Una Apuesta indecente
by katyms13
Summary: Es la comidilla de la ciudad. En plena Regencia, dos aristócratas londinenses: el Duque de Rothay, Edward Mason y el Conde de Manderville, Jasper Whitlock, atractivos y conquistadores, se desafían mutuamente para saber cuál de ellos es el mejor amante. Pero, ¿qué mujer de belleza, inteligencia y discernimiento consentiría ser juez de tal concurso?
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes son de Meyer**

**La historia es de Wildes**

**Prólogo **

_Carreras de Ascot, 1812._

Los caballos entraron como un trueno en la recta final entre los gritos y los vítores de la multitud, y poco después Edward Mason, sexto duque de Rothay, se alzaba nuevamente con la victoria gracias a su espectacular zaino. De hecho, su cuadra había arrasado en las carreras hasta el momento ese día. Lo que no era una gran sorpresa.

No había ninguna duda al respecto; ese hombre tenía un toque mágico cuando se trataba de caballos y, según se decía, una habilidad aún mayor cuando se trataba de mujeres.

Lo que era fácil de creer. Isabella Black le vio dirigirse hacia su palco privado en la tribuna, con su legendaria sonrisa centelleando al recibir los parabienes de sus amigos. El duque poseía un tipo de atractivo especial y evidente, que unía la pura masculinidad a una espléndida estructura ósea clásica, un cabello cobrizo y una tez blanca, acompañado de unos ojos esmeralda. También era alto y atlético, y se movía con una gracia natural mientras subía la escalera deseoso, sin duda, de celebrar sus victorias. Vestía con desenfadada elegancia una chaqueta azul marino, pantalones de montar beis y unas botas lustrosas; su cabello color cobrizo contrastaba con el blanco resplandeciente de su corbata muy bien anudada.

—Verdaderamente Rothay parece encantado consigo mismo —murmuró Jessica Newton, mientras se abanicaba con energía para mitigar el calor vespertino. Cada vez que movía la muñeca sus ricitos castaño oscuro revoloteaban alrededor de su rostro. Estaban sentadas a la sombra de un pequeño toldo de rayas, pero apenas corría algo de brisa. El cielo, limpio de nubes, era de un azul cobalto claro e intenso.

—Ha ganado, así que ¿por qué no debería estarlo? —Isabella sintió un leve temblor en la boca del estómago al ver aquella esbelta silueta desaparecer en el interior del palco.

«¿Qué estoy haciendo?»

—No es que necesite el dinero. Ese hombre es tan rico como Creso. —Jessica se apartó un mechón de pelo rebelde del cuello y frunció los labios. —Claro que apostar en una carrera de caballos es mucho menos escandaloso que los últimos rumores sobre sus aventuras. ¿Te han llegado?

Agradecida porque el calor del sol justificaba el rubor de sus mejillas, Isabella mintió abiertamente.

—No. ¿A qué te refieres?

Jessica, ávida chismosa, pareció encantada ante la pregunta. Se inclinó hacia delante y entornó sus ojos castaños con expresión conspirativa. Inspiró con rapidez y su prominente busto se agitó.

—Bueno, parece ser... según dicen, en fin... que el guapísimo duque y su íntimo amigo lord Manderville, quien, como ya debes de saber, ha heredado la reputación de su padre de ser una calavera de primer orden, han hecho una apuesta escandalosa sobre cuál de los dos es mejor amante.

—¿En serio? —Isabella confió que su expresión fuera de lo más anodino.

La cara de su amiga exhalaba emoción e intriga.

—¿No te parece increíble?

—¿Estás segura? Lo que quiero decir, querida, es que esto es Londres y que se trata de la alta sociedad. No todos los rumores son ciertos. Sabes tan bien como yo que la mayoría son auténticas falsedades o, como mínimo, exageraciones.

—Ya, pero tengo entendido que ellos no lo han negado. El envite aparece debidamente registrado en el libro de apuestas de White's y las apuestas sobre quién ganará están alcanzando cifras nunca vistas. Ese par siempre roza el escándalo, pero parece que esta vez se han superado a sí mismos.

Isabella vio que los jinetes tomaban posiciones para la última carrera.

—¿Cómo puede alguien probar una cosa tan absurda? En último término el resultado siempre será subjetivo. Al fin y al cabo, si la apuesta es cuál de los dos es mejor amante, ¿quién va a juzgarlo?

—Bueno, querida, esa es la parte más escandalosa. Necesitan un crítico imparcial. Toda la buena sociedad especula sobre quién será ella.

—Es una barbaridad, ¿no crees? Ella tendría que estar de acuerdo en mantener relaciones íntimas con... bueno, con los dos, imagino. ¡Dios del cielo!

Jessica la miró con manifiesta ironía.

—Con lo mojigata que eres ya imaginaba que dirías algo así. No sé si es una barbaridad exactamente pero desde luego que es pasarse de la raya, aunque hablemos de unos granujas como ese par. Sin embargo, aún hay más apuestas sobre lo rápido que encontrarán a alguien que se avenga a probar lo que cada uno tiene que ofrecer. Es una maldad, lo sé, pero dos de los hombres más apuestos de Inglaterra harán todo lo posible para complacer a la elegida. Imagínate lo que le espera a la dama que acepte.

Bien, Isabella era bastante consciente de tener fama de fría y distante, pero aun así, oírse llamar mojigata la puso a la defensiva.

—No soy ninguna matrona vieja y marchita. Puedo entender muy bien que una mujer sucumba ante un hombre atractivo y encantador, capaz de seducirla sin esfuerzo. Cualquiera de esos dos cumplen de sobra con los requisitos, ya que, dicen, tienen bastante práctica.

—Desde luego que la tienen, y en ningún momento he querido decir que seas vieja y marchita; más bien lo contrario. —Su amiga suspiró con exagerado énfasis. —Pero no eres demasiado accesible, Isabella. Sé que desde que te casaste, y sobre todo tras el fallecimiento de Jacob, has levantado muros para protegerte, pero francamente deberías permitirte vivir otra vez. Si quisieras, querida, tendrías a medio Londres a tus pies. Eres joven y preciosa.

—Gracias.

—Es la verdad. Los hombres harían cola con flores y sonetos. No hay razón para que languidezcas en una soltería solitaria.

—No deseo volver a casarme. —Era absolutamente cierto. Con una vez había sido suficiente.

Con una vez había sido más que suficiente.

—No todos los hombres son como Jacob.

Isabella observó distraída cómo se alineaban los caballos y oyó el pistoletazo de salida. Bien, esperaba que no todos los hombres fueran como su difunto marido, pensó mientras los magníficos animales se lanzaban a la carrera, porque aquel licencioso duque no tardaría en leer su nota.


	2. capitulo 1

**Los personajes son de Meyer**

**La historia es de Wildes**

**Capítulo 1**

—Esto es interesante.

Edward musitó esas palabras, cogió la licorera de coñac y vertió una generosa medida en la copa de cristal que tenía cerca. Dejó la botella a un lado con un golpe seco y examinó de nuevo el trozo de pergamino que tenía en la mano. Regresar a Londres después de una dura aunque victoriosa jornada hípica le había puesto de un humor excelente, dulcificado tanto por la victoria como por la celebración posterior. Refugiarse en su estudio parecía lo adecuado. Aquel era en muchos sentidos su santuario, aunque pasara allí una cantidad excesiva de tiempo trabajando.

El estudio le recordaba a su padre; quizá debido a un sentimentalismo que no admitiría ante nadie, no había cambiado absolutamente nada. El suelo pulido estaba cubierto con la misma alfombra, descolorida a causa del sol que entraba en diagonal por la ventana de parteluz, y el escritorio seguía tan abarrotado como siempre. Los libros en estanterías de roble situadas junto a la repisa de la chimenea emanaban un familiar aroma húmedo, de papel amarillento y cuero ligeramente ajado.

—¿Qué es interesante? ¿Algo relacionado con las carreras?

Frente a él, Jasper Whitlock, conde de Manderville, arqueó una ceja de color castaño claro y se arrellanó en su asiento. Como de costumbre, Jasper iba a la última moda, con una ropa entallada que se adaptaba perfectamente a su esbelta figura. Cruzó las bruñidas botas de caña alta mientras se reclinaba en la butaca. Su rostro atractivo apenas reflejaba una leve curiosidad.

—Ed, hoy tus caballos se superaron. Seguro que eso no es una maldita sorpresa. Ni a mí me importa. Gané una pequeña suma en la última carrera porque me dijiste que Satán estaba en forma. Gracias por el soplo.

—De nada, pero no se trata de eso. —La actitud displicente de Edward no era porque no le importaran las carreras (sus caballos eran su pasión y era competitivo hasta el punto de constituir uno de sus defectos), pero la pulcra caligrafía de la nota que tenía delante le había intrigado.

Levantó la mirada y extendió el trozo de pergamino con dos dedos. —Echa un vistazo a esto, Jasper.

Su compañero cogió el pedazo de papel doblado y su interés aumentó de modo manifiesto a medida que iba leyendo. Como Edward, Jasper leyó dos veces la cuidada caligrafía y alzó la vista.

—Vaya, suena prometedor, ¿no te parece?

—No es la primera oferta que recibimos. —Edward bebió un trago; el coñac francés fue como seda cálida en la boca. Había pagado una pequeña fortuna por él, pero solo podía conseguirse de contrabando y decidió que el precio valía la pena. —Pero debo reconocer que me gusta el enfoque directo de esta dama.

—Un desafío para un desafío. Sí, imaginativo. Yo ya la admiro. Pero a pesar de todo sería agradable saber quién es. —Jasper curvó los labios y leyó en voz alta: —«Si me prometen total discreción y desean un juez imparcial para su absurda apuesta, los ayudaré. Les advierto que, hasta la fecha, mi experiencia en los asuntos entre hombres y mujeres no me ha causado gran impresión. Si están ustedes dos interesados en que nos veamos para hablar del tema, por mi parte estoy dispuesta a seguir adelante».

Era inteligente, pensó Edward, hacer referencia al desencanto sexual previo para provocar su interés. Si se avenía a admitirlo, la dama tenía razón: era una apuesta absurda, hecha cuando ambos estaban algo más que un poco ebrios.

—Veo aquí algo ligeramente insultante —comentó Edward con humor. —Una propuesta un tanto tajante. Nuestra misteriosa dama tiene bastantes agallas. Eso me atrae.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Jasper le lanzó una mirada pensativa.

Ellos solían ver a las mujeres con el mismo interés carnal, atenuado por una decidida tendencia a la distancia emocional. La conquista sexual era un juego y ambos eran jugadores experimentados.

Edward no entró en detalles. Estaba sometido a una creciente presión para casarse, tanto por parte de la sociedad como de su familia. Eso era lo previsto; él siempre supo que eso era lo previsto, pero admitir su reticencia a encontrar una esposa significaba reconocer algunas verdades que él mismo no estaba dispuesto a afrontar.

Todos los hombres cometían errores. El suyo en particular fue una catástrofe memorable, pero también era cierto que la catástrofe, causada por la juventud y la inexperiencia, solo se le podía atribuir a él, y que desde entonces la había compensado de todas las formas posibles. Eso por lo visto incluía alocadas apuestas de la naturaleza más extravagante.

—Por supuesto. Una mujer aventurera siempre es atractiva en la alcoba, ¿no te parece? — comentó Edward con estudiada indiferencia.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que si seguimos adelante con esto, nuestra reputación no se verá más perjudicada de lo que ya está, así que ¿por qué no?

La palabra «avergonzado» no existía en el vocabulario de Edward. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que las habladurías eran algo inevitable en la sociedad londinense, y que mantenerse por entero al margen del escándalo implicaba demasiado esfuerzo a cambio de pocas ganancias. No obstante, tanto Jasper como él estaban de acuerdo en que hubiera sido mejor no dejar constancia escrita de la prueba, ni apostar una suma tan importante al resultado. Ahora toda la gente bien estaba impaciente.

Obsequió a Manderville con una perezosa sonrisa.

—No hay ninguna posibilidad de que no mordamos el anzuelo, ¿verdad? Hasta ahora las ofertas de entrar en la apuesta, y en nuestras camas, han venido principalmente de damas de dudosa reputación que desean compartir nuestra notoriedad. Esta parece algo distinta. Ella desea el anonimato, por lo visto.

—No tengo nada que objetar a una mujer experimentada, pero estoy de acuerdo en que el anonimato que ella pide introduce un factor distinto. —Jasper dio un golpecito con un dedo en el pedazo de papel y estiró sus largas piernas. —Podría ser perfecta siempre que no sea poco agraciada, o alguna jovencita soltera a la caza de título y fortuna.

—Amén a eso.

La mera idea de involucrar en la apuesta a una muchachita ingenua era inadmisible. El desafío no había sido más que un mero pasatiempo divertido; solo que se les había ido un poco de las manos. Visto en perspectiva, la tercera botella de clarete de aquella noche no había sido una buena idea, pero Jasper, sobre todo, parecía decidido a beber hasta perder el sentido.

Lo que no era propio de él, ahora que Edward reflexionaba sobre ello. No sabría decir qué, pero tenía la impresión de que algo iba mal. Últimamente el habitual buen humor de Jasper parecía forzado. Su despreocupación y encanto naturales eran una de las razones de que las mujeres le encontraran tan atractivo, pero durante los últimos meses, cuando menos, había estado como apagado y distraído.

—Ya sabes que no tenemos por qué hacer esto —le recordó Edward a su camarada, observando su cara para evaluar su reacción. Los vapores del coñac le provocaban un ánimo apacible e introspectivo. —Fue una broma impulsiva entre dos amigos y no es ningún secreto que nosotros tenemos tendencia a ser un poco competitivos.

—¿Nos estamos echando atrás, Ed? —preguntó Jasper con sardónico reproche. Rubio, alto, con los ojos de color azul celeste y una belleza casi angelical, acompañado por el cobrizo de ojos verdes cuyo rostro parecía ser cincelado en mármol, una combinación irresistible. —¿Quién podría culparte, sabiendo que vas a perder?

Ahí estaba otra vez, una pulla inusual y vehemente.

Funcionó. Edward reaccionó con un gruñido a la expresión petulante en el rostro de su amigo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Esa afluencia de mujeres insípidas en tu cama? Déjame recordarte que la cantidad no es sustituta de la calidad, Manderville.

—Si estás intentando fingir que eres menos promiscuo, Rothay, cuéntaselo a otro.

De hecho, no lo intentaba y tuvo que reprimir una respuesta airada. Promiscuo, eso es, no importaba lo que se rumoreara sobre su vida privada. Edward disfrutaba con las mujeres. Pero a pesar de su reputación, era selectivo y procuraba ser discreto. Por ese motivo sabía que Jasper tampoco era tan malo como le describían las habladurías, y que sus tendencias eran muy parecidas. Últimamente ni siquiera había tenido noticias de que Jasper fuera detrás de nadie. Si no era célibe, desde luego estaba siendo muy discreto en ese aspecto.

Quizá aquella apuesta impulsiva había surgido de ahí. De un desafío de Jasper y de su propia respuesta, ambas debidas a un nerviosismo motivado por... bueno, no estaba seguro. Demasiado análisis interno no era bueno para el alma.

No para una empañada como la suya.

En su mutua defensa había que decir que al menos la mayoría de las aventuras pasajeras eran un acuerdo placentero entre dos partes, sin albergar sentimientos más profundos. Aunque Edward dudaba de que la sociedad le creyera, pensaba que el matrimonio debía estar basado en algo más que en la cuna de una mujer y en su capacidad de concebir un hijo del linaje apropiado.

El hecho de ser un sentimental era algo que se guardaba para sí. No porque fuera una actitud pasada de moda, que lo era, sino porque era una cuestión privada. Dios sabía que ya le había faltado suficiente privacidad en su vida debido a su educación aristocrática, al lustre de sus títulos y a la relevancia de su familia.

Luego había empeorado aún más las cosas al aceptar esa descabellada apuesta que le convertía aún más en el foco de la atención pública.

Edward se frotó el mentón.

—Debo de estar más aburrido de lo que pensaba —admitió, —para considerar siquiera acostarme con una mujer con una tarjeta de puntuación en la mano.

—Entonces ambos sufrimos de la misma dolencia. —Manderville le lanzó una mirada cínica. —

Pero nos hemos embarcado en esto. Veámoslo de esta manera: si la nota es cierta, podemos hacerle un favor a esa mujer cambiando su idea sobre el placer sexual.

—¿Como una especie de acto caritativo? Una forma interesante de abordar la situación.

—No olvides que nosotros no nos hemos puesto en contacto con ella. Ella ha acudido a nosotros.

Bien, eso era cierto.

—Así pues, ¿debo entender qué opinas que debemos darle una respuesta afirmativa y organizar la cita que ella desea? —Agitó su copa vacía.

Jasper asintió.

—Estoy impaciente por conocer a la joven dama.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que es joven? Y hablando de esto, tal vez deberíamos decidir qué vamos a decirle si ninguno de los dos la encuentra atractiva. Podría ser una situación espinosa. Al fin y al cabo, el deseo es un factor necesario para ser un amante competente.

—Cierto. Dudo que pudiera dar la talla con una vieja bruja poco agraciada. Si hay algo que el varón no puede fingir es la excitación sexual.

Edward tuvo que darle la razón en eso. Aunque él no pensaba que una mujer tuviera que ser una belleza fascinante para captar su interés, la atracción mutua formaba parte de la química sexual.

Al amparo del atardecer había emergido un tapiz de estrellas brillantes y unas pocas nubes altas, y al otro lado de la ventana se veía el pálido reflejo de la luna. Con un gesto indolente, Edward volvió a llenar su copa y dejó la licorera lo suficientemente cerca de su invitado para que este hiciera lo mismo.

—Creo —dijo lentamente—que nuestras preocupaciones sobre el resultado son infundadas.

Imagino que ella debe de ser preciosa, y el tono de su carta demuestra cierta seguridad en sí misma que nos gustará.

Jasper cogió la nota una vez más y le echó otro vistazo.

—Creo que tienes razón. —Sus ojos azules mostraban un destello de su habitual humor burlón, pero su boca parecía algo tensa. —Estoy impaciente por conocerla. ¿Escribirás tú la respuesta o lo hago yo? También hemos de pensar en un lugar adecuado para encontrarnos, ya que ella exige absoluto anonimato.

—Dejemos que la dama decida. Es ella quien desea proteger su identidad.

—Me parece justo —corroboró Jasper con una sonrisa perezosa.

—Debemos establecer unas normas, por si ella resulta ser la persona adecuada.

—Supongo que sí, aunque espero que te des cuenta, Ed, de que estamos aportando una dimensión totalmente nueva al término «notorio».

Sí, se daba cuenta. Pero ¿qué estaban haciendo? Ambos fingían, haciendo ver que la apuesta era seria en todos los sentidos. En el fondo de su corazón, fuera inmune al sentimiento o no como se rumoreaba, él no creía que ninguno de ellos fuese tan vanidoso ni tan superficial como para participar en una competición tan absurda. Pero fuera cual fuese la razón, Jasper se mostraba más despreocupado ante ella, y él, por su parte, enfocaba la situación como enfocaba los asuntos de Estado, los temas políticos y las cuestiones sociales: con un análisis frío y calculado.

En los negocios, en la política o en las aventuras sexuales de un hombre no había lugar para las emociones. Cierta parte de él deseaba que lo hubiera, pero esa parte ya había resultado escaldada una vez por la cruda realidad.

Encanto, sí, por supuesto. Él era Rothay. Le gustaban las mujeres. Le gustaba la suave entrega de sus cuerpos fascinantes, la música de la risa femenina, el intercambio de fogosos susurros durante un interludio apasionado, la secuela lánguida de la culminación carnal. En su opinión, no había nada como aquella particular respiración jadeante de una mujer cuando estabas profundamente en su interior y el pellizco de sus uñas, solo eso, sobre tus hombros desnudos.

Pero amor no. Satisfacer a su cuerpo era una cosa; a su corazón, otra.

El no era un hombre que cometiera dos veces el mismo error. La destreza sexual, en cambio, no era ningún problema. Había cortejado la notoriedad desde los diecisiete años, tras la muerte de su padre, y la consiguió.

—Todo es efímero... tanto la fama como el famoso —murmuró sin pensar.

Jasper le miró con cautela.

—¿Ahora citamos a Marco Aurelio? ¿Puedo preguntar el porqué de ese ánimo introspectivo?

—No. —La respuesta fue demasiado escueta y su viejo amigo le conocía demasiado bien. Lo último que quería era desenterrar fantasmas del pasado. Bebió un prolongado sorbo de su copa, se reclinó en la butaca y rectificó: —Sean cuales fueran nuestros motivos, esto me apetece mucho.


	3. capitulo 2

**Adaptación **

**Los personajes son de Meyer**

**La historia es de Emma Wildes**

**Capítulo 2**

—Repetiré la pregunta: ¿por qué estaba usted allí, señora?

La pregunta, hecha con tanta frialdad, hizo que Isabella tensara los labios, molesta. Para su desgracia, el primo de su difunto marido y actual lord Black había ido a visitarla, y aunque ella llevaba meses evitando verle, no había tenido otro remedio que recibirle finalmente. Dado que el parecido familiar era enorme, estar cara a cara con Paul siempre le producía un pequeño sobresalto, como si un fantasma se hubiera materializado frente a ella.

Un espectro de lo más inoportuno, además.

Estaban sentados en el salón de las visitas, con los grandes ventanales abiertos a la cálida atmósfera del mediodía. El mobiliario, una elegante combinación de tonos crema y dorado, era un reflejo de su gusto personal y de la re-decoración que había emprendido tras la muerte de Jacob. Sofás de brocado, dos encantadoras butacas importadas de Italia junto a la chimenea, una serie de atractivas acuarelas en las paredes tapizadas de seda. Un jarrón precioso y muy costoso que Isabella había encargado, contenía un ramillete variado del jardín de atrás, y el perfume era un baño de delicias florales, sobre todo en un día tan bonito. Erradicar todas las cosas que le recordaran la presencia de Jacob fue un placer. El habría odiado la feminidad de los toques personales, leves y delicados, pero por lo que ella sabía, él había odiado un gran número de cosas si no eran idea específicamente suya.

Paul había reaccionado ante la nueva decoración con una mueca y un destello de frialdad de sus ojos oscuros. «La casa de la ciudad debía haber sido mía», decía esa mirada, y el coste del nuevo mobiliario procedía de la fortuna que él creyó que debía heredar. No es que a Isabella le importara la opinión de Paul, ya que era su dinero, y si deseaba barrer el gusto de su marido de la casa, habitación por habitación, eso haría.

—Fui a ver las carreras de caballos, naturalmente, milord. Por suerte hizo un día magnífico, de modo que disfruté muchísimo. —Isabella mantuvo en todo momento un tono frío y distante, intentando que él dejara de interesarse por sus actividades sociales. —Lamento no haber estado en casa cuando vino usted la semana pasada. Me temo que últimamente he estado bastante ocupada.

—La semana pasada, la anterior... sí, ya me he dado cuenta. Espero que sea consciente de que no es recomendable ir sola a un lugar como las carreras. Allí suele congregarse una multitud compuesta en su mayoría por hombres. Las damas decentes no van por ahí sin acompañante. La próxima vez que desee usted asistir a un espectáculo público de ese tipo, hágamelo saber y yo organizaré las cosas para estar a su lado.

«Dios bendito, se parece tanto a Jacob, con esos mismos fríos ojos negros...»

Tenía la cara de un halcón, completamente angulosa con una nariz algo aguileña, y el pelo espeso y oscuro. Sus pómulos enjutos terminaban en una boca de labios finos que muy pocas veces sonreían. Paul, que había entrado en la treintena y ahora tenía un título, estaba considerado muy buen partido. Tal vez fuera apuesto, pero su parecido con Jacob, tanto en lo físico como en la actitud, resultaba demasiado perturbador. Sus ojos de pesados párpados la observaban y evaluaban con la desafección habitual.

Era como ser avistada por un pájaro de presa, pensó con desagrado. No, por un buitre, listo para arrancarle la carne de los huesos si no se protegía a sí misma.

Isabella se puso tensa ante su tono y la presunción de que él pudiera decidir alguna cosa sobre su vida, y darle lecciones de decoro, nada menos.

—Fui con Jessica Newton y su esposo, de manera que no estuve sola en absoluto. En cualquier caso, no es necesario que se preocupe por mi bienestar.

Paul se inclinó hacia delante. Iba pulcramente vestido con unas ropas más propias de un cortesano que de un caballero durante una visita matinal. Con profusión de encajes en el cuello y en los puños de las mangas.

—Ah, pero no olvidemos que es usted la viuda de mi primo, así que debo preocuparme.

—No se inquiete, se lo ruego.

No había nada que ella deseara más que dar por terminada toda relación con la familia Black, y Paul siempre la incomodaba. En su opinión, el interés que él mostraba por su bienestar tenía muy poco que ver con su persona, y mucho con la cantidad de dinero que Jacob le había dejado.

Afortunadamente el testamento había bastado para neutralizar sus protestas. De todo aquel asunto, ella había aprendido una nueva lección sobre lo difícil que puede ser conseguir la independencia.

—Su reincorporación a la vida social me preocupa de manera infinita. —Parecía que él la atravesara con su mirada fija y carente de emoción.

—No consigo comprender por qué ha de ser así. Llevo una vida muy tranquila en su mayor parte. Estoy empezando a aceptar algunas invitaciones de un modo gradual, pero...

—Tal vez yo debería ser consultado sobre los actos a los que debe usted asistir.

La irritación se convirtió en algo más.

—Soy una viuda —le recordó a modo de duro reproche. Luego, puesto que era él quien la había visitado y él quien insistía en hacer suposiciones, añadió de forma impulsiva: —Con fortuna propia.

Le tocó a él irritarse; ese tema le resultaba doloroso. Tardó un momento, pero adquirió de forma evidente una expresión de ira.

—Soy plenamente consciente, querida, del estado de sus finanzas. Y sé también que es usted joven y muy casadera todavía. Los caballeros carentes de escrúpulos existen, y es mi deber protegerla.

Cualquier respuesta que Isabella hubiera dado a continuación habría sido probablemente brusca y malintencionada, pero por suerte fue capaz de morderse la lengua. Echó una ojeada a las pálidas paredes y a las telas lujosas que la rodeaban, que sentía como indicadores de su independencia. Deseó que en ese momento la nota de respuesta de Rothay no estuviera apretujada en su mano excesivamente húmeda.

Hubiera mantenido mejor la serenidad frente a Paul si aquel pedazo de pergamino inculpador no hubiera creado un círculo de fuego en la palma de su mano. El mayordomo se la había entregado al mismo tiempo que anunciaba a su indeseado visitante, e Isabella, muerta de curiosidad, ansiaba deshacerse de Paul y leer la contestación de Rothay. Aquello era como una brasa ardiente que ella debía arrojar tan lejos de su persona como le fuera posible.

Si Paul supiera lo que era aquello, denostaría su nombre, y con enorme placer. No se hacía ilusiones acerca de lo que él era capaz de hacer si tenía la oportunidad.

—Estuve muy bien acompañada por Jessica y su esposo y nadie me abordó. No había asistido a las carreras anteriormente y no sabía qué esperar. Todo me pareció bastante emocionante.

Lo había sido, desde los sofisticados atuendos de la gente, los vítores exuberantes, la atronadora gloria de los lustrosos caballos, hasta el momento en el que había contenido el aliento al ver al duque de Rothay y a lord Manderville, una composición de cobrizo y satánica belleza masculina y dorado atractivo apolíneo. Parecidos y sin embargo tan distintos físicamente, ambos tan habituados a su notoriedad, prescindiendo con tanta naturalidad de los murmullos y las miradas furtivas, como si ellos dictaran sus propias normas y sencillamente no notaran que las cabezas se volvían, ni los susurros solapados tras las manos enguantadas.

¿Qué haría Jessica si supiera que la nota de respuesta de Rothay estaba en ese momento, sin leer, en sus manos? O aún peor, ¿qué pensaría si se diera cuenta de que era Isabella, nada más y nada menos, quien se había puesto en contacto con el infame duque y su igualmente célebre amigo?

Esa era una pregunta fácil de contestar. Jessicaa no lo hubiera creído. Nadie lo hubiera hecho.

Ni ella misma estaba segura de creerlo.

—Me hace muy feliz saber que disfrutó, querida, pero ya sabe que yo estoy siempre a su disposición. —Paul se acomodó de nuevo en la butaca como si tuviera intención de quedarse un rato y cruzó las piernas, refinadamente ataviadas, a la altura de los tobillos.

El tono un tanto sugerente de su voz hizo que ella reprimiera un escalofrío. Disposición. Una palabra carente de contenido sexual, pero algo en la forma en que fue pronunciada dejaba entrever una insinuación lasciva. Era difícil no preguntarse si no sería parecido a Jacob en más aspectos que el puramente físico. No es que él fuera a molestarse jamás en cortejarla; Isabella no se hacía ilusiones a ese respecto. Paul quería controlar la herencia que consideraba que debería ser suya por derecho, y ella estaba entre él y su objetivo; de ahí su solícito interés.

Isabella asintió, pero con una ambigua inclinación de cabeza que ocultaba su repulsión. Según su amarga experiencia, la familia Black tenía una faceta tenaz que era difícil sacudirse de encima, de manera que una confrontación directa no era una buena idea.

—Le agradezco su oferta.

—Yo sigo ansioso por recibirla unos días en el campo, para que podamos hablar tranquilamente de cuestiones como esta. Mi madre ejercería de acompañante, por supuesto.

Pese a que Paul le había dicho que podía utilizar la casa a su conveniencia, ella había optado por no aceptar nada de él, ni siquiera la hospitalidad.

—Tal vez algún día.

Era tremendamente consciente de la misiva que tenía al lado, sobre la tela de la butaca, y que intentaba ocultar lo mejor posible, cubriéndola con un gesto despreocupado de la mano.

«¿Qué dirá?»

Era duro estar sentada allí, con compostura, con la serenidad fría y absoluta que la hacía parecer tan inalcanzable a la mayoría de los caballeros impertinentes.

La imagen exterior era la adecuada.

La verdad interior era un poco más difícil de afrontar.

Paul persistió:

—En cuanto a Londres, humildemente le diría que yo puedo aconsejarla acerca de qué invitaciones debe aceptar o declinar. Al fin y al cabo, tengo más experiencia.

¿Hacía demasiado calor en la habitación o era ella? Isabella luchó contra el impulso de abanicarse y en lugar de eso sonrió.

—Admiro mucho su pericia para desenvolverse en sociedad con tanta naturalidad, milord.

—Un nuevo matrimonio ventajoso también la ayudaría. —Levantó una espesa ceja con una implicación arrogante, que fue como el pinchazo de una aguja.

Él quería su dinero. Isabella tuvo la desagradable sensación de que codiciaba su cuerpo también, pero ni bajo pena de muerte habría aceptado jamás esa idea.

No era necesario que él conociera la inseguridad que ella sentía en público y en privado. De hecho, era algo que estaba intentando superar. Con la ayuda de un duque muy apuesto y de un joven conde igualmente atractivo.

Quizá.

Le pareció que pasaba una eternidad hasta que él echó una mirada al reloj de bronce dorado en la repisa de la chimenea y se puso de pie.

—Discúlpeme, pero tengo una cita. La visitaré la semana próxima. Si hace buen tiempo, tal vez podríamos planear una pequeña salida.

Ella preferiría que le pasara por encima una manada de elefantes, pero se las arregló para sonreír de forma banal.

—Tal vez.

Isabella esperó a oír el traqueteo del carruaje alejándose, antes de coger con cuidado el sobre que le habían enviado.

Incluso la caligrafía del duque era arrogante, pensó contemplando la carta un momento, antes de inspirar hondo y abrirla. Con los dedos temblándole de un modo revelador, sacó el único pedazo de papel que había dentro, y leyó la respuesta a su imprudente proposición.

Probablemente él iba a perder esa apuesta infame, pero la mejor forma de disimular un corazón roto era con una alocada bravuconería varonil... o al menos así era como él lo estaba haciendo.

El carruaje circulaba con gran estruendo por Upper Brook Street y Jasper Whitlock miraba por la ventanilla sin ver nada, absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

La mayoría no eran agradables, desgraciadamente. La mayoría incluían imágenes de Alice — no, eso había que corregirlo: de la futura lady Hyatt, —en brazos de su nuevo marido. Desnuda, él la abrazaba, le besaba los labios; la cabellera de ébano de ella centelleaba entre las sábanas mientras ambos se movían unidos por un ritmo inmemorial, y ella abría completamente sus esbeltas piernas mientras su amante penetraba su complaciente cuerpo...

Vaya, era muy productivo imaginarse eso, se conminó a sí mismo de malhumor, mientras se hundía en los cojines de la banqueta y dejaba escapar un suspiro de frustración. Torturarse no mejoraba las cosas. Eso era lo que le había puesto en el aprieto actual. No le sorprendía el hecho de haber caído de tal modo en la bebida la noche en que Rothay y él habían empezado aquella discusión de adolescentes; quizá incluso la apuesta pública había sido una forma de devolverle el golpe a Ali, por aquel anuncio que había aparecido en el periódico.

_El honorable Thomas Whitlock se complace en anunciar el compromiso formal de la señorita Alice Brandon con lord James Hyatt. El enlace se celebrará dentro de cuatro meses..._

Jasper no había sido capaz de seguir leyendo.

Aquello le había dolido. Maldita sea, ver aquello en letra impresa le había dolido de verdad.

Incluso más de lo que esperaba, a pesar de que su tío Thomas ya le había hablado de la petición de mano y de que ella había aceptado, añadiendo además un comentario personal sobre lo apropiado que era el enlace.

Pero cuando Jasper, sentado allí, leyó la irrefutable nota del anuncio público del compromiso y se hizo cargo de sus implicaciones, una punzada de dolor penetró en su alma y le provocó una herida sangrante.

Así que para «mejorar» las cosas, pensó con un estremecimiento interior, se había emborrachado a conciencia y después empeoró una reputación que Alice ya había considerado repugnante lanzando aquel desafío por el que Londres bullía de expectación en aquel momento. El hecho de que Edward y él ya tuvieran un pasado de pugnas de todo tipo, desde académicas hasta atléticas y, por supuesto, de mujeres, no ayudó mucho. En parte aquello no era más que una faceta de sus personalidades, y en parte resultado de su origen similar. Ambos habían heredado riquezas y títulos en la juventud, y con ellos tanto la libertad como las limitaciones que acompañaban a los legados. Su amistad nació de forma inmediata y natural, como dos hermanos que se encontraban cara a cara por primera vez y se reconocían mutuamente.

Eso había espoleado el disparatado debate de la otra noche. Edward tenía sus propios demonios. Derek sabía muy bien que su amigo había sufrido una experiencia muy poco feliz que siempre le mantenía en guardia, por muy encantador que pudiera parecer desde fuera. Ed no había hablado de ello, y Jasper no hizo preguntas sobre aquel roce casi desastroso con el amor, que por parte de la mujer con la que Edward pensaba casarse resultó ser avaricia calculada en lugar de sentimiento profundo. Entre ambos hombres existía un acuerdo tácito de no hablar del asunto, que no había sido violado en los diez años de relación.

Al fin y al cabo, ambos se parecían mucho.

Por lo visto ahora le tocaba a Jasper arder en el infierno.

Sin duda Alice sentía menos afecto por él que nunca. Si es que eso era posible. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta nunca de que la amaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde?

Porque era un maldito estúpido, desde luego. Ella amaba a otro. Por lo que sabía, lord James Hyatt era un tipo decente, lo cual empeoraba las cosas. Si ella fuera a casarse con un desaprensivo, sería razonable que él manifestara sus objeciones, pero no era así. De modo que no podía, y en cualquier caso ella jamás escucharía sus consejos.

¿Por qué debería hacerlo? El era experto en lo transitorio, no en el matrimonio.

—Milord...

La voz le sacó de su abstracción; se dio cuenta de que el vehículo se había detenido y de que el cochero estaba de pie esperando, con la puerta abierta. El joven tosió discretamente.

—Perdón. —Jasper bajó de un salto con una sonrisa contrita en la cara. —Esta tarde he bebido un poco.

Aquello era innecesario y se preguntó por qué le daba explicaciones a un criado. Tal vez porque no tenía ni idea del rato que llevaba allí meditando taciturno. Subió la escalera de su casa de la ciudad, le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento al lacayo que le abrió la puerta y se encaminó derecho al estudio.

Al contrario que la abarrotada estancia de la enorme mansión de Mayfair que los duques de Rothay habían considerado su hogar durante varios siglos, el santuario de Jasper era pulcro y ordenado. Tenía todos sus papeles apilados en una esquina del escritorio, la correspondencia nueva encima del vade y su whisky favorito en una licorera sobre una bandeja colocada a un lado.

La habitación olía a cera y un poco a tabaco; él se encontraba cómodo entre aquellas paredes revestidas de madera y la pintura al óleo de un paisaje de Berkshire sobre la chimenea era una de sus preferidas. Aunque en su actual estado de turbulencia emocional, ni siquiera la bucólica visión de las onduladas colinas influía en su agitado espíritu.

Se hundió en la butaca detrás del escritorio y echó una ojeada a las cartas sin abrir con expresión de hastío. Encima de todas había un sobre sencillo, sin sello, y solo con su nombre escrito delante con una caligrafía clara. Intrigado, lo apartó del montón y lo abrió.

_Milord Manderville:_

_Reunámonos en el Flower and Swine de Holborn, esta noche a las diez en punto. Habré reservado el saloncito privado para nuestra conversación._

Ah, sí, la endemoniada apuesta.

No había firma, pero él reconoció la caligrafía de la nota que había leído anteriormente. Bien, la dama era rápida, eso tenía que reconocerlo. Era fácil deducir que Edward habría recibido una misiva similar.

Cogió un abrecartas con el emblema familiar en el mango de metal y lo hizo girar distraídamente entre los dedos.

Bien, pensó con vehemente resignación, ¿por qué no asistir? ¿Por qué no esforzarse al máximo en probar su destreza sexual? Por lo menos, aquello le distraería de su presente estado de patética autocompasión, además de proporcionarle la posibilidad de pasar un buen rato con una mujer cariñosa y complaciente.

Si cerraba los ojos, tal vez incluso podría fingir que le hacía el amor a Alice. Después de todo, quizá esa estrategia le haría vencer.

**Ya vamos conociendo un poca más a los personajes!**

**Gracias por sus RR! **


	4. capitulo 3

**Adaptación **

**Los personajes son de Meyer**

**La historia es de Emma Wildes**

**Capítulo 3**

Era un establecimiento pequeño, sito en un vecindario del East End donde Isabella no había estado nunca. El deplorable aspecto exterior la había hecho dudar, pero aquello era perfecto para su plan, ya que los escasos y aturdidos clientes de la fría y húmeda taberna repleta de humo apenas se habían fijado en ella. El dueño la había acompañado a una salita que quedaba a cierta altura sobre el suelo pegajoso y las mesas tambaleantes de la sala principal, y trajo una botella de vino que probablemente no era el que los altaneros duque de Rothay y lord Manderville estaban acostumbrados a beber, pero que serviría para la ocasión.

La discreción era el plato principal del día.

Con las palmas de las manos húmedas bajo los guantes, se dejó caer en una silla y tuvo la sensación de que el velo la ahogaría. Isabella, que había llegado temprano pues no tenía intención de hacer una entrada espectacular cuando ambos hombres estuvieran ya allí, intentó no hacer caso de ciertos evidentes temblores internos.

«Vaya una seductora estás hecha», se dijo burlándose de sí misma, sin estar segura en absoluto, pese a haber llegado tan lejos, de no querer salir corriendo de allí. Le pareció que las vigas ennegrecidas de los techos bajos estaban demasiado cerca y le llegaron con discordante claridad las risotadas estridentes de algún cliente borracho. El olor a cerveza rancia derramada era como una especie de capa pesada en el ambiente.

«Debería irme ahora mismo.»

No. Irguió la espalda y se levantó el velo para dar un sorbo rápido de la copa de vino. La vida que había vivido hasta entonces era la existencia sofocante de una mujer que nunca había corrido un solo riesgo. No había tenido la oportunidad de hacer algo así... hasta ahora. Era una ocasión perversa y escandalosa de hacer algo tan osado e insólito que simplemente no podía dejarla escapar. Una oportunidad de reparar el daño hecho a su vida, si las cosas iban como ella esperaba.

Esto es, a menos de que el duque y el conde se negaran en cuanto supiesen quién era ella.

Isabella imaginaba que eso era posible, pero francamente creía ser la persona indicada para dirimir su absurda disputa masculina. Lo había sopesado una y otra vez.

Era viuda, de modo que ellos no mancillarían a una inocente. No quería nada de ellos, salvo la promesa sensual implícita en la propia naturaleza de su apuesta, que se proponía dilucidar.

Era la última persona de quien la sociedad sospecharía que iba a ayudarlos, cosa que seguro les intrigaría un poquito. Su gélida reputación bastaría para incitar su curiosidad sobre ella y aumentar el deseo de demostrar esa vanidosa cuestión de su competencia sexual. ¿Verdad?

Eso es. Su argumentación se basaría en dichos puntos.

¿Necesitaría discutir? Tratándose de tamaños y reconocidos libertinos, lo más probable era que solo exigieran su aquiescencia total. Ambos tenían una reputación incontestable.

—Milady, tiene usted un invitado. —El obsequioso tabernero apareció en la desvencijada entrada y luego se escabulló; fue sustituido por una figura alta y de cabello cobrizo, un hombre que se detuvo un segundo antes de avanzar con su habitual estilo depredador.

«Rothay.»

El legendario duque llevaba un traje de noche oscuro, con la intención obvia de ir a algún lugar mucho más refinado después de la entrevista, tal vez al mismo baile al que ella asistiría más tarde.

Como de costumbre, el aspecto de Edward Mason era urbano, sofisticado y con un toque de arrogancia. Su lustroso cabello cobrizo ligerísimamente ondulado remarcaba la belleza escultórica de sus facciones: unas cejas un tanto arqueadas, una nariz recta, el perfil de la mandíbula y el mentón nítido y un poco cuadrado. Su boca, infame por aquella característica sonrisa maliciosa, se curvó de forma casi imperceptible al verle la cara cubierta por el velo. Sus ojos verdes evaluaron abiertamente su atavío y ella captó el brillo de curiosidad en ellos.

Estaba tan guapo como siempre, tan impresionante como murmuraban todos, y aquel seductor gesto de la boca formaba parte de su celebrado personaje. Le inspeccionó el escote con la mirada y su sonrisa se expandió lentamente.

Dios, estaba intrigado. Mientras ella no perdiera los nervios y obtuviese las garantías que necesitaba, este acuerdo se sellaría pronto.

—Buenas tardes, excelencia —dijo Isabella con una entonación deliberadamente fría.

Algo centelleó en los ojos de Edward, tal vez la sensación de que reconocía la voz. Se inclinó cortésmente, moviéndose con fluidez y naturalidad. Cuando se irguió, pareció que su cabeza quedaba apenas a unos treinta centímetros del tambaleante techo.

—Buenas tardes.

—¿Vamos a esperar a lord Manderville? Me he tomado la libertad de pedir un poco de vino.

Por favor, sírvase usted mismo. He indicado que no hubiera ningún criado presente. Me pareció... prudente.

Menuda ironía escoger esa palabra. Nada de lo que ella estaba haciendo era prudente.

—Por supuesto. Como guste. —Él echó una ojeada somera a la modesta salita, escogió una silla, se instaló en ella con un suave movimiento y extendió sus largas piernas. —Esta es una elección excelente para nuestra pequeña reunión, sin duda. No creo que nadie vaya a topar con nosotros en este sitio. Por favor, no me diga que vino usted hasta aquí sin acompañante.

Tenía toda la razón. El vecindario era cuestionable, pero el cochero de Isabella era un joven fornido, un auténtico galés agradecido por haber eludido el destino de su familia durante generaciones de trabajar en las minas, y por ello de una lealtad incondicional. Huw se había ocupado de dejarla sana y salva en el interior, y se ocuparía de llevarla de vuelta a casa con la misma solicitud. Ella sacudió la cabeza y el velo se movió ligeramente; aquel interés por su seguridad era un tanto inesperado.

—No soy temeraria, excelencia.

—Jamás sugeriría algo parecido. Pero no me importa admitir que usted me provoca mucha curiosidad. ¿Qué la impulsó a ponerse en contacto con nosotros, si se me permite preguntarlo?

La botella de vino y las copas estaban sobre la mesa; él cogió una con despreocupación y se sirvió, pero ella tuvo la impresión de que, a pesar de la aparente indiferencia de su gesto, estaba enormemente interesado en su respuesta.

¿Qué pensaba él? ¿Que ella era una mujer desesperada y solitaria, tan hambrienta de atención masculina que se acostaría con dos hombres solo por obtener un poco de afecto? Bien, tal vez fuera lógico para otros, pero no era su caso. Si ella deseaba compañía varonil, podía encontrarla con bastante facilidad. Incluso con su reputación de ser distante, estaba harta de rechazar a pretendientes potenciales. En cuanto a la soledad, desde luego prefería con mucho ser una viuda que una esposa; ya se sabe que todo tiene un precio.

Ella ya lo había pagado con creces y por eso estaba allí. ¿Se sentía insatisfecha? Sí, porque a su vida le faltaba algo, como una omisión evidente en un rompecabezas incompleto que arruinaba la imagen general. Encontrar aquella pieza y encajarla en el lugar correspondiente era importante para ella. Aquello afectaba a todo su futuro en todas las formas imaginables.

La pasión física era un misterio que se le escapaba. No se le ocurría ninguna forma de resolverlo y seguir siendo respetable. Excepto esta.

Había sido estafada por un matrimonio que para empezar no había deseado, y la insensibilidad de su marido en la alcoba no era más que un aspecto de su fallida relación. Ahora que él se había ido, había otras facetas de aquella negligencia sobre las que ella no podía hacer nada, pero sí podía averiguar si el hecho de no haber disfrutado de la relación conyugal era culpa suya, como Jacob defendía.

Era lógico suponer que si no disfrutaba en los brazos de dos de los amantes más celebrados de Londres, entonces era problema suyo. Hasta que lo supiera, era muy improbable que volviera a relacionarse con ningún hombre. Con ser una amarga decepción para un marido una vez, había más que suficiente. No estaba segura siquiera de si volvería a desear algún día tener una relación íntima con un varón, pero quería tener la oportunidad de decidirlo sin que el peso de su pasado interfiriera en su presente.

—Supongo que es natural que se pregunte por los motivos que tengo para ofrecerme a dar mi opinión en su insólita competición —expuso Isabella sin traslucir ninguna emoción en la voz, mirando fijamente a través del velo de tul al atractivo hombre que tenía enfrente. —Creo que aparece implícito en mi mensaje inicial.

Aquellas arqueadas cejas castañas se alzaron un milímetro.

—Ah, sí, la implicación de que los amantes que ha tenido hasta la fecha la han decepcionado.

Qué lástima que cualquier mujer se sienta de ese modo.

La caricia de su cálida voz fue algo tangible, como si él ya se hubiera acercado a ella y la hubiera tocado. También había algo en la forma en que se contenía. Era imposible que no supiera hasta qué punto su apariencia perturbaba a las mujeres, pero no era esa el arma que utilizaba para conquistarlas.

No era de extrañar que las féminas cayeran ante él como si se arrojaran por un acantilado, pensó Isabella mientras lo miraba al otro lado de aquella mesa desvencijada y raída. Si él personificaba el pecado, este era delicioso en grado sumo. Aquel entorno tan zafio era como una especie de escaparate de su enorme poder. Superpuesto a los suelos desgastados, las paredes manchadas y a una silla inapropiada a su impresionante estatura, solo realzaba lo varonil y aristocrático que era en todos los sentidos.

—Amante —puntualizó ella. Sin plural.

Y como lo que había pasado en su lecho matrimonial no parecía tener nada que ver con el amor, no estaba segura de que el término fuera correcto. Su piedad no le interesaba. Su ayuda sí.

—¿Un solo hombre? Ya veo.

«Solo uno.» Probablemente un concepto extraño para un hombre como el osado duque, en cuyo disipado pasado debía de haber muchas amantes.

El seguía con la misma sonrisa complacida y devastadora.

—No debe juzgar a todos los hombres con demasiada severidad a partir de los errores de un único ejemplo de nuestro sexo.

—Ah, ¿no? —Sería agradable parecer coqueta, pero temía no poder conseguirlo.

—Por supuesto que no. —Su mirada se dirigió otra vez a la carne marfileña que desbordaba su corpiño. —Del mismo modo que cada mujer es única, imagino que también nosotros somos todos distintos. Yo opino que los hombres en general son más egoístas por naturaleza. Lamento que haya tenido esa experiencia previa, pero reitero que no todos somos iguales.

Ella sintió el ardor de aquel examen pormenorizado, como si él le pasara un dedo sobre la piel.

Una vez más el encanto del duque quedaba fuera de duda. Formaba con ella una pareja muy desigual, pero Isabella no iba a permitir que él lo supiera.

—Tal vez tenga —dijo con actitud indiferente —la oportunidad de demostrar su punto de vista, excelencia.

—Tengo la clara sensación de que no tendré ningún inconveniente en hacerlo, mi misteriosa dama.

Era imposible beberse el vino sin levantar el velo, de modo que Isabella toqueteó el pie de la copa con aire de duda, mirando al hombre del otro lado de la mesa con gesto cauteloso.

—Siento llegar un poco tarde. —La aparición de lord Manderville evitó que ella tuviera que decir algo más. No quería proporcionar demasiadas pistas sobre su identidad hasta que ambos le dieran su palabra de caballeros de que jamás la revelarían.

El conde entró en la sala y la sometió a una evaluación prácticamente idéntica a la de su amigo, con una mirada de pasada que se detuvo apenas un instante en el escote de su vestido a la última moda, y luego acabó en la cortina de tela que le cubría la cara. Una sonrisa traviesa dejó ver una perfecta dentadura blanca.

—Veo que este es un auténtico juego de intriga. Es un placer conocerla.

—Usted ya me conoce —respondió Isabella tan serenamente como pudo.

Descubrió que tenerlos a ambos en aquella estancia le resultaba un tanto desconcertante. Por un lado los dos eran muy altos y tenían un formidable aire de seguridad masculina, que parecía llenar aquel reducido espacio. La belleza dorada de Jasper Whitlock le había reportado el sobrenombre de «el ángel». Rothay, en cambio, había sido bautizado irónicamente como «el duque diabólico».

Ambos formaban una pareja irresistible, si bien dispar, el ángel y el diablo, y ella notó con inquieta aprensión que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago.

Aquello no iba a salir bien. Allí estaba ella, haciéndoles una descarada proposición sexual. Las mujeres que se desplazaban hasta oscuras tabernas para encontrarse con libertinos del calibre de aquellos dos hombres que estaban con ella ahora, no debían sucumbir a un ataque de nervios.

Enderezó la espalda y recuperó su prestancia.

—¿Ya la conozco? —Manderville aceptó una copa de vino del duque con un gesto de agradecimiento, sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Isabella, y se sentó en una silla inestable que emitió un quejido.

—Ambos me conocen.

—Ah, ya pensé que su voz parecía refinada y tal vez familiar. Pero no podemos ser viejos conocidos o la habría identificado con mayor certeza. Tengo muy buen oído para estas cosas. —Su sonrisa era tan angelical como atractiva y maliciosa la del duque.

Mientras que de Edward Mason emanaba un aire de intensidad casi peligroso, el conde era todo indolencia y refinada despreocupación varonil.

Eran muy distintos, y sin embargo ambos ofrecían el mismo supuesto paraíso entre sus brazos.

A continuación venía la parte complicada. Isabella no podía culparlos por querer saber quién era ella, ni por echarle una mirada antes de aceptar, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a quitarse el velo antes de estar segura de su silencio. Si no estaban dispuestos a ello, se marcharía de inmediato. Incluso los mensajeros que había contratado para traer y llevar las notas, habían sido sometidos a un complicado proceso para asegurar que no se los relacionaría con ella.

Se suponía que esto debía salvarle la vida, no destruírsela.

Ellos podían tener fama de cortejar y desaparecer después de haberse acostado con una serie de bellezas de la alta sociedad, pero ella nunca había oído que se pusiera en duda su sentido del honor y estaba dispuesta a aceptar su palabra. Rothay, con su inmensa fortuna, probablemente debía manejar con eficiencia enormes propiedades financieras, y Manderville era también un hombre rico con las mismas responsabilidades. Ambos tenían un escaño en la Cámara de los Lores.

Era un poco cómico ver a todas aquellas madres intrigantes intentando que se fijaran en sus hijas casaderas, pero se sabía que ambos huían de las damitas solteras como si estas tuvieran una enfermedad contagiosa.

En resumen, los dos eran honorables a su manera, o en eso ciertamente confiaba ella. Estaba a punto de arriesgar su reputación sobre ese supuesto. En cualquier caso, el velo era su seguro en caso de que ellos, por cualquier motivo, no aceptaran.

—Antes de entrar a discutir siquiera esta situación inusual —dijo Isabella con firmeza, — necesito que me den su palabra de que mi nombre nunca se relacionará con esto en ningún sentido. Aunque esta tarde no lleguemos a un acuerdo, no quiero que nadie sepa ni siquiera que lo consideré. —Y sin pensar añadió una cita en voz baja: —«Con cada palabra, muere una reputación».

—Alexander Pope, creo —dijo el duque, que parecía divertido, arqueando las cejas. —Ahora estoy demasiado intrigado para negarme. Yo no se lo diré a nadie.

—Yo también le doy mi palabra. —Jasper Whitlock asintió con su cabeza rubia y entornó los ojos un milímetro mientras miraba fijamente aquella cara oculta. —Su secreto está a salvo aquí.

—Muy bien. —Isabella levantó el sombrero y el velo, los dejó a un lado y se alisó el cabello con unos dedos que temblaban apenas.

Fue ella quien se divirtió al ver la sorpresa reflejada en las caras de ambos. La sala quedó en silencio.

Aquello era una prueba de su reputación. Ella tenía fama de ser una mujer gélidamente formal e inasequible, no de alguien que concertaba encuentros en dudosas tabernas.

¿Con qué frecuencia, se preguntó, alguno de ellos se quedaba sin palabras?

Rara vez, en su opinión.

—Lady Black —fue Rothay quien se recuperó primero, pero siguió mirándola con la copa de vino en sus esbeltos dedos, —he de admitir que estoy sorprendido.

Ella notó que en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisita nerviosa.

—Excelencia, ¿de un modo agradable o desagradable?

**Mil gracias por su apoyo!**


	5. capitulo 4

**Adaptación **

**Los personajes son de Meyer**

**La historia es de Emma Wildes**

**Capítulo 4**

Desde luego aquel era un giro inesperado de los acontecimientos.

Entre todas las caras que imaginó que podía haber detrás de aquel velo, no estaba la de Isabella Black. Edward había considerado largamente cuál de las damas que conocía tomaría en consideración participar en su pequeño y escandaloso envite, pero nunca se le había ocurrido que fuera la mujer que se sentaba a la mesa frente a él.

Y sin embargo allí estaba, arqueando levemente una de sus cejas color caoba ante su atónita expresión, con apenas un destello de ironía en aquellos magníficos ojos chocolate, tan celebrados.

La elección de la sórdida tabernucha indicaba que abordaba aquel asunto con seriedad, pero para él seguía siendo difícil de creer que fuera ella quien había enviado aquella provocativa nota.

La bellísima y joven viuda del difunto lord Black tenía fama de ser distante hasta el punto de desanimar a los pretendientes más convencidos. La conocía solo de pasada, pero sí, ella tenía razón, tanto a él como a Jasper se la habían presentado en algún momento. Su aspecto frío y retraído enviaba el evidente mensaje a cualquier conquistador de que no le interesaba en absoluto ningún enredo, de modo que él se había limitado a admirar su innegable encanto, desechando la idea de conocerla mejor. Además, ella era más joven que las sofisticadas damas que él solía llevarse a la cama y aún estaba en edad de merecer. Si mal no recordaba, se había casado con el vizconde Black unos años antes de que este muriera de repente, y después había guardado un luto incluso más prolongado de lo necesario, pero aun así no tendría más de veintitrés años, quizá menos.

Definitivamente todavía estaba en edad de casarse. Tenía un atractivo exuberante, eso estaba claro, pero también peligroso para cualquier hombre que valorara su independencia.

Cosa que él hacía. Tal vez «independencia» no era la palabra adecuada. Lo que él valoraba era ligeramente más complejo.

Edward sintió una punzada de alarma. Buscó algo diplomático que decir.

—Milady, es usted encantadora, desde luego, por lo que la sorpresa difícilmente es desagradable, pero esto parece un tanto imprudente en su situación.

Jasper tenía una expresión de perplejidad. Jasper suponía que por la mente de su amigo pasaban los mismos pensamientos y a la misma velocidad.

—Esto... —dijo Jasper —yo pienso lo mismo. No tengo ninguna objeción, créame, pero usted no debería...

—¿Dilapidar mi virtud? —interrumpió ella bajando con recato sus largas pestañas.

Sus ojos tenían un color verdaderamente notable, chocolate que provocaba hundirse en ellos. Su cabello color castaño, denso y brillante, resplandecía en contraste con una tez clara y perfecta. Su impresionante belleza hacía que la miserable estancia pareciera aún más vulgar, más deplorable.

Sus estilizados dedos rodeaban el pie de una copa de vino.

—Por favor, caballeros, recuerden que soy viuda. Mi virtud fue dilapidada hace tiempo.

Edward no pudo evitar el pensamiento de que esa era una forma interesante de describir su propio matrimonio. Dio un sorbo de su copa e intentó analizar cómo se sentía ante ese giro de la situación.

—Es usted muy joven. Es muy probable que vuelva a casarse. Dudo que su futuro esposo aprobara su implicación en esta pequeña apuesta.

—Excelencia, no tengo intención de volver a casarme. No necesito volver a casarme, ya que soy autosuficiente en el terreno económico, y si alguna vez volviera a casarme, lo que hice o con quién lo hice no sería asunto del elegido. —Y dirigió a ambos una mirada desafiante.

«Demonios si lo sería», pensó Edward, pero admiró la forma en que ella levantó la barbilla y los retó a decir lo contrario. Existía un doble rasero, y él lo sabía, pero así eran las cosas. A los hombres les gustaban las mujeres promiscuas, pero rara vez se casaban con ellas.

Ella prosiguió en un tono razonable, como si no estuvieran sentados en una taberna de mala nota, debatiendo el plan de un _rendez-vous _ilícito basado en una apuesta de borrachos.

—Dado que soy viuda, se me permite mayor libertad. En cualquier caso nadie pensaría jamás que yo haría algo así.

—Yo no —reconoció Edward con ironía, especulando sobre lo inútil que debía de haber sido su difunto marido en el ejercicio de sus deberes conyugales. Había conocido solo vagamente al anterior lord Black y le pareció una persona bastante agradable. Pero era cierto que la forma como los hombres trataban a sus conocidos y cómo consideraban a sus esposas solía ser distinta.

—Puede que en realidad usted no sepa nada de mí, excelencia.

Ella podía tener el aspecto de una Venus reencarnada, pero a él nunca se le habría ocurrido que bajo aquella tentadora fachada pudiera latir la sensualidad. El Polo Norte tenía fama de ser más cálido que lady Black.

—Admito que no. —Le sostuvo la mirada.

En los extraordinarios ojos de ella brilló un destello de duda cuando ambos se miraron, y permanecieron así durante un largo instante. Y luego otro.

Ah, sí, estaba intrigado.

—Le agradezco que lo admita —dijo ella sin la menor inflexión en la voz.

Pero aquellos expresivos ojos decían algo muy distinto. Él sabía cuándo provocaba una emoción en una mujer, y esta era una de esas ocasiones.

¿La estirada lady Black? Qué interesante...

—Si nosotros no debemos revelar jamás su identidad, milady —intervino Jasper, —explíqueme cómo va usted a resolver la apuesta.

Ella asintió levemente, como si esperara la pregunta.

—Lo tengo todo pensado. Si ustedes están de acuerdo, publicaré el resultado en la columna de sociedad del periódico, bajo el paraguas del anonimato, por supuesto. Puesto que mi nombre quedará al margen, me sentiré cómoda para escribir mis opiniones con franqueza.

Aquella declaración bastó para invocar el mismo espíritu combativo que los había metido originariamente en problemas, pero dado que Jasper no pestañeó, Edward también intentó parecer conforme.

—Bien —dijeron al mismo tiempo, y después intercambiaron una mirada de varonil disgusto.

Ella rió con una espontaneidad deliciosa, que iluminó una cara extraordinariamente encantadora de por sí y añadió viveza a aquellos ojos fascinantes.

Maldición, ella era una perspectiva muy tentadora. Si iban a seguir adelante con esto, lady

Black era una candidata cautivadora. Todo el mundo coincidía en que era una auténtica belleza: su cabellera, abundante y brillante, enmarcaba un rostro delicado de pómulos altos y naricita recta, con una boca rosada y unos excepcionales y enormes ojos de pestañas largas. El hecho de que tuviera una figura estilizada y elegante, un cuerpo curvilíneo pero esbelto, era algo que muchos hombres habían observado y comentado. La plenitud de sus senos bajo el corpiño de aquel refinado vestido atrajo la mirada de Edward.

Al parecer, Jasper tampoco estaba ciego.

—Parece que ya ha tomado usted su decisión, lady Black —murmuró.

—Eso depende. —Ajustó un pliegue de su falda de seda de un verde esmeralda intenso; el tono de su vestido complementaba la viveza de su colorido. —¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto exactamente?

Tendremos que ser muy discretos.

Era de veras sincera, pensó Edward, cuya reticencia inicial había desaparecido.

Y él estaba condenadamente interesado.

Ya hacía un rato de ello. Lady Black era una mujer joven y fascinante. Dado que en público había adoptado siempre una actitud distante y fría, opuesta a lo que él buscaba en una amante, nunca había pensado en ella en ningún contexto, y menos en el que estaba debatiéndose en aquel momento. Habló sin pensar:

—Concédanos a cada uno una semana de su tiempo.

Jasper se dio la vuelta para mirarle y en sus ojos había un brillo de sorpresa manifiesta por el período propuesto.

« ¿Una semana?»

Edward no tenía claro de dónde había salido aquella propuesta impulsiva, pero tenía la sensación de que una noche con la preciosa mujer que tenía sentada delante no bastaría. El misterio de por qué ella iba a hacer algo tan insólito le perturbaba y le atraía a la vez. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Estoy seguro de que estarán de acuerdo en que el mundo de las relaciones íntimas es variado. Ir conociendo a tu pareja es un beneficio añadido. Para llegar a una conclusión justa parece lógico pasar una semana en compañía del otro, dentro y fuera de la cama.

Cualquier cosa que esperara lady Black, obviamente no era esa. Durante un segundo pareció desconcertada, pero luego asintió despacio. Un tirabuzón suelto de cabello castaño rozó la columna marfileña de su cuello y él observó cómo se deslizaba por su piel sedosa con una fascinación casi involuntaria.

—Supongo que si he llegado hasta aquí —dijo ella, —puedo acceder a esto. Ya se me ocurrirá alguna excusa para ausentarme durante ese período.

«Excelente.»

A la sala llegó el eco del alboroto procedente de una pequeña pelea entre algunos de los extremadamente dudosos parroquianos de la taberna, junto a una serie de palabras gruesas inapropiadas para los oídos de una dama, pero ella no pestañeó.

Sí, su prestancia era notable.

—Poseo una pequeña propiedad rural en Essex. —Edward intentó recordar la última vez que había estado allí y no lo consiguió; cuando se retiraba al campo, iba a la residencia familiar de Kent, mucho más extensa. Aquella pequeña finca había formado parte de su herencia y permanecía vacía, excepto por el mínimo personal de servicio que la cuidaba. —Está en medio del campo, alejada de toda población, pero es bastante bonita y apacible si mal no recuerdo, y lo bastante cerca de Londres como para que no tengamos que viajar durante días. Sería perfecta para un retiro tranquilo y discreto.

Una semana con una mujer que ni siquiera conocía no era solo impulsivo, era del todo irracional. Lo normal era que a él le bastara con una noche aquí y otra allá; su indiferencia era legendaria porque sus relaciones transitorias no suponían más que un divertimento ocasional. No tenía amante fija, por la simple razón de que no la necesitaba. Había un buen número de mujeres dispuestas a complacerle al momento y él daba por sentado que en cuanto deseaba compañía femenina, la obtenía.

No obstante, una voz insidiosa susurraba en su cerebro. La falta de experiencia previa de lady Black en el arte del disfrute sexual la hacía más cautivadora que la mayoría. A él no le interesaba desflorar a una virgen, pero ella no lo era, y su deslumbrante belleza y delicada feminidad pasaron por encima del sentido de prudencia de Edward, ante el hecho de que ella fuera todavía joven y muy apetecible para el mercado matrimonial.

Ella había dejado muy claro que no deseaba volver a casarse y él la creyó; su tono de convicción era inconfundible.

Una semana para iniciarla en los placeres de la carne le pareció una distracción bastante placentera de sus múltiples compromisos. El Parlamento estaba cerrado en aquel momento y podía decir a su asistente cómo localizarle...

Sí, pensó, estudiar la sensual plenitud de aquel labio inferior, aquel oleaje de piel de marfil sobre el corpiño del escotado traje de noche que ella lucía, el sutil color de sus mejillas mientras se ruborizaba ante su abierta mirada de admiración. Probablemente sería fácil soportar una semana en su compañía.

Ella se había ruborizado. Qué extraordinario. Una mirada había conseguido lo que no habían logrado unas palabras gruesas. Dejó a un lado su copa de vino y preguntó arqueando una ceja:

—¿Estamos de acuerdo?

—Supongo que yo podré encontrar un lugar parecido —asintió Jasper. Se acomodó en su silla y lanzó una mirada a sus apuestos acompañantes en un gesto de aprobación total. —Siempre que lady Black comprenda las consecuencias que tendría para su reputación si nos descubrieran.

Ninguno de nosotros dirá una palabra, pero aspirar a la discreción no siempre significa lograrla.

Isabella Black desvió los ojos durante un segundo y apretó los labios. Después volvió a mirarlos e irguió sus gráciles hombros.

—Es evidente que no deseo un escándalo, pero si sucede yo seré la única responsable y espero que el riesgo... bien, valga la pena.

Ahí estaba, eso era un desafío, si es que alguna vez había oído alguno.

Edward sonrió con indolencia.

—La valdrá, milady.

Ella no le devolvió la sonrisa; simplemente le miró con aquellos fascinantes ojos y el único signo de emotividad fue un ligero temblor en los labios.

—Parece usted muy seguro, excelencia.

¿Lo estaba? Tal vez, pero atenuado por lo poco que sabía de ella. Quizá por eso había propuesto una semana entera. Ella era un enigma en un mundo que a menudo le resultaba demasiado predecible.

—Estoy seguro de que ambos lo estamos; en caso contrario no hubiéramos hecho la apuesta, ¿no le parece?

—Parece entonces que está decidido —dijo ella poniéndose en pie. —No duden en ponerse en contacto conmigo con los detalles del acuerdo. Podemos comunicarnos en la misma forma que anteriormente. Envíenlo a la misma dirección y ellos me lo harán llegar.

Jasper y él se levantaron a su vez.

—Mi cochero está esperando en la entrada. El me acompañará fuera.

Edward sintió el deseo de protegerla; le preocupaban los toscos parroquianos de la sala contigua.

—La acompañaré hasta el carruaje.

—No, gracias, excelencia. Prefiero que no me vean con usted, ni siquiera aquí.

Aquella declaración tranquila y serena le dejó sin palabras. Durante casi toda su vida adulta se había visto asediado por mujeres más que ansiosas por ser vistas de su brazo. Aquello era nuevo.

La punzada de dolor le sorprendió un poco. ¿Por qué debía importarle una cosa u otra?

Ella recogió su sombrero, se lo puso, se colocó el velo sobre la cara y se fue con un remolino verde esmeralda y un toque de perfume floral.

**Mil gracias por su apoyo!**


	6. capitulo 5

**Adaptación **

**Los personajes son de Meyer**

**La historia es de Emma Wildes**

**Capítulo 5**

—Qué fiesta tan encantadora, ¿no le parece, milord?

Jasper Whitlock, abstraído, bajó la mirada hacia la mujer que tenía en sus brazos. Dios bendito, durante un segundo fue incapaz de recordar cómo se llamaba. Qué inquietante.

Amelia. Sí, era la hermana de un amigo y esa era la razón principal por la que estaba bailando con ella. Horace se la había endilgado y él había aceptado sacarla a la pista, porque si uno asiste a un baile, como mínimo debe fingir que está divirtiéndose.

Jasper no se divertía, pero tampoco había esperado hacerlo.

El motivo por el que había ido no tenía nada que ver con el disfrute. Sus razones eran algo más parecido a la autoflagelación.

Es algo muy productivo, pensó burlándose de sí mismo mientras recorría la pista al ritmo del vals. Su pareja era muy menuda, Jasper era un hombre alto, e imaginaba que juntos ofrecían una imagen un tanto absurda.

—Sí, encantadora —dijo en voz alta.

Con ese tipo de conversación banal no se ganaría deslumbrantes calificativos de amante superlativo, ¿verdad? Por suerte para él, su respuesta pareció complacer a Amelia, pues le dedicó una sonrisa de admiración como si hubiera dicho algo inteligente.

—Efectivamente.

¿Qué iba a decir a eso? Nada le parecía apropiado. Su famoso pico de oro no funcionaba esa noche. Cuando sonaron los últimos acordes de la música se sintió inmensamente agradecido, y la condujo fuera de la pista, se inclinó sobre su mano regordeta y se fue.

El baile estaba abarrotado como era de esperar, y Jasper se alejó a través de la multitud. La sala estaba llena de gente, las ventanas abiertas no contribuían demasiado a mitigar el calor y el murmullo de las voces competía con la orquesta por el protagonismo. Por suerte su estatura le permitía no perder de vista a su objetivo. Finalmente alcanzó a Edward. Su amigo estaba apoyado en un pilar de estilo helénico, bebiendo champán.

—¿Una semana? —Dijo Jasper sin mayor preámbulo. —¿Te has vuelto loco, Ed?

Estaban rodeados de gente, pero entre la música y la reverberación de centenares de voces, su conversación era relativamente privada, como si estuvieran en algún lugar apartado. El duque de Rothay le obsequió con una de las miradas indescifrables por las que era tan conocido.

—Me parece razonable.

Jasper gruñó con grosero desdén.

—Tú nunca has pasado esa cantidad de tiempo seguido con una fémina en tu vida, exceptuando tal vez a tu madre.

La duquesa viuda era un personaje imponente, pese a que apenas le llegaba al hombro a su hijo. Una célebre belleza en su época, que seguía teniendo un influjo importante en los círculos de la buena sociedad. Su desaprobación por el desinterés de su hijo hacia el matrimonio era del dominio público.

Edward se echó a reír, francamente divertido por la referencia.

—Y ni siquiera con ella, en cuanto tuve edad para evitarlo. Aprecio a mi madre, pero pensar en pasar una semana con sus consejos constantes me provoca temblores.

—Eso hace que tu propuesta me sorprenda aún más. No conoces a lady Black.

Para Jasper era mucho más fácil concentrarse en la frívola apuesta que en su desgraciada situación personal.

—¿Estás diciéndome que pones reparos a tener a alguien tan encantador en la cama durante ese tiempo?

—Ella es realmente preciosa. —Jasper eludió la respuesta y dirigió la mirada a la esquina donde estaba sentada Isabella junto a varias mujeres mayores, con su habitual actitud lejana e inabordable. Ella casi nunca aceptaba una invitación a bailar, pero los hombres seguían intentándolo. Incluso desde la distancia, el contraste entre su piel pálida y perfecta y el centelleante color de su cabellera castaña era impresionante. Era toda belleza y opulencia femenina, y él debería estar ansioso ante la perspectiva de acostarse con ella.

¿Por qué no lo estaba?

—Soy tan poco partidario de las aventuras prolongadas como tú —comentó Jasper a la ligera.

Excepto una. Habría sido partidario de una aventura prolongada, pero lo había estropeado todo.

Aunque fuera una prueba de su imbecilidad, examinó la sala con una mirada inquieta y escrutadora.

Y la descubrió.

Por supuesto que Alice estaba allí, maldición. De una ojeada, Jasper captó entre la elegante multitud cierto reflejo oscuro, el destello de un perfil de porcelana que conocía tan bien como su propio rostro, y sintió una opresión en el pecho.

«Bien —se dijo con tanto distanciamiento pragmático como le fue posible, —tú confiabas verla.» La presencia de la pupila de su tío no era ninguna sorpresa. Medio Londres estaba apiñado en ese salón de baile. Era lógico que Alicel asistiera, y no debería sorprenderle demasiado que fuera del brazo de su prometido.

Al diablo con ese hombre.

—¿Cómo decidiremos quién tendrá el privilegio de llevársela primero?

La pregunta de Edward hizo que volviera a centrarse en el tema y Jasper se obligó a apartar la mirada. Puesto que el mero hecho de ver a Alice le suponía una tortura, valía la pena concentrarse en otra cosa. Como un agradable interludio pasional con la seductora lady Black.

Había perdido a Alice. ¿Era necesario que se convirtiera en un monje?

No, por supuesto que no. Aun así dio un rodeo.

—Imagino que depende de lo pronto que pueda salir la dama. La semana que viene tengo varios compromisos que no puedo eludir y, por otro lado, he de encontrar un lugar igualmente apartado.

—Yo creo que puedo organizar las cosas para marcharme dentro de un día o dos. ¿Está decidido, pues?

Llevaban mucho tiempo siendo amigos. Una década desde que se conocieron en el primer curso de la Universidad de Cambridge, pero ahora en la voz de Edward había un tono desconocido. Jasper recordó una versión más joven del duque de Rothay, afectado aún por la primera incursión desgraciada en lo que él percibió como amor y decidido, de una forma de la que solo Edward era capaz, a quitarle importancia a esa experiencia.

Jasper le hizo una señal a un camarero que pasaba por allí, cogió una copa de la bandeja y miró a su camarada con ironía.

—Ella te intriga.

—Un poco.

Ya era hora que una lo hiciera, con la cantidad de mujeres que habían entrado y salido de la vida de Edward. Jasper rió entre dientes.

—Mucho. Tal vez engañes a otro, pero a mí no.

—Es muy atractiva.

—Eso es cierto, pero todos tus enredos han sido con mujeres espectaculares.

—Me gustaría que no usaras el término «enredo». Me hace pensar en la red de un cazador furtivo y en un animal herido.

En opinión de Jasper, esa descripción era bastante exacta. Solo Dios sabía que él se sentía dolorosamente atrapado contra la pared y con muy pocos recursos. Utilizó un tono neutro para replicar:

—Me parece bien. Dime cómo lo llamarías tú. —Escapadas lujuriosas. —Edward acompañó la frase con una amplia sonrisa que mitigó la impertinente corrección.

—Supongo que eso encaja. Pero puesto que es obvio que nuestra encantadora juez no intenta atraparte, al menos puedes relajarte y satisfacer tu interés.

—Puede. —Rothay, inexpresivo, bebió un sorbo de su copa. —¿A ti no te interesa ella?

« ¡Que el diablo los lleve!», pensó Jasper. Alice y Hyatt estaban en la pista, girando entre los bailarines al son de una de las tonadas más populares del momento. Ella tenía la cara ruborizada con un tono rosa muy favorecedor, la luz se reflejaba en su cabello oscuro y aquel traje de noche de seda rosa le daba un aspecto...

Fascinante. Cautivador. Tan hermoso que él sintió un dolor en el pecho. Por desgracia, Hyatt también parecía feliz, aunque a Jasper no se le daba especialmente bien juzgar la apariencia de los demás hombres, sabía que las mujeres le consideraban atractivo.

No era un pensamiento muy estimulante, pero en cualquier caso no recordaba haberse sentido más desanimado en su vida.

—¿Jasper?

Oh, demonios, le habían hecho una pregunta, ¿no? Sacado de sus abstracciones, Jasper se dio la vuelta.

—Disculpa.

Edward debía de haber notado algo raro en su conducta, pero afortunadamente no lo mencionó.

—Solo te preguntaba si nuestra inesperada voluntaria te intriga.

—Por supuesto. —Jasper contestó demasiado aprisa y bebió un trago de champán para disimular el error.

Tuvo que recordarse que Edward no se dejaba engañar fácilmente. Y ahora le miraba entornando sus ojos oscuros.

El único consuelo era que entre ellos había una norma no escrita pero inviolable. Prohibidas las preguntas indiscretas. Un pacto de caballeros entre dos hombres que respetaban la intimidad del otro.

Funcionó. Al cabo de un instante, Edward se limitó a decir:

—Entonces no te importa que yo me la quede primero.

«Me la quede.» Muy apropiado. La carcajada quedó atrapada en su garganta.

Verdaderamente Jasper necesitaba recobrar la compostura. Puede que el champán no estuviera lo bastante frío, pero le hizo bien, pues bebió otro sorbo y después no tuvo problemas para conseguir algo que confió que pareciera una amplia sonrisa.

—No. Estoy seguro de que tú también lo harás muy bien. Pero no te olvides que será a mí a quien recordará.

—Tienes todo el derecho a pensar eso, Manderville. Ahora que los tres hemos llegado a un acuerdo, mi plan consiste en dejar una impresión indeleble. No sé si yo hubiera escogido a la dama en cuestión, pero ya que ella se ha adelantado, estoy... impaciente.

Cosa curiosa, pues el duque de Rothay siempre había sido la personificación del seductor despreocupado. En su caso, la impaciencia estaba fuera de lugar.

—Lo cierto es que la situación ha tomado un rumbo que no esperábamos, ¿no crees? — preguntó Jasper, pero él sabía que su propia impaciencia estaba atemperada por su actual infelicidad personal, y le resultaba difícil saber si era Edward quien estaba más interesado de lo previsto en la atípica oferta de lady Black o si él estaba demasiado afectado para juzgarlo.

Quizá alguien que había sido tan incapaz de discernir sus propios sentimientos de un modo tan lamentable no debía suponer que entendía los de los demás.

Si Edward estaba tan entusiasmado por recluirse en el campo acompañado de la dama, dejaría que lo hiciera de inmediato, que ejerciera su notorio encanto y la sedujera. En aquel momento el corazón de Jasper simplemente no estaba en ello.

—Cuando los dos volváis a la ciudad, házmelo saber —dijo en tono indolente.

La señora Haroldson se inclinó hacia delante con un gesto conspirativo, y pareció que iba a caerse al suelo a causa de su considerable busto.

—Imagino —dijo con susurro sibilino—que esto no debe de ser una sorpresa para nadie.

Isabella se esforzó en aparentar reserva y frialdad cuando, en realidad, en aquella abarrotada sala se respiraba un ambiente agobiante. Una gota de sudor se abrió paso entre sus pechos de forma muy poco refinada.

—¿Sorpresa el qué?

—La forma como su excelencia y el conde están allí de pie, charlando los dos sobre ello, con total confianza.

¿Estaban hablando sobre la apuesta? Parecían absortos en la conversación. No hacía más que una hora o dos desde que los tres salieron de la taberna, de modo que era de suponer que estaban hablando sobre ello.

Sobre ella.

Lo había hecho. Se ofreció a dos picaros de mala fama, aceptó un malicioso pacto que si se descubriera significaría su ruina a los ojos de toda la sociedad, y se había colocado a sí misma en el camino al escándalo y la desgracia.

Todo por una buena causa, le recordó una vocecita interior con tozudo pragmatismo.

Su cordura.

Su vida incluso, si optaba por ponerse melodramática.

—Estoy segura de que charlan a menudo. Yo los he visto. —Fingió un tono desdeñoso y lanzó una mirada de desinterés a los dos hombres altos que estaban al otro lado de la sala. —¿Acaso no son amigos?

—Estoy convencida, lady Black, de que se ha enterado de su última hazaña.

—¿Se refiere a esa aburrida apuesta?

Dios del cielo, hacía calor y no ayudaba mucho tener a una falange de matronas mayores alrededor, que prácticamente la tenían cercada. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de levantarse de un salto y huir de la habitación, como si todos los demonios del infierno le pisaran los talones.

Un demonio de pelo cobrizo en particular, compensado por un ángel dorado.

Cuando finalmente la conversación se lo permitió, observó a ambos hombres a través de las sombras de sus pestañas, aunque había querido mirarlos desde que llegó: Edward Mason, tan espectacularmente atractivo, con el cabello algo despeinado aunque conseguía hacerlo parecer acicalado y lustroso a la vez, y un traje de noche entallado, perfecto para su belleza varonil; Manderville también pero como una especie de serafín, tan bello que su mera presencia parecía animar el salón. Y ambos, con esa brillantez que los convertía en el centro de atención, con ayuda de su última infamia o sin ella.

—Sí, por supuesto, la apuesta. Es vergonzoso, ¿no le parece?

Ocho pares de ojos se clavaron en Isabella. El círculo de viudas, la mayoría veinte años mayor que ella como mínimo, era su actual bastión contra cualquier hombre que pudiera acercarse. Era más seguro apiñarse con ellas en una esquina que arriesgarse a aceptar alguna de las peticiones para bailar o para algo incluso menos atrayente, como disfrutar del coqueteo.

Ella no tenía la menor idea de cómo se hacía eso último.

—Estoy segura de que mi opinión no le importará a ninguno de los dos —murmuró. —Su impertinencia es legendaria. A mi modo de ver, todo el asunto es de muy mal gusto.

—Bien dicho —asintió con firmeza la honorable condesa de Langtry, —es inaceptable, sin duda.

Tiene usted razón.

Se sumó un coro de voces; todas estaban de acuerdo con ella. Pero por mucho que el grupo se quejara del comportamiento de los dos hombres, no parecían tener ningún problema en comerse con los ojos a los objetos de su conversación.

Ella era, naturalmente, la distante, la tan ajena e indiferente lady Black. Era muy natural que desdeñara hablar siquiera de algo tan opuesto a su propia existencia plácida y recluida.

Si ellas supieran la verdad...

«Dios no lo quiera», pensó con un ligero estremecimiento.

Al final no pudo seguir sentada allí y fingir que el asunto del bello duque y el gallardo conde le aburría. Se excusó y salió a los jardines que había detrás de la esplendorosa mansión. Aspiró una bocanada de aire, como si eso pudiera sanar y enmendar todas las cosas fallidas de su vida.

No, solo ella podía conseguirlo.

En la terraza había unos cuantos invitados más, de modo que se escabulló a la zona de parterres y arbustos. Vagó por un sendero en sombras. Las estrellas cubrían el cielo de la noche como una capa de diamantes. Intentó evaluar las emociones que la perturbaban en aquel momento.

¿Realmente podía hacer algo así? ¿Una cita romántica secreta para dilucidar una apuesta entre dos caballeros, que admitían que en aquel momento habían estado bajo la influencia de una cantidad de vino considerable?

Se ruborizó y dio gracias porque nadie pudiera verla. Ella nunca había visto nada parecido a la imperturbable valoración masculina que el duque había hecho de su persona allá en la taberna.

Pero su propia reacción fue del todo inesperada.

Normalmente se sentía invadida por una incómoda mezcla de torpeza e inquietud.

Por alguna razón, él no le había afectado de ese modo. Tal vez su papel en la apuesta había puesto en marcha desde el principio un mecanismo de interacción entre ellos. La reunión la había decidido ella.

Decidir, qué concepto tan nuevo en su vida.

Al pasar, rozó con la falda las lustrosas hojas de algún arbusto y los pétalos de una flor blanca se dispersaron por la tela, como el estallido de una ráfaga en una tormenta de nieve. La fragancia era dulce, inocente, cautivadora. Se los sacudió de la falda distraída y volvió la cara hacia la agradable brisa.

Al menos sus futuros amantes parecían capaces de respetar tu petición de mantener su identidad en secreto. Ninguno de los dos había cruzado la mirada con ella en toda la velada.

«Esto saldrá bien», se dijo.

Y rezó para que fuera cierto.


	7. capitulo 6

**Adaptación**

**Los personajes son de Meyer**

**La historia es de Emma Wildes**

**Capítulo 6**

¿No había nadie en Londres que tuviera otra cosa de que rabiar aparte de esa apuesta infernal?

Alice Brandon apartó el platillo; la taza vibró y se derramó un poco de té por el borde. Apretó los dientes, confiando en que nadie lo hubiera notado, e intentó aparentar la mayor serenidad posible.

Ella sabía que, en parte, el creciente interés se debía a la aparición de los dos implicados en el baile de los Branscum, la noche anterior. Ambos habían estado charlando un rato, indiferentes a los murmullos que habían suscitado, como de costumbre. Formaban una pareja muy atractiva, como siempre: el duque con su manifiesto atractivo de cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes y ese aire de energía natural que emanaba de él de forma espontánea, y Jasper Whitlock, a quien ella conocía desde que aprendió a andar, con su devastadora belleza, extinción y encanto innatos.

Solo ella no estaba encantada.

Puede que aquel hombre tuviera un abrumador atractivo varonil en todos los sentidos, pero ella lo aborrecía. Aquella sonrisa fácil y aquel aire cordial solo enmascaraban los defectos que había bajo la superficie.

Sí, ella le despreciaba.

Profundamente.

Por completo.

—Perdone, querida señorita Brandon, pero ¿no es usted pariente de Manderville?

Alice levantó la mirada y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta con fastidio de que se dirigían a ella. Un grupo de ocho damas la observaban expectantes, y su futura suegra estaba entre ellas.

Las demás eran una serie de tías y primas de James. Inexplicablemente horrorizada por la pregunta, se aclaró la garganta.

—No... no. En absoluto. Su tío es mi tutor. Solo se trata de eso.

Era la verdad. No había parentesco sanguíneo. Thomas Whitlock y su padre habían sido amigos íntimos toda la vida y aquel vínculo tenía la fuerza suficiente como para que su padre hubiera previsto que si sucedía lo peor, como así había sido, su viejo amigo se ocupara de ella. A la muerte de sus progenitores en un accidente de navegación, ella era una niña de ocho años desamparada y desconcertada. Pensara lo que pensase en ese momento sobre su infame sobrino Jasper, sir Thomas era un hombre maravilloso, y él y su esposa Margaret la habían tratado como a una hija.

Dado que no habían tenido descendencia, Alice se preguntaba si ella no había sido una bendición para ellos en cierto sentido, tanto como ellos lo eran para ella.

De cualquier forma, por mucho que quisiera a Thomas y a Margaret, Jasper era un caso muy distinto.

—Pero usted creció en la propiedad familiar, ¿me equivoco? —Lady Henderson la miró con evidente curiosidad.

—Yo... bien... sí, eso es. En... Berkshire.

¿Por qué había tartamudeado al responder, sobre todo cuando la miraba tanta gente? Aquel incómodo asunto era lo último que deseaba comentar. Odiaba los chismes. Sería feliz si aquel escandaloso tema se dejara a un lado. Estaba sentada en el salón de la residencia londinense de su prometido, con aquel mobiliario tan formal y demasiado atestado de gente para su gusto; ya era lo bastante malo, sin necesidad de volver una vez más sobre aquel espinoso asunto. Alice disfrutaba mucho más con los libros y la soledad que en aquellos remilgados tés. Un buen ejemplar de Voltaire y una butaca junto a una ventana soleada eran mucho más de su agrado que la presente situación.

—Imagino que le vería usted bastante a menudo. —En los ojos claros de lady Henderson había un matiz de curiosidad.

Todas la miraron con interés. Claro, porque estaban hablando de Jasper Whitlock y su nombre no pasaba inadvertido cuando se mencionaba en una sala repleta de mujeres.

«Maldito sea.»

Sí, era un poco mortificante saber que de hecho él era el propietario de la casa que ella consideraba su hogar. Su tutor era el hermano menor del padre de Jasper, el difunto conde. Por eso, tenía la desagradable sensación de que Jasperle había proporcionado su dote. Cuando Alice preguntó directamente a Margaret sobre la cuestión, esta se mostró evasiva y como ella nunca le mentiría, la respuesta quedó clara. Thomas tenía una buena posición económica, pero Jasper poseía la verdadera fortuna de la familia.

Era algo irónico. El hombre a quien una vez creyó amar aportaba dinero como incentivo para que otro se casara con ella.

—No tan a menudo —señaló Alice, —él tiene diez años más que yo. Cuando yo tenía ocho, él estaba en Cambridge y, en cualquier caso, parece que prefiere Londres a Berkshire. Apenas le veo. Ni cuando estamos en la ciudad, ya que él tiene casa propia aquí.

Otra dama, estaba segura de que su prometido la llamaba tía Ida, murmuró:

—Me imagino la razón. Londres es mucho más... populoso.

Lo cual significaba más mujeres disponibles. La implicación era clara y pese a que lo último que Alice deseaba era defender a un irremediable libertino como el conde de Manderville, inexplicablemente lo hizo.

—De hecho tiene muchos negocios y cuando está en la ciudad le resulta más fácil ponerse en contacto con sus abogados administradores. Es un hombre muy ocupado y Manderville Hall no resulta práctico.

—Ya me imagino. —Otra dama, delgada y con un cabello oscuro que no correspondía a su edad, soltó una carcajada sonora v cortante. —Pero dudo que los negocios sean su principal preocupación. No obstante, es un joven tan guapo que sus indiscreciones son fáciles de perdonar.

—¿Más que Rothay? —preguntó otra.

—Imposible —intervino una tercera.

«Sí —replicó traicionero el corazón de Alice. —Más que cualquier hombre del mundo.»

Le había adorado tanto cuando era niña... Su maliciosa sonrisa y su humor espontáneo le convirtieron de forma natural en un héroe para una chiquilla que se había quedado huérfana.

Cuando recordaba el pasado, reconocía que él había soportado con amabilidad que ella fuera siempre pisándole los talones. Que aquel muchacho de dieciocho años hubiera encontrado tiempo para darle un poni a una niña y enseñarle a montar era un punto a su favor, pero aun así... era un granuja despreciable. La apariencia angelical que la naturaleza le había otorgado era un fraude de la peor clase. Aquellos ojos fascinantes y esos rasgos delicadamente cincelados deberían ir acompañados de dos cuernos y una cola bífida.

—¿Cómo puede alguien decidir quién es más guapo? —Gorjeó una de las jóvenes primas de James, con un tenue rubor en la cara. —Los dos son divinos.

—Cállate, Eugenia —la reprendió su madre.

—Es como si ambos nadaran siempre en un mar de escándalos. —La enjuta tía intervino de nuevo con severidad, pero en sus ojos había un destello de malicioso disfrute. —¿No fue hace apenas unos meses cuando lord Tanner amenazó con citar a Manderville en su proceso de divorcio, argumentando que su esposa cometió adulterio con él?

Cuatro meses exactamente desde que aquel desagradable rumor salió a la luz. Pero Alice, que se ponía enferma cada vez que pensaba en ello, no hizo el menor comentario. Era mejor que guardara para sí sus sentimientos sobre el inmoral conde, no fuera a tener que explicar la razón de su intenso despecho. La acusación pública de que Jasper había tomado parte en la ruptura de un matrimonio hizo que su opinión sobre él cayera aún más en picado, algo que ella había creído imposible.

—Y ahora esta competición indecente. Aunque es muy poco apropiado pensar en ello, una no puede dejar de preguntarse cómo piensan dilucidar su pequeña disputa. —Ida, una de las matronas que acababa de calificar el asunto de extravagante, parecía muy dispuesta a comentarlo.

—He oído decir que esa actriz rusa, la que interpretó tan bien el papel de Ofelia a pesar de su espantoso acento, será quien decida el vencedor. —Lady Henderson, a quien no le convenía aumentar el perímetro de su ya muy amplia cintura, escogió otro dulce de la bandeja.

—¿De veras? Bien, yo me he enterado...

Alice se concentró con desesperación en abstraerse de la charla. Sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles y probablemente acabó pareciendo demasiado apagada y silenciosa, pero consiguió decidir qué vestido se pondría para la velada de esa noche.

De modo que la tarde no fue un absoluto desperdicio.

A Dios gracias aquel té interminable acabó y la acompañaron hasta el carruaje que la esperaba.

Pronto estaría casada y dejarían de relacionarla con Jasper Whitlock de una vez por todas. Bueno, no del todo, porque su tío y su tía tenían muy buena opinión de él, y Thomas y Margaret eran como unos padres para ella; pero al menos ya no tendría que soportar su compañía a menudo. Además, cuando tal cosa sucediera, James estaría a su lado y eso la ayudaría.

¿La ayudaría a qué? Aquella pregunta muda la obligó a mirar por la ventanilla mientras el carruaje emprendía la marcha. Mejor no pensar en ello. En él.

Tenterden Manor no correspondía precisamente a la idea que ella tenía de una pequeña propiedad rural, pensó Isabella con un brillo de irónico nerviosismo, pero el duque tenía razón en una cosa: estaba aislada.

Se asentaba en un parque boscoso, y el sol de media tarde se reflejaba en su añeja estructura de piedra. La elegante fachada mostraba una evidente influencia isabelina en unas extensas alas, parte de las cuales obviamente se habían añadido a lo largo de los años. Aunque el duque casi nunca residía allí, los terrenos, de un verdor intenso, estaban muy bien cuidados y había un limpio y serpenteante sendero de grava que llegaba hasta la puerta principal. Hileras de ventanas con parteluz, enmarcadas por la hiedra, daban a la casa el aspecto encantador de un cuento de hadas; árboles frondosos extendían sus ramas cubiertas de hojas sobre la mayoría del terreno, de forma que el cuidado césped estaba salpicado de motas de luz solar.

Era precioso y muy privado. Justo lo que ellos necesitaban para su breve interludio.

«Oh, Dios.» El nerviosismo revoloteaba en su garganta y le resultaba difícil tragar.

Aún no era demasiado tarde, se recordó, para pedirle a Huw que diera la vuelta y la llevase de nuevo a Londres, y así olvidar aquella loca escapada. Aparte del riesgo que estaba asumiendo, ¿cómo se sentiría cuando las dos próximas semanas hubieran terminado? ¿Como una prostituta por haberse ofrecido a dos de los granujas más famosos de la sociedad?

Quizá. Pero también era cierto que tal vez, en lugar de eso, se sentiría por fin como una mujer, si su inapropiado comportamiento le reportaba alguna recompensa. El paso que iba a dar para cambiar su vida era drástico, pero quizá fueran necesarias las medidas drásticas.

Sin embargo, qué humillante sería si ella resultara una decepción para el notorio duque de Rothay.

Al contrario, se dijo con firmeza cuando el vehículo se detuvo y el estómago le dio un vuelco; la apuesta entre él y el conde consistía en que ellos probaran sus habilidades en el dormitorio. De ella se esperaba tan solo que emitiera su voto sobre cuál era el más capaz.

Parecía bastante fácil.

El fornido Huw estaba junto a la portezuela del carruaje, con la mano extendida para ayudarla a apearse. Su ancho rostro no dejaba entrever curiosidad ni censura, tan inexpresivo como cuando la llevó a la mísera taberna. Isabella no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pensaría él cuando se diera cuenta de que el objetivo de su viaje era una cita romántica. Llevaba varios años trabajando para ella y tenían una relación de sirviente y patrona muy cómoda. Se dio cuenta de que muchas cosas podrían cambiar a partir de esta temeraria aventura, además de su percepción sobre sí misma como mujer, y se preguntó hasta qué punto debía preocuparle la opinión de un criado. La mayoría de la alta sociedad la tranquilizaría diciendo que no debía preocuparle en absoluto, pero Isabella no estaba segura de ser tan indiferente.

—Gracias —murmuró al bajar, confiando en que su turbación no fuera evidente.

—Es un placer, milady. —Huw inclinó la cabeza con expresión neutra.

La puerta principal se abrió y, mientras ella subía los escalones con incrustaciones de ladrillo, apareció el duque en persona. En la breve nota con las indicaciones que él le había enviado, mencionó que en la casa había muy poco servicio porque él apenas la usaba, pero lo último que Isabella esperaba es que alguien de su alcurnia hiciera las funciones de lacayo. Era inaudito.

Además llevaba un atuendo muy informal: una camisa blanca de manga larga, unos pantalones ajustados negros y unas botas relucientes. Aquello le hacía parecer más joven, pero no menos formidable sino más, en cierto sentido.

La vestimenta sencilla acentuaba su estatura y la impresionante anchura de su espalda, y subrayaba la fuerza musculosa de sus largas piernas. Su característica cascada de pelo cobrizo y brillante le acariciaba los hombros, y resplandecía al sol del crepúsculo, enmarcando aquellas bellas e irresistibles facciones masculinas. Ella tuvo la impresión de que veía realmente al hombre y no solo al adinerado y apuesto aristócrata con aquella sonrisa extraordinaria y seguridad irresistible. Aquella ropa más desenfadada indicaba también una relación de tipo íntimo que dejaba clara la situación actual: ella iba a pasar la semana próxima en su cama.

Cuando él se adelantó cortésmente para tomarle la mano, se inclinó ante ella y le rozó apenas la piel con los labios, Isabella sintió un ligero escalofrío.

Él se irguió y murmuró:

—Bienvenida, milady.

—Buenas tardes, excelencia. —Isabella consiguió que no le vacilara la voz, pese a que se le había intensificado el ritmo del pulso. El duque era mucho más alto que ella y parecía tener unas espaldas enormes.

Sus ojos verdes la miraban fijamente con un ligerísimo destello de ironía.

—Espero que esté preparada para pasar una semana en un ambiente rústico. Como ya le advertí, el personal es mínimo aquí. El ama de llaves se ha puesto un poco nerviosa por mi llegada.

Venga conmigo, entremos. Pediré un poco de té y podremos... conocernos.

¿Tan aprisa? Isabella no estaba segura de lo que él quería decir con aquel comentario y fue presa de su habitual incertidumbre. Haciendo acopio de toda su audacia, murmuró con frialdad:

—Supongo que eso es aceptable.

Ahora él parecía divertido y en su boca se dibujó una mueca.

—Ha hablado como la auténticamente gélida lady Black. Por favor, no olvide que solo he mencionado un té.

Ella era muy consciente de su fama de distante y desafecta. Era la razón por la que se había embarcado en la presente locura.

—Ambos sabemos por qué estoy aquí, Rothay.

—Sí, lo sabemos. —Él seguía reteniéndole la mano, la mantenía levemente sujeta con sus dedos largos. Era una licencia que se permitía, pero dadas las circunstancias, ¿qué podía objetar ella?

Rothay se inclinó hacia delante, lo suficiente como para que su cálido aliento le acariciara el oído.

—No piensa usted derretirse fácilmente, ¿verdad?

Aquellas palabras dichas en voz baja la obligaron a apartarse y mirarle un segundo, sin saber cómo responder, con un peculiar hormigueo en la boca del estómago. Quizá lo mejor era la sinceridad.

—No —admitió finalmente.

Para su tranquilidad, él no dijo nada más y le soltó la mano.

—¿Entramos?

Ella pasó a su lado y se dirigió al vestíbulo, bastante desconcertada por la leve intimidad de aquel intercambio. Al momento se dio cuenta, y agradeció la distracción, de que por muy rural que él considerara el entorno, aquel lugar con sus paneles de madera barnizada, sus preciosos suelos y sus techos altos, era confortable y refinado a la vez, con un aire de belleza antigua. Un buen esqueleto bajo un exterior apacible y una sensación de pertenencia al bucólico escenario, el olor de la cera y el pan horneado en el ambiente...

—Esto es muy agradable —consiguió decir con aplomo, aunque aquella alusión a derretirla había devuelto a la superficie viejas y persistentes inseguridades.

¿Y si ella era realmente desapasionada e incapaz de reaccionar con un hombre?

Edward Mason miró en derredor. El vestíbulo daba a una estancia abierta con una enorme chimenea, y una serie de butacas y sofás agrupados que favorecían la charla. Al fondo subía una grácil escalera curva de madera tallada.

—Más de lo que yo recordaba —admitió. —He dejado que pasara mucho tiempo sin venir por aquí. Gracias a mis ilustres antepasados poseo ocho casas más repartidas por diversas zonas de Inglaterra. Se diría que los Rothay acumulamos propiedades cada vez que se casa un heredero, como los niños acumulan dulces. Es imposible vivir en todas ellas y, por otro lado, mi presencia en Londres es requerida demasiado a menudo para que pueda pasar mucho tiempo en el campo.

El tono seco de su voz indicó a Isabella que en la referencia a su patrimonio había cierta conmiseración por sí mismo, y complacida por la falta de presunción que él demostraba lanzó una ligera carcajada.

—No creo que mucha gente le compadezca por ser demasiado rico, excelencia.

—Puede que no. —La cogió por el codo y la guió por el pasillo. —Pero tiene sus riesgos, como todo. La señora Sims le mostrará su habitación y cuando esté lista, por favor, reúnase conmigo para tomar algo.

El ama de llaves era una anciana con voz suave y un deje escocés, que acompañó a Isabella al piso de arriba, hasta una estancia encantadora con una vista esplendorosa sobre los jardines traseros, cuyas ventanas abiertas dejaban entrar el dulce aroma de las rosas en flor. Para ser una residencia campestre, el mobiliario era realmente elegante, si bien anticuado. Había una cama enorme con un dosel de seda azul pálido, y una alfombra con un exuberante dibujo en colores marfil, rosa y añil. El efecto general la hizo sentir como una invitada de honor, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquella elegante habitación no estaría pensada para la señora de la casa. Sobre todo cuando vio una puerta que obviamente conducía a otra habitación.

¿Invitada de honor? Bueno, imaginaba que ella era eso. Edward Mason quería que pensara que era un amante soberbio.

No obstante, para llegar a esa conclusión haría falta algo más que una habitación bonita. Se quedó mirando la puerta contigua y sintió otro escalofrío de inquietud.


	8. capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Unas suaves sombras se extendían a lo largo del césped, una brisa aromática circulaba entre los árboles meciendo las hojas brillantes, y se diría que todos los pájaros de Inglaterra se habían reunido para trinar y cantar. Un conejo cruzó de un salto uno de los senderos de gravilla, mordisqueó una brizna de hierba y dejó caer una oreja a un lado, indiferente ante la presencia de ambos en la terraza de baldosas que había a pocos metros de allí. Era como uno de aquellos escenarios que él recordaba de los libros infantiles, donde el mundo era un lugar perpetuamente soleado de cielos incólumes.

O tal vez su hastiada alma pasaba demasiado tiempo en la ciudad.

Un cuento de hadas clásico no estaba completo sin una preciosa doncella.

Edward, reclinado en una confortable butaca, bebía coñac, no té, y observaba a su bella invitada con lo que esperaba que pareciera una atención despreocupada y no el voraz interés que sentía en realidad.

La noche en que Jasper y él se habían excedido tanto con la bebida fue confusa, y cuando a la mañana siguiente se dio cuenta de que habían hecho pública la apuesta al anotarla en el libro de apuestas de White's, emitió un gruñido interior. Creía que la mejor forma de soportar el subsiguiente furor de interés y rumores era tratar aquello con el máximo sentido del humor posible. No obstante, sentado frente a la fascinante lady Black, no estaba tan seguro de que, después de todo, aquello hubiera sido un garrafal error de borrachos.

Incluso el modo como ella bebía sorbos de té, levantando las manos y rozando apenas el borde de la taza con los labios, era reservado y comedido. Su mirada parecía fija en algún objeto distante no identificado, como si directamente no le mirara a él.

Edward había coincidido con Isabella de pasada una o dos veces, pero debido a su condición de soltera primero, por su posición de joven recién casada que aún no había dado un heredero después, y más adelante por su retiro de la sociedad tras la muerte de su marido, la verdad es que no le había prestado mucha atención. Sí, había pensado que era deliciosa en un sentido exuberante y opulento. Su abundante cabello y su piel inmaculada resaltaban esos increíbles ojos chocolates pero, simplemente, él jamás perseguiría a alguien como ella. Aquello era más bien como admirar un cuadro en un museo; atraía tu mirada y te complacía en un sentido estético, pero sabías que nunca lo poseerías, así que no perdías el tiempo pensando demasiado en ello.

Salvo que todo había cambiado.

Él la poseería en un sentido muy carnal y la deseaba de tal modo que estaba atónito. Tal vez fuera lo inusual de la situación, tal vez era esa estúpida y arrogante apuesta, pero Edward no conseguía recordar la última vez que había sentido un interés tan intenso por una mujer en un período tan corto.

—Hábleme de usted —le dijo con la copa de coñac en la mano y viendo cómo ella daba otro sorbo de la exquisita taza de porcelana. La luz del sol realzaba los gloriosos reflejos rojizos de su pelo caoba. Llevaba un elegante vestido gris plata que contrastaba con sus ojos, y aunque en cualquier otra mujer ese color podría carecer de estilo, a ella le sentaba perfectamente, porque realzaba tanto su vibrante color como la esbeltez voluptuosa de su silueta.

No podía esperar a que llegara el momento de quitárselo, decidió con una impaciencia poco habitual en él. La protuberancia de su busto bajo el discreto escote atraía su mirada y le provocaba ideas poco caballerosas sobre qué sentiría al tocar y probar esos tentadores senos.

Isabella parecía un poco sorprendida.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere saber, excelencia?

—Llámeme Edward.

—Si es lo que desea... —Pero parecía vacilante y se apresuró a tomar otro sorbo de té. La taza tembló solo un poco al rozarle la boca, pero bastó para que él se fijara.

Y esa también era una boca atrayente. Unos labios de un rosa claro, y el inferior ligeramente más carnoso, con una curva perfecta y sensual. Bonito.

—¿De dónde es usted? —insistió.

—De York. —Ella contestó de bastante buena gana, pero su expresión conservaba aquella mirada solemne que la hacía parecer tan distante. —Mi madre murió cuando yo era una niña y mi padre era un hombre ocupado, por lo que pasé mucho tiempo en Londres con mi tía. Ella fue quien organizó mi presentación en sociedad y mi matrimonio.

Dos frases que no resumían exactamente la vida de alguien.

—¿Tiene hermanos o hermanas?

—No.

No solía ser tan difícil conseguir que una mujer entablara conversación. Él arqueó la ceja, extrañado, y volvió a intentarlo.

—¿Cuáles son sus aficiones? ¿El teatro, la ópera, la moda?

Ella dudó.

—Me encanta leer —dijo simplemente. —Cualquier cosa y de todo. Novelas, el periódico de la primera a la última página, incluso textos científicos si los encuentro. Esa ha sido siempre mi pasión. Mi institutriz era una mujer de ideas avanzadas. Ella espoleó mi curiosidad y me prestó libros cuya lectura estoy segura que mi tía no habría aprobado. El padre de la señorita Dunsworth era un famoso anticuario y tenía una colección de obras de todas partes del mundo. Al morir la dejó pobre en cierto sentido, pero rica en otro, si valora usted el conocimiento. Tuvo que venderlo todo, pero conservó su biblioteca.

A él no le molestaban las féminas con cerebro, como les sucedía a varios de sus conocidos.

También le gustó la palabra «pasión» cuando ella la dijo.

—Dígame quién es su autor favorito.

—Voltaire, si me obliga a escoger uno. —Tenía una expresión animosa que iluminaba su encantador rostro.

—¿Quién más?

Le gustaban los griegos clásicos, Shakespeare, Alexander Pope, las obras más recientes de ciertos autores populares del momento, algunos de los cuales él todavía no había leído.

El sol le daba calor, el coñac era añejo y exquisito, y él estaba... encantado.

¿Por aquellas inclinaciones literarias? Eso era una revelación. Normalmente las mujeres solo tenían una utilidad superficial en su vida, pero allí, en los ojos de Isabella, había una chispa que le atraía. Desde que descubrió su identidad allí en la taberna, estaba fascinado.

Pero en cuanto recondujo de nuevo la conversación al tema de la familia de ella, el entusiasmo se borró de la expresión de Isabella, que centró deliberadamente la atención en su taza de té.

—Como ya le he dicho, viví con mi tía. Murió apenas un mes después que Jacob.

Edward esperó. Al parecer no recibiría más información, pero sentía bastante curiosidad sobre su matrimonio a raíz de la nota que ella había escrito.

—Conocí a su marido, aunque muy vagamente.

—Tuvo suerte.

El no pudo evitarlo y enarcó las cejas ante aquel tono escueto.

—Ya entiendo.

Isabella le miró por encima del borde de la taza y luego la dejó a un lado con un cuidado que pareció deliberado. Aquellos luminosos ojos chocolate, enmarcados de forma tan encantadora por unas pestañas densas y nítidas, eran muy directos.

—Perdóneme, pero no, no lo entiende. A usted nunca le han casado con un hombre que no le importa lo más mínimo. Usted nunca ha servido a los caprichos de nadie, y por favor admita que es consciente de las diferencias entre sexos en nuestra sociedad, que permite que caballeros aristócratas hagan apuestas extravagantes sobre su falta de virtud, mientras a las mujeres se las juzga con mucha severidad en función de que la conserven.

Durante un momento, Edward no supo qué decir. Lady Black no coqueteaba, eso ya lo había notado, y al parecer tenía la habilidad de ir al grano y de ser gratamente sincera.

—Tiene razón. A partir de ahora me abstendré de sacar conclusiones presuntuosas.

Su fácil aquiescencia pareció desconcertarla. Frunció la boca y consiguió de nuevo atraer la caprichosa atención de Edward hacia sus dulces labios.

—Lo... lo siento —dijo con un leve suspiro al cabo de un momento. —Soy un poco susceptible con el tema del matrimonio. Y por eso no tengo intención de formar parte nunca más de ese acuerdo.

—No tiene por qué disculparse por expresar su opinión, se lo aseguro.

En el rostro de ella revoloteó una mirada irónica.

—Creo que acabo de reñir al duque de Rothay.

—Que sin duda se lo merece de vez en cuando. —Y sonrió. —Puede que bastante más a menudo.

—Es usted muy... —pareció que buscaba una palabra que finalmente encontró —gentil. La mayoría de los hombres quieren que una mujer esté de acuerdo con todo lo que dicen. Yo lo considero tedioso.

—¿De ahí esa actitud disuasoria hacia todos esos entusiastas caballeros que se congregan a su alrededor en cualquier acto? —Edward se acomodó en su butaca, disfrutando no solo de la cálida y agradable brisa del atardecer, sino también de la singular falta de coquetería de ella. Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres le adularan, no que le reprendiesen por su escasa comprensión de su posición en el mundo.

—Digamos simplemente que valoro mi independencia.

Puede que no se conocieran muy bien el uno al otro, pero tenían eso en común.

—Como yo.

—Eso dicen. —En los labios de ella se dibujó una sonrisa plena y fascinante, que obligó al cuerpo de Edward, que ya estaba absolutamente alerta, a tomar nota.

El cambio era notable. Aquello transformó una distante figura de mármol en una mujer dulce y atractiva.

Edward se revolvió en la butaca, ligeramente excitado, de modo que sintió un tirón en los pantalones. Qué raro. La dama no se andaba con disimulos, ni siquiera fingió desconocer de lo que le hablaba, y él descubrió que le gustaba su franqueza.

—No debe creerse todos los rumores que circulan sobre mí, pero este es correcto —dijo despacio.

—Desde luego hay bastantes. Tiene usted una de las peores reputaciones de toda Inglaterra.

—No puedo comprender por qué.

—Ah, ¿no? Las historias abundan.

—Eso creo. Pero la verdad y las habladurías rara vez van de la mano, milady.

Ella le miró muy seria.

—¿Pretende decirme que usted, y quiero recordarle que recientemente hizo una apuesta muy arrogante sobre sus supuestas habilidades en esa misma área que estamos debatiendo, es más virtuoso de lo que implican esos rumores?

¿Era virtuoso? Edward estaba seguro de que nunca le habían aplicado ese calificativo, pero en un sentido abstracto quizá lo era. Para él era una cuestión de honor no mezclarse nunca con nadie que pudiera tomarse en serio el juego de la seducción. Sonrió con una despreocupación indolente y deliberada.

—Puede. Admito que dejé de defenderme hace años.

—Pero ¿usted quiere compañía sin ataduras?

—Absolutamente. —Desde Marie había descubierto que las aventuras amorosas eran mejores si se reducían al puro y simple placer físico.

Hubo un tiempo, antes de que comprendiera que los sueños de amor no eran más que eso, en que había cometido un error de proporciones colosales. Uno que seguramente no cometería nunca más. Aquello había sido una dura lección, pero entonces él era joven y estúpido y lleno de sueños idealistas. La experiencia podía ser una píldora amarga y el sabor que dejaba era difícil de olvidar.

Por lo visto, Isabella había interpretado correctamente su expresión.

—Bien, nadie sabe que estoy aquí, excelencia. Estamos solos, de forma anónima y somos libres de hacer lo que nos plazca.

—Edward —le recordó él con una leve sonrisa, contemplando el modo como la luz jugaba entre los frágiles rasgos de su cara, a lo largo de las finas curvas de sus hombros, proyectando una deliciosa sombra sobre aquella tentadora hendidura entre sus rotundos senos, que insinuaba apenas el escote de su vestido. —¿Le apetece que entremos?

Ella no pasó por alto la propuesta y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado.

—¿Ahora? Es media tarde.

El reprimió la risa ante la ingenua suposición de que la gente solo hacia el amor después de la puesta de sol. Para ser viuda era bastante inocente.

—¿Por qué esperar? —murmuró. —Podríamos hablar más cómodamente.

—¿Hablar?

—Entre otras cosas.

El rubor de las mejillas de Isabella adquirió un tono rosado más intenso.

En la cama, quería decir él. Pese a que en ese contexto a él no solía gustarle especialmente charlar, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo si ello la hacía sentirse más cómoda. El nunca trataba con vírgenes. Jamás. Había recibido la educación del heredero de un ducado, y le habían hablado de los riesgos de la pérdida de la inocencia en cuanto fue lo suficientemente mayor para entender el concepto; pero empezaba a tener la sensación de que ella era lo más parecido a una virgen con quien podría estar hasta que se casara. Era evidente que a pesar de su compostura estaba muy nerviosa, y a la vez era muy consciente de él como hombre. Aquello aumentaba su interés hasta un nivel sorprendente.

Edward se levantó, se acercó para cogerle la mano, y tiró con suavidad para ponerla en pie.

Bajó los ojos hacia aquella cara que miraba hacia arriba y se concentró en la boca.

—Opino que es usted preciosa, lady Black.

Los ojos chocolate centellearon.

—No va a decir otra cosa, naturalmente —respondió ella con voz queda.

—Solo si lo pienso. —Era sincero. Seducir a las mujeres hasta su lecho no incluía los falsos piropos. El no necesitaba la coacción y si ella pensaba lo contrario es que era más inocente de lo que creía. Seguro que alguien de su exquisita belleza había recibido suficientes halagos poéticos para toda una vida. —Si esta no es la primera vez que lo oye, ¿por qué no confía en mi sinceridad?

Le acarició el pelo muy levemente, tan solo pasó la parte de atrás de los dedos por aquel cabello vibrante y sedoso. El color, castaño intenso con destellos rojizos, le recordaba el otoño.

Unos pocos rizos sueltos rodeaban el rostro ovalado y realzaban la esbelta columna del cuello.

Aquel color cálido la favorecía, a pesar de su reputación de ser fría y distante.

Edward haría con gusto otra apuesta temeraria sobre que, de hecho, no era fría en absoluto.

Obviamente su marido había sido un patán en la alcoba, pero él tendría el placer de enseñarle los beneficios del mutuo disfrute físico entre una mujer y un hombre.

Isabella le dedicó una sonrisa soñadora.

—Apenas le conozco, Edward.

Le gustó escuchar su nombre en aquellos labios.

—Seguro que era consciente de ello antes de enviarme la nota. ¿Qué mejor forma de conocernos?

Cualquier respuesta que ella pudiera haber dado fue silenciada cuando él inclinó la cabeza y le tomó la boca. Le puso las manos en la cintura, con firmeza pero sin insistencia, mientras amoldaba con mucha dulzura los labios de ambos.

Sus instintos eran muy agudizados cuando se trataba de mujeres. Ya se había dado cuenta de que la persuasión resultaría mucho más eficaz que la pasión impetuosa. Había muchas damas a las que les gustaba que las cogieran en volandas; que deseaban que su amante no solo las poseyera, sino que las dominase, pero él ya había comprendido que Isabella no era una de ellas antes de tocarla.

Tenía un sabor dulce y tenerla en los brazos le produjo una sensación increíble. Sus flexibles senos le rozaban levemente el pecho, pero cuando él acarició con la lengua el interior de su boca, ella hizo un movimiento brusco que solo podía indicar sorpresa.

«¡¿Qué demonios?!»

Se detuvo un segundo, frenado ante aquella asombrosa evidencia.

Era imposible que a una mujer que había estado casada nunca la hubieran besado de forma íntima, pero Edward notó que ella respondía indecisa a la exploración de su lengua, como si no tuviera ni idea de qué hacer.

Esa era una faceta interesante de esta cita amorosa campestre. Edward continuó, siguió besándola sin exigir, pero provocando sutilmente que se le acercara más, de modo que sus cuerpos se tocaran de forma más completa. Por lo general él habría considerado desmoralizador aquel particular grado de inexperiencia pero... quizá era aquella situación única, tal vez era su irresistible belleza, o puede que fuera solo la perfección con la que ella encajaba en sus brazos... no estaba seguro, pero descubrió que estaba más intrigado que nunca.

—¿Puedo volver a invitarla a entrar? —murmuró junto a sus labios.

A esas alturas, ella estaba pegada a su creciente erección, de manera que no era posible malinterpretar lo que implicaba esa propuesta. Pero al fin y al cabo, ¿no era por eso por lo que estaba allí?

Isabella asintió. Edward se apartó, le tomó la mano y sonrió.

Ella no le devolvió la sonrisa sino que le miró fijamente un momento, con sus increíbles ojos del todo abiertos y las mejillas ruborizadas. No era mala señal, se dijo él mientras ella se dejaba conducir al interior y por la escalera hacia su dormitorio. La casa estaba silenciosa al atardecer; sin duda la señora Sims seguía ocupada en las obligaciones derivadas de su inesperada visita. No había habido tiempo de conseguir más personal de servicio y, puesto que él sabía que Isabella deseaba el anonimato, no había traído consigo a ningún criado salvo al cochero. Incluso su ayuda de cámara se había quedado en Londres, de modo que su dormitorio estaba vacío y, cuando él cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, supo que estarían solos hasta que lo desearan. El ama de llaves tenía instrucciones estrictas de no molestarlos a menos que la llamaran.

—Nuestras habitaciones se comunican. —Isabella echó una ojeada a la pared que separaba sus dormitorios.

—Práctico, ¿no le parece? —Edward sonrió. Con una mirada ardorosa admiró el aspecto de ella, tan grácil y femenino, en la atmósfera masculina de su alcoba. El mobiliario era de un tamaño excesivo (la cama inmensa sobre la tarima, las proporciones enormes), y la madera tallada y oscura tenía varios siglos de antigüedad. En un retrato sobre la chimenea, uno de sus augustos antepasados posaba con encajes, calzas y un jubón.

Por contra, ella era curvas y sombras, seductora y, oh, tan accesible allí.

La vibrante erección producto de aquel beso presionó de nuevo la tela de sus pantalones entallados.

—Hagámoslo de la forma apropiada.

Ella no se resistió cuando él le soltó la melena que cayó libremente sobre su espalda. Tenía el tacto de una seda cálida que se hubiera derramado sobre sus manos, y una fragancia estival dulce y femenina. Mientras le desabrochaba el vestido la besó suavemente para tranquilizarla, preocupándose de no apresurarse ni alarmarla. La cogió en brazos, la llevó a la cama y le quitó los zapatos y las medias con la misma habilidad de experto, admirando su belleza con un criterio meramente masculino, mientras se sentaba para quitarse las botas. Acabó con ello en un tiempo récord y se levantó para terminar de desnudarse.

Estaba sorprendido, porque tenía auténtica prisa.

Vestida únicamente con su camisola y bajo la luz sesgada del sol del crepúsculo que entraba por los ventanales, Isabella era una Venus perfecta de pelo caoba. Extremidades flexibles y piel pálida sin mácula, enmarcada por una cascada de mechones centelleantes. Sus pechos rotundos temblaban cada vez que respiraba y sus ojos parecían más oscuros, dilatados, con ese extraordinario color chocolate matizado por la pasión... ... O por el miedo.

Edward se dio cuenta de ello con consternación, mientras sus dedos interrumpían el acto de desabrocharse la camisa.

Sí, pensó mientras se esforzaba en creerlo. Miedo. El temblor de la mujer que estaba en su cama no tenía nada que ver con el deseo.

En lugar de ruborizada por la excitación, en aquel momento ella tenía la cara algo pálida.

Edward, con la camisa abierta hasta la cintura, dejó caer las manos sin saber cómo reaccionar ante ese inesperado giro de los acontecimientos.

—No es necesario que hagamos esto, ¿sabe? No tiene más que decirlo. En su lugar podemos ir a beber vino bajo el sol y mañana puede marcharse si lo desea.

Ella dudó un segundo y luego susurró:

—¿Tan evidente es?

En el dormitorio, Edward no estaba acostumbrado a nada que no fuera una impaciencia total, de manera que la respuesta era un clamoroso sí. No obstante, le pareció mejor la diplomacia.

—Creo que es obvio que no está usted cómoda del todo, milady —dijo con dulzura. —Nuestra apuesta fue producto de un instante estúpido entre dos caballeros bebidos que por la mañana compartieron una fuerte resaca. Pese a que su elegante presencia en mi cama me resulta atractiva, no es necesario que siga usted adelante con su oferta.

Con su exquisita semi-desnudez superpuesta a las elegantes sábanas de la cama, Isabella le sonrió levemente.

—No me extraña que su encanto sea legendario, Rothay, pero ¿cree usted que me ofrecí a la ligera? De todas las damas que conoce, probablemente yo sea la última que esperaba tener en su cama, pero aquí estoy y le corresponde a usted seducirme, ¿es correcto?

Tenía razón. Estaba seguro de que lo que Jasper o él habían pensado no era en una mujer asustada y nerviosa, pero ella se había ofrecido, ellos habían aceptado y había sido él quien estaba ansioso por tenerla a solas.

—Solo si usted lo desea.

—Si no fuera así, no estaría aquí.

¿Por qué demonios estaba allí, si la idea de compartir su lecho la hacía palidecer y estremecerse de temor? Isabella declaró con un leve matiz de angustia:

—Quiero hacerlo.

¿Era eso cierto? El cuerpo incontrolable de Edward le urgía a seguir, pero aun así no se movió.

Toda aventura tenía sus requisitos y cada mujer era distinta, pero aquella situación le daba que pensar. Tenía la sensación de que a ella le costaba un esfuerzo tremendo yacer allí, obediente y dispuesta.

Aquello era desalentador.

¿Qué diablos le había hecho, o no hecho, Black a ella?

—¿Es usted virgen? —Hizo la pregunta en voz baja, sin saber exactamente cómo procedería si le decía que sí. No pensaba fingir que no había notado su reacción cuando la besó. Aquello ya no tenía nada que ver con la ridícula apuesta. Empezaba a darse cuenta de que, para ella, nunca había tenido nada que ver.

Ella apartó la mirada y tragó saliva visiblemente, moviendo los músculos de su fino cuello.

—No.

Aquella pequeña palabra contenía un universo de significados.

Edward se quedó bastante perplejo. Él lo sabía todo sobre los juegos sexuales que los hombres y las mujeres practicaban juntos, pero sobre este no. Aquello no tenía la menor relación con una seducción despreocupada. Se sentó y la acarició; una levísima presión sobre la barbilla para que volviera la cara hacia él. Y con un ligero sobresalto de angustia, vio las lágrimas que centelleaban en sus pestañas.

—Sedúzcame —musitó ella en medio de aquel doloroso silencio. —Por favor.


	9. capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

Si las cosas seguían por ahí, ella sería la única mujer del mundo entero que había estado medio desnuda en la cama del guapísimo y sensual duque de Rothay, a quien él se había negado a hacerle el amor.

Casi había tenido que suplicárselo.

Por mortificante que fuera, a Isabella le sorprendió que un libertino tan reconocido tuviese la sensibilidad de saber que estaba asustada. Parecía sentirse tan incómodo como ella, y eso quería decir algo. En otras circunstancias incluso le habría parecido divertido.

—Yo lo deseo, es obvio —murmuró finalmente él, con una media sonrisa mientras bajaba la vista hacia el impresionante bulto de sus pantalones.

Dios santo, pensó Isabella, eso parecía... enorme.

Pero las viudas llorosas, inexpertas y glaciales no eran el territorio habitual del conde de

Rothay. El no necesitaba explicar nada. ¿Quién podría culparle? No importaba la apariencia que ella tuviera, la sensualidad no era su fuerte.

Pero allí estaba, sin ropa, con el pelo suelto, en su cama. Si en ese momento se acobardaba, la oportunidad desaparecería.

—Béseme otra vez —urgió Isabella, mirando al interior de aquellos ojos claros del color del mar. A través del hueco de la camisa desabrochada, veía la firmeza de su pecho desnudo, y aquello le provocó una extraña sensación que se le alojó en la boca del estómago. El cabello cobrizo brillante y un poco despeinado rozó su potente cuello cuando él acabó de desabrocharse la camisa. Su impactante belleza masculina era irresistible, pero también su marido había sido un hombre guapo. Tal vez no un espécimen tan magnífico como el infame Rothay, pero aun así...

No. No pensaría en Jacob. Ahora no.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante y, ante su sorpresa, en lugar de tomarle la boca para otro beso devastador y perverso, pasó los labios sobre la reveladora humedad de sus pestañas. Con delicados besos borró sus lágrimas, y con ellas parte de sus miedos. Cuando se tumbó a su lado y la estrechó, ella se esforzó por seguir relajada, aun estando presa entre sus fuertes brazos.

Edward olía maravillosamente bien, de una manera extraña y cautivadora. ¿Todos los hombres despedían ese aroma picante y misterioso, o solo era este?

—Es usted muy hermosa —susurró él, acariciándola y levantándole la camisola con tanta sutileza que ella apenas lo notó hasta que sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la curva del muslo desnudo.

Isabella se sobresaltó y él retiró inmediatamente la mano.

—Relájese —le murmuró al oído, con el aliento cálido, hechizante.

—Hago todo lo que puedo. —«Y el resultado es lamentable», se recriminó con amargura. Quizá Jacob siempre estuvo en lo cierto, porque si yacer junto a uno de los hombres más apuestos y encantadores de Inglaterra no le producía ningún efecto, tal vez algo fallaba en ella.

Bueno, quizá ningún efecto, no.

La respiración tranquila y acompasada y el firme latido del corazón de Edward mitigaban en cierto modo la conciencia de Isabella de lo menuda que parecía comparada con aquel hombre.

Ante su sorpresa notó que se le tensaban los pechos, y cuando él le rozó la mejilla con los labios, suspiró y se dio la vuelta para ofrecerle la boca.

—Tal vez deberíamos empezar despacio.

Ella deseó tener alguna idea de a qué se refería exactamente, pero ni siquiera pudo aventurar una respuesta.

—Como usted quiera.

Con qué desesperación ansiaba estar a la altura de aquella propuesta.

En los labios de Edward apareció una sonrisa cautivadora.

—Besar es un arte. ¿Desea algunas indicaciones?

—¿Por qué otro motivo estaría aquí?

En su retirada propiedad, en su cama, entre sus brazos. ¿Por qué otro, ciertamente, que no fuera la inspiración que ella esperaba obtener?

—En ese caso será un placer, milady.

Él volvió a inclinar la cabeza, muy despacio. Sus labios la acariciaron, se aferraron a ella.

Fue algo prolongado, lujurioso, tentador, prohibido. Fue un beso auténtico.

La lengua de Edward se batió con la suya; le exploró la boca y la obligó a responder, e Isabella empezó a sentirse cómoda en aquel beso, sobre todo porque él se limitó a abrazarla sin hacer nada más. Además estaba complemente vestido, pese a que ella notaba el calor que emanaba su piel desnuda por el hueco de la camisa desabrochada. Edward separó los labios de su boca, se acercó de nuevo y esa vez bajó por el cuello, entreteniéndose en la hendidura de la garganta.

De repente, el capricho de enviar aquella nota —no, no fue un capricho realmente, pues la había angustiado muchísimo—parecía muy buena idea.

Era así como esperaba sentirse.

Aquello era placentero. No, esa palabra no bastaba. Más que placentero. Sentía escalofríos ante la provocadora presión de la boca de Edward.

—Lo que voy a hacer ahora es probarla —le susurró pegado a su piel y con un matiz ronco en la voz. —Nada más. ¿Me permite?

Ella se dio cuenta de que él sostenía entre los dedos el lazo que abrochaba el corpiño de su camisola, y que le pedía permiso para deshacerlo.

Pedía. Esa era una experiencia insólita para ella. La idea de que sus apetencias pudieran ser objeto de consideración era tranquilizadora.

Pero la idea de que él deseara verla desnuda era muy perturbadora. Aquello era un dilema.

Aunque lo último que deseaba era que él se limitase a levantarle las faldas y siguiera adelante; la idea de estar desnuda ante él, o ante cualquiera, de hecho, la intimidaba. A plena luz del día, nada menos. Ya sabía que nada de esto iba a resultarle fácil, pero mientras él esperaba cortésmente en aquel prolongado silencio, ella sintió un inusual destello de confianza.

Un buen comienzo al menos.

Isabella asintió y recibió el tirón resultante con una ráfaga de calor en la cara, cuando su camisola se abrió mostrando sus pechos. Edward contempló la carne expuesta y colocó la mano despacio entre la tela abierta, para rozarle un pezón con la yema del dedo. Ella contuvo un jadeo.

—Del color de una rosa de verano, delicada y perfecta.

Isabella consiguió de algún modo hablar.

—Un cumplido verdaderamente... florido, excelencia.

Edward, divertido, arqueó una ceja oscura.

—Pero en este caso es la pura verdad. Tampoco debe olvidar, Isabella, que cuando está usted en mi cama, yo soy un hombre y usted la mujer que deseo. Use mi nombre de pila.

Ella cerró los ojos sin poder evitarlo ante la caricia de aquellos dedos que le recorrían la piel.

Entonces él le rodeó completamente un pecho con su mano cálida y, para su propia sorpresa, la ardorosa mirada de aquellos ojos apaciguó alguno de sus recelos.

Aquellos ojos verdes como el mar, seductores como el pecado, enmarcados por pestañas densas que contrastaban con la pureza de sus facciones esculpidas. Isabella se permitió alzar los párpados y al encontrarse con su mirada tuvo un pequeño sobresalto, pues se dio cuenta de que él estaba esperando, sin más, apoyado en un codo y contemplando su expresión mientras le rodeaba el pecho con la mano.

¿Esperando qué? No tenía ni idea. Aquello era humillante, y su ignorancia hizo que despreciara aún más a Jacob.

—¿Se supone que debo hacer algo?

La boca de él se transformó en una sonrisa extrañada.

—¿Hacer algo?

Puesto que era obvio que, desde el momento en que la besó en la terraza, él había sido capaz de ver a través de su apariencia de viuda desenvuelta, disimular parecía fuera de lugar.

—Por favor, no se ría de mí. Estoy segura de que ya habrá notado...

—No me estoy riendo de usted. —Fue una interrupción suave y tranquila. —Estoy admirando una vista deliciosa y también planeando mi estrategia. Al fin y al cabo, se supone que tengo que superarme a mí mismo de forma notable, y lo cierto es que la primera vez es la más crucial, ¿no le parece?

—No está usted acostumbrado a mujeres como yo, claro —contestó ella con toda la dignidad que le fue posible dadas las circunstancias, —y de ahí que esté desconcertado.

Porque ella era un auténtico fracaso en el dormitorio. Él estaba acostumbrado a las elegantes damas de mundo que solía conquistar. La distancia entre esas experimentadas señoras y su ineptitud era inmensa.

—¿Desconcertado?

Entonces sonrió como un muchacho, pero la connotación de la embriagadora curva de sus labios era propia de un hombre hecho y derecho. Incluso en su ignorancia, ella percibió allí, con un ligero temblor de expectación, una promesa.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Edward mientras apretaba ligeramente el montículo de carne que abarcaba con la mano. —Tan solo intento decidir por dónde empezar. Es usted como un lienzo en blanco, querida, y la primera pincelada es esencial.

La referencia poética no era más que una parte de su experimentado encanto, se recordó a sí misma.

—Estoy convencida de que usted es el artista supremo, Rothay.

—¿Supremo? ¿He ganado ya? ¿Con tanta facilidad?

—Eso ha sido sarcástico además de arrogante. —Era un poco difícil aparentar frialdad y distancia mientras sus hábiles dedos le masajeaban el pezón excitado.

—¿Percibo cierto escarnio?

A ella le gustaba aquel tono ligeramente irónico y él empezaba a vencer su aprensión. No era de extrañar que sucumbieran decenas de mujeres, pensó al sentir una extraña calidez entre los muslos. Pese a su impresionante altura y evidente fuerza, Edward transmitía una impresión de poder sin amenazas, de carisma masculino sin dominación. Incluso su sonrisa contenía una promesa sensual manifiesta.

Tal vez su impulsiva y escandalosa ocurrencia no había sido tan mala después de todo. Desde luego, aquello supondría su ruina definitiva si alguien lo averiguaba, pero a lo mejor valía la pena.

Cuando él inclinó la cabeza y le tomó la yema del pezón entre los labios, ella se estremeció y reprimió con esfuerzo un suspiro, aunque tuvo la impresión de que él lo había notado. Para Isabella, la idea de que un hombre adulto quisiera mamar de sus pezones era sorprendente, pero él satisfizo primero un pecho y luego el otro, y ella se dio cuenta de que era maravilloso. Una lujuriosa sensación de placer empezó a adueñarse de su cuerpo mientras él probaba y acariciaba, primero un pecho erecto y luego el otro. Su apasionada boca trazó los contornos del valle que había entre ellos, las partes inferiores y de nuevo las cumbres, ahora tensas y brillantes.

Pero ella no hacía nada más que seguir allí tumbada y estaba convencida de que había algo más.

O eso le había dicho Jacob de la forma más cáustica posible.

El duque deslizó una de sus largas manos por un lado de la pierna y le acarició la parte interior de la rodilla. Aquello tenía algo de delicioso. Isabella jamás habría pensado que aquel punto fuera tan sensible. Lentamente, le levantó la pierna de modo que quedara un poco doblada y luego le colocó otra vez el pie sobre la cama. Hizo lo mismo con la otra, mientras dedicaba a sus labios uno de aquellos besos íntimos y prolongados, demorándose en su boca; de modo que ahora ella estaba tumbada con las piernas ligeramente separadas, y aunque la camisola le cubría el sexo, el bajo se deslizó hasta el principio de los muslos debido a aquella sugestiva postura.

Darse cuenta de su situación fue como sentir un relámpago. Estaba en la cama con el infame duque de Rothay y prácticamente desnuda, con las piernas lo bastante abiertas como para darle acceso si él lo deseaba.

Lo deseaba, descubrió al cabo de un momento cuando, con la delicadeza de una caricia tan suave que apenas la notó, él deslizó la mano bajo la tela que la cubría y acarició el triángulo de vello entre sus muslos. Ella tembló y eso fue lo único que pudo hacer para no juntar con fuerza las piernas, pues con eso solo conseguiría que la mano derecha de Edward quedara atrapada justo donde deseaba estar. Isabella respiró profunda y tranquilamente y logró quedarse quieta.

Muy quieta. Demasiado quieta, porque él dijo:

—Esto debería derretirla, Isabella, no convertirla en una estatua. Ya veo que tendré que ser muy, muy persuasivo. No recoger el guante que usted arrojó ante Manderville y ante mí no sería nada galante por mi parte.

Ya la había llamado glacial y con esto quedaba a un paso de frígida. Esa había sido la despectiva opinión de Jacob, e Isabella abrió la boca para defenderse, pero no le salieron las palabras. En su lugar emitió algo entre un jadeo y un grito inarticulado de protesta cuando su apuesto seductor cambió de postura, puso aquellas insistentes manos sobre la parte interior de sus temblorosos muslos para separarlos más, y después bajó la cabeza.

Ella estaba rígida, totalmente horrorizada, tan atónita que ni siquiera se opuso a la forma como él le subió de un tirón la camisola, dejándola expuesta de cintura para abajo. Rozó con la boca sus partes más íntimas y después se asentó allí, y la sensación que le provocó cuando su lengua indagó en sus pliegues femeninos fue... una revelación.

El duque diabólico tenía la boca entre sus piernas, su cabello de seda cobriza le acariciaba el interior de los muslos y su lengua empezó a hacer cosas inesperadas.

Pequeños espasmos de placer asaltaron su cuerpo e Isabella retorció la ropa de la cama con las manos, como si agarrándose a algo fuera a evitar salir volando. Su sensibilidad ofendida prevaleció en su mente solo un momento y luego se rindió con extático deleite.

—Oh, Dios.

Edward se rió entre dientes; fue un sonido breve que palpitó contra su vibrante sexo, y ella se dio cuenta de que había dicho aquellas palabras en voz alta. En circunstancias normales eso habría bastado para ruborizarla, pero estas circunstancias no eran normales en absoluto. Él mantenía su cuerpo subyugado a una posesión erótica y ella separó aún más las piernas, elevando un poco las caderas, mientras la embargaba una extraña sensación de expectación.

Era eso. Esa era la razón por la que las mujeres se tapaban la boca para murmurar, agitaban los abanicos y hablaban del hermoso duque cobrizo con reverencia, con tímidas insinuaciones y emotivos suspiros. Al sentirse dominada por un deleite sensual, ella reaccionó involuntariamente con un estremecimiento.

No hubo forma de ahogar ese gemido impropio de una dama y, una vez se le escapó, descubrió que ya no le importaba ningún otro sonido, solo la misteriosa necesidad progresiva que crecía en su interior. Era algo mágico, elusivo, cautivador. Le ardía la sangre, se le aceleraba el pulso, y con un movimiento instintivo se arqueó para incrementar la presión de aquella boca embriagadora.

Era una sensación demasiado maravillosa, entre la agonía y el placer, como si su caprichoso cuerpo ansiara algo.

Lo encontró, o le encontró a ella; un estallido de dicha, como si cayera en picado desde gran altura, expulsando bocanadas de aire de los pulmones, obligándola a emitir un gritito cuando el goce físico la recorrió y se estremeció y tembló.

En una palabra, aquello fue glorioso.

Volvieron a aparecer vagos fragmentos de realidad. La elegancia clásica del dormitorio del duque bañado por el sol, la semi-desnudez de su camisola desabrochada y aquella delicada tela arrugada sobre sus caderas, y él, el hombre que acababa de hacerle la cosa más escandalosa que podía imaginar —de hecho nunca podría haberla imaginado—a ella.

Edward Mason yacía a su lado, esbelto e impresionante, con un prominente bulto en los pantalones, aunque no hizo el menor movimiento para tocarla mientras esperaba que se recuperara. Salvo por las botas y la camisa desabrochada, él seguía totalmente vestido.

Una parte de ella deseaba borrarle la sonrisa satisfecha de la cara, pero otra parte, la que la había embarcado en este asunto por esa precisa razón, deseaba darle las gracias desde el fondo del corazón.

—¿Bien? —dijo él con un impúdico gesto de una de sus cejas oscuras.

La mujer que estaba tumbada sobre su cama de forma tan deliciosa era un enigma. Exuberante pero recatada, inexperta pero consciente de una sensualidad interior que quería descubrir, reprimida pero sin ganas de seguir siéndolo. Su belleza también era algo glorioso. El contraste entre las inmaculadas sábanas blancas y su resplandeciente cabellera caoba era irresistible, sus pechos llenos y con una forma perfecta, las piernas esbeltas y blancas. Aquellos labios carnosos y suaves que él había besado eran del mismo tono que sus pezones, y ambos adoptaban un profundo matiz rosado cuando él los mimaba. Todo, desde el delicado arco de las cejas, la línea recta de la naricita y la forma de la barbilla, eran de una feminidad casi frágil. Edward tenía que admitir que su apariencia física le había cautivado.

Estaba también aquella fascinante constatación de que acababa de proporcionarle el primer clímax sexual de su vida. Apostaría a que cualquier cosa que hubiese pasado entre ella y su difunto marido, no había sido agradable, porque estaba claro que ella no tenía una naturaleza tímida. La ira que Edward sentía hacia un hombre que ya había muerto era fútil, pero ahí estaba. ¿Qué había hecho Black a aquella mujer? Para Edward había sido muy sorprendente darse cuenta de que Isabella le temía en un sentido físico, pero aquello explicaba muchas cosas.

Si lord Black no estuviera ya en la tumba, no habría tardado en ir a parar a ella, porque la violencia contra las mujeres y los niños era algo que a Edward le revolvía especialmente el estómago y su destreza en un duelo con pistolas era indiscutible. Se había levantado al amanecer por causas mucho menos valiosas.

La oferta de Isabella de arbitrar aquella disputa de adolescentes no era solo el antojo de una viuda aburrida, sino una lección de valentía. Ella había dado un gran paso para liberarse de aquel miedo innato que la obligaba a mostrarse tan fría y distante.

Ella le miró con aquellos extraordinarios ojos.

—¿Bien? —repitió todavía un poco aturdida.

El aún conservaba su sabor, el dulce residuo de su rendición, en los labios. A pesar de su rígida e incómoda erección, Edward sonrió.

—Supongo que es injusto que le pregunte qué tal voy hasta ahora, de modo que lo plantearé de otra manera. ¿Le gustaría vestirse y salir a dar un paseo por los jardines? Están bastantes bonitos en esta época del año. Hace tanto tiempo que ya lo había olvidado, pero di una vuelta mientras esperaba su llegada y me pareció encantador.

—Pero usted no ha... en fin, que no... —Un vivido rubor inundó el rostro de Isabella que se llevó la mano al dobladillo de la camisola, pero no la bajó para cubrirse, aunque era evidente que deseaba hacerlo. Su mirada viajó hacia aquella patente erección, claramente visible a través de los pantalones de él.

—Puedo esperar.

—No parece que desee usted esperar, exce... Edward.

Su pene erecto estaba absolutamente de acuerdo con ella, pero si deseaba ganarse su confianza, lo mejor era recurrir a la contención. Edward se incorporó, le tapó los muslos con la camisola, cogió el lazo del corpiño y lo anudó de mala gana sobre el que sin duda era el par de pechos más bonito que había acariciado y probado jamás.

—Tenemos toda la semana por delante.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿He hecho algo mal?

La pregunta le divirtió y le dejó perplejo al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué le hace pensar eso, si me permite que se lo pregunte?

En cuanto dijo esas palabras, se dio cuenta de que había una cosa que ella aún no había hecho.

Pese a que él la había besado, había probado sus deliciosos pechos y la había llevado hasta el clímax con la boca, ella no le había tocado, ni una sola vez. Ni el cabello con los dedos, ni aquel agarrón en los hombros tan revelador, ni tan siquiera le había apoyado la mano en la espalda.

Se hizo una promesa silenciosa: antes de que terminara aquella semana, él habría cambiado aquello. Tenía la impresión de que ganarse su confianza en un sentido intelectual era tan importante como conquistar su esplendoroso cuerpo.

Era un desafío inesperado.

Ella contestó su pregunta de un modo indirecto.

—No quiero... decepcionarle.

Era una idea tan absurda que la miró a los ojos.

—Le prometo que no es así, y no, no ha hecho nada mal. Usted me intriga en muchos sentidos, milady. Entonces, ¿damos una vuelta por los jardines y empezamos quizá a conocernos un poquito mejor? Los amantes deben tener algo más en común que las relaciones sexuales, ¿no cree? Digan lo que digan, no valoro a una mujer solo por el placer físico que me proporciona.

Era cierto, pero con una vuelta filosófica. La cercanía emocional tampoco era el objetivo de Edward. Aquel era un sendero desastroso que prefería no pisar. Le gustaba ser amigo de sus amantes, nada más. En último término eso allanaba el camino hacia una despedida más cordial.

Con una ráfaga de su brillante cabellera caoba y una pequeña sonrisa que embelleció esa boca tan apetecible, Isabella se sentó.

—Veo que tiene el propósito de ganar esta apuesta. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que el duque diabólico tiene esa sensibilidad romántica?

—Cualquiera que me conozca bien —replicó él con suavidad. —Cuando estoy con una mujer hermosa quiero conocerlo todo de ella, no solo su cuerpo.

—En cuanto a la última parte —apuntó ella con ironía, —creo que en mi caso ya nos hemos ocupado de ello. Diría que soy la única que está desnuda.

Edward, que apenas había empezado a iniciarla en los placeres de la carne, sonrió.

—Debo admitir que este es un buen punto de partida. No tenga miedo, me desnudaré más adelante.


	10. capitulo 9

Capítulo 9

Si daba un puñetazo en la pared alguien podría notarlo, así que quizá era mejor que no lo hiciera.

Pero al infierno con todos, deseaba hacerlo. Jasper se terminó media copa de vino de un trago.

Al pensar que tenía que soportar el resto de la velada le vinieron ganas de salir disparado por la puerta. De todas formas, si lo hacía, su humillante secreto quedaría expuesto ante el mundo, y eso era algo que debía evitar cualquier precio. Si no podía tener lo que quería, al menos conservaría algún vestigio de orgullo masculino.

Diablos, ¿era necesario que Alice estuviera tan hermosa? claro que lo estaba, se recordó con sardónica franqueza. Aunque llevara un saco sería la mujer más encantadora de la sala, y con un vestido escotado de seda azul que realzaba sus ojos y su cabello de ébano, bueno... estaba impresionante. Pese a que hacía lo posible por aparentar indiferencia, apoyando un hombro contra la pared con un gesto despreocupado, Jasper la seguía por toda la estancia con su mirada melancólica mientras ella se mezclaba con los invitados, aceptaba felicitaciones y, lo peor de todo, lucía de forma premeditada una de sus deslumbrantes y favorecedoras sonrisas...

—Creo que todo ha salido bien, ¿no te parece?

Thomas Whitlock, el hermano menor de su padre, dio un sorbo a su copa de vino y se reunió con Jasper en la esquina del elegante salón.

Jasper asintió con cortesía.

—Una fiesta espléndida, tío.

—Alice parece muy feliz, ¿verdad?

Jasper apretó los dientes.

—Sí.

—Es evidente que lord Hyatt está enamorado.

Aquello era quedarse corto. Al maldito tipo se le caía la baba. Jasper prefirió no hacer comentarios. Hyatt no era el único hombre enamorado de la sala.

—Tu tía Margaret pensó que lo mejor sería una tranquila fiesta familiar antes del gran baile del compromiso. Yo también opino que es muy agradable que estemos todos juntos. En la celebración formal habrá muchísima gente, me alegro de que hayas venido.

Dado que él habría preferido que un caballo encabritado le arrastrara desnudo por un campo embarrado de zarzas y piedras, Jasper apenas consiguió esbozar una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Cómo iba a perdérmelo?

—La comida era deliciosa, ¿no crees? —Alto y esbelto, con aspecto de erudito, Thomas alzó ambas cejas durante una fracción de segundo.

Para Jasper podía haber sido engrudo. Se había pasado toda la cena bebiendo, sin apenas probar bocado. Emitió un gruñido que podía significar cualquier cosa, y miró alrededor buscando más clarete. Era verdad, una reunión familiar de unas treinta personas era mejor que un salón de baile lleno de invitados, pero solo en un sentido marginal. Él seguía teniendo que adoptar una verosímil actitud de indiferencia, o peor, de alegría por la feliz pareja, además de verse obligado a entablar una conversación apropiada con tías abuelas y primos lejanos.

De ahí que se hubiera apostado en un extremo de la sala, tan apartado como pudo. Si hubiera podido agacharse detrás de uno de los señoriales sofás o trepar por la chimenea de uno de los diversos hogares de mármol italiano, lo habría hecho.

Pero él era el conde; su tía requirió su presencia y él la apreciaba sinceramente, y lo menos que podía hacer era soportarlo con toda la ecuanimidad de la que fuera capaz dadas las circunstancias.

—Claro que yo, por mi parte, no estaba seguro de que Hyatt era para Alice. Ella puede ser muy obstinada a veces y ese hombre es un poco sumiso. —Thomas soltó una risita. —¿Por qué estoy diciéndote esto? La conoces de toda la vida, prácticamente. De una niña picara y traviesa se ha convertido en una mujer que sabe muy bien lo que quiere. Estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que necesita una mano firme.

Lo que necesitaba, pensó Jasper de un modo malsano, eran las manos de él. Sobre ella, acariciando cada delicioso milímetro, dándole un placer exquisito e inolvidable... Carraspeó.

—Estoy seguro de que Hyatt podrá hacerlo. —Según mi predicción, ella podrá con él. Tener que asistir a la cena ya era bastante malo, pero discutir como la mujer que amaba llevaría su matrimonio con otro era infinitamente peor. Jasper echó un vistazo al otro lado de la sala, o que la luz de los candelabros creaba intensos reflejos en el cabello oscuro de Alice, y se puso tenso. Ella era obstinada. Y también brillante y preciosa y estaba demasiado cerca, incluso en una habitación abarrotada.

—Necesito más vino —espetó. —Discúlpame, por favor.

—Sí, no he podido evitar darme cuenta de que pareces muy desgraciado. Pero ¿el vino es la solución?

La serena pregunta de Thomas detuvo a Jasper en el momento de irse. Se quedó inmóvil y se dio la vuelta.

Desgraciado era poco, pero él creía que había conseguido ocultar bastante bien sus sentimientos. Thomas continuó:

—Intenté mantenerme al margen, pero he decidido que no os hace ningún bien. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en decirle lo que sientes?

Jasper pasó un momento terrible en el que quiso actuar como si no le hubiera entendido, pero el tío Thomas le conocía demasiado bien. Había estado a su lado cuando asumió sus responsabilidades como conde; en muchos sentidos, había sido como un padre desde que Jasper perdió al suyo siendo muy joven. Exhaló una bocanada de aire entrecortada, se pasó los dedos por el cabello y no se fue con disimulos.

—Ella me desprecia.

—¿Eso piensas? —Thomas le miró, inexpresivo.

—Lo ha dejado bastante claro. —Jasper captó el tono defensivo de su voz e hizo lo posible por atemperarlo. —Es culpa mía y lo estoy pagando, pero así es.

—¿Te importaría contarme qué pasó? Le he preguntado a ella sobre vuestras evidentes diferencias y se ha negado a explicármelo.

¿Le importaba? Demonios, sí, le importaba. Le traía de nuevo a la memoria la cara de Alice durante aquella desafortunada velada. Jasper se esforzó al máximo por parecer indiferente, pero sentía un nudo en el estómago.

—Me temo que me pilló en una indiscreción bastante flagrante con lady Bellvue. Seguro que recuerdas que fue nuestra invitada en Manderville Hall el año pasado.

En favor de Thomas había que decir que no le miró con reproche. Ni tampoco parecía sorprendido.

—Imaginé que sería algo así. Recuerdo que la dama en cuestión estuvo persiguiéndote con ardor durante toda su estancia. Supongo que no me asombra descubrir que finalmente sucumbiste.

—No, no debería haber sucumbido. Puede que aquello hubiera sido la debilidad más fatal de toda su vida. Jasper explotó.

—Maldita sea, tío, no me excuses. No debería haber tocado a María y no lo habría hecho si...

—¿Si?

Si no hubiera ido a la biblioteca aquella fatídica tarde. Todavía recordaba cómo la luz del sol caía a raudales sobre la alfombra oriental, cómo el aire estaba cargado del aroma del cuero y el papel amarillento, y cómo él no se había sorprendido lo más mínimo al descubrir que la habitación ya estaba ocupada, porque Alice a menudo tenía su preciosa naricita metida en un libro. Ella ya estaba allí, con un vestido de día de muselina blanca y una especie de bordado de florecillas amarillas, que le daba un aspecto excepcionalmente encantador, y su centelleante cabello recogido en la nuca con un sencillo lazo de satén. Cuando él entró, ella levantó la mirada y sonrió, y a él le cogió bastante desprevenido la intensidad de su propia reacción.

A una sonrisa.

Sí, sabía que Alice sentía un enamoramiento infantil por él. Al principio, cuando se dio cuenta, le divirtió porque, aunque estaba muy acostumbrado a que las mujeres le persiguieran y disfrutaba con ese juego, no estaba habituado a ser el objeto de la adoración de una muchachita.

Después pasaron varios años, y ella dejó de ser aquella niña simpática que solía trotar a su alrededor para convertirse en una joven muy hermosa. Aparte de esa mera transformación física de niña a mujer, también era inteligente, elocuente y, como su tío acababa de señalar, capaz de expresar su opinión en la mayoría de los temas. Incluso cuando era más joven se había mostrado aventurera, entusiasta de la vida y decidida a superar la horrenda tragedia de la pérdida de sus padres en aquel terrible accidente. Quizá por el hecho de quedar huérfana a una edad tan temprana, tenía una naturaleza fuerte y segura, o quizá aquello no era más que un aspecto innato de su personalidad, pero fuera lo que fuese, a él le gustaba su aire de independencia; siempre le había gustado. En la jovencita aquello era simpático, en la mujer era intrigante.

Para su sorpresa, Jasper se descubrió pensando a menudo en ella, incluso cuando estaba en Londres y ella en Berkshire. Al recordar ahora el pasado, se daba cuenta de que había ido a Manderville Hall con más frecuencia de lo necesario, y de que Alice era el motivo. Su risa, la tendencia que tenía de inclinarse hacia delante cuando discutía un argumento, aquella inteligencia tan poco convencional que no se esforzaba en ocultar... todo le atraía.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿El, nada menos, interesado en una damita que acababa de salir del colegio? No.

¿O lo estaba?

Aquella tarde fatal en la biblioteca, después de fingir que buscaba un libro y soltar una serie de comentarios graciosos para poder oír la música de su risa, había hecho una cosa imperdonable: la había besado. Oh, fue algo hábilmente ejecutado, porque él tenía mucha experiencia en el arte del coqueteo y Alice no estaba a su altura. Consiguió llevarla junto a la ventana para admirar la Vista de la rosaleda, se colocó un milímetro más cerca de lo correcto, le puso la mano en la parte baja de la espalda y luego arqueó un poco el cuerpo y bajó la mirada hacia ella. Aún recordaba vívidamente que ella abrió los ojos como platos un segundo al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, y su agradable entrega entre sus brazos.

Su boca tenía el sabor de las fresas maduras, cálido e inocente, y cuando ella le acarició el cuello con los dedos vacilantes, el cuerpo de Derek se tensó de deseo. Con un infalible instinto femenino, Alice se dejó caer contra él, entregándolo todo, y él aceptó aquella preciosa oferta que le condenó directamente al infierno.

El primer beso de Alice le había convertido en el elegido.

Es más, él había deseado ser el elegido.

Sin embargo, la realidad tenía la fea costumbre de irrumpir de repente, y eso hizo en cuanto él levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Eran azules, de un tono nítido que solo podía compararse al cielo despejado del verano, y guardaban una mirada soñadora de felicidad, mientras el brillo de una sonrisa acariciaba sus labios suaves y todavía húmedos por sus mimos.

Entonces ella lo dijo. «No pares.» Con un susurro entrecortado y singular que trajo consigo un chorro de gélida realidad.

«No pares.» ¿Estaba loca? Por supuesto que tenía que parar.

¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer?

Él tenía veintisiete años y ella aún no había cumplido dieciocho. Él era un calavera con una formidable reputación de libertino, hasta cierto punto merecida aunque no del todo, y ella era la inocente pupila de su tío. A menos que quisiera casarse con ella, no debía ponerle un dedo encima y mucho menos fomentar su enamoramiento.

En aquel momento la palabra «matrimonio» le daba más miedo que el diablo. No estaba seguro de que ahora le produjera el mismo efecto, pero entonces la perspectiva había sido distinta.

Así, en un acto de cobardía aún mayor que el de haberla besado, balbuceó una excusa banal, salió de la habitación bruscamente y la evitó durante el resto del día, porque no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con los tumultuosos sentimientos de culpa, de contusión y de algo más... algo difícil de definir. ¿Cuándo había sucedido aquello? ¿Cuándo la niña se había convertido en una mujer y cuándo se había dado cuenta él?

Y es más, ¿cuándo se había visto arrastrado a ello? No por la recién descubierta madurez de ella, no por la distinta forma en que miraba y se movía, sino por ella. La chispa de su risa, el ingenio rápido y brillante, la extraordinaria mirada de sus ojos cuando se fijaban en él.

Jasper había seducido, fascinado y conquistado a decenas de mujeres sin perder su libertad.

Esta jovencita, apenas una muchacha, no debía afectar ni a su vida ni a sus emociones.

Pero lo hizo.

Aquella noche, algo más tarde, cuando María Bellvue le había arrinconado en el invernadero, él no se había resistido a sus proposiciones. Todo para sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de la cara de Alice. Que, quizá por su mala suerte, o quizá por el destino, vino a buscarlo.

La mirada de desilusión en el rostro de Alice antes de darse la vuelta y huir de la estancia quedaría grabada en su memoria para siempre. Al día siguiente, fue aún más estúpido y agravó su pecado marchándose a Londres sin decir una palabra. En el año que había transcurrido desde entonces Alice apenas le había hablado, y no la culpaba. Por dos veces había intentado ofrecerle algún tipo de disculpa banal, pero en ambas ocasiones ella se había limitado a alejarse de él, sin dejarle pronunciar más que unas pocas palabras. Después de la segunda vez, se dijo que olvidaría el incidente, que la olvidaría a ella, y que el mundo estaba lleno de mujeres bonitas que no le despreciaban.

Sabias palabras, pero el fantasma de aquel beso le perseguía.

Jasper había llegado a la conclusión de que no iba a resultarle fácil apartarla de su vida, pero eso apenas importaba ahora. Ella ya le había apartado a él comprometiéndose con otro hombre.

—Si yo no fuera un maldito idiota —dijo Jasper apesadumbrado.

—En ocasiones estoy de acuerdo. —Thomas sonrió con benevolencia. —Pero también es verdad que la mayoría podríamos decir lo mismo. La verdadera cuestión es si quieres remediar el daño ocasionado. En mi opinión, el persistente desdén de Alice es un indicio de la fuerza de sus sentimientos. Te adoraba cuando era una niña, y por lo visto ahora que se ha convertido en una mujer, el sentimiento se ha intensificado. Descubrirte en una situación comprometida con otra dama probablemente le hizo daño. Tal vez deberías intentar reparar ese dolor.

—Apenas me habla y, además, por si no te has dado cuenta, está prometida a otro.

Thomas dirigió una mirada pensativa hacia donde estaba ella junto a su prometido.

—De lo que me dado cuenta, Jasper, es de que no es feliz, sea cual fuere la fachada que muestre en público. Opino que Hyatt es un hombre afable y que a ella le gusta bastante, pero este no es un matrimonio por amor. Por parte de ella no.

—La mayoría de los matrimonios actuales no lo son. —Jasper habló con la autoridad de un hombre que sabía que decía la verdad. Aquello formaba parte del estilo de vida de la alta sociedad. No era necesario el amor para que un matrimonio fuera ventajoso.

Thomas no pensaba darse por vencido.

—Ambos sabemos que Alice se merece la felicidad, no la simple tranquilidad.

¿Esa conversación y una copa vacía? Ninguna de las dos le atraía. Jasper hizo un gesto de indefensión con la mano.

—A mí me parece que ella ha escogido su camino.

—Puede que una opción distinta la llevara en otra dirección. Contéstame a esto. Si fuera libre y pudieras persuadirla para que te diese una segunda oportunidad, ¿te casarías con ella?

—Sí.

Dios bendito, ni siquiera había dudado. Necesitaba algo más fuerte que el clarete. ¿Acababa de decir que sí habría considerado el matrimonio?

El tío Thomas le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Ves? —Dijo con ironía. —No siempre te comportas como un idiota, aparte de tu reciente y escandalosa apuesta con Rothay.

—No fue una de mis mejores ideas —reconoció Jasper con una punzada de dolor interior. —Pero el anuncio del compromiso de Alice había salido en el periódico aquella mañana.

Emborracharme me pareció lo apropiado.

—¿Como ahora?

—A veces la insensibilidad tiene sus ventajas.

—Lo que has de hacer —le informó Thomas—es cambiar su forma de pensar. Si ella no quiere hablar contigo, y estoy casi seguro de que es algo que sigue teniendo en mente, usa ese legendario talento tuyo en algo bueno, para variar. Dios sabe que llevas años perfeccionándolo en infinidad de dormitorios. No dejes que toda esa práctica se desperdicie cuando hay algo importante en peligro.

Jasper se quedó con la mirada fija, desconcertado, mientras su tío iba a mezclarse con los invitados.

¿Le había sugerido realmente Thomas que sedujera a Alice?

La cena fue sencilla pero deliciosa, como solo una comida campestre podía serlo. La mantequilla estaba recién batida; las verduras, recién cogidas y tiernísimas, y la ternera era aromática y cubierta de abundante salsa. Para postre la señora Sims había hecho una tarta de frutas con peras del huerto de la finca, e Isabella saboreó cada bocado.

También saboreó la conversación, para su sorpresa. Los dos se sentaron en una encantadora salita de techos bajos y grandes ventanales, que normalmente se usaba para desayunar. El bufete era pequeño y el espacio no era llamativo pero sí muy agradable.

La luz de las velas iluminaba una mesa que llevaba muchos años usándose, pero que estaba cuidada hasta el último detalle, como todo lo demás, desde el pulido suelo de madera oscura hasta el mural de un jardín primaveral en la pared. Era una estancia encantadora e informal, y en absoluto lo que ella esperaba de un honorable duque con una vasta fortuna a su disposición.

La falta de pretensiones era grata. Y eso también la sorprendió.

El la sorprendió.

Seguía nerviosa ante la noche inminente, pero Edward Mason tenía una habilidad singular para llevar gran parte de la conversación sin monopolizarla, y ella ya se había dado cuenta de que pertenecía a una rara clase de hombre que no deseaba hablar más de sí mismo que de cualquier otro tema.

Sus caballos eran otro asunto. Estaba claro que su pasatiempo era también una obsesión, y ella había visto personalmente en Ascot el éxito que le reportaba.

—Aquel día, Norfolk ganó —le dijo él después de cenar, mientras acariciaba una copa de oporto y le contaba el final de una anécdota, con una leve y peculiar sonrisa en la cara —con una fractura en la pata trasera. Ya no pudo abandonar la zona de ganadores. Nunca había visto tanto coraje. Mi entrenador lloró. Admito que yo mismo derramé un par de lágrimas.

¿El duque diabólico llorando por un caballo herido, cuando con su dinero podía comprarse otro, o cien más?

Isabella le miró desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Siempre ha sido tan aficionado a los caballos?

La risa de Edward fue un destello de dientes blancos.

—Creo que sí. De niño me las arreglaba para escaparme de mi tutor, pero él sabía que si desaparecía misteriosamente a la hora de las clases me encontraría en los establos. Aún hoy los caballos de pura sangre me parecen más interesantes que el latín y el griego.

Imaginarle de niño la intrigaba. No estaba segura del porqué, tal vez por lo deprimente que había sido su propia infancia.

—¿Tiene hermanos y hermanas? —Gracias a la brisa que entraba por las ventanas abiertas, Isabella olía el aroma fresco de la hierba y las flores recién cortadas; la serenidad de la tarde la relajaba.

—Una hermana mayor —contestó él de buena gana. —Está casada con un barón y tienen tres hijas. _Emmet trabaja en el Ministerio de la Guerra, con un cargo del que nadie hace mención.

Isabella, que había pasado la infancia privada del calor familiar, sintió una punzada de envidia al notar el afecto en su voz.

—¿Y su madre?

—Normalmente reside en Rothay Hall, en Kent, pero a veces viene a Londres. —Arqueó una ceja. —Es una fuerza de la naturaleza y reconozco que hago todo lo posible por evitar un contacto excesivo con ella. La respeto y la adoro, pero no deja de intentar organizarme la vida a su gusto.

El padre y la tía de Isabella le habían organizado la vida, y definitivamente no había sido a su gusto, de modo que comprendió la reserva de Edward.

—Al menos usted es el duque y nadie puede obligarle a nada —murmuró.

Edward la observó con una mirada ecuánime.

—Comprendo sus sentimientos, pero no se equivoque. Todos tenemos obligaciones que no nos gustan. Los títulos no suponen carta blanca para hacer lo que nos plazca, créame. —Cambió de postura, un leve movimiento para acomodar su esbelto cuerpo, como una pantera que se despereza después de una siesta al calor de un tórrido mediodía. —Dijo usted antes que su tía falleció. ¿Y su padre?

Era justo. Ella le había preguntado por su familia.

Isabella movió la cabeza.

—Sigue en York y, sin haberlo hablado, hemos llegado al acuerdo común de olvidarnos el uno del otro. Yo no fui un varón.

—Ah. —Como heredero de un ducado esa única palabra probablemente significaba que lo entendía muy bien.

El recuerdo de la reciente visita de Paul le vino a la cabeza, e Isabella reprimió un escalofrío de inquietud.

—El primo de mi marido... el actual lord Black... es el único a quien puedo considerar mi familia, y en su caso preferiría que no fuera así.

La expresión de su cara debió de ser elocuente, porque Edward frunció el ceño.

Repanchingado en su butaca como un macho indolente, tenía una actitud de arrogancia no intencionada, pero evidente; como si él fuera capaz de cambiar las cosas.

—¿Le crea dificultades?

—Le gustaría hacerlo —admitió ella.

—¿Puedo ayudarla?

Ella era la dueña de su vida y a un coste muy alto.

—¿Por qué iba a ofrecerse? —le desafió. —¿Y por qué iba a aceptarlo?

Pasado un momento en el que se limitaron a mirarse, él sonrió.

—No estoy seguro de ninguno de los motivos —añadió en voz baja, —salvo que me gusta estar aquí con usted. Esto... —señaló la acogedora estancia, la mesa donde aún había platos desperdigados —es agradable.

Vaya afirmación más simple. Y, sin embargo, convincente. Tampoco era un coqueteo, no del tipo zalamero que ella esperaba, sino infinitamente más persuasivo, ya que evocaba la posibilidad de que Edward fuera sincero y no tan solo encantador.

—¿Agradable? —Isabella arqueó una ceja y le devolvió la sonrisa.

El duque de Rothay se acomodó de nuevo en su butaca, con las largas piernas extendidas y la copa de vino en la mano.

—Pensé que era la palabra adecuada. ¿Debo reformularla?

—No —respondió ella sin haberlo pensado.

Se interpuso el recuerdo del glorioso estallido de placer que él le había proporcionado aquella tarde. Varias veces se había descubierto mirándole al otro lado de la mesita con una sensación de incredulidad. No era solo que estuviera allí, con él, haciendo una de las cosas más... no, la más escandalosa de su vida; sino que él no era en absoluto como ella esperaba. Parte del personaje era auténtica: allí estaba desde luego el carisma de aquel aristócrata atrevido, pero eso era una fachada refinada, y el hombre que había debajo no parecía en absoluto calculador, ni alguien que buscara el placer egoísta. Antes, Edward se había dado cuenta de que ella le habría permitido que le hiciera el amor, pero había optado por no hacerlo, pese a que Isabella había visto claramente que estaba más que dispuesto. Podía haber resultado humillante saber que él había percibido con tanta facilidad que estaba nerviosa y asustada, pero había demostrado una sensibilidad inesperada.

Un libertino perspicaz. Mmm. Esa era una faceta interesante que Isabella no esperaba encontrar.

Pero también era cierto que no había sabido qué esperar en absoluto.

Entre un padre indiferente y un marido dominante y cruel, no tenía buena opinión de los hombres en general. Tal vez la revelación sexual no sería lo único que aprendería en esta semana perversa.

—Mañana por la mañana podríamos cabalgar hasta el río, si le apetece.

Isabella recuperó la atención de golpe y notó que aquella reflexión le había provocado un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

—Estoy a su disposición.

Edward sonrió y unas deliciosas arruguitas aparecieron en los rabillos de sus ojos.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso, milady.

El timbre ronco de su voz la inquietó.

—Lo que quiero decir... —replicó cortante, y luego se quedó callada. De hecho, quería decir exactamente lo que dijo.

Edward enarcó las cejas. Seguía sentado allí, cómodo y relajado.

—¿Es que para usted todo ha de tener una connotación sexual, Rothay?

Isabella recuperó su actitud fría como un manto protector. Era más fácil de lo que imaginaba preguntarle algo así, tras aquella comida en la intimidad y tras el romántico paseo por los jardines, durante el cual él había recogido rosas para ella y le había incluso puesto una en la oreja.

—Cuando estoy con alguien tan bello como usted, es probable. —Y encogió sus anchos hombros con impertinencia.

—¿Se le resiste alguien? —Tenía que admitir que sentía curiosidad. El gozaba de una reputación formidable, pero las habladurías no eran de fiar.

Edward jugueteó indolente con el pie de su copa de vino. El parpadeo de la luz de las velas jugó sobre sus estilizadas facciones, destacando la perfección de su elegante estructura ósea y haciendo relucir su cabello cobrizo.

—Soy exigente a la hora de seleccionar mis opciones.

—En otras palabras, una vez que ha escogido a una mujer entre una multitud de admiradoras entusiastas, ¿es suya? —Isabella había oído los comentarios, había sido testigo del efecto que él provocaba al entrar en un salón de baile o cabalgando por Hyde Park.

La risa de Edward fue queda y dulce.

—Hace que suene de muy mal gusto. Como separar a una yegua de la manada.

Las bromas ingeniosas no eran la especialidad de Isabella. Había tenido muy poca práctica a lo largo de la vida.

—A veces soy demasiado franca —admitió. —Mi tía se pasó casi toda la vida diciéndome lo poco apropiado que es eso en una dama, aunque mi institutriz me animó a pensar con libertad, y supongo que en cierta medida esa es la razón por la que soy tan callada cuando estoy en sociedad.

Dios sabe que es muy probable que suelte algo demasiado directo. Debe de ser por haber pasado mucho tiempo sola, de niña. Uno no necesita mentirse a sí mismo.

Edward se reclinó de nuevo en la butaca con un aire de total languidez varonil. Era difícil interpretar su expresión.

—Eso lo envidio, me crea o no.

—¿Qué es lo que envidia?

—La idea de que usted disfrutó de cierta privacidad en su niñez, así como su capacidad de opinar con franqueza. Yo, como heredero del ducado, estuve rodeado desde que nací de gente que me enseñó a hablar con diplomacia a partir del momento en el que pronuncié la primera palabra, créame. El título va acompañado de cierto grado de responsabilidad e inevitable sometimiento a la crítica social.

—Nunca lo había visto de ese modo. —Isabella inclinó la cabeza a un lado, estudiándole. —Es difícil compadecer a alguien que es guapo, rico y noble, pero supongo que todo tiene sus inconvenientes.

—Es difícil compadecerse de una mujer que es una heredera de belleza exquisita, y alguien que podría escoger entre todos los hombres de Londres, pero es posible que aun así tenga sus propios demonios.

Su perspicacia se acercaba demasiado a la verdad.

Sí, Jacob era un demonio, acechando sus intentos de vivir una vida plena.

—_Touché _—dijo con frialdad. —Espero exorcizar a uno de ellos esta semana.

—Tras saborear una muestra de su pasión, puedo decir con toda sinceridad que para mí será un placer ayudarla a hacerlo.

Edward replicó con una seguridad en sí mismo tan espontánea, que ella se esforzó en disimular el intenso rubor que le produjo el hincapié que había hecho en la palabra «saborear», e intentó conseguir al menos un aire de sofisticación parecido.

—Y la semana próxima usted me habrá olvidado. ¿No es así como funciona? ¿No se cansa de aventuras pasajeras?

Aquella crítica implícita no alteró su seguridad en sí mismo.

—Creía que usted no estaba interesada en la continuidad.

—No lo estoy —se apresuró a corroborar ella.

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo y podemos disfrutar el uno del otro sin reservas. Me parece que van a ser siete días muy placenteros. —Edward miró hacia la ventana, donde se veían las estrellas en un cielo de terciopelo azul. Los cortinajes seguían descorridos, y el cristal, entreabierto, para que entrara la fragante brisa nocturna. —Con sus noches.

Isabella, que empezaba a pensar que él tenía razón aunque no hubiera respondido a su pregunta, juntó las manos en el regazo.

—No esperaba que usted me gustara.

Edward se echó a reír.

—Sí que es usted directa, querida mía. Por favor, no me diga que tengo fama de ser un tipo desagradable.

—No, dicen que es de lo más encantador. Solo que yo tenía mis dudas de que el encanto fuera real.

—Ah, un artificio para atraer a las doncellas a mi lecho, ¿es eso? —Algo centelleó en sus ojos claros.

¿Enfado, quizá? No, no le conocía lo bastante bien para juzgarle.

—Bien... sí.

—Y sin embargo usted aceptó pasar una semana entera en mi compañía.

—Ambos sabemos que tengo mis motivos.

Edward, su cuerpo alto y esbelto inmóvil y una enigmática expresión, la miró fijamente.

—Veo que estamos siendo muy francos el uno con el otro. Me parece refrescante, si quiere que le diga la verdad. Las aventuras amorosas están demasiado a menudo plagadas de intrigas y fingimientos. En aras de la sinceridad, le diré que normalmente no suelo estar con mujeres con poca experiencia en la cama, ni me acuesto con viudas jóvenes y casaderas que han sido tratadas con evidente rudeza en el pasado.

Quizá había sido demasiado directa. Isaella sintió con un destello de alarma que lo siguiente que él iba a decirle era que deseaba cancelar el trato.

Para su tranquilidad, Edward siguió diciendo:

—Pero usted es muy tentadora, milady, y ahora que comprendo mejor sus motivos para estar aquí, me siento más que honrado, y si su indigno marido aún estuviera vivo —añadió como sin darle importancia, —le daría tal paliza que casi acabaría con su despreciable existencia.

Ella captó su sinceridad con sobresalto, porque la severa mirada de sus ojos desmentía el tono indiferente de su voz.

Isabella nunca había tenido un defensor. De niña había estado bajo la protección de su tía solterona y autoritaria, y se casó cuando apenas tenía dieciocho años. El acuerdo se había negociado totalmente al margen de su consentimiento, pero ella no se habia dado cuenta de la devastadora realidad del mismo hasta su noche de bodas. Cuando descubrió lo implacable e insensible que era el hombre con quien la habían obligado a casarse, le había abandonado y había regresado a su casa de York. Su padre la había enviado de vuelta inmediatamente y Dios sabe que había pagado por aquel desliz. Las magulladuras habían tardado semanas en desaparecer.

—Le odiaba. —Era difícil mantener un tono de voz natural, pero Isabella lo intentó. —La lógica me dice que no todos los hombres son como él, pero a veces la experiencia pesa más que el sentido común.

—De modo que lo que necesita son algunas experiencias buenas para contrarrestar las malas.

El matiz ronco de la voz del apuesto duque provocó un estremecimiento que le subió por la espalda.

—Cierto. Por eso estoy aquí. —Isabella irguió los hombros.

—Entonces quizá sea hora de que nos retiremos. —Edward se levantó con un movimiento ágil y suave, y le tendió la mano.

Su cuerpo insatisfecho deseaba apresurarse, pero si había una cosa que Edward había aprendido a lo largo de los últimos años, cuando probó a algunas de las damas más bellas de la alta sociedad, era la contención sexual. Las mujeres tardaban más en excitarse; algunas eran aventureras en la cama; otras, recatadas; unas pocas, insaciables. Mostrarse solícito con cualquiera de las necesidades que pudieran tener sus amantes nunca había sido un problema, pero Isabella era completamente distinta. Bajo aquella hermosura exquisita había una mujer dolida, y a pesar de que antes él ya había creado un frágil vínculo de confianza, seguía siendo un auténtico desafío.

Deseaba llevarla en brazos al piso de arriba en un gesto romántico y teatral, pero desechó la idea porque aquello le recordaría a ella que él era superior en fuerza y tamaño. En su lugar la escoltó con cortesía, la mano de Isabella apoyada en su brazo curvado, como si la condujera a una cena de etiqueta o a una velada en la ópera.

La verdad era que él seguía estando completamente fuera de su elemento.

Ella tampoco estaba en el suyo.

¿Por qué le intrigaba eso?

Tal vez fuera hastío, pero no lo creía realmente. Isabella era fuerte a su manera, franca, distante... y sin embargo vulnerable, absolutamente femenina y, en su opinión, valiente en un sentido único.

Muy distinta a cierto recuerdo de su pasado. Aquella dama en particular lo había sido todo menos indefensa, y fue él quien se vio superado por la situación. Desde entonces había decidido llevar la voz cantante.

Siempre.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo del piso de arriba, él optó por el dormitorio de ella, pensando que si utilizaban otra vez el suyo, Isabella volvería a sentirse dominada y en un terreno incierto.

—Aquí —murmuró abriendo la puerta. —Disculpe que no haya doncella, pero supuse que usted preferiría privacidad más que comodidad.

—La habitación es preciosa —dijo ella, que vaciló un segundo antes de entrar. —Y tiene usted razón. Puedo vivir sin una doncella.

El dio un somero vistazo a los muebles, sin saber si se había fijado en ellos alguna vez. Siendo soltero, nunca se había preocupado en ningún sentido de la alcoba contigua.

—Me alegro de que le guste el dormitorio y yo puedo ser muy servicial. Permítame desnudarla.

—Su reputación de hombre servicial es legendaria.

Al infierno con su reputación, pensó Edward, molesto. Era consciente de lo que se rumoreaba sobre él, y a los veintiocho años seguía asombrándole que su vida pudiera interesarle tanto a la gente.

—Lo único que quería decir era que si necesita alguna ayuda durante su estancia, me la pida a mí —replicó en un tono casi brusco.

—¿Le he ofendido?

El la cogió por los hombros y, con una ligera presión de las manos, la urgió a darse la vuelta.

—Me ofende el hecho de tener una reputación. Preferiría que mi vida personal no avivara el fuego de los rumores.

—Entonces quizá no debería hacer escandalosas apuestas públicas sobre su destreza sexual. —

Ella dijo esas palabras en un tono seco, pero con la voz ligerísimamente entrecortada, mientras él le apartaba el cabello y empezaba a desabotonar su vestido de noche de un refulgente verde claro.

Desabrochó los botones con la facilidad de un experto, aparró la ropa de aquellos hombros esbeltos y retiró los alfileres del sencillo recogido. Una masa sedosa cayó en cascada sobre sus manos y por la grácil espalda de Isabella, y él aspiró aquel perfume con un cautivador toque de lirios del valle y fresias. Levantó el cálido peso de su cabellera, le besó la nuca con una presión lenta y tentadora y, al sentir que ella respondía con un escalofrío, dejó que su boca se entretuviera.

—Yo haría caso de su consejo, hermosa Isabella, pero si no hubiera aceptado el reto de Manderville, usted no estaría aquí, verdad? Tal vez debería cruzar apuestas de borrachos con él más a menudo.

Deslizó la mano alrededor de su cintura y empezó a hacerle el amor a su cuello. Olió, besó, saboreó la piel suave y fragante, hasta que ella apoyó la espalda en él y Edward pudo ver la rapidez con la que se alzaban sus senos henchidos bajo las puntillas de su camisa de lino, y cómo los pezones se tensaban bajo la tela finísima.

—¿Puede sentir cómo la deseo? —Él sabía que podía, pues su brazo la retenía con suavidad pero a la vez con firmeza contra su erección ya rígida. —¿Tiene idea del dominio que tiene una mujer sobre un hombre cuando él la desea?

—No. —Fue un susurro quedo y doloroso.

Desgraciadamente, él estaba seguro de que ella le decía la verdad. Aquello no hizo nada para apagar su ardor, pero atemperó su comportamiento.

—Concentra usted toda mi atención, créame —le prometió. —Deje que se lo demuestre.

Entonces la levantó con cuidado, como si ella fuera una filigrana de vidrio, y la llevó a la cama con dosel. Esta vez se lo quitó todo, incluida la camisola, de modo que Isabella quedó tendida desnuda y exuberante bajo el resplandor de las velas, que alguien había dejado ya encendidas.

Edward se desnudó con calma mientras ella le observaba. Se quitó la chaqueta, la corbata, la camisa y las botas, dándole a ella la oportunidad de pedirle que parara, o de cubrirse el cuerpo desnudo.

Isabella no hizo ninguna de esas cosas.

Gracias a Dios, porque él estaba ardiendo.

Cuando se desabrochó los pantalones y los bajó por los muslos, ella abrió aquellos encantadores ojos chocolate mientras estudiaba sin disimulo su erección, con sus suaves labios entreabiertos con evidente sorpresa.

Era inquietante que no hubiera visto nunca a un hombre excitado.

«Qué demonios, otro obstáculo que salvar.»

Ahora era fácil imaginar que su esposo había acudido a ella en la oscuridad de la noche para ejercer sus derechos maritales, en lo que Edward calculó que era más brutalidad egoísta que ninguna otra cosa. Por lo general se consideraba imposible que un hombre violara a su esposa, ya que esta era, en esencia, de su propiedad, pero él no estaba de acuerdo. Cuando una mujer se mostraba reacia o no estaba preparada, seguía siendo un crimen apropiarse de algo que no se daba voluntariamente.

Subió a la cama junto a ella y se limitó a acariciarle el labio inferior, trazando y explorando con un dedo aquella fascinante curva.

—¿He mencionado que es usted asombrosamente hermosa?

—Ha sido usted más que generoso con sus cumplidos, Edward. —Isabella bajó los párpados un milímetro, pero no se apartó, y parecía muchísimo menos tensa que en su encuentro de la tarde.

—Todos los hombres de Inglaterra me envidiarían si supieran dónde estoy ahora.

—Y no dudo que todas las mujeres sentirían lo mismo acerca de mí. Especialmente las legiones que me han precedido y que saben lo que están perdiéndose.

Hablar de antiguas amantes nunca era prudente, en ninguna circunstancia, y él no iba a empezar ahora, cuando la necesidad carnal controlaba tan descaradamente sus sentidos. Lo que Edward codiciaba estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia: la boca de Isabella cálida y tentadora, su cuerpo voluptuoso al alcance de la mano; pero necesitaba estar seguro de que ella estaba igualmente implicada.

—Béseme —la animó con la voz tomada.

«Deja que ella tome la iniciativa.» Eso parecía lo mejor, pues no quería asustarla ni darle prisa.

Ella dudó un instante, pero luego se acercó y le rozó los labios con la boca. Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no aplastarla y devorarla, pero se quedó quieto y no se movió cuando Isabella apretó tímidamente la boca contra la suya, y después se apartó.

Era un pequeño y prometedor comienzo.

—¿Esto es un beso? —El enarcó una ceja con ironía. —La besé esta tarde, ¿lo recuerda? Me gustaría ver cómo se esfuerza un poco más, lady Black.

Durante un momento, ella se limitó a mirarle fijamente, con su centelleante cabello sobre los hombros gráciles y una sombra desafiante en los ojos. Después se acercó de nuevo y esta vez puso sus pequeñas manos sobre los hombros de Edward y separó los labios. El ladeó un poco la cabeza para intensificar el beso, y cuando ella deslizó la lengua de forma indecisa dentro de su boca, una leve sonrisa surgió en su fuero interno.

Tenía la sensación de que Isabella iba a ser una alumna competente, a pesar de su pasado.

Unos senos suaves y desnudos le acariciaron el pecho, y él reprimió un gemido cuando la larga cabellera de ella se derramó sobre ambos. Sin hacer otra cosa más que rozarle apenas la espalda, dibujó la curva de su columna vertebral y dejó que ella controlara el juego. Enredó los dedos en su largo cabello y cuando ella siguió besándole con progresiva confianza, un quedo sonido de aprobación escapó de su garganta.

Ambos estaban sin aliento cuando finalmente ella volvió a recostarse.

—¿Mejor?

—Mucho mejor.

Su erección palpitaba con cada latido de su corazón y Edward, que no podía esperar a estar dentro de ella, sonrió sin ganas cuando ella dirigió la mirada a aquel cuerpo abultado y tieso junto a su estómago. Parecía cautelosa, pero él se animó al ver un brillo de intriga en sus ojos.

Con un movimiento deliberadamente lento, le cogió la mano y la puso sobre su erección.

—No deseo ser un misterio para usted en ningún sentido.

Ella rodeó el perímetro con sus dedos largos y vacilantes, y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Mi ignorancia es mortificante.

Él contuvo la respiración cuando ella apretó un poco.

—Esté tranquila, puede preguntarme cualquier cosa y le contestaré si puedo. Nunca he comprendido por qué la sociedad cree que a las mujeres debe ocultárseles todo lo referente a los temas sexuales. Los hombres hablan de ello cuando quieren. Suele ser un tema de conversación muy popular.

—Ustedes tienen derechos que a nosotras se nos niegan, por si no lo había notado.

Tenía bastante razón, pero era difícil hablar cuando sus dedos le exploraban el miembro, duro como una piedra.

—Lo he notado —consiguió admitir, reprimiendo un quejido cuando ella limpió una gota de la punta y se quedó mirando el dedo, —pero no olvide que el motivo es la posesión, en parte. Puesto que nuestro deseo es que nuestras hijas se mantengan castas y que nuestras esposas sean solo para nosotros, y creo que la idea básica es que cuanto menos sepan ustedes acerca del placer que los hombres y las mujeres pueden darse mutuamente, mejor.

—¿Vamos a empezar un debate intelectual sobre este asunto? No creo que le guste mi postura en este tema. —Ella le acarició y miró detenidamente entre sus piernas, mientras le cogía los testículos en el hueco de la mano. —Son pesados.

Para ser alguien que carecía de experiencia, Isabella estaba haciendo bastante bien el trabajo de conseguir que él se excitara hasta un extremo febril. ¿Pesados? Edward estaba a punto de explotar solo con aquellas inocentes caricias y eso le sorprendió. Quería tomarse su tiempo, al menos hasta que ella entendiera ese juego al que él sabía jugar tan bien.

—Estoy disfrutando de su curiosidad —explicó con un esfuerzo monumental para parecer relajado, cuando de hecho ella le retenía los testículos con la mano, —pero quizá sería mejor que me tocara a mí el turno.

Isabella, con su cabellera deliciosa y brillante y su piel pálida, parecía un poco confusa.

—De acariciarla. —El se movió para cogerla en brazos y cambió de postura, de modo que ella quedó tumbada de espaldas y él sobre ella, apoyándose en los codos. Debían empezar de forma sencilla, decidió Edward mientras le rozaba la cadera primero, le acariciaba luego la parte interna del muslo y descubría después la calidez de su sexo. Separó con los dedos los delicados pliegues femeninos, y ella apartó inmediatamente la mirada y se puso tensa.

«Maldición.»

—No le haré daño —susurró él mientras le besaba el contorno de la barbilla. —Quiero hacerla sentirse bien, hermosa Isabella. Si ha sido convenientemente estimulada, disfrutará usted de mí, le doy mi palabra. Ya está un poco húmeda, lo cual significa que su cuerpo comprende lo que su mente quiere rechazar. Relájese y se lo demostraré.

Entonces la tocó. Por todas partes. Cada roce y cada caricia salpicados con besos dulces como el azúcar y palabras a media voz. En esa zona del pulso, justo encima del hueco de la clavícula. En el tierno interior del codo. Movió la lengua a través de la muñeca. Metió su dedo en la boca con provocadora delicadeza, mientras le acariciaba el hombro desnudo y la mantenía abrazada.

Aquello era una exploración, un viaje de iniciación y de persuasión. Ambos desnudos, piel contra piel ardiente, mientras él le hacía el amor sin penetrarla aún.

El primer suspiro le permitió saber que su paciencia había sido recompensada, el gemido siguiente le animó aún más, y cuando deslizó la mano entre sus muslos y la estimuló con aquella pequeña y experta presión, ella se agarró a él con una urgencia prometedora.

Se le humedecieron más los dedos; la reacción del cuerpo de Isabella a sus caricias era indudable.

Y él descubrió que aquello era más poderoso en cierto sentido, porque sabía que implicaba riesgo, confianza y una decena de aspectos referentes a la pasión, que él había abandonado diez años atrás, como mínimo.

Aquello tuvo un impacto extraordinario. Ella no se confiaba con facilidad. Bueno, él tampoco, de modo que eso tenían en común, aunque las reservas de Edward eran diferentes. No obstante, Isabella estaba superando las suyas si el hecho de que elevara las caderas en un gesto de súplica indicaba algo. Por su parte, él pensó que había cerrado firmemente la puerta a sus fantasmas.

Aunque quizá estaba equivocado. El pasado irrumpió de pronto y colisionó con el presente, y aunque Edward no acababa de entender las motivaciones que la habían llevado hasta allí, sintió una conexión con su encantadora compañera de cama mayor de la habitual.

Era como la situación de ambos, tan original como el pecado en sí mismo.

Sus atenciones se vieron recompensadas cuando al final la condujo hacia un estremecedor clímax. Y después a otro. Justo cuando ella empezaba a relajarse, él volvió a hacerlo; deslizó profundamente los dedos en aquel calor húmedo y tentador, y sintió aquellas reveladoras contracciones, mientras ella jadeaba y cerraba los ojos.

El se detuvo un momento ante aquel pasaje exquisitamente cerrado, sintiendo una necesidad vertiginosa y urgente. Los músculos internos se cerraron alrededor de sus dedos invasores cuando inició la tentativa de explorar el paraíso prometido.

La expresión de la cara de Isabella le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber, y le invadió una sensación de alivio, aun cuando notó el sudor que le escocía la piel por el esfuerzo que le costaba no moverse para trepar en medio de aquellos preciosos muslos... y tomarla. Isabella parecía colmada, aturdida incluso; la boca entreabierta, los ojos abiertos y un leve rubor en sus mejillas a consecuencia de la entrega sexual.

—Edward —susurró maravillada, y dejó caer los párpados.

Ese fue el permiso que él necesitaba para moverse. Para colocarse en el sitio, para usar su nuevo poder sobre ella, separarle las piernas aún más y obtener entonces su propio placer.

No lo hizo. Una vocecita, una que él deseó enviar al infierno, le dijo que no era el momento adecuado. Aún no.

En el lánguido corolario, él la acomodó en sus brazos intentando acallar la traicionera urgencia de poseerla. Ella no habló, pero él podía sentir los rápidos latidos de su corazón, la suavidad de su piel de seda, la leve exhalación cuando Isabella se desplazó un poco y finalmente levantó la cabeza.

—Yo... yo —titubeó, y luego tragó saliva de forma audible.

Él, que estaba tumbado a su lado y presa de una resignada tensión sexual, sonrió. Cuando llegara el momento, intentaría asegurarse de que ambos llegaran al clímax juntos.

—¿Usted qué?

—Me gustó.

—Pensé que tal vez le gustaría. —Reprimió una sonrisa, porque tuvo la sensación de que a ella le molestaría, y añadió en voz baja: —Y me alegro.

Ella echó hacia atrás su centelleante cabellera. La imagen de su voluptuosa desnudez bajo el brillo de la tenue luz de las velas desafió su decisión de esperar.

—Usted no comprende la profundidad de ese cumplido, Edward.

—_Au contraire_, querida. Tengo la sensación de que la comprendo.

—Antes dijo que no haría suposiciones.

El temple de su voz hizo reír a Edward.

—No puede tener razón siempre. O bien yo entiendo a las mujeres y esa fue la razón primigenia por la que usted decidió hacer esto, o bien yo no sé nada de nada. ¿En qué quedamos?

—Usted no sabe nada de mí. —Los magníficos ojos de Isabella lanzaban destellos, pero le resultaba difícil ser la altanera y distante lady Black cuando estaba deliciosamente desnuda junto a él.

Edward tenía una erección vibrante, casi dolorosa. Maldita sea, la contención tenía un coste.

Aquello, cuando finalmente sucediera, debía valer realmente la pena.

Y tal vez había sido un poco petulante.

La cogió por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla despacio. Cuando ella se abandonó entre sus brazos, sintió el fulgor de la victoria. Le acercó la boca al oído.

—Muy bien —susurró con voz ronca, —admito que no la conozco tanto como me gustaría.

Tenemos toda la semana y acabamos de empezar a conocernos. ¿No la intriga?

Y ella respondió con un suspiro que aleteó contra el pecho de Edward:

—Sí.


	11. capitulo 10

Capítulo 10

El sonido de aquella voz grave fue como un chorro de agua que la dejó aturdida.

Saturó todos sus poros y todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, del cuero cabelludo a las puntas de los pies, y Alice se quedó inmóvil frente a la puerta de la salita familiar y contuvo la respiración.

Nadie la había informado de que Jasper vendría a tomar el té. Nunca venía a la hora del té.

Jamás.

Dios del cielo, ¿no había sido ya bastante terrible haberle visto la noche anterior? Aún le dolía la cara por el esfuerzo de reír durante la pequeña recepción que Margaret había organizado. La fiesta había sido un gesto considerado, y sabía que Thomas y Margaret únicamente deseaban apoyar su decisión de casarse con James. Toda la familia Whitlock la había tratado siempre como si fuera una más, y habían mostrado un maravilloso entusiasmo ante la inminente boda. Pero, por desgracia, era previsible que Jasper estuviera invitado a todo. Siempre lo estaba, aunque solía declinar las celebraciones domésticas. Salvo la noche anterior, cuando apareció de repente con un aspecto pecaminosamente atractivo y aburrido hasta decir basta. También había marchado pronto, se había escabullido poco después la cena. Ella había conseguido ser educada durante las cuatro palabras amables que intercambiaron, pero ¿de verdad tenía que volver a pasar por aquello tan pronto?

—¿Has olvidado algo, hija?

Al oír la voz de su tutor se dio la vuelta inmediatamente. Vio a Thomas que la contemplaba con su habitual sonrisa dibujada en el bondadoso rostro.

—Me parece que los dos llegamos un poco tarde, ¿verdad? Yo estoy bastante sediento y ahora mismo me vendría muy bien un bollo. ¿Entramos? —le dijo él.

¿Qué otra opción había? Debería haber subido corriendo a su habitación con la excusa de una jaqueca, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, en lugar de vacilar junto a la puerta. Debería haber enviado a su doncella abajo, para decirles que no los acompañaría a tomar el té porque estaba indispuesta. Pero no había pensado con la suficiente rapidez.

—Sí, sería delicioso —musitó mintiendo descaradamente, pues sintió un repentino nudo en el estómago.

Entraron los dos juntos, y aunque Alice deseaba no tener que darse por enterada de la presencia del conde de Manderville, cuando él se puso de pie cortésmente, apretó los dientes y consiguió asentir con rigidez. Todo era familiar: las butacas azules de brocado dispuestas con cierto desorden, el viejo pianoforte en un rincón, la alfombra con un dibujo oriental en tonos añil y crema, e incluso el carrito del té junto a una antigua mesa barnizada. Pero cuando él estaba allí todo parecía distinto.

Siempre era así. Si él estaba en la habitación, ella no veía nada más, y sintió un intenso rencor sumado a la aflicción.

Margaret, rellenita, bonita y muy femenina, sonreía serenamente con una taza en la mano.

—Jasper ha aparecido en el momento adecuado y yo he insistido para que se quedara a tomar el té.

Alice no dijo nada y apartó la mirada. Sabía que no había posibilidad alguna de que

Margaret y Thomas no hubieran notado la animosidad entre su sobrino y ella. Thomas había intentado preguntar por ello una vez, pero era impensable que ella le hablara a nadie de aquel fatídico beso, ni de con qué se había tropezado después.

Todavía estaba muy vivo en su memoria, marcado a fuego con dolorosa claridad. Jasper inclinado sobre lady Bellvue, quien por cierto tenía el valor de ser sofisticada y bellísima, y ella tenía el corpiño desabrochado y él puso la boca sobre...

En aquel momento las lágrimas le habían emborronado la vista y, para no derrumbarse en sollozos descontrolados delante de ambos, Alice había salido corriendo del invernadero tan deprisa como pudo. No, lo había dejado para después; cuando llegó a su dormitorio lloró hasta que ya no le quedaron lágrimas. Resultaba irónico que aquel beso tierno en la biblioteca hubiera sido la culminación de todas sus fantasías románticas, y que después, ese mismo día, él hubiera destruido sus sueños. Ella se había hecho mayor en aquel segundo exacto en el que se dio cuenta de que la apariencia del joven de sonrisa fácil y naturaleza generosa era una fachada para ocultar su vacuidad y su indiferencia ante los sentimientos de los demás. Siempre había considerado la inteligencia innata y cordial de Jasper como una prueba de su humanidad, pero entonces comprendió que sus defectos excedían en mucho a sus virtudes. Todos los rumores eran ciertos.

Lo único que él quería era un buen revolcón. La insensibilidad de aquello le revolvía el estómago.

¿Cuántos corazones había roto él aparte del suyo? Aquello que ella creyó haber amado había sido una ilusión, nada más.

—¿... bombón?

Alice levantó la mirada y parpadeó.

—¿Disculpa?

El protagonista de sus pensamientos hizo un gesto en dirección a la bombonera que había en el carrito del té. Sus vividos ojos azules estaban sombríos, pero en su boca brillaba el tenue destello de una sonrisa.

—¿Puedo comerme uno?

—Estoy segura de que ya te has comido suficientes... bombones. —Las palabras salieron sin más y, para empeorar las cosas, la edulcorada malicia de su voz fue una prueba reveladora de su antipatía.

Dios del cielo, ¿realmente había dicho eso en voz alta?

—Oh, querida —murmuró Margaret.

Jasper alzó de pronto sus cejas castañas. Sentado en su butaca con una postura perezosa, las largas piernas extendidas y una copa en la mano, parecía cordialmente ofendido. Estaba, como de costumbre, muy atractivo con una chaqueta azul oscuro, unos pantalones canela, las botas bruñidas y la corbata tan bien anudada como siempre. La luz que entraba por uno de los ventanales confería un brillo tostado a sus mechones de pelo dorado, y acentuaba asimismo la nítida silueta de su mejilla y su frente.

—Admito que me gustan los... bombones de todas clases, pero con el té prefiero los de chocolate —dijo él arrastrando las palabras.

Disgustada, porque se había asegurado a sí misma cada día que ya no le importaba en absoluto lo que pasara entre ellos. Alice cogió la bombonera de cristal y se la tendió con brusquedad. El contenido se deslizó peligrosamente hacia el borde, pero por fortuna ninguno cayó sobre el estampado floral de la costosa alfombra. Ya se había puesto en ridículo; no había la menor necesidad de empeorarlo.

Maldito fuera, Jasper se entretuvo un rato en escoger uno obligándola a sostener la bombonera como una especie de sumisa camarera. Sin duda se había acostado con aquellos bombones también, pensó indignada, sin saber si estaba más enfadada consigo misma por perder el control con tanta facilidad o con él por considerarlo cómico.

Siempre tenía la sensación de que la seguridad y la confianza de Jasper acrecentaban la falta de sofisticación de ella, pero iba aprendiendo. Desde aquella horrible tarde, Alice había convertido en un arte el evitarle, y también más de una vez se había preguntado si él no estaba esforzándose demasiado por declinar todas las invitaciones a actos en los que ella iba a estar presente también. Como es natural, en las fiestas familiares tenían que relacionarse un poco, pero ninguno de los dos hacía apenas nada más que constatar la presencia del otro.

Jasper nunca, nunca aparecía a la hora del té. Sobre todo si sabía que ella iba a estar presente.

—Gracias. —Él cogió un bombón del recipiente de cristal y lo puso en su plato. Fue un movimiento grácil y elegante, con un estilo absolutamente varonil, como todo lo suyo, incluida aquella fastidiosa sonrisita en su cara.

—De nada —dijo ella entre dientes, odiando la rudeza de su tono.

—Creo que aún no he tenido la oportunidad de felicitarte por tu compromiso, Ali. La otra noche estabas muy ocupada y tuve que marcharme temprano.

«Por Dios santo, no me llames Ali.» Era el único que usaba ese diminutivo. Siempre lo había hecho, desde que era una niña. Pero ahora no era una niña, era una mujer, y el sonido vagamente familiar con el que lo dijo le traía recuerdos que era mejor olvidar. Se puso tensa, pero consiguió asentir.

—Le comunicaré a James tus buenos deseos.

—Es un hombre bastante agradable.

Ella sintió un destello de irritación al oír aquel tono de voz. Apenas un ligerísimo matiz de crítica, como si agradable fuera acompañado de aburrido y pesado. No. Jasper no era gallardo emocionante, pero era estable.

—Es un auténtico caballero —señaló a la defensiva. Con eso dejaba claro que Jasper no pertenecía a esa categoría. O al menos esperaba haberlo dejado claro, porque lo había dicho con toda la intención.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Jasper; lord Hyatt es bastante amable —intervino Thomas con una mirada inexpresiva, antes de beber un sorbo de té. —Un buen tipo. Fiable y todo eso.

—No es mala cosa para un marido —corroboró Margaret.

—Ni para un caballo. —Jasper se hundió un poco más en la butaca. La elasticidad de su cuerpo, alto y musculoso, contrastaba con la atmósfera pastel del salón. Si se había sentido insultado por el sarcasmo de Alice, no lo demostró, como siempre.

—¿Un caballo? —Ella le miró fijamente, ofendida porque compararan a su prometido con un equino.

Él parecía tan inocente como podía serlo un depravado calavera.

—Sí, desde luego. ¿No estás de acuerdo? ¿Qué preferirías montar, un animal plácido y digno de confianza que te llevara a donde quisieras por un sendero tranquilo, o una bestia más fogosa?

Tal vez fuera infinitamente menos experimentada que él, pero no se le escapó la connotación sexual, y para su total y absoluta desgracia enrojeció.

Solo Jasper podía decir algo así y salir indemne. Estaba acostumbrado a utilizar su aspecto y suselegantes maneras para excusarse de multitud de pecados. Eso también le funcionaba para todo lo demás, maldito fuera. Pero no con ella. Nunca más.

El problema era que Alice le conocía. Conocía aquel ingenio travieso, la chispa de burla en sus ojos, y en el pasado puede que incluso se hubiera echado a reír. Sin embargo, estaban hablando de su matrimonio con otro hombre, y que él pudiera bromear sobre ello... bien, era doloroso.

No, no lo era. Alice se contradijo a sí misma e irguió la espalda. Jasper ya no tenía ese poder sobre ella. Lo había perdido el día que la había besado y después le destrozó el corazón con una traición ocasional con la que se burló de sus sentimientos.

Le miró a los ojos.

—Dice mucho en su favor que sea digno de confianza. La sonrisa de Jasper desapareció cuando replicó en voz baja: —Hasta la criatura más salvaje puede ser domesticada con el procedimiento adecuado.

—No todas justifican el esfuerzo —contraatacó ella.

—Eso es difícil de saber si no se intenta.

Margaret intervino en un pobre intento por cambiar de tema:

—Yo creo que la fiesta resultó bien, ¿no os parece?

Alice asintió, pero fue un gesto ausente, indiferente.

—Fue encantadora.

—Estabas preciosa —murmuró Jasper como si hablara del tiempo.

No, no había dicho únicamente eso. Fue un cumplido tan espontáneo, tan sincera la inflexión de su tono, que ella se sorprendió por un momento. Jasper la miró como solo él podía hacerlo y durante un segundo ella olvidó que Margaret y Thomas estaban allí.

Como una tontita.

Aunque él lo pensara realmente, ¿qué importancia tenía? ¿Por qué le importaba lo que un hombre tan inmoral y con tan mala fama opinara de ella? ¿Por qué había escogido el vestido con tanto cuidado la noche anterior, solo porque sabía que él estaría allí?

Le resultaba imposible estar tan cerca de Jasper ni un minuto más. Ser consciente de ello la abrumó y le provocó un acceso de pánico que le agarrotó la garganta. Sin duda era mejor cuando ambos se evitaban, aunque no estaba segura de que a él le hubiera afectado hasta ese punto. Para un libertino de tal calibre, un beso baladí no tenía importancia. Fue ella quien puso demasiado en aquello.

Pero aun así... aquel beso. La caricia leve pero firme de los labios de Jasper mientras poseía su boca, su lengua deslizante, la tentadora sensación de sus brazos reteniéndola. Su aroma, su sabor, aquel suspiro quedo en el interior de la boca, más embriagador que cualquier bebida...

No. A ella no le importaba recordarlo. Era más molesto que permaneciera todavía en su mente.

—Por favor, disculpadme. —Alice se levantó, echó una rada al reloj del rincón y vio que la inclinación de las agujas formaban un ángulo determinado, sin apreciar realmente qué hora era. — Lo siento, pero he de escribir un montón de cartas y tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza. Creo que me retiraré arriba hasta la hora de cenar.

Hacía una tarde tan calurosa que Isabella se había quitado la chaqueta del traje de montar, y ahora colgaba del arzón de la silla mientras los caballos deambulaban tranquilamente por un sendero apenas trazado a la orilla de un río perezoso. Allá en lo alto el cielo era límpido, de un azul prístino libre de nubes, y una ligerísima brisa de aire que contenía la fragancia de los prados le acariciaba el rostro.

Aquel día idílico se ajustaba perfectamente al estado de ánimo de ambos.

Isabella era muy consciente de que iba a caer víctima del encanto del infame Rothay por una razón premeditada —la escandalosa apuesta, —pero estaba más que dispuesta a aceptar aquella fantasía.

Tras una noche de descubrimientos y de rendido placer en brazos de él, ambos habían dormido hasta tarde, habían tomado un ligero desayuno juntos y pasaron el resto del día en una camaradería similar, despreocupada y relajada, que incluía el presente paseo a caballo a última hora de la tarde.

Aquello constituía un placentero cambio de su rutinaria existencia, y no todo el placer que sentía era debido a su despertar sexual. Le resultaría fácil acostumbrarse a que un hombre atractivo estuviera pendiente de ella, sobre todo porque se sentía sorprendentemente cómoda en su compañía. Tal vez fuera solo por la intimidad sexual, pero tal vez no.

Aunque aún no habían culminado el coito, sentía cada vez menos aprensión y más y más curiosidad. Hasta el momento él le había dedicado toda su atención y el opulento placer de sus instructivas caricias, pero no había obtenido nada para sí.

Por supuesto. Lo único que él quería era ganar la apuesta.

Y como si Isabella fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos, Edward dijo:

—Debería hacerlo más a menudo.

Ella le miró. El tampoco llevaba chaqueta. El delicado lino de su camisa acentuaba la anchura de sus hombros. La tela, abierta a la altura del cuello, dejaba ver su piel bronceada, y estaba sentado en la silla con naturalidad y estilo. Edward cabalgaba todos los días sin falta, y había ordenado que le enviaran previamente los caballos, puesto que en Essex no tenía establos. Montaba un bayo magnífico, lustroso y poderoso, apropiado para el jinete, y el de ella, una yegua con manchas grises, era el caballo mejor entrenado que había montado nunca.

—¿Hacer qué más a menudo? —Isabella enarcó una ceja. —¿Llevarse a una extraña al campo para una tutoría sexual?

Resonó la risa espontánea de Edward.

—Bien, no, no era precisamente en eso en lo que estaba pensando, pero ahora que lo menciona, las cosas han ido bastante bien hasta el momento.

Ella difícilmente podía disentir, si pensaba en lo reveladora que había resultado la noche anterior. Había vivido un placer pecaminoso; todas las caricias, los sabores y los movimientos fueron una experiencia única para ella. El tenía bien merecida su reputación, si siempre era tan generoso. El exceso de sensaciones la había dejado tan exhausta que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. Si alguien hubiera predicho tal cosa unos días antes, se habría burlado de esa posibilidad.

Un disfrute desenfrenado y una creciente sensación de libertad, aunque esta no fuera más que el fruto de una rivalidad masculina provocada por el abuso del alcohol, eran exactamente lo que Isabella había estado buscando cuando hizo su escandalosa propuesta. Cuando esto terminara, estaría eternamente en deuda con él, porque Edward Mason por fin le había enseñado lo que ella podía ser.

—¿En qué estaba pensando, pues? —Isabella se apartó un mechón de cabello suelto de la mejilla y observó su cara con curiosidad.

Nunca en su vida le había preguntado a un hombre en qué pensaba. Con Jacob no se habría atrevido jamás. Ni tampoco habría querido saberlo, probablemente. Con Edward ya tenía la sensación de poder preguntar con toda libertad, con total impunidad.

—En que malgasto demasiado tiempo en la ciudad. Demasiado tiempo hasta altas horas en fiestas y veladas, demasiado tiempo en mi club, demasiado tiempo en mi estudio y con mis abogados. —Se encogió de hombros. Su cabello brillaba con reflejos castaños contrastando con su tono cobrizo.

. —No dejo de decirme que cuando llegue el momento de estabilizarme en un estilo de vida menos frenético, lo sabré.

Se refería, inevitablemente, a tener una esposa y a engendrar un heredero. Ella se dio cuenta y sintió una punzada inesperada.

Aquella apuesta era una competición pasajera y un aprendizaje para ella. Lo que sucediera después del tiempo que pasarían juntos apenas tenía importancia.

Hizo lo posible por aparentar indiferencia.

—Usted todavía es joven, pero imagino que su familia espera que cumpla con su deber.

Edward adoptó un aire aristocrático y un tanto severo. Durante un segundo no pareció en absoluto sofisticado y libertino, sino más bien sombrío. Incluso su voz sonó fría.

—Eso esperan, por supuesto.

Aquello no era asunto suyo, pero por alguna razón Isabella se oyó preguntar:

—Pero ¿usted es reacio?

—Siento un patente desinterés por tomar esposa para procrear sin más. —En su tono había un punto de impaciencia.

Una postura curiosa para un noble, ya que él sabía, probablemente desde que se puso pantalones cortos, que tendría que hacer justamente eso.

—Posee usted una sensibilidad romántica.

—No.

—Si he interpretado bien lo que acaba de decir, usted desea enamorarse.

La boca de Edward se curvó en una sonrisa cínica.

—Me temo que ha malinterpretado del todo lo que he dicho, querida. Enamorarse es algo que espero que no me pase nunca, ni tampoco lo deseo. Me parece que ni siquiera lo creo posible.

Si Isabella había oído alguna vez convicción en las palabras de alguien era en esas. Dicha afirmación resultaba un tanto incongruente en boca del mismo hombre de quien ella sabía, de primera mano, capaz de una ternura infinita y desinteresada.

—Todos queremos que nos amen —aventuró ella, pese a que probablemente era la última persona del mundo con autoridad en la materia.

—Ser amado no es lo mismo que amar a alguien.

La yegua se puso a deambular alrededor de un pequeño arbusto y ella la condujo de nuevo al sendero con aire ausente.

—Supongo que eso es verdad.

No sabía mucho sobre los hombres, pero en el tono de Edward había cierta tensión que ni siquiera ella podía ignorar. Esa conversación tenía cierto aire personal desconocido para ella.

Entonces él volvió a sonreír, desechó todo aquello, y en su lugar surgió aquel fogonazo de encanto, travieso e irresistible que cautivaba a todas las mujeres.

—Si le dice a alguien que ha estado hablando de vínculos sentimentales con el duque diabólico, lo negaré, querida mía, de modo que, por favor, guárdelo para sí misma.

Si ella se lo contaba a alguien, él sufriría un acoso aún mayor por parte de damitas ansiosas, deseosas de conquistar no solo su rulo y su fortuna, sino también su corazón.

—Se supone que no le conozco más que de vista y de un modo ocasional, ¿recuerda?

Difícilmente puedo afirmar que sé algo de sus sentimientos personales sobre ningún asunto, y mucho menos sobre el matrimonio.

Él la miró; los caballos pasaron lentamente junto a una arboleda de frondosos sauces, cuyas largas ramas colgaban sobre las aguas mansas y claras. Ella notó la calidez del sol en la espalda.

—Tengo la sensación de que cuando termine esta semana va a ser un poco difícil fingir que no nos conocemos. Según me han dicho, una mujer nunca olvida a su primer amante.

Lo que él había dicho era correcto, sin duda, porque lo que Jacob le había hecho a ella le descalificaba como tal.

Edward era absolutamente distinto y aunque el cuerpo de Isabella no era virgen, tenía razón; él siempre sería su primer amante.

Era asombroso ser consciente de ello, pero estaba perdiendo sus aprensivos temores y lo esperaba con ganas. Puede que incluso con muchas ganas. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Estoy segura de que eso es cierto, porque tiene usted razón... no olvidaré su... amabilidad.

Divertido, sus labios se curvaron.

—¿Amabilidad? Una palabra extraña para describir el deseo carnal, querida mía. Ya que admite que está aquí para una tutoría sexual, permítame continuar con mi papel de instructor informándola de que su disfrute cuando yacemos juntos será primordial para el mío propio. Saber qué proporciona placer a una mujer es un poderoso afrodisíaco para cualquier hombre.

Desgraciadamente, ella sabía de primera mano que él se equivocaba. Fue como si dejaran caer una jarra de agua fría sobre ella.

—No para todos, Edward —le informó con serenidad, —y desearía poder decir esto sin tanta seguridad.

En el incómodo silencio que se produjo entre ambos, solo se oyó el ruido sordo de los cascos de los caballos y el trino de un pájaro cantor.

—He vuelto a ser presuntuoso —dijo él finalmente. —Mis disculpas.

Ella no quería pensar en su lóbrego matrimonio al menos en un día tan radiante, cuando estaba con uno de los hombres más atractivos de Inglaterra y ambos disponían del resto de una semana que prometía ser memorable.

Le obsequió con una picara sonrisa.

—Opino, excelencia, que nació presuntuoso. Por suerte para usted, creo que es parte de su atractivo.

—¿Me considera atractivo? Quizá anoche la impresioné, después de todo. —Parecía deseoso de evitar que la conversación tomara un tono serio y de volver a sus despreocupadas bromas de siempre. —¿Le importa decirme qué parte le pareció más instructiva?

Eso no era difícil de contestar y ella se lo debía.

—Todo.

Era cierto. Aquellos besos devastadoramente suaves y persuasivos, la delicadeza de sus caricias íntimas, el regalo de un placer que ella no había imaginado que existiera.

La cara de Edward cambió casi al instante.

—Creo que puedo aprender mucho de usted esta semana, mi gélida lady Black —dijo en voz baja, —tanto como usted de mí.


	12. capitulo 11

Capítulo 11

La luz del sol caía oblicuamente sobre la hierba del pequeño claro, y el tenue sonido del río era relajante. Edward desmontó, se dio la vuelta para levantar a Isabella de la silla, y cuando la dejó en el suelo sus manos se entretuvieron en su delicada cintura. Sonrió con indolencia al rostro que ella había alzado para mirarle.

—Es un lugar agradable, ¿no le parece? Y privado también. Las delicadas cejas de Isabella se arquearon.

—¿Es importante eso?

Era endiabladamente importante, porque casi desde el momento en el que habían salido de la cama esa mañana, él había estado sopesando su abrumador deseo de llevarla otra vez allí. No obstante, una cama no era necesaria si había un rincón romántico y discreto disponible, y no quería esperar hasta que se acostaran para hacer el amor con ella.

La contención estaba muy bien, pero ¿durante cuánto tiempo tenía que contenerse?

Por desgracia la respuesta era sencilla. Hasta que ella estuviera preparada. Había una enorme diferencia entre lo que ella le permitiría hacer y lo que deseaba que hiciera. Isabella se lo habría permitido en cualquier momento desde que llegó. Lo más probable era que el día anterior por la tarde y por la noche no hubiera sentido deseo, tan solo habría capitulado.

Si hacía las cosas a su manera, como pensaba hacer, ella aprendería.

No estaba seguro de por qué estaba tan fascinado con la encantadora pero inexperta lady

Black, pero lo estaba. En parte era por su candor, en parte por su belleza, y, para su sorpresa,

Edward se preguntó si no era en parte también por el matiz de vulnerabilidad con el que le miraba con aquellos gloriosos ojos chocolate.

En circunstancias normales, solo eso le habría bastado para salir corriendo lo más rápido posible. Las jóvenes vulnerables activaban sus defensas al instante.

—Pensé que podíamos sentarnos un rato a la sombra. —Edward dejó caer los párpados un milímetro y dirigió la mirada hacia la boca de ella. —Y admirar la vista. Podemos hablar de literatura, ya que es una de sus pasiones.

—Por alguna razón nunca imaginé al duque diabólico como alguien que se sentara al borde de un arroyo y contemplase la belleza de la naturaleza o la estructura de un poema. En sociedad aún se consideraría más increíble que tuviera una opinión sobre el tema del amor.

—Usted podrá comprobar que se equivocan.

—¿Lo comprobaré? —Ella enarcó una ceja y se echó a reír. —Estoy intentando imaginarme cuál debe de ser su opinión sobre Homero o Rousseau.

No era habitual verla sonreír, y él estaba fascinado. Era una mezcla de reserva y sensualidad subyacente, como la mujer, pensó mirándola fijamente. Y añadió con acento indolente:

—¿Insinúa usted que soy un ignorante, lady Black?

—Me parece que su especialidad son más bien los placeres terrenales, excelencia.

—Permítame cambiar su opinión sobre mi personalidad.

La respuesta de ella fue casi coqueta.

—Puede intentarlo.

¿Cómo iba a retirarse ante tamaño desafío? Edward escogió un lugar cómodo con vistas al meandro del río, donde la hierba e incluso la tierra eran mullidas y fragantes. Se sentaron y hablaron mientras sus caballos pastaban... De nuevo, Edward se descubrió fascinado por el modo como los ojos de Isabella se iluminaban cuando se concentraba en un punto importante para rebatirlo con él. Mientras conversaban sobre todo, desde arquitectura hasta religión, se dio cuenta de que la independencia de los puntos de vista de su vieja institutriz había sido en efecto muy variada. Isabella le dijo que la señorita Dunsworth, a quien recordó con una mirada emotiva de sus magníficos ojos, había fomentado su educación en todos los sentidos posibles, no solo en función de los intereses habituales de las damas jóvenes y recatadas.

—Murió de una infección pulmonar —dijo con la voz algo afectada —al terminar el año en que yo cumplí dieciséis. Aún la echo de menos.

Aquello permitió que él condujera de nuevo la conversación, forma deliberada, al tema de la familia de Isabella. Hizo girar distraídamente entre los dedos una larga brizna hierba y observó la cara de Isabella por debajo de sus párpados un tanto caídos.

—Ya veo que no tiene deseos de volver a York.

Sin dudarlo, ella negó con la cabeza. Estaba deliciosa con una blusa sencilla, la falda de montar y unas botas de media caña, aunque estaba sentada con las piernas dobladas hacia un lado, con una postura de decoro y formalidad propia de una dama, conseguía tener un aspecto adorable y encantador.

—No volveré nunca.

—Eso suena definitivo.

—Lo es. —Un breve destello de melancolía cruzó su cara—.Y tampoco mi padre me quiere allí.

—Entonces es que es un idiota. —Edward se acercó y le acarició la mano.

Descubrió que su continencia anterior estaba desapareciendo. La creciente naturalidad que Isabella mostraba con él aumentaba su interés. Por lo general, él no solía sentarse y charlar de temas intelectuales con una mujer, y desde luego nunca esperó que eso le excitara sexualmente, pero con ella era distinto. Qué curioso.

Isabella le miró fijamente.

—Debe de ser agradable tener una hermana.

Edward casi nunca pensaba en ello, pero la mirada melancólica en la cara de ella le hizo ser consciente de la buena suerte que tenía con su familia. Deseaba consolarla, prometerle que encontraría la tranquilidad y la paz, pero ¿cómo demonios lo haría?

El único consuelo real que él sabía ofrecer era físico, y en aquel momento su cuerpo le animó a actuar.

La seducción le era mucho más familiar que la indecisión emocional.

Se inclinó hacia delante y le acarició la boca con los labios, sin hacer caso de su gesto de sorpresa. Aparte de ayudarla a bajar del caballo, no había hecho ningún movimiento para tocarla.

—Hacer el amor al aire libre tiene algo de excitante —susurró. —Es más primario.

—¿Aquí?

Como respuesta a aquella atribulada pregunta, él la besó, divertido por aquella reacción atónita ante sus manos que ya estaban ocupadas. Primero le soltó el cabello, porque quería sentir el peso de aquel satén cuando estaba expuesto al sol, y al intensificar sus besos sintió su seductora fragancia. Para su satisfacción, ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y, pese a que no se pegó a él, descansó conformada en su abrazo.

La conformidad de nuevo, pensó él con una sonrisa interna de resignación. Aquello iba a costar algo de esfuerzo por su parte. Lo raro era que estaba disfrutando del desafío, pese a un comprensible grado de frustración.

Su erección creció de un modo inmediato y su corazón latió con una velocidad mayor, mientras admiraba el esplendor irresistible de la belleza de Isabella. Su deleite se vio incrementado por el sonido amable del curso de agua, que apenas se dejaba oír por encima de la respiración cada vez más agitada de ambos.

—Desnúdese para mí —murmuró Edward. —Deseo mirar. No hay nada más excitante que ver el cuerpo de una mujer desnudándose poco a poco.

Bueno, no era del todo cierto. Ver cómo una mujer te besaba el cuerpo, llegaba hasta tu miembro erecto y se lo metía en la boca, quizá eclipsara el que ella se desnudase pero, en cualquier caso, Isabella no estaba aún preparada para eso. Esa semana debía dedicarla a darle placer, y no solo por causa de aquella malura apuesta. Ninguna mujer tan hermosa y con aquella sensualidad innata debía temer la intimidad sexual.

Edward esperó, con el brazo apoyado sobre una rodilla doblada, en una postura deliberadamente despreocupada, excepto por el bulto de su creciente erección que colmaba sus pantalones ajustados.

Hubo un único momento de vacilación antes de que ella se levantara y empezase a desabrocharse la blusa. Bajo sus párpados caídos, él observó cómo se soltaba cada trabilla, hasta que tiró de la tela del cinturón de la falda de montar y lo dejó caer. Botas, medias y falda vinieron después, mientras las mejillas de Isabella se teñían más y más de rosa a medida que se desnudaba. Finalmente, deshizo el lazo de la camisola y levantó la barbilla, pero sin dejar que la tela de encaje se deslizara por sus hombros.

—No se detenga ahora —dijo él de forma persuasiva. —Lo mejor está por llegar.

—Usted lleva toda la ropa puesta. —Ella estaba allí de pie, como una seductora desnuda, sosteniendo con la mano la tela del corpiño.

—¿Quiere que me la quite? —Él le aguantó la mirada. Quería cerciorarse de que ella supiera que, con él, siempre podría elegir. Normalmente, Edward prefería tomar la iniciativa en los juegos sexuales, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer concesiones para asegurarse de que ella nunca se sintiera abrumada.

—Estoy segura de que es usted consciente de que se le considera muy apuesto. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que yo no pueda admirarle de la misma manera?

Aquello era bastante directo. Sin trucos, una vez más.

—Lo que milady desee. —Sonrió y tiró del talón de una bota, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Con una sonrisa temblorosa y sin artificios, ella soltó su camisola, que cayó a sus pies.

Él se detuvo un segundo con la bota en la mano, y bebió de la gloria inmaculada de aquel cuerpo desnudo, con una admiración acentuada por la conciencia de que ella estaba allí para él.

Se despojó de la ropa con una velocidad que le pareció insuficiente.

Había algo en el escenario boscoso, en la forma como la tamizada luz del sol acariciaba con un destello dorado la satinada piel de ella, en el sonido musical de los pájaros en los árboles... Aquello llevaba la excitación a un estadio nuevo. Aquello era primario, elemental, y cuando consiguió quitarse los pantalones, descubrió sorprendido que le temblaban las manos.

No le había pasado nunca.

Tendría que analizarlo. Más tarde. Después.

—Venga a tumbarse a mi lado. —Edward se reclinó en la hierba. Aquella sensación táctil bajo su cuerpo contrastaba de un modo interesante con su ardoroso deseo. Sobre el indolente dosel de las ramas, el cielo era de un azul intenso.

—Eso deseo. —Isabella pronunció esas palabras en voz baja y con una sorpresa subyacente, mientras daba un paso hacia él.

Él tenía la endiablada esperanza de que fuera así, porque estaba más que preparado. Cuando ella se arrodilló a su lado, él le cogió la cintura y la colocó sobre su cuerpo hambriento para darle un ardiente beso con la boca abierta. No se refrenó tanto como la noche anterior, pero a ella no pareció importarle, pues esta vez su respuesta no fue tan vacilante. Cuando sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello de Edward, este sintió un fogonazo de triunfo que atravesó su ardor, y el endurecimiento de los pezones de ella contra su pecho dejó claro lo lejos que Isabella había llegado en tan poco tiempo.

Si le correspondía a él juzgar, y se sentía calificado para ello, diría que, en cuanto la semana terminara, ella iba a ser una compañera de cama muy apasionada para algún hombre afortunado.

Claro que entonces pasaría el tiempo correspondiente con Jasper. Un temblor de insatisfacción se revolvió en su interior al imaginar a su amigo abrazando aquel cuerpo exquisito como hacia él ahora.

Sofocar aquella emoción fue un acto reflejo. No era un hombre celoso. O no lo había sido antes, en ningún sentido. Considerando el ilícito pacto que había entre ellos, este no parecía el momento adecuado para adquirir ese hábito.

Edward se dio la vuelta de modo que la cabellera de Isabella se derramó sobre la hierba como una masa exuberante y reluciente. Él le rozó el mentón con la boca, dibujó con la lengua un sendero y escarbó en la elegante curva de su cuello. Isabella arqueó debajo de él, con la respiración acelerada. Edward le acarició la cadera desnuda.

—Hábleme.

Ella alzó sus gruesas pestañas y abrió la boca mientras fruncía ligeramente la frente.

—¿No hemos estado hablando?

—Sí, pero cambiemos de tema.

—Habría jurado, Rothay, que usted deseaba hacer otra cosa aparte de conversar, ¿o está así siempre? —Se apretó de forma sugerente contra su pene rígido. —Eso parece.

Si Edward no consiguió una sonrisa maliciosa, desde luego intentó.

—Oh, yo terminaré haciéndole el amor al final, eso está fuera de duda, pero hay una inmensa variedad de formas de hacerlo solo me pregunto si es usted consciente de lo excitante que puede ser que los amantes se digan el uno al otro cómo se sienten y, algo aún más importante, qué desean.

Isabella negó con la cabeza, sus rizos caoba se movieron y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando levantó la mirada hacia él.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que quiere decir, pero sospecho en cualquier caso que usted ya lo suponía.

Lo suponía. Para ella los juegos de cama eran tan extraños como un beso romántico.

El tendría el placer de cambiar eso.

—Empezaré yo. —Se colocó sobre ella, apoyó su peso en un codo y le acercó la boca a la oreja, mientras le acariciaba un pecho rotundo y maravilloso. —Me encanta sentir su tacto, su piel de seda bajo mis dedos. Tiene usted los pechos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida, llenos y firmes, pero también suaves y perfectos para mis manos.

Ella sintió un pequeño estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo cuando él apretó con delicadeza aquel flexible montículo de carne y esperó, mientras él dibujaba perezosamente con el pulgar un círculo alrededor del pezón rosado, gratificado por la respuesta física de ella. Ya había aprendido que Isabella era inteligente, si bien algo tímida. Con cierto aprendizaje en el arte de la coquetería, podría escoger a cualquier hombre de la alta sociedad.

Había unos cuantos canallas por ahí y ella no solo era preciosa, sino además rica. Edward confiaba que escogería con prudencia.

La idea de que le importara lo que pudiese pasarle a Isabella cuando terminara la semana le sobresaltó. Tal vez simplemente trataba de redimir a su propio sexo ante los ojos de ella, ya que durante la conversación anterior se había dado cuenta de que su padre no parecía mucho mejor que el difunto lord Black. No es que ella se hubiera explayado sobre el tema, pero había captado el dolor que subyacía en su voz.

Sí, eso era. El conservaba cierta caballerosidad, a pesar de lo que había sucedido con Marie.

Ahora no era el momento de pensar en aquel espantoso error.

—Le toca a usted —insistió mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja. —Cuénteme.

—Yo... yo... —titubeó y después susurró: —yo estoy empezando a pensar que usted no solo es un amante competente, Edward, sino también un hombre muy bueno.

Desconcertado y expectante, dejó de acariciarle el pezón.

Aquello difícilmente era una insinuación sexual, ni aun dicho con un parpadeo de pestañas y una sonrisa seductora, pero se sintió inesperadamente conmovido, no solo por la mera frase sino también por la emoción implícita. Edward sabía que tenía fama de ser muchas cosas, pero dudaba que bueno estuviera entre ellas. A la gente no le importaba que fuera un ser humano decente. Por lo general la riqueza, el atractivo y el encanto superficial en abundancia eran más que suficientes. El verdadero nombre que había detrás no era el objetivo de la mayoría de las mujeres que conocía.

Edward descubrió que no estaba seguro de qué decir y aquello le incomodó. Ella le había puesto en esa tesitura más de una vez.

—Gracias —murmuró finalmente.

El suspiro de Isabella le rozó la mejilla.

—No es el tipo de cosas a las que usted se refería, ¿verdad? No soy buena en esto.

El pensó que era mágica y de otro mundo. Le apartó con mucha suavidad un rizo del hombro y se acomodó sobre ella apoyando el pene tenso contra su muslo.

—Ha sido perfecto.

—¿Usted nunca es descortés? —En sus labios sonrosados se dibujó un gesto casi melancólico.

El sonrió.

—Soy detestable cuando mis caballos pierden.

—Algo que, según he oído, es bastante raro.

—Tengo un entrenador excelente y los mejores jinetes de Inglaterra... pero, querida Isabella, aunque el tema de las carreras me encanta, ¿podemos dejarlo para cuando no esté usted desnuda en mis brazos?

La dulce risa de Isabella le rozó la mejilla.

—El experto en lo que se supone que hay que hacer en este tipo de situación es usted, no yo.

Damas desnudas en sus brazos, sí, podía atribuirse modestamente cierta experiencia. Damas inexpertas y temerosas... en esa categoría no era tan versado, pero estaba aprendiendo. Edward le besó el cuello.

—Haremos lo que quiera que hagamos. Nada más.

—Béseme.

Aquello no le resultó nada difícil. Se apropió de su boca, imitando escandalosamente esta vez con pequeñas embestidas de la lengua lo que le gustaría hacerle a su cuerpo. Ella reaccionó de forma maravillosa; enredó los dedos en su cabello, y se pegó a él con flexible y seductora calidez.

—Ahora tóqueme. —Aquella orden jadeante cruzó el pecho de Edward como una dulce exhalación, mientras un par de brazos esbeltos se enroscaban en su cuello. —Como anoche.

Una indolente tarde de verano, una extensa arboleda y el encuentro de dos amantes sobre la hierba fragante. Aquello era un sueño sibarítico y él era el sátiro, un papel que probablemente le iba bien. Solo con un levísimo toque de depravación, pero esa experiencia reportaba únicamente beneficios a su compañera. Edward se giró un poco y la atrajo hacia sí.

—A las órdenes de milady.

Sus dedos deambularon, descubrieron lo que buscaban y ella sintió un leve y revelador escalofrío.

Cuando Isabella se arqueó lo suficiente como para que sus senos tensos le presionaran con suavidad el pecho, él pensó divertido en todos aquellos pretendientes desechados que murmuraban en sociedad sobre su permanente indiferencia y su desinterés frío y distante.

Fría no era la dama.

Pequeños estallidos de dicha recorrieron su cuerpo e Isabella no pudo reprimir un sonido sordo de placer, que seguía luchando contra una sombra de incredulidad ante su licencioso comportamiento.

Bien, estaba desnuda en brazos del delicioso granuja de Edward Mason. ¿Qué mujer no sería licenciosa? ¿Acababa de pedirle que la tocara, realmente? Sí, lo había hecho.

Aquello era estimulante, y aunque la razón principal por la que estaban juntos era tan frívola como fuente de posibles desgracias, con sus brazos alrededor y con sus habilidosos dedos ocupados en un cautivador hechizo, decidió que aquello valía la pena.

Sentía la ardiente presión de su erección, aquel miembro largo y rígido entre los dos, mientras él la abrazaba y la palpaba. El se había privado del placer propio en dos ocasiones anteriores, y tuvo la sensación de que volvería a hacerlo si ella no iniciaba el acto de la consumación.

Para su sorpresa, lo deseaba. No como una especie de prueba sobre si las acusaciones de

Jacob, que ella había soportado apretando los dientes y con miedo a fracasar, eran ciertas. No, no de ese modo, en absoluto. Lo deseaba porque estaba dolida, se sentía incompleta y de un modo intuitivo sabía que el hombre que la abrazaba con tal fuerza tenía el poder de curarla.

Sus caricias eran mágicas. ¿Cómo sería una parte más potente de él?

Isabella se movió. No fue algo consciente, solo una sutil señal de esa ansia nueva.

Él lo entendió a la perfección. Aquellos dedos exploratorios se deslizaron entre sus piernas mientras le murmuraba al oído:

—¿Está segura?

Visto que su actual naturaleza temeraria quedaba fuera de duda, ella asintió. Allí estaba, en pleno día, en el claro de un bosque sin llevar nada encima, en brazos de un notorio libertino después de haber aceptado entregar su cuerpo a dos hombres a los que casi no conocía... así que, bien, sí, ¿por qué no dar el siguiente paso sin más, pero disfrutándolo todo lo posible?

—Deseo que...

Él le mordisqueó el cuello, provocándole un estremecimiento en la espina dorsal.

—Sí. Dígalo.

—Le deseo.

—Entonces tenemos mucho en común, lady Black, aparte de lo que hemos descubierto con anterioridad. Yo también la deseo.

Sería entonces cuando la pesadilla resurgiría. Cuando él se movió para recostarse sobre ella, separándole las piernas con las rodillas, Isabella esperó un acceso de pavor. El impacto de su miembro rígido debería haberle provocado una arcada y una sensación de sumisión, pero en lugar de eso descubrió una expectativa creciente y sorprendente.

—Sí —musitó, mirando fijamente aquellos ojos verdes. —Sí, por favor.

—Como si fuera a negarme. —Edward no sonrió, sino que le sostuvo la mirada mientras empujaba solo lo bastante para que la punta de su pene henchido entrara en ella.

Y luego más.

Mucho más. A fondo, increíblemente a fondo. Todo él.

Ella estaba tendida, poseída, tomada. Edward descansaba sus esbeltas caderas contra la parte interna de sus muslos, tenía los brazos alrededor de sus hombros y le rozó levemente la boca con los labios con un gesto tranquilizador. Aquello no era en absoluto como ella lo había imaginado, y desde luego no se parecía a lo que había experimentado antes.

Él le acarició la cara con dedos cariñosos y no se movió; en su piel perduraba el arrebato de la excitación, la mirada de sus ojos verdes era intensa.

—¿Isabella?

Ella sabía qué le preguntaba.

—Estoy bien —murmuró, incapaz de reprimir el tono de felicidad exultante de su voz. —Mejor que bien.

—Iré despacio.

—No creo que eso sea necesario. —Le tocó con el pie la parte de atrás de la musculosa pantorrilla con una sugerente caricia. —No soy frágil.

—Si usted...

—Edward —le interrumpió ella sin aliento y clavándole ligeramente las uñas en la parte superior de los brazos.

Fue un mensaje claro, porque él se deslizó hacia atrás con un movimiento fascinante, para embestir de nuevo de tal modo que ella se sintió atravesada por una sacudida que creyó que llegaba a todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo.

Cómo el mismo acto podía ser doloroso y degradante con un hombre y algo parecido al éxtasis con otro, fue una revelación. Él la tocaba con una persuasión muy dulce, animándola a corresponderle con su pasión, en lugar de utilizarla como un recipiente para saciar rápidamente su lujuria.

Isabella apretó los dedos sobre los poderosos hombros de Edward, cuya corpulencia y fuerza no la intimidaban sino que la cautivaban tantos como la fricción de su sexo en el interior del suyo.

Era una sensación extraordinariamente agradable e Isabella exhaló otro pequeño gemido.

«El riesgo vale la pena... cada minuto...»

Él le rozaba el cuello con su cabello cobrizo y sedoso, mientras se movía dentro de ella con aquel ritmo erótico que acrecentaba el placer sensual. La piel de Isabella ardía al calor de la expectativa, acariciada por una agradable brisa vespertina.

—Edward —respondió con un jadeo y levantó la pelvis, deseando que él alcanzara una profundidad imposible.

Todo aquello era imposible. Imposible desear algo tanto como ella anhelaba el estallido del éxtasis; imposible creer que estaba allí, en la ribera de un río, en una tarde soleada, desnuda y entregada a su amor; imposible experimentar una dicha tan apoteósica.

El se alzó entre ambos, la acarició y de repente el mundo de Isabella estalló en llamas. Gritó, fue un sonido desenfrenado, y él respondió con la rigidez de su cuerpo entre los muslos de ella; la fuerza de su eyaculación la colmó. Permanecieron allí, en aquel momento estremecedor, hasta que se desvaneció, y entonces él se dejó caer a su lado y la mantuvo abrazada.

Saciada en aquella secuela confortable y tranquila, reclinó la cabeza en el pecho húmedo de él, meditando inopinadamente sobre a cuántas mujeres habría transportado al paraíso con su consumada habilidad.

A muchas. Aquello no era solo un rumor, ya que de hecho él no lo había negado.

Esa forma fluida de hacer el amor no era real, se recordó a sí misma, mientras escuchaba los fuertes latidos del corazón de Edward. El conseguía que se sintiera deseada y atractiva entre sus brazos, porque era quien era: uno de los granujas más consumados de Londres, con la suficiente confianza en sí mismo como para arriesgarse a una apuesta pública sobre su talento en la cama.

Esto era algo premeditado y no personal, y ella debía recordarlo para no interpretar erróneamente las intenciones de él.

Ella no solo era otra presa fácil; había pedido serlo de forma descarada.

—Esta ha sido una de mis ideas más inspiradas. —Edward interrumpió sus pensamientos, con los ojos claros apenas ensombrecidos por sus párpados entornados y una de sus cautivadoras sonrisas. La luz del sol se filtraba y doraba los contornos de su cuerpo musculoso. Aquellos pómulos prominentes proyectaban leves sombras sobre sus mejillas. —Deberíamos salir a cabalgar todas las tardes mientras estemos aquí.

—¿Hace este tipo de cosas a menudo? —Isabella hizo acopio de fuerza suficiente como para levantar la cabeza y observar la expresión de Edward. El dulce aroma de la hierba aplastada emergió entre ellos, mezclado con la fragancia aún más terrenal del acto sexual.

En los ojos verdes de él había una chispa de cautela.

—¿Puede usted precisar su pregunta?

—No creí que fuera poco clara. —Ella ensayó una sonrisa. —Ni es nada complicado. Me refiero de manera espontánea y... al aire libre...

—Ah, ¿hacer el amor? No, estas manchas verdes de mis rodillas son solo para usted. —Le acarició ligeramente el labio inferior con la punta de un dedo juguetón. —No tenía intenciones de esperar hasta más tarde para tocarla y ¿por qué desaprovechar este precioso día y este lugar retirado?

¿Era sincero? No estaba segura.

—Es encantador —admitió. Sus cuerpos seguían entrelazados, los brazos de Edward fuertes y seguros. —A mí siempre me ha gustado mucho más el campo que la ciudad, pero los derechos hereditarios de nuestra residencia campestre estaban restringidos a los varones de la familia, de modo que cuando Jacob murió fue a parar a su primo, junto con el título. Afortunadamente, yo poseo la casa de la ciudad libre de cargas.

La única cosa decente que Jacob había hecho por ella fue dejarle lo bastante como para ser autosuficiente, e Isabella sospechaba que lo hizo a propósito para fastidiar a Paul, ya que ninguno de los dos se habían tenido nunca demasiado aprecio.

Se había quedado atónita cuando se enteró del montante de su herencia, pero ni la mitad de sorprendida que el nuevo lord Black. Afortunadamente, Jacob había sido tan despiadado en sus asuntos de negocios como lo fue en cualquier otro sentido, y lo dejó todo muy bien atado, de modo que impugnar el legado resultó inútil. Tras la disputa, Paul la trataba como lo había hecho el otro día cuando se vieron después de las carreras, con una condescendencia irritante, y la miraba de una forma que no le gustaba. Ella creía que lo mejor era evitarle y eso hacía en la medida de lo posible.

—Tengo entendido que su marido murió de unas fiebres.

Isabella miró abstraída una larga rama que colgaba sobre el agua y cuyas hojas verdes se agitaban con fuerza. La brisa acariciaba su piel ardiente.

—No están seguros de lo que fue. Empezó a tener dolores de estómago y empeoró mucho. No se recuperó. Murió a los dos días.

—Le diría que lo siento, pero por alguna razón no creo que ansié usted recibir condolencias por dicha pérdida.

—Sería hipócrita por mi parte aceptarlas. No deseaba que muriese, pero tampoco me apenó que sucediera.

—Imagino que se da cuenta de que si decide volver a casarse, esta vez la elección será enteramente suya.

El tono anodino de su voz hizo que ella inclinara la cabeza hacia atrás y le mirase a la cara.

—No le negaré que me produce recelo. ¿Quién puede asegurar en qué se convertirá un hombre una vez que se han pronunciado los votos? Jacob parecía bastante encantador cuando nos vimos por primera vez, pero tiene usted razón, no le elegí yo. Mi tía y mi padre concertaron el matrimonio y a mí no me consultaron.

El hombre que la abrazaba no hizo ningún comentario. Acordar una unión sin intervención de la novia era una práctica bastante común.

—Además... no tuve hijos —murmuró Isabella.

Por mucho que intentó que su voz sonara distante y pragmática, seguía recordando el desdén de Jacob ante el hecho de que no pudiera darle un heredero. Ella siempre tuvo esperanzas de tenerlo también. Alguien a quien amar y que quizá la amara a ella a su vez. Ya que él deseaba tanto un hijo, ella también confiaba en que su marido no la trataría con tanto sadismo cuando estuviera embarazada, o bien que la dejaría completamente sola durante ese período de reclusión.

Edward la estrechó un poco más entre sus brazos.

—La posible infertilidad puede tomarse en consideración —reconoció él finalmente en voz baja, —en función de cuál sea el deber de cada uno. Pero hay muchos hombres que lo pasarían por alto a la vista de su exquisita belleza, Isabella.

Vaya una forma diplomática de decir que un hombre como él no podía arriesgarse a tener una esposa estéril. No cuando su responsabilidad era perpetuar el linaje y el apellido de su familia.

Isabella lo comprendía. Desde su matrimonio había adquirido una comprensión mucho mayor sobre cómo funcionaba el mundo. Aun así, le dolió un poco.

Lo olvidó al cabo de un segundo, cuando Edward ajustó su postura con destreza, la besó y murmuró junto a sus labios:

—Disponemos de varias horas antes de tener que regresar a cambiarnos para la cena.

Isabella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Eso suena maravilloso.

Él le sonrió de un modo que hizo que algo se derritiera en su interior.

—Adoro su entusiasmo, querida.

Hacer cumplidos le resultaba muy fácil, los utilizaba con la espontánea seguridad de un hombre que sabía lo que las mujeres querían oír de sus labios.

Aquellos labios extraordinariamente diestros. Movida por un impulso, Isabella se colocó de modo que pudiera lamer la parte inferior de la curva que formaba su jugosa boca. De lado a lado, con un barrido lento y provocativo. En los ojos de Edward apareció un destello de sorprendida satisfacción y se echó a reír, con su cálida respiración pegada a la boca de ella.

—Milady, es una alumna rápida, por lo que veo.

¿Lo era? Tal vez fuera aquella tarde templada y el escenario lo que la hacía sentirse tan audaz.

Tal vez fuera la libertad de saber que todos los comentarios horribles y las crueles pullas que le lanzaba Jacob, las noches en las que acudía a su dormitorio, cuando había terminado y se ponía la bata, eran falsos. Tal vez fuera incluso que el guapísimo e indudablemente viril duque era irresistible, no solo para su usual elenco de experimentadas compañeras de cama, sino también para alguien tan ignorante de la sexualidad como ella misma.

Fuera lo que fuese, Isabella sabía que deseaba de nuevo a Edward; deseaba sentir su pasión, sus atentas caricias, saber que ella le daba placer como mujer.

Aunque todo aquello fuera una ilusión.


	13. capitulo 12

Capítulo 12

—Así que… ¿cómo va la campaña? Me atrevería a decir que nos hemos visto más a menudo en los últimos días que en varios años.

Jasper lanzó una hastiada mirada de reproche a su tío.

—Ya sabes que no va bien, puesto que la has presenciado en gran parte. La cena de hoy es un ejemplo perfecto. Creo que ella no me ha dirigido más de una docena de palabras y después ha argüido dolor de cabeza otra vez, y ha abandonado la mesa temprano. —Acomodado en una butaca del estudio, cerca de una copa de oporto colocada sobre una mesita de estilo árabe con incrustaciones de piedras pulidas que formaban un brillante mosaico, Jasper preguntó de un modo que confiaba que sonara a vaga curiosidad: —¿Ella ha dicho algo?

—¿A tu tía Margaret, quieres decir? —Thomas apoyó la espalda y meneó la cabeza. —No, que yo sepa, pero tengo entendido que existe una singular conspiración femenina de silenciar las confesiones románticas mutuas; algo extraordinario en unas criaturas que, en principio, no son demasiado dadas al silencio.

Jasper quiso reír ante aquel comentario mordaz, pero estaba demasiado frustrado y desanimado.

—No puedo creer que Alice no haya notado mi reiterada y repentina presencia aquí.

Dios bendito, parecía un patético adolescente enamorado. Se movió con impaciencia, molesto consigo mismo y con todo en general. La situación con Alice ya era bastante mala de por sí, pero la apuesta hacía que asistir a fiestas fuera una especie de juicio, sobre todo a causa de la visible ausencia de Nicholas. La sociedad londinense se dio cuenta de que no estaba. Las preguntas maliciosas sobre su paradero eran un engorro innecesario para Jasper.

—Sigo diciendo que deberías intentar hablar con ella a solas.

—Lo he intentado en varias ocasiones. Está claro que no le interesa. —Hizo un gesto de desesperanza con la mano, recordando aquellos intentos con una aflicción impropia e indeseada.

—¿Sabes?, el escándalo alrededor de Lauren Tanner coincidió exactamente con el momento en el que me di cuenta de que necesitaba cambiar la opinión de Alice sobre mi carácter. Aunque la drástica decisión del marido de Lauren de pedir el divorcio no tuvo nada que ver conmigo, los rumores no ayudaron. Estoy seguro de que eso ha bastado para confirmar la pobre opinión que ella tiene de mí, como un descarado sinvergüenza. No hay nada peor que verte envuelto en una demanda de divorcio. Por suerte, no solo soy absolutamente inocente de haber tocado jamás a la dama, sino que además lord Tanner ha retirado sus acusaciones. Pero demasiado tarde, me temo.

Thomas se limitó a mirarle con ironía y solidaridad masculina.

—El nivel de la opinión que Alice tiene sobre mí hace que el fondo del mar parezca la cima de una montaña. —Jasper se hundió más en su butaca con un suspiro de frustración.

—Ah.

Bien, ¿qué demonios significaba eso? Aunque finalmente Jasper no se había visto mezclado en el embrollo de lady Tanner, aquello fue de lo más inoportuno. El escándalo del divorcio de los Tanner había sucedido justo cuando él finalmente admitió su incapacidad de olvidar el incidente con Alice, y seguir adelante con su vida. No iba a ser capaz de olvidar a Alice. Y pese a que el rumor era falso, que su nombre estuviera en boca de todos como la posible causa de la ira de lord Tanner, no había ayudado a su causa en lo más mínimo. Lauren Tanner había protegido a su verdadero amante y de ahí el error, pues cuando los descubrió el enfurecido marido, aquel desventurado caballero, que debía tener una talla y un aspecto parecidos a Jasper, había huido por la ventana. Disponer de una coartada sólida de la noche en cuestión, le ayudó a probar que sus afirmaciones de inocencia eran ciertas. Pero lo que quedó grabado en la mente de la gente no fueron las pruebas de que él no era culpable, sino la intensidad del escándalo.

Había escrito a Alice hacía varios meses. Trabajó en la carta como si fuera un colegial; estuvo horas sentado ante su escritorio intentando pensar cómo explicar sus actos de aquella fatídica tarde en la biblioteca y, para su pesar, no había recibido ninguna respuesta. Estaba casi seguro de que Alice ni siquiera se había molestado en leerla.

—Esto... es bastante distinto de una desenfadada seducción —espetó Jasper.

Su tío arqueó la boca con ironía.

—Podrías intentar pronunciar la palabra.

—¿Qué palabra? —Optó por no servirse otra copa de oporto. Beber demasiado no resolvería sus problemas, aunque él había probado ese método a conciencia.

—Amor —dijo Thomas con suavidad. —Creo que deberías acostumbrarte a decirla.

Sobre la chimenea había un cuadro de un perro con un zorro sin vida a sus pies, y Jasper centró su atención en él para distraerse. Por qué un artista escogía representar animales muertos sobre un lienzo con propósitos estéticos le parecía un misterio...

Amor. No, no estaba seguro de poder hablar con elocuencia sobre ese tema. En la carta había incluido una disculpa y pedía una oportunidad para hablar con ella, pero sin floridas declaraciones.

Él sabía cómo complacer a una mujer con un cumplido elegante, cómo susurrarle las palabras apropiadas al oído cuando estaban en la cama, cómo hacerla suspirar tan solo con la caricia justa, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo pronunciar aquellas sencillas dos palabras.

«Te amo.»

—Debes decirlo —continuó Thomas. —Las mujeres necesitan oírlo. Les gusta oírlo y es importante crear un vínculo fuerte. Admitir a regañadientes que te casarías con ella es muy distinto que explicarle simplemente cómo te sientes.

—No fue a regañadientes —protestó Jasper.

—Tuvo que pasar un año.

Bien, ese era un argumento sólido. El se había presentado, solo que doce cruciales meses tarde.

—¿Cómo me siento? —Musitó, —eso es fácil. Desdichado.

Una sonrisa benigna iluminó la cara de su tío.

—Tu actual estado de desasosiego me dice que eres sincero, Jasper. Pero simplemente apareciendo y frunciendo el ceño cada vez que ella menciona el nombre de lord Hyatt, no vas a hacer muchos progresos.

—No frunzo el ceño. —Intentó a conciencia no hacerlo en aquel momento.

—No. —Estalló en una carcajada. —En absoluto.

—Tu regocijo a costa de mi presente aflicción es muy poco deportivo, ¿no te parece? Yo creía que los hombres tenían una norma escrita, según la cual la compasión era lo apropiado ante un camarada caído en desgracia. —Jasper se dio impulso para levantarse y se acercó apresuradamente a la ventana. Fuera la oscuridad era total y el vidrio le devolvió el reflejo de su imagen y el gesto de su boca, infeliz y tenso.

—Confía en mí, no es que no me compadezca de tu dilema, Jasper. Yo quiero a Alice como si fuera mi propia hija. He sido su padre desde que cumplió ocho años y su felicidad es muy importante para mí. También me gustaría verte a ti estable y feliz con la mujer apropiada, más que repartiendo tu tiempo entre aburridas obligaciones de negocios y frívolas aventuras amorosas.

Dudo que ninguna de las dos cosas te llene.

Era un comentario bastante certero y Jasper hizo una pequeña mueca y se dio la vuelta.

—Durante el año pasado hice lo posible para convencerme de que tan solo sentía un ligero enamoramiento, que pasaría como cualquier otro.

—Yo creo que Alice ha estado muy ocupada haciendo lo mismo.

—¿Y si te equivocas? ¿Y si lo que siente por Hyatt es auténtico? Al fin y al cabo aceptó ser su esposa.

Esa última palabra le salió algo entrecortada. De repente tuvo la sensación de que la corbata le apretaba demasiado y se la deshizo de un tirón, sin prestar atención.

Thomas juntó las manos y meneó la cabeza.

—¿Dónde está ahora el joven seguro de sí mismo, que apenas necesitaba mirar a las damas aristócratas para que se desmayaran en sus brazos? Seguro que tú sabes mucho más de mujeres que yo. Tuve una existencia bastante más aburrida en mi juventud, de manera que mi experiencia se limita en su mayoría a mis años de vida matrimonial. Pero puedo decir con bastante certeza que la forma intencionada con la que Alice actúa en tu presencia es bastante distinta de la persona más abatida que yo veo cuando tú no estás delante para ser testigo de su supuesta felicidad.

—¿Piensas que intenta ponerme celoso? —Se sentía ridículo solo con preguntarlo, pero también tenía auténticos deseos de saberlo.

—La otra noche en la fiesta familiar estuvo más coqueta y pendiente de lord Hyatt que de costumbre. Cuando te fuiste estuvo mucho más apagada. Para serte sincero, yo creo que Hyatt lo notó e incluso él mismo relacionó tu marcha con su cambio de actitud. No creo que fuera algo consciente por parte de Alice, porque no es una persona vengativa. Pero pienso que pretende hacerte creer que ya no quiere saber nada de ti, en ningún sentido.

—Lo está consiguiendo. —Jasper suspiró entrecortadamente. —Estoy celoso y confuso a la vez, y detesto ambos estados.

—Eso me apena, pero, con franqueza, empezaba a preguntarme si habías sentido alguna vez algo más que un interés pasajero por alguna mujer. —Thomas se sirvió con tranquilidad más oporto. —Parecías tan empeñado en evitar cualquier relación que pudiera ser remotamente estable... Supongo que por eso no me preocupé cuando me di cuenta por primera vez de los infantiles sentimientos románticos de Alice hacia ti. A pesar de las habladurías, yo te conozco bien y eres demasiado honorable para comprometerla. Me di cuenta de que algo pasaba, pero no quise preguntar el qué. Yo confío en ti.

Si Thomas llegara a conocer algunas de las fantasías muy poco honorables que había tenido sobre su preciosa pupila, puede que no conservara su sangre fría, pero en resumen tenía razón: él nunca se habría aprovechado del enamoramiento de Alice.

Hasta entonces. Ahora el juego era algo distinto.

—Un solo beso —admitió Jasper.

—Ah.

—Me di un susto de muerte. —Aún recordaba con intensa claridad no solo el dulce y seductor sabor de su boca, sino también el rayo de esperanza de sus preciosos ojos, que le hicieron darse cuenta de que había caído por algún precipicio figurado, en dirección al abismo.

Tal vez no fue solo que recelara de atarse a una mujer; aquello fue un temor interno a no merecer una confianza y un sentimiento tan patentes.

Thomas arqueó las cejas y se echó a reír.

—Dudo que en los círculos sociales haya mucha gente que creyera que el escandaloso conde de Manderville se asustó por darle un simple beso a una inocente jovencita.

—Se equivocarían. —Era difícil formular todo aquello de forma que tuviera sentido. Jasper lo explicó despacio: —Fue más su mirada después de aquello. De repente me di cuenta de que era un punto decisivo de mi vida. Podía salir corriendo tan aprisa como pudiera y fingir que no había ocurrido, o podía considerar una opción en la que no había pensado nunca, que era el matrimonio.

Escogí la primera, pero no funcionó. Ahora parece que mi única opción posible era la segunda.

¿Cómo se declaraba uno a una mujer comprometida, a una que mostraba de manera muy convincente el profundo desagrado que sentía hacia él?

Edward sonrió ante la mirada deleitada de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

—Pensé que esto sería más agradable que cenar dentro. Hace una noche preciosa, ¿verdad? Isabella se acercó a la silla que él le ofreció y se acomodó con elegante naturalidad. Cuando se sentó, sus faldas de seda revolotearon y ella las recolocó con una mano grácil. Miró con cierta expresión de desconcierto los gigantescos ramilletes en jarrones esparcidos por toda la terraza. El perfume de las flores llenaba el aire. La mesa también estaba muy bien dispuesta, con un inmaculado mantel blanco, la vajilla de porcelana y una reluciente cubertería de plata; la habían colocado cerca de la escalera, para que ellos pudieran disfrutar de la vista sobre los jardines. Como si la naturaleza hubiera colaborado gustosa con el capricho de Edward, la luna se posó sobre la copa de los árboles, el aire era cálido y la brisa poco más que un placentero susurro. Las docenas de velas de los candelabros estratégicamente colocados apenas parpadeaban.

La señora Sims, responsable de todo excepto de la luna y de la perfecta luz de las estrellas, se merecía un buen aumento, decidió él mientras se acercaba una silla y cogía la botella de vino para servir una copa a ambos. Edward no visitaba Essex a menudo, pero quizá utilizaría más la finca después de este interludio. Para su sorpresa, la tranquilidad le gustaba. Cuando era joven le irritaba estar tan aislado. Ahora que era un hombre de casi treinta años, su perspectiva estaba cambiando.

—Esto es encantador. Qué idea tan maravillosa. —Isabella le miró fijamente desde el otro extremo de aquella mesita íntima. —Estoy bastante impresionada con sus ideas.

Era él quien estaba impresionado. Ella solía preferir los verdes y los grises, pero esa noche llevaba un vestido añil, cuyo tono oscuro realzaba la pureza de su piel y la espesa cabellera de color caoba suelta, con un estilo sencillo que armonizaba con su belleza clásica. En el tentador valle que se formaba entre sus exquisitos senos, anidaba un zafiro solitario; una gema cuyo tamaño no era ostentoso, tallada en forma de un óvalo perfecto y sostenida por una fina cadena de oro alrededor de su esbelto cuello.

Al preguntarse si el collar se lo habría regalado su marido, sintió la punzada de un sentimiento extraño. No estaba seguro de por qué demonios le importaba, pero sintió un impulso sin precedentes de regalarle algo aún más resplandeciente. Quizá unos pendientes de rubíes, pues esas joyas resaltarían los reflejos sutiles de su esplendoroso cabello. Tal vez le buscaría un regalo cuando regresaran a Londres. Al fin y al cabo, él también estaba disfrutando muchísimo.

—Está usted maravillosa. Me gusta cómo le queda ese color —dijo.

—Usted también está bastante guapo, pero gracias. —En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa de malicia. —Lord Manderville tendrá que emplearse a fondo para competir con una perfecta velada a la luz de la luna, con cena y vino en la terraza.

Si el collar le había molestado, la mera alusión a que Jasper pudiera estar simplemente sentado frente a ella en la mesa le provocó una sensación desagradable. La desechó lo mejor que pudo y sonrió.

—Si es tan amable de atribuirme el mérito del tiempo, lady Black, lo acepto. Encargué esta noche espléndida especialmente para usted.

—Si hay alguien capaz de que los elementos se dobleguen a sus deseos, es usted, Rothay —dijo Isabella entre risas, mientras aceptaba una copa de vino y rodeaba la base con sus finos dedos. — Me temo que me estoy malacostumbrando.

—Así es como debe ser. Las damas tan encantadoras como usted no deberían hacer nada más que decorar el mundo que las rodea.

Ella le lanzó una mirada con los párpados levemente entornados, y el brillo de los candelabros rivalizó con la luz de las estrellas para iluminar su cara y sus delicados hombros desnudos.

—Es usted muy galante.

—Con usted es muy fácil. —Con un gesto lánguido, Edward se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió un sorbo de vino.

—Me gustaría... —Ella se quedó callada, se mordió el labio y luego apartó la mirada un segundo. De pronto su perfil adoptó una expresión distante.

Él esperó, endiabladamente intrigado ante lo que ella estaba a punto de decir, confiando en que su habitual carencia de hipocresía la hiciera terminar. Como no lo hizo, insistió en voz baja:

—¿Qué le gustaría?

Ella se limitó a mover la cabeza y los rizos de su cabello le acariciaron el cuello.

—Estaba a punto de decir algo que estoy segura de que usted considerará alarmante e ingenuo, de manera que por una vez no seré tan franca.

Él dejó la copa en la mesa con deliberada tranquilidad.

—He descubierto que me gusta su falta de artificios. Dígame.

Ella le miró desde el otro lado de aquella mesa íntima, y separó los labios apenas un milímetro.

—Iba a decir que me gustaría que esto fuera real.

Tenía razón. Edward sintió una corriente de alarma en todo el cuerpo. El problema era que no fue el impulso de desechar inmediatamente cualquier insinuación de relación romántica, sino una reacción mucho más inquietante: una pequeña parte de él, una que creía muerta y enterrada después de su experiencia con Marie, estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Para empeorar aún más las cosas, ella bajó los párpados solo un milímetro y se explicó:

—Me refiero a que si la ilusión es tan placentera, cuánto mejor sería si fuera...

Edward agradeció inmensamente la aparición de su ama de llaves escocesa con el primer plato, que evitó que ella terminara la frase y a él le permitió no hacer ningún comentario. Mientras probaba la sopa desechó su inquietud al comprender lo que ella quería decir.

Al fin y al cabo, era él quien había organizado el escenario romántico y la atmósfera seductora.

Edward se creía inmune, pero tal vez aquel embrujo planeado de antemano estaba surtiendo efecto.

Comieron, conversaron tranquilamente y bebieron vino, mientras el cielo se llenaba de estrellas y los insectos emitían un sonido adormecedor desde los árboles. La comida era, como siempre, sencilla pero tan fresca y bien cocinada que no importó que no hubiera salsas muy elaboradas ni ingredientes exóticos. Durante el postre, él se encontró, sin saber cómo, hablando de sus opiniones políticas, de su familia y otra vez de sus caballos. Isabella era muy culta y tenía una fascinante capacidad para involucrarle en una conversación en la que no aparecían las habladurías sin sentido, ni la moda, cosa aún más aburrida.

Sentado frente a ella y viendo cómo la luz de la luna iluminaba su cabello, Edward decidió que, de hecho, el intelecto podía ser tan atractivo como todas las demás partes deliciosas de una mujer.

Isabella le gustaría a su madre.

Dios bendito, ¿de dónde había salido esa idea?

—¿De veras ha estado usted en Roma? —preguntó ella, llevándole de vuelta al tema de la conversación que mantenían, sobre los viajes que él había hecho al terminar la universidad. —¿Vio el Coliseo, los acueductos, las grandes iglesias?

—Me gustó más Florencia —contestó él disfrutando al ver que el interés iluminaba el rostro de Isabella y confería una vivacidad aún más atractiva a sus facciones casi perfectas. —Tiene usted que hacer lo posible para ir algún día. Grecia también es fascinante y tiene algunos lugares extrañamente primitivos, para ser un país con tanta cultura y una historia tan rica. La atmósfera de Creta es particularmente salvaje, a pesar de esa famosa civilización antigua y compleja que fue destruida, y en la que es posible que esté inspirada la Atlántida de Platón.

En aquel momento, Isabella apoyó los codos en la mesa con naturalidad y se quedó mirándolo.

—¿Usted cree que esa teoría tiene alguna validez? Recientemente se presentó un documento a la Royal Society que sugiere lo mismo. Dicha suposición me pareció interesante en su momento.

Supuestamente un maremoto catastrófico, causado por una erupción volcánica a miles de kilómetros de distancia, engulló la metrópoli y la barrió para siempre.

Fue él quien se sintió barrido por aquel cándido interés.

—Yo no soy historiador, desde luego, pero es una hipótesis interesante, ¿no le parece?

—Siento unos celos inmensos de sus experiencias. —A ella se le ensombreció la cara un momento, pero luego sonrió y movió la cabeza, compungida. —Ya habrá notado usted que yo no tengo demasiadas oportunidades de tener este tipo de charlas. La señorita Dunsworth solía sentarse durante horas a hablarme de las teorías y los viajes de su padre, mientras tomábamos el té. Sinceramente creo que nunca le importó que él la dejara en la indigencia a cambio de las historias y los objetos que traía. Ella me inculcó una sed enorme por el mundo. Me temo que le he estado acosando a preguntas como una niña curiosa.

No parecía en absoluto una niña, pensó él, paseando la vista sobre sus formas suaves y tentadoras.

—Me parece que ya le he dicho que responderé a todas las preguntas que tenga.

Pero eso había sido en la cama, donde él captó su inexperiencia y sus vacilaciones. Isabella recordó eso mismo, pues una expresión de rubor apareció en su cara.

—Eso dijo.

El alzó una ceja con un gesto indolente y sugestivo.

—¿Hay algo más que desee saber?

La connotación sexual de la pregunta era inequívoca. Isabella torció la boca, aquella boca tan primorosa y placentera, y dijo con aspereza:

—Estoy segura de que si lo hubiera, la persona a quien se lo preguntaría sería usted.

—¿Alguna objeción a mi pericia? —Edward mantuvo el tono amigable e irónico.

Una expresión indefinible, casi melancólica, cruzó la cara de ella.

—No.

—Venga —dijo él, levantándose y tendiéndole la mano. —Baile conmigo.

—No tenemos música —objetó ella, pero se puso de pie obediente, entrelazó los dedos con los de Edward y le rozó las piernas con la seda del vestido.

—¿La necesitamos? —Le deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, demasiado cerca para una abarrotada sala de baile londinense, pero de un modo perfecto para un vals retirado en una terraza a la luz de las estrellas, en la cálida oscuridad del bucólico paisaje campestre.

Ella le dejó hacer; sus senos le rozaban la chaqueta y sentir la flexibilidad de aquel cuerpo fue tan embriagador como un licor.

—Pero no me pida que cante —le dijo con ironía. —O nos caeremos redondos al suelo. Me temo que en ese terreno no tengo talento.

La carcajada de Edward agitó la fragante cabellera de Isabella.

—Entonces reproduciré la pieza en la mente.

—Será mejor, hágame caso.

—Su falta de vanidad es notable en una mujer tan hermosa.

Ella alzó la vista y le miró con aquellos ojos de un color extraordinario y luminoso, quevexpresaban una dolorosa incertidumbre.

—Me parece que en cuestiones de vanidad no tengo demasiada práctica.

El estaba de acuerdo. También pensaba que no la tenía, y esa era una verdad sorprendente considerando su deslumbrante atractivo, pero quizá no era una sorpresa si tenía en cuenta su pasado. Edward se movió despacio, con pequeños pasos, mientras daban vueltas y giraban juntos, y disfrutó de la sensación suave y exquisita de tenerla abrazada.

Siguieron bailando. Fue un momento de una cualidad idílica que él no experimentaba muy a menudo en su agitada vida. Pero ¿qué hombre, se dijo con filosofía, no gozaría con una velada tan exquisita, con una mujer atractiva en los brazos y sabiendo que el vals silencioso e íntimo que compartían no sería más que el preludio de otro tipo de baile, en cuanto la llevara arriba, a su dormitorio? Notó que su erección aumentaba, tensa y reprimida bajo sus pantalones entallados.

Finalmente, Edward aminoró los pasos y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído:

—La deseo.

—Ya lo noto. —Ella también habló con voz sorda y se le escapó un suspiro risueño. —Me sujeta usted escandalosamente cerca, excelencia, y su entusiasmo es obvio.

—Preferiría estar más cerca. —Con un movimiento teatral, Edward la levantó en brazos y vio que tenía las mejillas ruborizadas; no podía ser por el lento balanceo ni por los giros que habían dado por la terraza. —Déjeme ver qué puedo hacer.

Recorrió las baldosas con un par de zancadas y se abrió paso a través de las cristaleras entreabiertas al agradable atardecer. La señora Sims estaba en el vestíbulo principal, y sorprendida por su aparición, dirigió una mirada hacia Isabella.

—Excelencia... ¿hay algún problema?

Ella emitió un ruidito que él interpretó de azoramiento y él respondió con total serenidad:

—Todo está bien. La cena ha sido soberbia. Dígaselo a la cocinera, por favor.

—Sí, por supuesto. —La señora Sims consiguió borrar su expresión de leve extrañeza.

—Milady está cansada. Le aconsejé que se retirara.

La pura verdad. Ella podría dormir, después.

La angustia de Isabella porque el ama de llaves había sido testigo del impetuoso arrebato de su amante de llevarla escalera arriba se vio mitigada por una sensación excitante que corrió por sus venas como el vino dulce. Su amante.

Al margen de cómo hubiera ocurrido, al margen del poco tiempo que había pasado, el carismático Edward Mason era su amante, aunque solo fuera durante una semana.

El grandilocuente gesto que había culminado su cena romántica era parte de algo que Isabella vivía como una especie de sueño utópico. Que él la llevara en brazos hasta su dormitorio era el colofón natural de un vals lento y seductor.

—No ha creído en absoluto que yo esté simplemente cansada —murmuró al tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza en un hombro enorme.

Isabella sabía que tenía las mejillas vivamente sonrosadas, pero no estaba segura de hasta qué punto le importaba eso. Edward olía de un modo maravilloso v totalmente varonil, cuyos embriagadores efectos le provocaron tirantez en los pezones y una cálida pulsación entre las piernas.

—La opinión del ama de llaves no me interesa, la verdad, aunque tengo la intención de recompensarla y hacerle un par de observaciones acerca de cómo le agradecería que no hablara de mi visita. —Edward parecía sostenerla sin esfuerzo, hasta el punto de que su respiración no se alteró en absoluto, ni siquiera cuando empezó a subir la escalera con un ritmo atlético y acompasado.

Ella deseaba poder compartir su indiferencia ante la opinión de los demás, pero la verdad era que él estaba acostumbrado a que le criticaran constantemente. El esplendor de su belleza inminente, su gran fortuna y el elevado rango de su título le convertían en objeto de interés por parte de todos. Si la alta sociedad supiera que ella había participado en la infame apuesta, adquiriría tan mala fama como él, y tenía que ser prudente para no llegar a esa situación.

No, se dijo Isabella rápidamente cuando Edward dio un puntapié con la bota para abrir la puerta de la alcoba. Nadie lo averiguaría.

La depositó en la cama y empezó a deshacerse la corbata con sus dedos ágiles.

—Necesito que se desnude.

No fueron unas palabras pronunciadas con ternura, sino con una urgencia concluyente.

—¿Eso es una proposición o una orden?

Era extraordinario cómo habían cambiado las cosas en tan solo unos días. Si Jacob le hubiera dicho esas mismas palabras, Isabella habría deseado salir corriendo de la habitación. Con el duque diabólico, se sentó, se sacó los zapatos y se levantó descaradamente las faldas para quitarse las medias. El observó con una mirada centelleante todos sus movimientos, incluso cuando se apartó de los hombros la finísima chaqueta.

—Aprisa —dijo Edward en voz baja.

Y de algún modo aquella escueta palabra tuvo un efecto excitante. Isabella sintió un breve fogonazo, cerró los ojos, y después se levantó las faldas que se arrugaron alrededor de su cintura.

Separó las piernas con descaro.

—¿Así es suficientemente rápido?

Edward lanzó una maldición en voz baja, inaudible; el sentimiento estaba bastante claro y no necesitaba palabras. Se abrió los pantalones de un tirón.

—Es perfecto.

¿Por qué no estaba asustada?

Porque él no le haría daño. Lo sabía. El miedo era lo último que tenía en mente cuando él deslizó los pantalones por sus esbeltas caderas y subió encima de ella. No iba a forzarla a hacer nada que no deseara, y sin duda Isabella deseaba esto en todos los sentidos. Entró en ella con ímpetu y, aun en aquel momento de impaciente y total necesidad, se detuvo en medio de la penetración carnal y preguntó con voz áspera:

—¿Está bien?

—Le necesito. —Ella sintió el calor que emanaba de aquel cuerpo poderoso a través de la tela de la camisa de Edward. Palpó los contornos de los músculos con los dedos separados y apoyados en su pecho.

En respuesta a la protesta de Isabella ante su vacilación, Edward se dejó llevar y se envolvió en su interior, hasta el fondo, de modo que ella sintió toda la rigidez y el tamaño de su deseo, el alcance de la excitación que le había provocado.

«Eso significa ser una mujer.»

«Oh, Dios.»

Sus caderas se alzaron obedeciendo una orden que ni siquiera sabía que había dado. El se deslizó hacia atrás y después tomó impulso para poseerla otra vez, con tanta fuerza que ella jadeó.

Sensaciones delirantes saturaron sus sentidos, se apropiaron de su cuerpo hambriento y ella se regodeó en ello, como si el ostentoso atractivo carnal de Edward fuera una droga. Bajo la fina capa de su camisa, sus músculos eran rocas endurecidas por la tensión.

A pesar de sus propósitos, ella había sentido miedo la primera noche que estuvieron juntos, pero él se contuvo y la tranquilizó. La tarde que pasaron haciendo el amor en aquel claro soleado, había estado un poco más suelta, menos cohibida por su pasado, curiosa pero todavía cauta.

Ahora estaba... ansiosa. Húmeda. Necesitada.

De él. De su generosidad y de su hábil aportación de placer extático. Cada embestida traía consigo un quejido sordo y revelador, y arqueó la espalda y respondió a su ímpetu, como si el decadente hecho de no poder esperar a estar desnudos inflamara su deseo.

Se sentía lasciva. Era maravilloso.

Edward había hecho que sintiera lascivia.

Y ella se regodeó en ello.

Ambos incrementaron el ritmo, el cuerpo de Edward fluyó en su interior de un modo más frenético, más salvaje, y ella se agarró a él con una urgencia creciente. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía de placer, y él susurraba algo que no pudo entender.

Entonces él llegó al clímax. Ella notó cómo su cuerpo esbelto se tensaba, cómo los jadeos salían de su pecho, cómo dejó caer de repente los párpados y se quedó completamente inmóvil, salvo por una sucesión de intensos estremecimientos cuando se dejó llevar. Su útero recibió una ráfaga tan enérgica y precipitada como la urgencia con que la había llevado en volandas de la terraza y por la escalera.

El ardor de su respiración le acarició la mejilla cuando, pasados unos instantes, Edward soltó una risita.

—Mis disculpas. Deme un par de minutos y le prometo que me pongo a su altura. Por lo visto, los bailes a la luz de la luna con preciosas damas de pelo castaño rojizo, excitan mis pasiones a un nivel vergonzoso. No recuerdo que nunca me haya dado tanta prisa.

Aunque Isabella dudaba de que él se diera cuenta, la idea de haber hecho que el relajado, experimentado y, ah, tan maligno duque de Rothay perdiera el control era estimulante, embriagadora. Cerró los ojos para que él no viera el repentino brillo de sus lágrimas. Eran de gozo; la punzante evidencia sensorial de que todos los dolorosos golpes y escarnios que había experimentado a manos de su marido estaban siendo borrados con cada caricia tierna, con cada sonrisa deslumbrante y con cada beso salvaje y malicioso.

Deseó que esa semana no terminara nunca.

Edward se apartó y ella dejó escapar un suspiro de decepción que a él no le costó interpretar.

Su sonrisa fue un fogonazo de dientes blancos. Se tumbó a su lado apoyado en un codo con los pantalones desabrochados y el pelo cobrizo ligeramente alborotado. Era la imagen de una erótica y decadente promesa. Dibujó con el dedo un sendero que descendió por la mejilla y recorrió el labio inferior de Isabella.

—No se preocupe. Estoy decidido a redimirme en todos los sentidos de mi actual estado de humillación masculina. Déjeme desnudarla y volveremos a empezar, mi querida Isabella.

A ella le gustó la idea de ser «su querida».

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Medio desnuda y con las faldas todavía apelotonadas alrededor de la cintura, se sentía indolente e insatisfecha, aunque dudaba que eso durara mucho.

—No me ha decepcionado todavía.

—Agradezco el voto de confianza. —Le desabrochó el vestido con sus hábiles dedos y la tomó en sus brazos. —Ya le dije que una mujer posee un gran control sobre un hombre, cuando la desea como yo la deseo.

—Lástima que ello se deba únicamente al desafío entre Manderville y usted.

Él se detuvo y se quedó muy quieto. Ella, a su vez, se quedó horrorizada.

Lo había vuelto a hacer; por segunda vez en una noche había dicho lo que pensaba. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Una declaración de afecto de un hombre que apenas la conocía? Puede que él hubiera explorado cada milímetro de su cuerpo, pero unos pocos días en compañía mutua difícilmente constituían una relación profunda, y había que tener en cuenta las circunstancias inusuales en las que se encontraban.

Se le ruborizaron las mejillas ante su propia audacia e inoportuna habilidad para hacer una afirmación equivocada en el momento equivocado. Esa era la razón por la que solía quedarse tan callada, tan tensa y contenida en las conversaciones en público. Era capaz, como acababa de demostrar, de soltar algo embarazoso.

Por suerte, él era mucho más experto en la complejidad de las relaciones ocasionales que pueden darse entre hombres y mujeres y encogió los hombros, como si no supiera las implicaciones del inoportuno comentario de Isabella. Liberó con suavidad el último botón de su vestido y sonrió de aquel modo triste.

—Esa apuesta infernal nos ha unido, así que no voy a lamentarlo. En este momento usted está aquí —le bajó el vestido con delicadeza y aparecieron sus pechos tirantes bajo la leve camisola —y muy disponible en un sentido carnal.

La besó mientras seguía despojándola sin prisas de la ropa. Con besos suaves, pausados, tentadores, que seducían y cautivaban y daban prueba de su bien merecida reputación. En las horas siguientes hizo algo más que compensar su pequeño traspié sexual. Hizo que ella experimentara una y otra vez el cénit orgásmico, desinteresadamente, y demostró que su resistencia legendaria no era un mito, sino algo basado en hechos comprobables.

Más tarde, saciada, adormecida y pegada a él, Isabella sopesó el futuro con una sensación de fatalidad. Para ella era fácil sentirse deseada cuando estaba acurrucada en brazos de Edward, cuya estilizada presencia simbolizaba un cambio monumental en su vida.

Tenía que preguntarse si a pesar de que quizá estaba curada de su atroz inseguridad, no estaba también condenada. Debido a su inexperiencia, había aceptado ingenuamente que podía hacer caso omiso de la intimidad del acto sexual. Al fin y al cabo, tanto Edward como Jasper Whitlock tenían fama de ser capaces de seducir y abandonar sin problemas, con el placer transitorio como único objetivo.

¿Y si ella no podía ser tan desapegada?

Edward se había quedado dormido a su lado; su pecho se alzaba con el ritmo estable de su respiración acompasada. Isabella observó cómo la brisa nocturna levantaba ligeramente las cortinas y se dio cuenta de que él era el problema. Ya que todo eso, todo él... era tan nuevo, tan extraordinario, que se le hacía difícil filtrar la realidad de la fantasía.

Él hablaba con ella. Aquello era más irresistible que su indudable habilidad para excitar su cuerpo. Si desde el principio se hubiera limitado a hacer lo que ella esperaba, reteniéndola en el dormitorio durante toda la semana, tal vez no se sentiría tan inquieta. En lugar de eso había sido considerado, gentil, y atento en todos los sentidos.

Isabella tenía el punzante temor de que ahora no podría alejarse de él con facilidad.

Edward cambió de postura y aun estando profundamente dormido la abrazó más fuerte, como si hubiera hecho lo mismo miles de veces con otras amantes.

Probablemente lo había hecho miles de veces. No debería preocuparse por eso.

Pero lo hizo.


	14. capitulo 13

Capítulo 13

Alice se dio la vuelta, sumisa. La tela de su elaborado vestido de novia cayó a su alrededor en forma de pliegues con agujas por todas partes, mientras la costurera se arrodillaba en el suelo y daba vueltas al dobladillo. Margaret observaba con mirada crítica y de vez en cuando hacía algún comentario.

Alice se preguntó si era evidente lo abstraída e indiferente que se mostraba ante algo que debería ser muy importante para ella.

Confiaba en que no, pero temía llevar la verdad escrita en la cara.

Aquel temor se vio confirmado cuando una hora después abandonaron el establecimiento de la modista y se dirigieron a casa. Margaret Whitlock aún era una mujer encantadora, con una suave cabellera castaña que empezaba a encanecer de un modo elegante, y unas pequeñas arruguitas en la piel, que no desmerecían su agraciada estructura ósea, ni sus ojos bonitos y vivaces. Se acomodó en el asiento del carruaje frente a Alice y fue directa al grano.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

«¿Pasa algo bueno?»

Alice intentó mostrar una expresión neutra.

—No sé a qué te refieres exactamente.

—Queridísima niña, pareces cansada, apática casi y apenas comes. Ahora mismo, mientras te probabas tu vestido de novia, nada menos, apenas has opinado, ni siquiera cuando te preguntaban directamente.

Era todo cierto, y puesto que Margaret era como una madre para ella, a Alice le resultó difícil no confesar lo que le preocupaba de verdad. Pero no podía. Si lo decía en voz alta tendría que planteárselo realmente y eso era imposible.

—Nunca imaginé que planear una boda fuera tan... absorbente —explicó con una sincera punzada de culpa. No era del todo falso (de hecho, los detalles de la boda resultaban abrumadores), pero esa tampoco era la verdad acerca de su ensimismamiento.

Margaret ladeó un poco la cabeza y la examinó con los ojos algo entornados.

—Lord Hyatt dijo que aceptaría el tipo de celebración que tú desearas. No hace falta que sea una gran boda si prefieres algo más tranquilo.

Eso también era parte del problema. James era un hombre muy dócil y bueno. No como otro que ella conocía, cierto conde que por fuera parecía extraordinariamente cortés y absolutamente encantador, pero que debajo de aquella atractiva fachada era egoísta e insensible.

—Yo quiero una gran ceremonia. —Sus palabras sonaron demasiado cortantes y Alice rectificó el tono con cierto esfuerzo. —A lo que me refiero es que el matrimonio es un paso importante, y yo deseo compartir mi felicidad con mis amigos y, por supuesto, con mi familia.

Margaret enarcó las cejas.

—Muy bien, pues entonces deberías mostrar más entusiasmo por los detalles. Y sí, el vestido de novia forma parte de esos detalles.

Ella se mordió el labio y luego suspiró.

—Siento mucho no haber sido una compañía agradable esta tarde.

—Mi querida niña, yo no te riño, solo estoy preocupada. Si te arrepientes del compromiso ahora es el momento de...

—No. —Alice la interrumpió de inmediato. —No me arrepiento de nada.

Qué forma más terrible de mentir a alguien que amaba.

Hubo una prolongada pausa durante la cual solo se oyó el traqueteo de las ruedas sobre la calle y el grito de algún vendedor ocasional pregonando sus mercancías en una esquina. Luego Margaret asintió y se irguió en el asiento con expresión seria.

—Si estás segura de que deseas seguir adelante con esto, ya sabes que yo haré todo lo posible para que sea un acontecimiento maravilloso que siempre recordarás.

Lo haría; Alice nunca dudó de ello y se sintió doblemente culpable por ser embustera.

—James es amable, generoso y gentil. Es más, de hecho es posible que sea fiel, algo en lo que la mayoría de las esposas no pueden confiar. ¿Por qué no iba a querer seguir adelante con esto?

—¿Me estás haciendo una pregunta, de verdad? Si es así, ve con cuidado. Podría respondértela.

Entonces le tocó a Alice entornar los ojos y fijar la mirada.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Quiere decir que estoy preocupada por ti. Pienso que por alguna razón, en realidad este matrimonio inminente no te hace feliz, por mucho que finjas lo contrario. Incluso Thomas ha comentado algo y, querida mía, cuando un hombre se da cuenta y hace observaciones sobre lo que siente una mujer, es que es algo muy obvio. Ellos no son las criaturas más observadoras del mundo.

No estaría tan nerviosa, tan abiertamente infeliz, si Jasper no apareciera de repente en todas partes adónde iba. Durante el año anterior apenas le había visto, pero en los últimos cinco días había venido a cenar tres veces y dos a tomar el té, e incluso se presentó en una audición ofrecida por la hija de una de las amigas de Margaret. Toda la sala se asombró ante aquel comportamiento sin precedentes, y la pobre jovencita se ruborizó tanto por la asistencia del infame aristócrata, que interpretó a Bach y Mozart de un modo tan aturullado que hubiera hecho estremecer a ambos compositores. Alice lo había soportado apretando los dientes y no fueron las notas discordantes lo que le molestó, sino la magnética presencia de Jasper en una reunión tan íntima.

Las mujeres le dedicaron inconfundibles miradas de codicia.

Con un elegante traje de noche y el cabello rubio brillando bajo la luz de los candelabros, él se sentó a escuchar con una expresión inescrutable en la cara y aparentemente ajeno a la incredulidad que provocó su asistencia en todos los de la sala.

Nadie estaba tan sorprendido e incómodo como Alice, que temió que incluso James se diera cuenta.

La ausencia de Jasper en su vida lo hacía todo más fácil, pero su súbita reaparición perturbaba su mundo.

Perturbaba su propósito de olvidarle y ella se despreciaba a sí misma, y aún más a él, por provocarle la más mínima duda.

En parte era por aquella maldita carta que él le había escrito. La dejó en un cajón cerrado en el fondo del armario, con el contenido intacto, como prueba de su indiferencia.

Pero todos los días, sin falta, ella se preguntaba qué diría y estaba más tentada que nunca de abrirla y leerla.

—Seguro que tengo derecho a estar un poco nerviosa por la boda.

—Se alisó la falda con una mano, intentando no parecer indiferente. —Estoy convencida de que la mayoría de las novias tienen ciertas dudas de vez en cuando.

—Es probable, lo reconozco, mientras solo sea eso. Nosotros deseamos tanto que seas feliz...

¿Feliz? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió feliz?

El carruaje dobló una esquina y, cuando el vehículo se balanceó, Alice se agarró a la correa para mantener el equilibrio. Una imagen espontánea e indeseada acudió a su mente. Una preciosa y cálida tarde de verano, la silenciosa biblioteca de Manderville Hall, que para ella era casi como un refugio privado, y un beso mágico. Jasper, tan irresistiblemente atractivo con su pelo castaño algo revuelto, y una mirada de sus ojos celestes que Alice no había visto nunca, dirigida a ella, bajando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza con una intención inconfundible...

Y después la caricia de su boca sobre los labios. Suave, tierna, tomando y dando, hasta robarle el aire de los pulmones.

Pero entonces irrumpió otro recuerdo, y era del mismo hombre que la había tomado con tanto cariño en sus brazos, abrazando a otra mujer.

Alice los borró ambos con una voluntad implacable y le dijo a Margaret:

—Soy feliz.

Su madre putativa se limitó a mirarla un segundo y después murmuró:

—Si tú lo dices, yo te creo.

La calle estaba repleta a última hora de la tarde y Jasper salió de su tienda de tabaco favorita de Bond Street y prácticamente topó con uno de los transeúntes que pasaban junto a la puerta.

—Perdone —murmuró.

—Manderville. Qué agradable chocar con usted. No en un sentido literal, por supuesto.

—El hombre acompañó aquel comentario supuestamente frívolo con una mueca en los labios.

Dios santo, pensó Jasper con sarcasmo al verle. Maldita sea, de toda la gente de la maldita ciudad, ¿por qué tenía que ser el hombre a quien menos deseaba ver, quien prácticamente le había arrojado a la acera de un empujón?

—Sí, desde luego.

James Hyatt también llevaba un paquete.

—Acabo de salir de la tienda de guantes. Hacer recados es muy aburrido, pero supongo que hay que hacerlo de vez en cuando.

—Es inevitable. —Jasper le dio la razón con adusta corrección. —Bien, me parece que yo...

—¿Quiere tomar una copa conmigo? Hay una pequeña taberna al final de la calle donde sirven un whisky decente. —Cordial y cosmopolita, el prometido de Alice le miró expectante.

El gentío iba y venía, los carruajes traqueteaban al pasar y quizá fue el ruido y el aturdimiento, o quizá simplemente estaba atontado en ese momento, porque ante la irónica ocurrencia de beber en amigable compañía con su rival, Jasper no fue capaz de pensar en una excusa inmediata sin parecer maleducado.

¡Al infierno! Probablemente, Hyatt ni siquiera sabía que ellos eran rivales.

—Un whisky me parece de lo más apropiado —musitó, y en eso no mintió. Tal vez se bebería toda la botella, pensó cuando se pusieron en marcha.

Resultó que la taberna estaba repleta, entre los parroquianos había una mezcla de hombres bien vestidos, tenderos y comerciantes. Ellos consiguieron encontrar un rincón tranquilo, se sentaron, y una eficiente camarera con acento irlandés se apresuró a servirles.

Hyatt sonrió con su amabilidad habitual desde el otro extremo de aquella mesa desvencijada.

Todo lo relacionado con ese hombre, al infierno con él, era agradable. Apuesto en un sentido discreto, vestía con estilo pero sin artificiosidad y su actitud no era afectada ni fatua, de manera que los hombres le apreciaban y obviamente, si Alice había aceptado casarse con ese bastardo, también atraía a las mujeres.

Demonios.

—De hecho, es una suerte que nos hayamos visto hoy —dijo Hyatt, con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa mientras esperaban las bebidas. —He estado pensando en pedirle opinión sobre un asunto de cierta importancia para mí.

Eso no era lo que Jasper esperaba oír. Arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ah?

—En un terreno en el que, en cierto modo, es usted más experto que yo. —Hyatt soltó una carcajada de autocompasión. —¿He dicho «en cierto modo»? Debería haber eliminado eso de mi primera frase. Digamos que estoy razonablemente seguro, por varias razones, de que será capaz de ayudarme con este dilema.

—¿Qué dilema?

—Bien... tiene que ver con las mujeres, naturalmente. Digamos que supongo que a lo largo de sus... esto... numerosas relaciones pasadas, ha averiguado lo que les complace en cuestión de regalos. Sumando eso al simple hecho de que usted conoce bien a Alice, me preguntaba si podría orientarme sobre qué debo comprarle como regalo de boda.

Jasper se quedó mirándolo, preguntándose qué pecado habría cometido para que el destino le castigara con que precisamente el hombre que estaba prometido con la mujer que amaba, le pidiera consejo sobre qué le gustaría a ella para celebrar su enlace. Repasó su vida hasta el momento y decidió que no se le ocurría nada, ni siquiera de sus momentos menos angelicales, que fuera tan malo como para justificar esa tortura en particular.

Al ver que no respondía inmediatamente, Hyatt añadió:

—Estoy muy perdido, pero quiero hacerlo bien, como estoy seguro que comprenderá.

¿Dónde demonios está ese whisky?

Jasper carraspeó.

—Estoy convencido de que lo que uno le compra a su amante y lo que le compra a su esposa son cosas distintas. Dudo que yo pueda serle de mucha ayuda. Alice no es tan vanidosa como para codiciar joyas o perfumes caros, me temo.

—Lo ve, usted la conoce —señaló Hyatt con innegable exactitud. —Con esto ya me ayuda.

Continúe.

La camarera llegó con las bebidas como un regalo del cielo. Jasper la habría besado, aunque tenía la piel picada de viruela y probablemente veinte años más que él. Levantó el vaso, dio un trago tan largo que estuvo a punto de atragantarse y aceptó con gusto que le abrasara al bajar.

Cuanto más rápido se lo terminara, más pronto podría dar una excusa verosímil e irse.

—La conocía mejor cuando era niña —dijo, lo cual no era la verdad exactamente pero se le acercaba bastante. Aquella chiquilla abierta e inquisitiva había dado paso a una mujer, con sueños de adulta y capacidad para seducir y fascinar. Si él hubiera comprendido esa transformación un poco mejor, quizá no lo habría estropeado todo. —En realidad no hablamos muy a menudo.

—Sí, ya me he dado cuenta de eso. —Hyatt bebió un buen sorbo de su vaso.

Por primera vez, Jasper captó una expresión vigilante en los ojos de aquel hombre.

Tal vez habría que reconsiderar la situación, pensó sobresaltado.

El tío Thomas dijo que le había parecido que lord Hyatt había notado el comportamiento de Alice en la fiesta de compromiso. Quizá aquel hombre también era perspicaz en otros sentidos.

Thomas había adivinado lo que le pasaba a Jasper. Quizá Hyatt también le veía como un rival.

—No nos vemos muy a menudo —dijo Jasper con toda la tranquilidad que le fue posible.

—Ella me lo comentó una vez. —Hyatt se recostó un poco en la silla con la mirada penetrante y la expresión firme, si bien no abiertamente hostil. —He de decir que se pone bastante tensa cuando se menciona su nombre.

Maravilloso. Ellos habían hablado sobre él. Aunque Jasper dudaba que Alice hubiera dicho algo acerca del beso, estaba convencido de que habría sido poco elogiosa por lo demás. No estaba seguro de cómo justificar esos escarnios, pero hizo todo lo que pudo.

—Creo que en cuanto fue lo suficientemente mayor para comprender todos los comentarios, decidió que yo era bastante menos heroico de lo que pensaba cuando era más pequeña. —Dio otro buen trago del vaso. —Tiene toda la razón, por supuesto.

—Ya —dijo Hyatt con aparente indiferencia. —¿Quién sabe cuál será la reacción de una mujer ante las cosas?

Era difícil saber cómo responder, por lo que Jasper declinó hacerlo. En lugar de eso apuró la bebida y dejó el vaso en la mesa con un golpe seco.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo ofrecerle una idea brillante para un regalo.

—No es necesario disculparse. —Hyatt hizo un gesto de indiferencia con la mano, pero sin alterar el atento escrutinio de su mirada. —En cualquier caso ha sido una charla agradable. Al fin y al cabo, pronto formaremos parte de la misma familia y nos veremos con frecuencia.

Y Jasper no sabía cómo demonios iba a soportar eso. Peor que las imágenes de su señoría y Alice juntos en la cama, era imaginarla embarazada del hijo de otro hombre, y aquello le producía un desgarro que nunca creyó posible.

—Por supuesto —Hyatt siguió con el mismo afable tono de conversación, que apenas se dejaba oír por encima de la ruidosa clientela, —que después de la boda he pensando en llevármela al extranjero una temporada, a Italia tal vez. ¿Cree que lo disfrutará?

No. De ninguna manera; Jasper no iba a hablar con Hyatt del viaje de novios. La palabra

«disfrutar» en concreto le irritaba los nervios. Se puso de pie y consiguió fingir una sonrisa.

—Estoy convencido de que sí. A Alice siempre le ha atraído la aventura. Ahora si me disculpa...

—¿Esa atracción por la aventura la ha llevado alguna vez hasta usted, Manderville?

Jasper se quedó inmóvil. Entornó los ojos.

—¿Disculpe?

—Cualquiera que no esté ciego se haría esa pregunta. Yo —añadió Hyatt sucintamente —no lo estoy. A ella le afecta su presencia. Supongo que a la mayoría de las mujeres les pasa, de modo que quizá no sea algo inusual. Pero tal vez significa algo.

Ese era el momento en el que Jasper debía ser capaz de declarar que él nunca la había tocado.

Pero la había tocado, la había probado, y aunque un único beso difícilmente la comprometía, él seguía sin estar libre de culpa.

Miró a aquel hombre a los ojos y dijo con sequedad:

—Esté tranquilo, su honor está intacto. Gracias por la copa.

Dio media vuelta y salió de la taberna con un leve sudor en la frente, abriéndose camino a empujones entre los clientes que pululaban.

Una vez en el exterior, bajó la calle decidido e indignado y debió de demostrarlo, porque la gente se apartó a su paso.

Así que lord Hyatt tenía sus dudas, ¿verdad?

¿Eso era buena o mala señal? Alice podía odiarle aún más si era causa de controversia entre ella y su futuro marido. Pero Hyatt se había referido al comportamiento de ella, no al suyo.

Necesitaba hablar con Alice.

Eso estaba fuera de duda.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14

Le sorprendió, pero Edward descubrió que le gustaba la dulzura del amanecer. No es que él fuera perezoso en absoluto, había días en los que tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer, pero solía acostarse tarde y raramente se levantaba hasta que el sol coronaba el horizonte. Después de pasar algunas mañanas en la cama contemplando cómo se iluminaba el cielo, se dio cuenta de que aquello le gustaba.

Decidió que, por supuesto, ayudaba bastante tener a una mujer cautivadora al lado, y quizá esa fuera la razón por la que de repente desarrolló un apego sentimental por el alba, después de veintiocho años sobre la tierra ignorándola completamente.

Isabella dormía como una niña a su lado, con una mano bajo la mejilla y la respiración tranquila y acompasada. Pero ciertamente ella no tenía nada de infantil en ningún otro sentido. Parte de su cuerpo desnudo y voluptuoso estaba cubierto por las sábanas de seda, y sus senos, coronados de rosa, eran visibles y demasiado tentadores. La espesa cabellera desparramada sobre sus hombros pálidos adornaba la manta con una centelleante cascada de rizos desordenados. Dormida, se parecía a lo que Edward suponía que era su ideal de mujer, pletórica de elegante sensualidad y atractivo natural.

Y delicada vulnerabilidad femenina, sumada a una admirable fuerza interior que le conmovían.

Edward se incorporó, se apoyó en las almohadas contemplando aquella silueta flexible y frunció levemente el ceño. Esto era algo sexual y nada más, se recordó con severidad. En el fondo de su corazón él era un hombre práctico.

Pero ella se despertaba temprano y él había descubierto que le gustaba despertarse con ella.

En efecto, en cuanto la habitación se iluminó de modo que los muebles dejaron de ser sombras vagas, y la luz sobre los cortinajes corridos proyectó un cálido reflejo en la alfombra oriental, ella se movió. Sus largas pestañas temblaron, suspiró, se desperezó apenas y abrió los ojos.

—Buenos días.

Isabella se dio la vuelta para obsequiarle con una sonrisa somnolienta. Con un recato para el que ya era algo tarde y que resultaba sobre todo innecesario, tiró de la sábana hasta cubrirse los pechos desnudos, mientras se despertaba con un parpadeo.

—Buenos días.

—Siempre. Cuando me despierto contigo.

—Es demasiado temprano para tu elocuente encanto, Mason —rió ella mientras se desperezaba indolente otra vez.

—¿Y si resulta que soy sincero?

—No nos conocemos lo bastante el uno al otro para que sea sincero.

—Siempre existe la posibilidad de que lo sea de todos modos.

Despeinada y exquisita, Isabella era la viva imagen del atractivo femenino. Cercana, cálida y cautivadora. El tuvo que cerrar las manos para abstenerse de tocarla.

Edward deseaba explicarse. Decir que él no solía quedarse a pasar la noche. Si había bebido más de lo acostumbrado, o si hacía muy mal tiempo, a veces dormía en la cama de la dama con quien había estado, pero eso era por mero espíritu práctico y no porque deseara despertarse al lado de nadie.

Pero no dijo nada. Expresar los verdaderos sentimientos era más difícil de lo que imaginaba. En eso tenía poca práctica. Normalmente no le costaba nada marcharse.

Eso lo había aprendido de su romance con Marie. Mantener el apego al mínimo, porque tal cosa no aportaría más que dolor a su vida. La confianza era frágil y se destrozaba con mucha facilidad.

Isabella se sentó, echó el cabello hacia atrás y deslizó las piernas desnudas por un lado de la cama. Edward la cogió por la muñeca.

—No te levantes aún, ángel mío.

Ella se echó a reír y le retiró los dedos.

—Perdóname, pero he de...

Él sonrió cuando ella señaló la cortina que separaba discretamente el retrete del resto de la estancia.

—Por supuesto. Qué falta de tacto por mi parte. Date prisa en volver.

Isabella arqueó con delicadeza una ceja cobriza.

—Veo que estás en tu estado habitual.

El actual grado de excitación de Edward, que como la silueta de un mástil erecto levantaba la sábana que le cubría hasta la cintura, era una visible declaración del porqué deseaba que ella volviera con la mayor premura posible. Hizo una mueca.

—Esto es un cumplido a tu incomparable encanto —dijo. —Una causa y su efecto directo. En el momento en el que despertaste, cierta parte de mi anatomía hizo lo mismo.

«Y eres en verdad encantadora», pensó mientras la veía cruzar la habitación para ocuparse de una necesidad humana básica. Esa piel tan blanca, como bañada de rocío, y esas curvas redondeadas y perfectas... Cuando Isabella volvió pocos minutos después, él disfrutó del privilegio de contemplar el balanceo de sus pechos a cada paso, de aquella exquisita carne que atraía su boca y sus manos.

Ella volvió a subir a su lado con una mirada expectante en su precioso rostro. Edward olió el aroma característico del jabón de violetas, y la miró a su vez con los párpados ligeramente entornados, mientras se recostaba en las almohadas.

A medida que su timidez y su turbación se desvanecían de día en día, Isabella estaba empezando a explorar su faceta pasional. Asistir a esa evolución era fascinante, y él tenía la fortuna de participar de ese viaje. Ella era virgen en todos los sentidos salvo en el físico cuando había acudido a él, y cada vez que hacía el amor era un poco más audaz.

Se preguntó si cuando todo esto hubiera terminado, Isabella habría cambiado de opinión sobre el matrimonio. Suponía que, como mínimo, se buscaría un amante.

Pensar en eso le hizo entornar los ojos, un molesto arrebato de posesión mitigó su deseo por un momento. Isabella, de lado junto a él, con aquellos sedosos rizos castaños desparramados sobre los hombros y la espalda, se mordió el labio inferior y abrió los ojos un poco más.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

El no podía retenerla. Esto era lujuria transitoria, nada más. Con cualquier otra mujer sería algo pasajero y con ella sería igual. Por otro lado, era demasiado joven y casadera para ser su amante, y la posibilidad de que fuera estéril era un riesgo demasiado importante para que él considerara algún tipo de acuerdo distinto.

De hecho, apenas podía creer que esa opción se le hubiera ocurrido, aunque fuera a la ligera.

El momento pasó. Edward sonrió, preguntándose si esos pocos días en un ambiente campestre habían alterado el equilibrio de su condición de hombre de mundo. Tal vez había respirado demasiado aire fresco o se había excedido con la mantequilla casera. O quizá, con una joven preciosidad desnuda y disponible a su lado, y sin otra cosa que hacer en todo el día más que disfrutar de su cuerpo cálido y complaciente, su impetuosa ansia sexual se había apropiado del control de su cerebro. La semana próxima había sesión del Parlamento y tendría que volver a su rutina habitual. Por ahora no debía complicar las cosas y limitarse a vivir el momento. Tantos días de vida relajada eran una excepción.

—No pasa nada malo, más bien al contrario. —Se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla primero.

Después deslizó los dedos con mucha suavidad por el arco de su cuello. —Hace una mañana maravillosa y estás desnuda a mi lado. ¿Qué puede haber de malo, ángel mío?

—No lo sé. Por un momento, parecías un poco... feroz.

—Lo único feroz que hay en mí es lo mucho que te deseo.

Aquel instante se convirtió en pasado cuando él se inclinó hacia delante y la besó; le rozó los labios con la boca, saboreándolos. Ella respondió como lo hacía siempre, después de una breve vacilación que significaba que estaba haciendo progresos en el mundo del placer carnal, pero que acababa de iniciarse en ese camino.

El estaba más que encantado de ser su guía y así, la idea de una mañana entre las sábanas, tiñó su mundo de un brillo rosado y borró su efímera y atípica reflexión sobre el tema de la permanencia.

—Así.

Aquellas palabras, musitadas junto a la boca de Isabella, fueron acompañadas de la ansiedad de sus manos.

Isabella obedeció. Era terrorífico admitirlo, pero probablemente ella haría todo lo que le pidiera. Sobre todo después del subyugador beso que acababan de compartir. Era vagamente consciente del gorjeo de los pájaros en el exterior, del aroma refrescante de la brisa de la madrugada que entraba por la ventana abierta, del elegante dosel de seda de la cama y de la luz creciente de la habitación a medida que nacía el día...

Pero en aquel momento para Isabella el mundo entero era él.

Y lo que él deseaba, en apariencia, era que ella se sentara a horcajadas sobre sus esbeltas caderas.

Edward, con su cabello cobrizo alborotado y sus llamativos rasgos clásicos sobre el fondo blanco de la almohada, parecía una especie de príncipe medieval decadente. Su piel estaba teñida de un levísimo rubor y su torso musculoso se elevaba a un ritmo ligeramente agitado.

—Tómame en tus manos y guíame.

La confusión de Isabella debió de ser evidente.

—Dentro de ti —aclaró él, y la pequeña mueca de sus labios reveló cómo le divertía la ignorancia de ella. —El hombre no siempre ha de estar encima.

La idea de que pudiera haber más de una posición era un tanto sorprendente. Hasta el momento, aquello había sido completamente diferente en todos los sentidos posibles e Isabella daba sinceras gracias a Dios por ello; pero la mecánica del asunto era la misma que recordaba con Jacob. Tumbada sobre la espalda con las piernas separadas y Edward encima.

—A algunas mujeres les gusta mucho. Veamos si a ti también. —Su voz tenía aquel leve matiz rasposo que ella había terminado por asociar al anhelo sexual.

Algunas mujeres. Él lo sabía, por supuesto, pensó con un indeseado e irracional... resentimiento. El duque diabólico probablemente era capaz de dibujar gráficos y escribir ensayos sobre las preferencias sexuales de la mayoría de las damas de la alta sociedad del momento, incluidas sus posturas ideales.

El pene erecto se levantó con firmeza sobre el abdomen plano de Edward; en la punta brillaba la evidencia líquida de su deseo. Isabella se desplazó un poco hacia delante. Guiada por las manos de él puso los dedos alrededor de la carne hinchada y se levantó un poco para colocar la punta en la entrada de su sexo.

Él emitió un pequeño sonido inarticulado, sus dedos se tensaron un instante sobre las caderas de ella cuando se dejó caer, y el miembro se deslizó despacio en su interior hasta que el extremo le llegó al útero. Isabella se vio una vez más en la habitual y frustrante situación de no saber exactamente cómo proceder, pero cuando empezó a moverse, Edward la ayudó susurrándole frases y palabras de ánimo. Mientras se alzaba y caía, Isabella sentía bajo las palmas de las manos el pecho ardiente y duro de él, y finalmente se habituó a un ritmo y el placer desplazó a la incomodidad.

Si ladeaba un poco el cuerpo, la sensación era tan sublime que la hacía temblar. Era una fricción deliciosamente perfecta y apasionada y ambos se contemplaron, mientras sus cuerpos escalaban la cúspide común. Arriba, abajo, arriba otra vez... Dios santo, no podía contenerse, sobre todo cuando él movía la mano entre ambos y hacia algo muy malicioso con el pulgar, justo en el punto adecuado.

—Creo que este sería un buen momento, cariño. —Él pronunció esas palabras con un siseo entre clientes. Sus caderas embestían hacia arriba para encontrarse con ella, que se deslizaba hacia abajo.

El mundo de Isabella se desmoronó. Lo mismo hizo su cuerpo tembloroso, mientras emitía un pequeño chillido y encogía los hombros, apretando la cara contra el poderoso cuello de Edward, y rompía y se retiraba oleada tras oleada, hasta que se quedó temblando y sin fuerzas, derrotada en las secuelas del orgasmo.

Él gimió abrazándola con fuerza y se quedó inmóvil, penetrándola hasta una profundidad imposible, y ella sintió su eyaculación como una ola a través de la bruma.

Jadeantes, sudorosos, silenciosos, yacieron juntos en un indolente abandono. Finalmente él rió en voz baja.

—Me atrevería a decir que has disfrutado siendo un poco más aventurera. Hay más cosas qué aprender, ¿sabes?, y aún nos quedan tres días.

Una caprichosa parte del cerebro de Isabella tradujo esas palabras. Solo tres días.

—Estoy segura de que sabes todo lo que hay que saber, Mason.

Consiguió levantar la cabeza y confió en que su expresión fuera tan neutra como pretendía.

Quería ser distante, ser indiferente, al estilo de las mujeres a las que él estaba acostumbrado, porque si conseguía emular con eficacia a una de esas sofisticadas bellezas de la buena sociedad, tal vez podría asumir la displicente actitud de estas ante las relaciones sexuales superficiales. En ella había una faceta perversa tremendamente curiosa, e hizo la pregunta que estaba en la retaguardia de su mente casi desde el momento en el que le conoció.

—Dime, entre todas las mujeres que has conocido, ¿hubo alguna vez alguien especial?

Probablemente era una pregunta malintencionada y que, pese a la postura íntima en la que se encontraban, no era asunto suyo, pero Isabella quería saberlo.

—Todas ellas. —La voz de Edward tenía aquel familiar encanto frívolo e irónico, pero en su mandíbula se tensó un músculo.

Allí estaba otra vez, una especie de relámpago en su rostro, algo que ella no lograba entender.

Le miró con todo el escepticismo que le permitía su estado lánguido y placentero. Aún sentía vibraciones en el cuerpo y el sexo de Edward seguía dentro de ella.

—Ese no es mi tema favorito —admitió él con un sombrío candor, al cabo de un momento. Sus atractivas facciones expresaban algo que ella interpretó como un matiz de reproche, y la mirada de sus ojos verdes era difícil de interpretar.

Puesto que él ya había confesado que el matrimonio no le interesaba, ella lo entendió e intentó soslayar la tristeza de estar aparentemente incluida en aquella cifra incalculable de amoríos pasados. Eso no importaba, se dijo de pronto con una lógica implacable. Ella comprendía el juego y él había cumplido con creces su parte del trato.

Era gentil, ardiente, hábil y generoso.

Esta era la semana más hermosa de su vida, pero él la olvidaría, y ante esa verdad incuestionable Isabella se sintió sumida en una intensa sensación de pesar. El no era un amante constante y desde luego nunca había prometido serlo, de manera que no tenía derecho a concebir esperanzas de ningún tipo.

En la frente de Edward había una pequeña gota de sudor y, dispuesta a saborear cada segundo y a desechar cualquier pensamiento que interfiriera en ello, Isabella la secó con la punta del dedo en un gesto juguetón.

—¿Se da cuenta, excelencia, de que puede verse en apuros para superar su despliegue de romanticismo de anoche?

Aunque se marchara de allí sin nada más, Isabella siempre conservaría el recuerdo de una terraza a la luz de la luna y de unos brazos fuertes que la rodeaban, mientras ellos se movían al ritmo de una preciosa y silenciosa danza.

Edward arqueó una ceja cobriza y sonrió con languidez e infinita malicia, como un auténtico tributo a su sobrenombre.

—¿Me desafía, lady Black?

—Supongo que puede interpretarse así.

—Mmm. —Edward le dibujó el contorno de la columna vertebral hasta la curva de una nalga desnuda, abarcó el trasero con la mano y apretó levemente. —Tendré que ser creativo, ¿verdad?

—¿Para superar a lord Whitlock? Le conoces mejor que yo, pero dado que él participa en la apuesta, imagino que también pondrá todo su empeño.

Para sorpresa de Isabella, aquello apareció de nuevo. Cierto destello lúgubre en la expresión, que cruzó la cara de Edward y que solo podía describirse como enojo. Se dio cuenta de que él solo había mencionado al conde un par de veces en los últimos días. La propia apuesta tampoco había sido tema de conversación.

—No es su empeño lo que me preocupa —musitó él.

Eso provocó una carcajada que Isabella no pudo reprimir, aunque tuvo la sensación de que su sonrisa era algo trémula.

—No es que quiera alimentar tu arrogancia, pero en cualquier caso dudo que debas preocuparte.

—¿Te he impresionado? —Él curvó la boca con aquel gesto pícaro y familiar, y le levantó ligeramente la barbilla con el dedo. Ella sintió con desazón que aquello la perseguiría en sueños.

Habría sido mejor que hubiera sabido mentir. En lugar de eso dijo sin más:

—Sí.

Él le dio media vuelta y la impresionó otra vez.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

La carta trajo consigo un sentimiento de decepción muy real. Edward leyó la nota por segunda vez y después la dejó a un lado y sopesó sus opciones. En realidad solo había una.

—¿Malas noticias? —Isabella le miró desde el otro lado de la mesa con el ceño fruncido, preocupada.

El esperaba con ansia otro paseo a caballo a lo largo del río y quizá convencerla de nadar a media tarde. Ella le había confesado que siempre había querido aprender. Isabella, desnuda en el agua, ofrecía varias posibilidades tentadoras.

—Me temo que he de volver a Londres.

—Ah, ya veo. —Por un momento, ella apartó la mirada como fascinada por algo al otro lado de la ventana, pero después se dio la vuelta con una expresión de resignación en la cara. —Espero que no haya ningún problema.

Pese a que él no solía dar explicaciones, y mucho menos a sus amantes ocasionales, descubrió que reaccionaba al repentino distanciamiento en la mirada de ella.

—El primer ministro desea reunirse conmigo. Presido un comité y al parecer hay un asunto que le gustaría que transmitiera a los demás miembros antes de la reunión de la semana próxima.

Ella sonrió con cierta melancolía.

—Ya imaginé que una semana fuera era demasiado para que un hombre de tus responsabilidades se la concediera a alguien. Me pregunté cómo ibas a arreglártelas.

¿Realmente ella pensaba que él le había concedido algo? La miró y se dio cuenta de lo confortable que era estar sentado disfrutando de algo tan banal como un sencillo almuerzo frío, sobre todo porque le gustaba la compañía de ella. Aparte de su insólita belleza, era peculiar porque no practicaba ninguna triquiñuela femenina. En su opinión, y después de pasar cinco placenteros días en su compañía, Isabella Black carecía de artificios. Tampoco le impresionaban demasiado ni su fortuna ni su título y Edward sentía, quizá por primera vez con una mujer, que ella verdaderamente no quería nada de él, al margen de lo que ya compartían.

—Vuelve conmigo —sugirió, echándose hacia delante para cogerle la mano. —Este asunto es importante, pero no requerirá más de un par de horas. Todavía me debes dos días.

—¿Y cómo se supone que podremos hacerlo con cierta discreción, Edward? —Apoyó tranquilamente sus dedos en la palma de él. —Me encantaría decir que sí, pero me parece una imprudencia.

Ahí estaba otra vez la refrescante honestidad que a él le resultaba tan cautivadora.

—Tendrá que ocurrírsenos el modo. Nada es imposible. Ella arqueó una ceja.

—Hablas con la auténtica seguridad de un duque. Lamento disentir, pero algunas cosas son imposibles. ¿Qué vas a hacer, colarme en tu dormitorio metida en el bolsillo?

Ella tenía razón, naturalmente; los criados hablaban. Su casa quedaba descartada.

—Podríamos encontrarnos en algún sitio.

—En Londres no, no sin ninguna medida de seguridad. Tú apenas tienes nada que perder si nos vemos envueltos en un escándalo. Yo sí. Así que lo siento, pero debo negarme.

La luz del sol que entraba por el ventanal iluminaba su centelleante cabellera castaño rojiza convirtiéndola en una cálida hoguera. Llevaba un vestido de día amarillo claro de encaje de muselina, que la hacía parecer muy joven, como una colegiala ingenua. Pero, después de las recientes y satisfactorias jornadas de revelación sexual, Edward podía atestiguar que bajo ese discreto exterior había una mujer apasionada. Los hombres lo notarían, pues lo que antes era una postura distante, había sido reemplazado ahora por seguridad femenina. Ya se arremolinaban a su alrededor cuando se suponía que era fría y altanera. Ahora la asediarían.

Era doloroso darse cuenta de que cualquier hombre podría acercársele, pero la propia naturaleza de los días que acababan de pasar y la infame apuesta significaban que él debía mantenerse abiertamente a distancia.

«Rayos y centellas.»

Era un verdadero dilema. Sobre todo porque se suponía que ella iba a pasar la misma cantidad de tiempo con Jasper.

Maldición, Edward empezaba a pensar que esa realidad le hacía claramente muy infeliz.

Tal vez esta separación era lo mejor. Estaba decepcionado, pero que interrumpieran su interludio tal vez mitigaría, al menos, esas irracionales punzadas de algo que solo podían ser celos.

¿Quién era él para pedirle que no cumpliera con la segunda parte del trato? El no podía exigirle nada y ella acababa de rechazar tranquilamente cualquier relación posterior.

Era innegable que la línea que delimitaba la opinión que aquella sociedad tan moralista tenía de una mujer era muy estrecha; tanto si ella escogía el territorio de la virtud como si no. Si Isabella prefería ser ese personaje gélido, que así fuera. Sin duda él era capaz, y tenía mucha más experiencia que ella, de distanciarse de las aventuras puramente sexuales.

Edward le soltó la mano y sacó el reloj del bolsillo.

—Me iré en cuanto mi cochero tenga el carruaje preparado. Considérate, por favor, mi invitada y quédate unos cuantos días más, si lo deseas.

Ella asintió; aquellos ojos chocolates de largas pestañas eran inescrutables.

—He pasado unos días encantadores. Supongo que debo considerarme promiscua...

—Por supuesto que no —la interrumpió él. —Eres una mujer preciosa y sensual. No hay nada malo en ello. Justo lo contrario.

—Nosotros vivimos vidas muy distintas, ¿verdad?

Eso era quedarse corta. Él tenía la libertad derivada de su título y su fortuna, y aunque ella también era de clase alta, sus circunstancias eran distintas.

—En muchos sentidos —reconoció él, recordando lo rápidamente que había argumentado para ser el primero en llevársela, lo aprisa que había organizado sus asuntos para poder hacerlo. Sintió otro de aquellos extraños fogonazos de conciencia.

Iba a lamentar tener que dejarla.

La inesperada fascinación no había terminado ni mucho menos.

Aquello era inquietante y lo empeoraba el hecho de que ella rechazara tener una relación clandestina cuando volvieran a Londres. Él comprendía sus motivos. Su reputación era importante.

Sobre todo si pensaba volver a casarse algún día.

Se puso en pie bruscamente y la saludó con una ligera inclinación, consciente de que necesitaba alejarse de ella de inmediato.

—Por favor, perdóname.

Isabella contempló distraída a través de la ventana el espacioso césped del parque que rodeaba la casa. Tenía el equipaje preparado, y en cuanto Huw trajera el carruaje se marcharía.

Irse había sido una buena decisión, porque desde el momento en el que desapareció la vibrante presencia de Edward, la casa le pareció insoportablemente vacía. Un paseo por el jardín le bastó para saber que no iba a ser capaz de quedarse. Lo más probable es que fuera un poco temerario llegar a Londres justo después de que él regresara, porque eso podría poner de relieve la ausencia de ambos, pero sencillamente no podía aceptar su oferta de quedarse como invitada.

Estaba la prudencia y después estaba la melancolía. De la segunda ya había habido demasiada en su vida.

El duque de Mason había alterado profundamente su sensatez.

Desde donde estaba, Isabella veía la terraza donde se habían sentado primero a tomar el té... bueno, él había bebido su acostumbrado coñac... y después bailaron una música de vals inaudible.

Quizá debería haber aceptado volver a verle. Si lo hubiera hecho, ¿se sentiría tan... desamparada?

Su mano se agarró con fuerza a la delicada tela de la cortina. No había previsto la complicación de estar encaprichada de aquel duque tan diabólicamente atractivo y sensual. Sabía que no era la primera, y tampoco creía que fuera a ser la última, pero era innegable que le costaría olvidarle.

Nada relacionado con Edward había sido como esperaba, salvo sus legendarias habilidades sexuales. Aquel hombre había estado a la altura de su reputación sin problemas. Lo que ella no imaginaba era esa atenta expresión de su cara cuando le habló sobre la visita que había hecho a las mezquitas bizantinas, que ella solo conocía por los libros. Ni su indulgencia ante las preguntas agotadoras que ella le había hecho, ni aquella amabilidad ante su falta de mundo y su cautelosa actitud en sociedad...

Él no se comportaba como un esnob y sin duda su linaje y su riqueza le autorizaban a hacerlo.

Ella incluso le había sorprendido un día junto a los establos, charlando con su cochero Huw, y sentado sobre una bala de paja, con la camisa medio desabrochada y heno en las botas, prueba de que había ayudado a limpiar la casilla de su impaciente y enorme semental. El noble y el criado reían juntos, e Isabella había sentido un afecto interior por aquel hombre, que no tenía nada que ver con su persuasiva pericia sexual.

Si era sincera consigo misma, cosa que no era fácil, debía reconocer que sabía muy poco del amor. Su insensible padre ciertamente no inspiraba tal sentimiento; su tía tampoco había sido cariñosa ni maternal, y Jacob había sido una pesadilla. Tal vez todo el problema residía en que, por una vez en su vida, alguien la había tratado con afecto, con ternura y, sobre todo, como si fuera una persona con ideas y sentimientos propios. Ellos habían hablado de todo, dentro y fuera de la cama, desde política hasta historia, y cuando ella no estuvo de acuerdo con su opinión, a él le interesó el porqué. El concepto de una discusión amigable era algo nuevo y Edward, con su formidable seguridad y aguda inteligencia, no era en absoluto el granuja egocéntrico que ella había supuesto. Eso la confundía e Isabella sabía que era terriblemente sensible, cosa que no ayudaba mucho. Ese juego en el que él era tan diestro era nuevo para ella, y por ser una principiante había hecho lo impensable y se había enamorado.

Al menos esa creía que era la enfermedad que padecía en ese momento. Habían bastado unos pocos días. Incluso cuando sabía que él estaba esforzándose deliberadamente para fascinarla.

Eso provocaba que se considerara insensata, torpe y muy poco mundana. Aunque él pretendiera continuar con la aventura, no significaba que ella fuera más que una ocasional excepción en su dieta regular de amantes experimentadas, e Isabella era lo suficientemente pragmática para saberlo.

—Milady, creo que todo está preparado.

Ella se dio la vuelta y despertó de su ensimismamiento.

—Ah, sí. Gracias, señora Sims.

El ama de llaves asintió. Iba impecablemente vestida, como siempre, con un delantal limpio y almidonado sobre un sencillo vestido oscuro, y el pelo canoso peinado con un austero recogido.

—Debo decir que fue muy agradable tener a su excelencia aquí.

Era fácil responder a eso con total honestidad.

—Es un hombre encantador.

—Lo es, se lo aseguro. Siempre tan educado y cordial a pesar de su posición.

—Sí.

—Espero que haya disfrutado de su estancia, milady.

Puesto que la señora Sims organizaba la casa, seguramente sabía que Edward y ella habían dormido juntos todas las noches, pues solo se había usado una cama. Isabella intentó evitar el rubor aunque no lo consiguió del todo.

—Fue maravilloso, gracias.

—Yo siempre confío en que su excelencia acabará tomándole aprecio a este viejo lugar. Esto es muy agradable, aunque imagino que no muy estimulante para un hombre joven. Le recuerdo de niño y siempre fue un poco precoz; capaz de conseguir golosinas extra de la cocinera y de engañar a su tutor para saltarse las clases. Y de hacer enfadar a su madre, claro, pero se ha convertido en un buen hombre, digan lo que digan sobre él.

Isabella no sabía si le sorprendía más que aquella mujer se entretuviera a hablar con ella o que supiera tantas cosas, y no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Usted le conocía de niño?

Imaginó a un muchachito cobrizo, alocado y juguetón, y el corazón se le encogió un poco.

—Ah, sí. Yo llevaba años en Mason Hall. —El ama de llaves alisó su delantal, que ya estaba perfecto, con un gesto ausente. —Cuando quise algo menos absorbente, él me ofreció venir aquí.

A veces tengo unos dolores terribles en las articulaciones y esto es bastante tranquilo.

Lo era. Tenía la pacífica belleza que Isabella prefería, y más de una vez había pensado en vender la casa de Londres y comprar un sitio aislado y bonito, igual que este.

—Su excelencia me encargó que le dijera que si desea usted usar Tenterden Manor en cualquier momento, siempre será bienvenida.

Isabella estaba más que levemente sorprendida y no supo qué decir.

La señora Sims asintió con un gesto breve y enérgico.

—Me dijo que echa usted de menos el campo, milady, y que venga a visitarnos siempre que le apetezca. Espero que lo tenga en cuenta de vez en cuando, cuando la ciudad la agobie.

Sus ojos se le humedecieron ante ese considerado gesto. Si aún no había sentido el impulso de llorar como una tonta porque él se había ido, aquello lo provocó. Fue un comentario casual y él lo había recordado.

Aparte de su virtuosismo en la cama, eso era lo que realmente la había desarmado. Fuera parte de la apuesta o no, él actuaba como si le importaran las cosas que ella sentía.

Si antes no estaba perdida, lo estaba ahora, sin duda.

Pestañeó y se aclaró la garganta.

—Gracias, señora Sims. Es muy generoso por parte del duque. Será maravilloso venir otra vez de visita.

Había viajado a casa sumido en la impaciencia; la reunión a la que debía asistir era a primera hora de la mañana, y realmente lo que menos le convenía era la noticia de que su madre estaba en casa. Edward la adoraba, pero ella no tenía ningún problema en entrometerse en su vida.

Cansado del viaje y un poco contrariado, entró en la salita familiar y ensayó una sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, madre.

—Edward...

Ella se levantó de un elegante sofá y atravesó la estancia para ofrecerle la mejilla con una postura gentil. La habitación estaba profusamente amueblada con alfombras persas, una serie de butacas confortables de estilo Luis XIV y algunas obras de arte dignas de las paredes de un museo.

Su madre se correspondía con el escenario, siempre regia, siempre arreglada y perfecta con el cabello oscuro recogido hacia atrás, y capaz de atraer la atención tanto con su belleza como con su actitud. Su porte distinguido incluía una mente astuta, cuya perspicacia a menudo le sorprendía y le incomodaba. Edward ya había superado con creces la edad en la que necesitaba la orientación de su madre en determinados aspectos de su vida. Desgraciadamente, esos eran justo los aspectos que más le interesaban a ella.

Deseaba verle casado y asentado, y a pesar de que no conversaban sobre ello, el tema surgía lo suficientemente a menudo como para exasperarle.

La besó con cariño sumiso y después se irguió.

—Qué sorpresa más agradable.

—Llegué esta tarde. Althea ha venido conmigo. Está en el piso de arriba cambiándose para la cena. Los niños se quedaron en Kent con su niñera, y Charles va a reunirse con nosotros. Ha estado tres semanas en Londres y ella le extrañaba. Por eso estamos aquí.

De modo que su madre, su hermana mayor y su cuñado. Por lo visto iba a cenar en familia, al contrario de lo que había imaginado. Echó una ojeada al reloj, confiando en no demostrar su evidente consternación.

—Eso suena delicioso.

—Sí, se te ve encantado, querido. —La excelentísima duquesa de Mason ladeó un poco la cabeza con irónico reproche. —Veo que hemos interferido en tus planes. No hace falta que te quedes y cenes con nosotros, si no lo deseas. Soy consciente de que no te informamos de nuestra repentina llegada.

Su desasosiego no tenía nada que ver con ningún plan, sino con una mujer joven muy encantadora, que había ocupado sus pensamientos durante las horas del trayecto hasta casa.

¿Isabella habría escogido quedarse? Sus sentimientos a ese respecto eran ambivalentes. La imaginaba perfectamente, dormida en la cama donde habían compartido tantas horas de placer, y eso le inquietaba.

¿Por qué? No estaba seguro. Por lo general, él se iba y ya no volvía la vista atrás.

—No tengo planes concretos, pero yo también acabo de llegar. He estado fuera de la ciudad.

—Eso me han dicho. —Su madre, astuta y sagaz, le miró de forma inquisitiva. —¿Quién es ella?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que existe una «ella»? Tengo decenas de motivos para irme de la ciudad y a menudo lo hago.

Ella le examinó detenidamente en silencio.

Señor, no era eso lo que necesitaba. ¿Todas las mujeres eran tan perspicaces o solo las madres con sus hijos? Sonrió y meneó la cabeza. Era un hombre adulto y poco dispuesto a hablar del asunto, sobre todo porque el tema era Isabella.

—No voy a hacer comentarios. ¿Qué tal tu viaje?

—Estuvo bien.

Al menos ella aceptó la derrota, pero él tenía la sensación de que la conversación no había acabado ni mucho menos. Intercambiaron unos cuantos comentarios amables, hasta que Edward se excusó:

—Me encantaría cenar con mis dos damas favoritas y ya sabes que me gusta Charles. Deja que vaya a cambiarme. Estoy un poco polvoriento. No me apetecía ir en carruaje esta tarde y preferí cabalgar.

Hizo una reverencia cortés y se fue arriba, en busca de los familiares confines de su dormitorio, algo más tranquilos al menos. Su ayuda de cámara, que conocía su llegada y le esperaba con su eficiencia habitual, dijo:

—Buenas tardes, excelencia. El agua caliente estará lista enseguida.

Edward asintió.

—Gracias, Patrick.

Tímido y serio, con un espeso pelo rojo y la piel pecosa, el joven se apresuró a recoger cada pieza de ropa que él se iba quitando.

—Confío en que haya tenido un viaje placentero. «Más que placentero, de hecho.» —Fue... satisfactorio.

Satisfactorio. Le pareció adecuado optar por esa palabra.

La verdadera pregunta era: ¿seguiría satisfecho?

Isabella se había opuesto claramente a volver a tener contacto con él, de manera que no tenía elección.

Debía admitirlo; no estaba acostumbrado a esto y le irritaba. Sin embargo, era un hombre experimentado y se daba cuenta de que ella se le había metido en el cuerpo de una forma extraña.

Dicha conclusión se hizo evidente en cuanto se alejó a caballo de Essex. Tenía impresa en la mente la vivida imagen de la dulzura con la que ella le había besado antes de que se fuera; los esbeltos brazos de Isabella rodeándole el cuello, su boca suave, cálida y receptiva.

Había sido un beso de despedida endiablado. ¿Fue su imaginación o ella se agarró a él durante un instante demasiado largo, antes de que se separaran?

Se deshizo de aquel recuerdo, se bañó y se vistió con rapidez, fue al piso de abajo y allí descubrió que su cuñado ya había llegado. Charles Peyton, diez años mayor que él, tenía un carácter afable y una mente aguda. Edward no sabía exactamente qué hacía en el Ministerio de la Guerra, pero sí que era muy respetado en todos los círculos, y sospechaba que ese secretismo tenía algo que ver con el espionaje militar.

—Edward... me alegro de verte. —Peyton, que se paseaba con un clarete, le observó con expresión inocente por encima del borde de la copa. —Tengo entendido que has estado fuera de la ciudad.

—Unos días —admitió Edward, ya que por lo visto era algo del dominio público. Entonces, cuando la seductora imagen de Isabella surgió de forma descarnada en su mente, murmuró: —No el tiempo suficiente.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con tu pequeña competición con Whitlock?

No estaba seguro de por qué le sorprendía que alguien pudiera deducirlo con tanta facilidad.

Especialmente Charles, que era tan certero como un espadachín.

—¿La gente sigue comentando aquel momento de estupidez?

Charles rió entre dientes; sus ojos azul pálido estaban llenos de amable ironía.

—Oh, por supuesto. Tu precipitada e inexplicada ausencia no ha ayudado a acallar los rumores.

—Solo he estado fuera cinco días y no le debo explicaciones a nadie, por Dios.

Edward sentía en muy pocas ocasiones que su privilegiado estatus le inmunizaba contra las mismas normas que regían para aquellos de menor rango, y esta era una de ellas. ¿Por qué debía dar cuentas a nadie de su paradero? Ya dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo a Inglaterra habitualmente.

—Yo no he dicho lo contrario. Pero todo el mundo está pendiente del solemne anuncio de los resultados.

—Me alegro de que te parezca divertido.

—Hasta cierto punto —reconoció su cuñado, esbozando apenas una sonrisa—permite que nosotros, los que llevamos mucho tiempo casados, revivamos a través de tus hazañas, ¿te parece?

Se especula más sobre quién juzgará vuestro extravagante concurso que sobre el resultado. Se ha apostado una cantidad de dinero bastante importante en vuestro pequeño enfrentamiento.

—Vaya; maldición —musitó Edward con cuidado, asegurándose de que su madre no oía la palabrota. —Ah. Exactamente.

Viniendo de Charles eso podría significar cualquier cosa, y la llegada de Althea acompañada de un remolino de seda violeta, perlas centelleantes y perfume caro detuvo en seco la charla.

El agradeció en silencio la interrupción y confió en que nadie se diera cuenta de que la ausencia de Isabella coincidió con su viaje no aclarado, y sospechara la verdad. Eso no pasará, se dijo inmediatamente. No con lady Black, cuya frialdad y displicencia eran famosas.

Ella estaba a salvo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Alice contempló a través del cristal surcado por la lluvia la vista de la calle mojada y la ocasional salpicadura de un vehículo al pasar, que destacaba sobre el persistente sonido del aguacero. El cielo, suspendido justo encima de los tejados, parecía hosco.

—Me temo que soy una consentida. Últimamente ha hecho tan buen tiempo, que creo que casi había olvidado lo espantoso que puede llegar a ser.

—Esta tarde parece más silenciosa que de costumbre, querida. —James le sonrió. —Me alegra oír que es el tiempo y no otra cosa lo que va mal.

Si él supiera... Todo iba mal.

Todo.

Según Jasper, James había notado la tensión. Peor aún, le había pedido explicaciones a Jasper sobre la misma.

Miró a su prometido y se preguntó por qué dudaba. Él tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre; iba vestido con elegancia, a la última moda, con las botas abrillantadas al máximo, el cabello rubio bien peinado hacia atrás y su rostro, si bien no exactamente hermoso, sí era muy agradable. Los mismos ojos castaños, la misma nariz, la misma boca. Pero por algún motivo insensato, en lugar de sentirse confortada por su presencia, Alice sentía flaquear su convicción de que esa boda inminente fuera lo que ella quería.

La culpa era de Jasper. Ella le echaba la culpa de todo y cuando pensaba en la otra noche, cuando él trepó hasta la ventana y entró en su dormitorio, se sentía furiosa.

¿Cómo se atrevía a arruinar su felicidad?

«Te amo.»

Ni que decir tenía que no le creyó y aunque le creyera no importaba. El no era la clase de hombre que sería fiel y ella no era la clase de mujer que podía casarse con alguien que no lo fuera.

Y no había más que hablar.

En cualquier caso, él tampoco había mencionado el matrimonio. Jasper Whitlock no era del tipo que ofrecía un matrimonio cabal a ninguna mujer. El solo quería el uso transitorio de los cuerpos femeninos. Alice sabía que se sentía atraído por ella desde aquel beso devastador del año anterior, y sospechaba que esa impetuosa invasión de su dormitorio y la posterior declaración provenían de la conciencia de que no podría tenerla.

Porque no había forma humana de que ella fuera tan estúpida para creer que era sincero.

—... él acababa de cruzar la calle cuando dio un traspié, y cayó de cabeza a los pies de ella. ¿Fue por casualidad? —James rió entre dientes y el grueso anillo de sello que llevaba en el dedo centelleó cuando se llevó la taza a los labios.

Alice parpadeó; se dio cuenta de que no había escuchado la anécdota y un sentimiento de culpa acrecentó aún más la turbulencia de sus emociones.

—Tiene gracia —dijo en un funesto intento por fingir que había oído lo que él había dicho.

—En aquel momento realmente la tuvo. —James dejó a un lado el té y la miró con una serenidad que a ella le pareció desconcertante. —Pero ya veo que no está usted de humor para historias banales. ¿Sería mejor que la visitara en otro momento?

—No —protestó ella y después, al cabo de un momento, suspiró. —Quizá sí, milord. ¿Puedo ofrecerle mis disculpas por ser tan mala compañía?

—No hay ninguna necesidad, querida mía, ya lo sabe. Estaremos casados durante muchos, muchos años e imagino que compartiremos buena parte de nuestros malos humores.

Muchos, muchos años. De algún modo aquello acrecentaba su dilema. Estaba allí sentada, antes de que estuvieran casados siquiera, pensando en otro hombre. Por todos los diablos, ella no quería que las cosas fueran de esa manera.

James se levantó.

—La visitaré mañana por la mañana y, si el tiempo mejora, tal vez podremos dar un pequeño paseo.

Aquel tiempo lúgubre se correspondía perfectamente con su actual estado de ánimo. Alice asintió.

Su prometido se acercó, le tomó la mano, se la llevó a los labios y, antes de soltarla, le rozó apenas la parte de atrás de los dedos con la boca.

—Hasta mañana pues, querida mía, y sea lo que sea eso que la perturba espero que se solucione. Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer, ya sabe que no tiene más que pedírmelo.

Aquel lejano y fatídico instante en la biblioteca era sin duda parte del problema. Alice tuvo una idea. De repente se puso de pie.

—Béseme.

James parecía indescriptiblemente asombrado.

—Alice, estamos en la salita. No creo que... Ella alzó la cara y preguntó en un tono que esperaba que fuera dulce y persuasivo:

—¿No lo desea?

—Sí... bueno, sí, maldita sea, por supuesto; pero la única razón por la que estamos relativamente a solas es porque Thomas confía en que yo sea un caballero en todo momento.

El tenía razón, y la puerta estaba abierta de par en par, de modo que cualquier criado que pasara pudiera verlos, aparte de que Margaret podía irrumpir en cualquier momento, pero a Alice no le importó. Si podía hacer algo para borrar aquel calamitoso recuerdo, estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse. Por otro lado, se suponía que dentro de unos meses estarían casados.

Seguro que nadie se escandalizaría demasiado.

—No creo que un beso sea una horrible transgresión de conducta. No, cuando la mujer va a ser su esposa. —Desde que fue presentada en sociedad, Alice había aprendido algo sobre el arte del coqueteo, y alzó la mirada hacia él bajo el velo de las pestañas, incitándole tan provocativamente como supo.

El, a su vez, le miró la boca y luego le pasó la mano apenas por la cintura.

—Imagino que tiene razón.

«Bésame. Hazme olvidar aquel primer beso, haz que me olvide de él...»

Cuando James inclinó la cabeza, ella cerró los ojos y esperó, con la respiración palpitando en la garganta.

Por desgracia, todo terminó demasiado deprisa. Él se limitó a apretar ligeramente los labios contra su boca durante dos, quizá tres décimas de segundo, y después dio un paso hacia atrás.

Esta vez la tierra no tembló. Esta vez... con el hombre con quien había aceptado casarse... el beso fue una experiencia bastante pedestre. El sonrió con su contención habitual y un aire vagamente triunfante. Alice hizo todo lo que pudo para disimular su apabullante decepción.

Una cosa era pedirle un beso, y otra muy distinta decirle que no había quedado en muy buen lugar. Claro que James era un joven muy correcto, de modo que jamás la habría incitado a abrir la boca, ni la habría seducido con la lengua y los labios, de un modo fascinante y pecaminoso que hiciera flaquear sus rodillas. ¿En qué había estado pensando?

Con toda la presencia de ánimo de la que fue capaz, Alice dijo:

—Entonces le veré mañana por la mañana, milord.

Cuando él se fue, volvió a sentarse muy abatida, y contempló el jarrón de cristal con rosas de invernadero que descansaba sobre una mesa de madera barnizada en el otro extremo de la sala.

James las había traído unos días antes y algunas flores amarillas habían empezado a marchitarse, ya tenían un ligero tono marrón en los bordes, y las cabezas algo caídas.

Era un hombre en verdad considerado. Atento, educado y muy buen partido. Sería un marido bueno y responsable, y la trataría con respeto y cariño.

¿Estaba enamorado de ella? Nunca lo había dicho y ella dudaba que detrás de aquella proposición de matrimonio hubiera auténticos sentimientos de pasión. Ella procedía de buena familia y tenía una buena dote, y sabía que él admiraba su belleza. En resumen, era muy apropiada, y él buscaba una esposa apropiada.

Dios, Dios, «apropiada». Cómo odiaba de repente esa palabra.

Jasper oyó el murmullo familiar de voces masculinas, salpicadas por una carcajada ocasional, y le hizo un gesto al camarero.

—¿El duque está aquí, Frederick?

El joven, tan inmaculadamente vestido como cualquiera de los miembros del club, inclinó la cabeza.

—Buenas noches, milord. Sí, en efecto. Está en la mesa de costumbre.

—Gracias.

El aroma del tabaco, con un relevante toque de coñac, impregnaba el aire, y él pasó junto a varias mesas de conocidos que le saludaron y le retrasaron. Cuando finalmente llegó al extremo del salón, vio a Edward sentado con su habitual aire de despreocupación y el ceño algo fruncido.

Estaba disfrutando de un licor y sostenía la enorme copa en la palma de la mano.

Sin mayor preámbulo, Jasper se dejó caer en la butaca de enfrente y cogió una copa. Ya le habían traído su whisky preferido, prueba de la eficacia del personal.

—Recibí tu nota. Has vuelto pronto, por lo que veo.

—A petición del primer ministro.

—Ah. Siempre es difícil negarse a eso. Lord Liverpool llama y nosotros acudimos.

—En efecto.

De hecho, el tono de la misiva de Ed le había parecido un poco brusco, y era comprensible

que Jasper sintiera una curiosidad terrible por la semana que su amigo había pasado en el campo... y en brazos de lady Black.

—Dime, ¿fue un alivio marcharse? Estuviste allí... ¿qué?, ¿cinco días? Sigo diciendo que es mucho tiempo en compañía de la misma mujer.

—Depende de la mujer.

Ese sentimiento era nuevo para un reconocido calavera.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Ahora depende?

Edward levantó finalmente su copa y dio un sorbo antes de contestar.

—De hecho, fue una decepción tener que interrumpirlo.

—Deduzco que nuestra exquisita Isabella hace honor a su belleza —dijo Jasper con creciente interés.

—Y de qué modo, sí. —Edward le dedicó una mirada que solo podía describirse como una advertencia.

—Esto es una pequeña sorpresa. Aunque en efecto ella es muy atractiva, no habría imaginado que resultara ser una jovencita ardiente entre las sábanas.

—Si esperas que te cuente los detalles, más vale que lo olvides, Jasper.

Aquel tono cortante y de amenaza era lo último que esperaba de un hombre que se había marchado de improviso con una mujer encantadora para una semana de disfrute sexual. Jasper se reclinó de nuevo en la butaca.

—Yo no he pedido detalles, Ed. Estamos un poco susceptibles, ¿eh?

La respuesta fue un ligero gruñido que no le proporcionó excesiva información, pero Jasper ya había deducido que pasaba algo fuera de lo normal. Desde el principio le había sorprendido bastante la inusual impaciencia de su amigo por llevarse a la dama al campo, y ahora era evidente que Edward parecía empecinado en volver.

Él mismo también había estado bastante empecinado últimamente, pero eso era debido a su insostenible situación con Alice.

Ambos estaban muy acostumbrados a ser sinceros el uno con el otro, así que Jasper dijo sin rodeos:

—Estás de un humor de perros.

—Mira quién habla. Si tuviera una moneda por todas las veces que te has puesto de mal humor en los últimos meses, mi fortuna aumentaría de forma significativa.

Bien, era difícil negar eso, por lo que Jasper prefirió beber un buen sorbo de su copa. Aún no estaba preparado para hablarle a su amigo del desastre del año anterior y de los errores siguientes que, por lo visto, lo habían empeorado todo. Thomas lo sabía y con eso bastaba.

Alice lo sabía, y con eso no bastaba.

De pronto, Edward dijo con innecesaria vehemencia:

—A su marido deberían haberle azotado.

Jasper pestañeó antes de preguntar con cautela:

—¿A lord Black? ¿Qué te contó ella?

—No hizo falta que me contara nada. Digamos únicamente que la respuesta de Isabella a nuestro infantil alarde de masculinidad implicó cierto grado de coraje. La admiro por ello.

Alguien rió con ganas a sus espaldas y aquel estridente sonido destacó por encima del usual tono de murmullo de la conversación. Jasper estaba confuso.

—A riesgo de parecer obtuso, lo cual no es la primera vez que ocurre, ¿podrías explicarte mejor?

—Era un vicioso bastardo.

—Ah, ya entiendo. —El tono de la nota de lady Black adquirió un significado completamente nuevo.

Lo que demonios hubiera sucedido en Essex, había sido algo más que una simple cita sexual.

Jasper intentó una expresión ambigua y mientras asimilaba el nuevo giro de los acontecimientos, se terminó la primera copa de aquel excelente whisky. Hizo un gesto para que le sirvieran otra.

—Imagino que ahora que ella ha vuelto a Londres, tú... bueno, supongo que organizarás las cosas. —Edward masajeó su fina mandíbula, con una expresión de enfado en aquel atractivo rostro que tantas mujeres admiraban. Para la reunión con el primer ministro vestía una ajustada chaqueta de terciopelo verde, chaleco con un bordado esmeralda a juego, pantalones beis y unas botas muy lustrosas. Su cabello cobrizo contrastaba con una prístina corbata blanca con ribete de encaje, pero su frente levemente fruncida desmerecía su imagen de elegante cortesano.

¡Por todos los diablos, el infame Rothay estaba celoso! Jasper se dio cuenta de ello con cierta sorpresa.

Aunque él ya no tenía intención de tocar a la dama en cuestión, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de tantear el terreno y averiguar si tenía razón.

—Estoy impaciente —mintió. Se recostó en la butaca con un movimiento lánguido y agitó su copa mientras el camarero se alejaba a toda prisa. —Últimamente me he aburrido bastante y me iría bien un buen polvo.

Sin ninguna duda, algo brilló en los ojos oscuros de su amigo ante la deliberada grosería.

—Vuelve a decirlo de ese modo y yo... —gruñó Edward.

Jasper esperó con una ceja arqueada.

Ah, sí, definitivamente posesivo con la en otros tiempos estirada lady Black.

—Te envié una nota para que nos viéramos —musitó Edward, —porque quería decirte que fueras cuidadoso con ella. Eso es todo.

—¿Cuidadoso?

—Sí, cuidadoso. Gentil. No aceleres las cosas.

—¿De verdad me estás indicando cómo acostarme con ella? —Atemperó la incredulidad con una cordial ironía.

—Lo único que digo... —Edward vaciló por segunda vez y tensó los dedos alrededor de la copa.

Entonces añadió con fiereza: —Maldita sea.

Se levantó de repente y salió a toda prisa sin decir ni adiós.

Jasper juntó los labios y emitió un silbido silencioso, mientras veía la enérgica silueta del duque abandonar la sala.

Puesto que Jasper había cometido una vez el imperdonable pecado de reprimir sus propios sentimientos, comprendía a la perfección cómo podía afectar todo aquello la vida de un hombre.

Pero también sabía que es difícil perder las malas costumbres. Tal vez Edward no estaba listo para admitir que estaba, cuando menos, afectado, y muy posiblemente algo más.

Bien, puede que Jasper no fuera capaz de resolver su propio problema con Alice, pero quizá podía ayudar a Edward. Mientras estaba sentado allí, se le ocurrió el germen de una idea y la meditó mientras observaba su vaso de whisky, pero sin bebérselo.

Las mujeres caían ante Edward como planean las hojas del otoño desde los árboles. Si la espléndida viuda había vivido un matrimonio horrible, ¿cómo habría reaccionado a los poderes de seducción de uno de los amantes más reputados de Inglaterra? A juzgar por la forma como acababa de actuar el duque de Rothay, debía de haber sucedido algo memorable.

Vaya, eso era en verdad interesante.

Sí, tal vez él debía arreglar las cosas para ver a la dama; aunque no con el objetivo original que había insinuado Edward.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Era muy tarde, estaba cansada, y la visita no le había dado su nombre al mayordomo. Isabella contempló los crípticos garabatos de aquella sencilla tarjeta con el ceño fruncido, y entonces parpadeó consternada al darse cuenta de quién debía de ser.

—Sí, Norman, recibiré al caballero. Por favor, acompáñele al estudio de Jacob.

El anciano mayordomo, vestido con una bata, inclinó la cabeza sin mostrar curiosidad por aquel acontecimiento tan inusual en una residencia normalmente tranquila, pero ella podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando. Tampoco su reciente ausencia era habitual en ella.

Demonio. Eso debía de significar conde de Manderville. Ella había pedido discreción y estaba bastante segura de que una visita vespertina a su casa de la ciudad no lo era. Aquel hombre debía de haberse enterado por Edward de que ya habían vuelto.

Bien, no había tardado ni un minuto en ir a verla. Era difícil decidir si sentirse adulada o molesta. El azar quiso que todavía estuviera vestida, pues se había quedado adormilada en la salita contigua a su dormitorio mientras leía después de cenar. Cuando estaba sola le resultaba más cómodo llevarse una bandeja a sus aposentos que pasar por todo aquel ceremonioso ritual en el comedor. El servicio tampoco había previsto que volviera tan pronto, de modo que pudo comer con la misma facilidad el pollo frío, el queso y el pan tierno en el piso de arriba. Lo hacía bastante a menudo. Aunque sentarse sola en aquella mesa enorme era mejor que cenar con Jacob; aun así le provocaba desánimo y ponía de manifiesto su soledad.

No era eso lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que tenía que hacer era preguntarse si la cita idílica con el apuesto Rothay le había hecho la vida más difícil, en lugar de ser una cura para su melancolía.

Isabella se miró al espejo, se alisó el cabello y luego bajó a comprobar qué deseaba comentar Jasper Whitlock con ella que no podía esperar a una hora más civilizada.

Al principio lo que vio en el interior del estudio la sobresaltó, luego sintió alivio y después le divirtió. Entró en la estancia y cerró la puerta a toda prisa.

—Buenas noches, milord.

El se dio la vuelta, descubrió la risa que planeaba sobre los labios de ella, y una sonrisa triste acarició aquella boca bien perfilada.

—Buenas noches. ¿Sabe, milady?, yo también puedo ser tan ingenioso como usted. He venido paseando, para asegurarme de que a nadie le llamara la atención el caballo ni el carruaje.

Era verdad. Jasper iba vestido con el sencillo atuendo de un comerciante. Llevaba una chaqueta gris colgada de sus enormes espaldas, las largas piernas embutidas en unos pantalones ajados y unas viejas botas usadas que había encontrado en algún sitio. Encima de una butaca había un sombrero maltrecho. Estaba de pie junto a la ventana, alto e impresionante pese al estado de sus ropas, y aunque a primera vista el disfraz podía resultar convincente, ella supuso que la apariencia plebeya se desvanecería tras pasar un rato en su compañía. Esa actitud natural de seguridad en sí mismo, idéntica a la de Edward, era mucho más difícil de disimular que el aspecto físico.

—Me complace, por supuesto, que se molestara en asegurarse de que nadie le reconociera, pero me intriga un poco por qué está usted aquí, y a estas horas nada menos —murmuró.

No estaba ansiosa por decirle a Jasper Whitlock que había cambiado de opinión sobre su participación en la apuesta. Él querría saber por qué. Era muy probable que a un sofisticado granuja como el conde le pareciera muy graciosa su ingenuidad si le contaba la verdad. Aunque estaba segura de que ella no era la primera mujer que se rendía tan rápidamente al amor con el duque de Rothay, Isabella seguía intentando comprender sus sentimientos, y abordar la situación de la forma más objetiva posible. Otro desafortunado aspecto de su decisión era que si Jasper y Edward decidían que la apuesta siguiera adelante y todavía quisieran dirimirla, eso significaba que Edward obsequiaría a otra mujer con su fastuoso encanto y glorioso talento en la alcoba.

Le dolía pensar en ello, lo cual la convertía en una boba por partida doble.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que después de ella, él fuera célibe? Edward había pedido volver a verla y ella había dicho que no. Ese era el final de la historia.

—Podría haber esperado a mañana —dijo Jasper de pronto, —pero visitarla de noche reducía las probabilidades de que me reconocieran, y lo que he de hablar con usted es mucho mejor hacerlo cara a cara. He esperado demasiado tiempo para hacer algo y lo que he intentado hasta ahora no ha funcionado.

Algo confusa, Isabella escogió una butaca y se sentó con las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo. A pesar de su propósito de conservar la calma, se ruborizó.

—Sé que hemos de organizar nuestra... bien, semana, pero...

—Disculpe la imperdonable interrupción, pero no se trata de eso. —Jasper hizo un gesto de impaciencia con la mano. —Bien, indirectamente imagino que sí. ¿Qué pasó entre usted y Ed?

Vaya pregunta. Ella le miró fijamente, con la cara aún más acalorada.

—¿Cómo dice?

Cualquiera que fuese el significado de su expresión, él lo comprendió. Claro que lo comprendió; era muy desenvuelto con las mujeres y estaba acostumbrado a sus estados de ánimo, según decían. Soltó una leve carcajada.

—No le pregunto por los detalles, créame. Ya sé cómo son estas cosas. No lo que pasó entre ustedes en el dormitorio, sino ¿qué más? A él le he visto hace un rato y no es el de siempre en absoluto. Está nervioso y, es más, creo que quería disuadirme. Cancelar el desafío. «¿De veras?»

Fue como si el estudio que la rodeaba, con su persistente y vago aroma de cuero y whisky, se desvaneciera. Isabella miró al hombre alto del otro extremo de la sala y sintió una punzada de... ¿qué? ¿Esperanza? ¿Felicidad?

—De todas formas yo no puedo seguir adelante —confesó con un hilo de voz, mientras intentaba asimilar lo que él le estaba diciendo. —Iba a enviarle a usted una nota. Lamento incumplir, pero... he de hacerlo.

Para su sorpresa, al ver que balbuceaba, la expresión de Jasper pareció iluminarse, pese a que no había respondido directamente a su pregunta.

—¿Por qué debe cancelarlo?

No, si lo dijera en voz alta, se involucraría emocionalmente. Admitirlo de palabra lo convertiría en algo dolorosamente cierto. Jasper incluso podía contarle a Edwaard que ella creía haberse enamorado de él.

No.

—Motivos personales —dijo, confiando zanjar el tema con eso. —Una vez más, me disculpo por retirarme.

—¿Esas razones personales están relacionadas con un duque muy tozudo e independiente? —

Sus ojos azules expresaban una sagacidad desconcertante.

Ella llevaba años haciendo creer a la gente que era fría e insensible. Por lo visto ahora había perdido esa habilidad. Isabella carraspeó.

—Por favor, no me pregunte eso.

—Eso es un contundente sí, sin duda alguna. Excelente.

El comentario era desconcertante. Isabella estaba más perdida que nunca respecto al motivo de su visita. ¿Lo había malinterpretado o él acababa de dar a entender que consideraba una buena cosa que ella se sintiera atraída sin remedio por un hombre cuyo desapego emocional era bien conocido cuando se trataba de asuntos de amor?

—No se disculpe porque hayamos perdido la oportunidad de pasar juntos el tiempo que nos correspondía, lady Black —continuó Jasper. —Eso no iba a suceder en ningún caso, al margen de lo que ocurriera entre Ed y usted. Yo ya estoy harto de relaciones sin sentido, con mujeres que solo valoran el placer transitorio. Permítame ser absolutamente sincero con usted. La apuesta fue el resultado directo de un momento de frustración, motivada por el anuncio de que la mujer que amo con todo mi corazón y mi alma iba a casarse con otro hombre.

¿El reloj de la esquina siempre había sonado tan fuerte? Ella trataba sus asuntos contables en esa estancia y nunca antes lo había notado. Aquel fue el único sonido que interfirió en el silencio mortal que se hizo, mientras observaba a su visitante con evidente sorpresa.

¿Acababa de decir lord Manderville que estaba enamorado? Isabella se echó a reír espontáneamente, y su júbilo descontrolado quebró aquel instante. Fue en parte un regocijo auténtico, y en parte la liberación de la tensión nerviosa que había ido acumulando en los últimos días.

Jasper arqueó sus cejas castañas.

—¿Le parece divertido? Me alegro de que sea así, pero en lo que a mí respecta, soy el hombre más desgraciado de Londres.

Ella consiguió recuperar el aliento, se presionó el estómago con la mano y negó con la cabeza.

—No, milord, no me estoy riendo del infortunio al que se ha referido. Pero debe usted admitir que todo esto es muy cómico en cierto sentido. Mientras estábamos en Essex, Edward me dijo en esencia que solo desea casarse por amor. Aquí está usted, diciéndome que su corazón, presuntamente intacto, está roto. Ningún miembro de la alta sociedad lo creería.

El conde parecía desconcertado, pero tuvo la cortesía de sonreír.

—Supongo que tiene usted razón.

Isabella tuvo que reconocer que estaba intrigada.

—¿Quién es ella?

—Alice Brandon, la pupila de mi tío.

Ella asimiló la información con incredulidad. La señorita Brandon era muy joven y la quintaesencia de la debutante ingenua. ¿Eso era lo que había conquistado el corazón del malicioso ángel? ¿Una muchacha recién salida de la escuela y pupila de su tío? No es que la jovencita no fuera muy hermosa, pero lord Manderville no perdía el tiempo con jóvenes casaderas. Eso lo sabía todo el mundo.

—Está usted sorprendida —dijo él, interpretando correctamente su expresión. —Bien, yo también, pero es la verdad. También me sorprende la reacción de Edward con usted. No obstante, quizá sea el destino. Confío bastante en que podamos unir nuestras fuerzas. Es decir, si está usted tan fascinada por Edward como él parecer estarlo por usted.

Ella estaba más que fascinada, ese era el problema, pero intentó divagar.

—No creo que el duque y yo nos conozcamos lo suficiente para ser capaces de calibrar la profundidad de nuestros sentimientos.

Lord Manderville resopló.

—Cuando él habló conmigo está tarde estaba celoso. Yo soy capaz de reconocer ese sentimiento de sobra. Preocupado por usted, inquieto, infeliz, enfadado consigo mismo, confuso...

—Hace usted que eso parezca una enfermedad terrible, milord. —Al ver la expresión dolorida de Jasper, Isabella reprimió otra carcajada involuntaria y una oleada de optimismo irracional.

—Lo es, créame. —Él apretó los labios y dudó un momento. —Mire, milady, hace mucho tiempo que conozco a Ed. Desde el primer momento, allí en la salita de la taberna, saltó una chispa entre ustedes dos. Entonces me di cuenta, pero pensé que quizá eran las circunstancias inusuales lo que le intrigaban. Ahora me pregunto si no es mucho más.

¿Podía tener razón Jasper? Era irracional confiar en eso. Pero aun así, ella le miró confusa e indefensa.

—¿Cómo podemos ayudarnos el uno al otro?

—Tal vez si trabajamos juntos podemos ayudarnos mutuamente. Mi tío está convencido de que Alice siente lo mismo por mí que yo por ella y yo creo, rezo por ello, que tiene razón. Pero está prometida a lord Hyatt y mi último intento de explicarme ante ella fue un desastre. Me preguntaba si usted, a partir del sesgo de su propia experiencia, podría convencerla para que se diera cuenta de que un matrimonio sin amor es el camino a la infelicidad.

¿Realmente sentía lástima por uno de los hombres más guapos, ricos y encantadores de

Inglaterra?

Bien, sí. Él parecía desesperadamente sincero y, al fin y al cabo, se había puesto un disfraz ridículo y había ido a verla en plena noche. Por no decir que había manifestado que no tenía intención de seguir adelante con la apuesta, aunque ella hubiera estado dispuesta.

—Yo solo puedo hablar a partir de mi propia experiencia —dijo Isabella. —Conozco a lord

Hyatt y dudo que vaya a ser un marido cruel. Pero tiene usted razón, milord. Creo que un matrimonio sin amor echa a perder una parte muy valiosa de la vida de una persona, y ello es doblemente injusto si una de las personas implicadas está enamorada de otra. Supongo que estoy dispuesta a intentarlo.

—Excelente. —La sonrisa de Jasper fue auténtica por primera vez. Era un gesto cautivador con la boca, que sin duda había hecho que a más de una mujer le temblaran las rodillas. Alzó una ceja y aquella expresión sonriente se convirtió en una mueca diabólica. —Yo, a mi vez, me encargaré encantado de hacer que Ed reconozca ante sí mismo, y ante usted, que tal vez su corazón esté por fin comprometido. No quiero que él cometa el mismo error que cometí yo. Si creyera que bastaría con un simple discurso, lo intentaría, pero los hombres son más obtusos que las mujeres.

—Si piensa por un momento que voy a discutirle eso, lord Manderville, está muy equivocado.

—Dudo que lo hiciera —dijo él con sequedad. —Mi tesis es que algo que le dé un buen porrazo en la cabeza será más útil que la sutileza. Tengo un plan.

Isabella empezaba a darse cuenta de por qué Edward era tan buen amigo de su notorio camarada.

—Imagino que será algo muy ocurrente, pero hay un problema muy grave. Si usted no hubiera sido tan honesto hace un momento, ni siquiera se lo comentaría, pero...

En cuanto hubo dicho eso, a Isabella le falló la voz y tragó saliva para mitigar la tensión que sentía en la garganta. Bajó la mirada un momento hacia sus dedos entrelazados sobre el regazo y después irguió los hombros.

—A pesar de mi oferta de arbitrar la apuesta y de los días que pasé con el duque, no estoy interesada en una aventura pasajera. Dado que es muy probable que yo sea estéril, cualquier otra cosa es imposible entre nosotros. Por otro lado, él y yo nos conocemos desde hace muy poco tiempo. Apenas una semana en mutua compañía sin duda no basta para juzgar la autenticidad de los sentimientos.

Manderville apoyó su enorme hombro en la pared y cruzó los brazos.

—Opino que está usted muy equivocada, lady Black. Conozco a Alice desde hace más de una década, y aun así no supe ver lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros. No hay un espacio de tiempo establecido para medir el enamoramiento. Creo que a ciertas personas les sucede en el instante en que se conocen, y en otros casos hacen falta años para que madure poco a poco; entre ambas situaciones hay infinidad de variables. En cuanto a la posibilidad de que conciba usted un hijo algún día, admito que tener un heredero es algo que debe tener muy en cuenta cualquiera que posea un título que transmitir. Pero incluso si Edward se casara con alguna jovencita virginal, correría ese riesgo.

Eso era cierto. Efectivamente, antes de casarse, ella ni siquiera había pensado que no pudiera concebir.

—En mi caso, él tiene la evidencia de mi anterior fracaso.

—Así, ¿su tesis es que él haría mejor casándose con alguna cría insulsa? Pensé que acababa usted de decirme que él quiere casarse por amor.

¿Realmente estaba teniendo una conversación sobre el tema del romanticismo y el matrimonio con un conocido libertino?

Ni Edward ni Jasper Whitlock eran los hombres que aparentaban ser.

—No sabemos si él siente algo por mí, más allá de la atracción física —señaló Isabella.

—Al contrario. Usted no le vio está tarde. —Jasper se irguió. —Contésteme a esto, milady. Si solo dispusiera de una palabra para describir el tiempo que pasó con él en Essex, ¿cuál sería?

¿Una palabra? Era imposible resumir el claro del bosque bañado por el sol, el indescriptible placer, las extraordinarias sonrisas y los valses silenciosos con una sola palabra.

Pero podía intentarlo.

—Mágico —dijo finalmente con una voz casi inaudible.

Él asintió; la mirada de sus ojos demostraba el escaso éxito que Isabella había tenido al ocultar sus sentimientos.

—Entonces, ¿le gustaría oír lo que tengo en mente?


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola a todas mil gracias por sus reviews, ahora vamos a empezar con una maratón de capítulos, porque créanme no van a querer parar de leer!**

Capítulo 19

Dos días. El estribillo le rondaba en la cabeza incluso cuando hacía algo tan simple como untar un poco de mermelada en una tostada. A diferencia de la sencilla y soleada salita del desayuno en la propiedad de Essex donde había cenado con Isabella, los techos altos, la mesa enorme y reluciente, y el grupo de sirvientes que se movían con discreción en un segundo plano, mientras reponían lonchas de carne y huevos, le recordaban que en su casa de Londres nada se hacía a pequeña escala. Edward estaba acostumbrado, rara vez había pensado en ello siquiera, pero aquella pompa ducal se le hacía esa mañana muy evidente porque estaba obsesionado con una viuda muy encantadora e inasequible.

Isabella prefería comer solo una tostada. Tomaba el té con leche, pero sin azúcar. Cuando el sol rozaba su cabello, producía un resplandor de un color extraordinario, como...

—Realmente estás en otro mundo, querido. ¿Qué te tiene tan distraído esta mañana?

Edward levantó la mirada al momento, la taza quedó suspendida a medio camino de su boca.

Dios bendito, había estado soñando despierto como un idiota enamorado.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decirle a su madre que estaba absorto con la idea de que lady Black le debía dos días más de placeres carnales para decidir la apuesta? Edward no se hacía ilusiones; su madre debía de estar enterada del envite, pero hasta el momento no había dicho nada. No es que no le agradeciera que no hubiera sacado a colación un desafío masculino tan falto de tacto, ya que estaba seguro de que ella lo desaprobaba. Seguramente debía desaprobarlo, en realidad. Sin embargo, lo que había sucedido no podía cambiarse. Como tampoco el reto, convenientemente anunciado en el libro de apuestas, para que todo Londres hablara de ello, ni aquellos cinco reveladores días con Isabella.

Esos no cambiarían, pero el pacto eran siete.

Sí, ella le debía dos más. Se había negado a ello, pero tal vez él podía convencerla de lo contrario. Estaba empezando a obsesionarse con la idea.

—He estado muy ocupado esta semana. —Edward depositó la taza con exagerado cuidado junto al plato y se llevó la servilleta a la boca. —Siento no estar por ti. Por favor, perdóname.

—Te perdono, cariño, pero preferiría saber qué provoca esa expresión en tu cara. —Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido desde el otro extremo de la mesa, mientras removía lánguidamente el chocolate.

—¿Qué expresión? —El emitió un suspiro profundo y resignado. Al fin y al cabo, para empezar era un error estar sentado ahí y pensando en Isabella. Si se avecinaba un interrogatorio, la culpa era solo suya.

Pero al parecer no podía quitársela de la cabeza.

Su madre cogió con elegancia la preciosa jarra de porcelana que tenía delante y se sirvió una generosa cantidad de chocolate deshecho, pero sin dejar de estar pendiente de él.

—Parecía que estuvieras recordando algo bastante placentero. Te hizo sonreír.

La excelentísima duquesa de Rothay siempre había sido perspicaz. Pero Edward no estaba de humor para contestar preguntas, y aunque lo estuviera, dudaba de que a ella le gustasen las respuestas. Tal vez ni siquiera le creería. El nunca se obsesionaba con las mujeres.

Hasta ahora.

Su madre seguía mirándole pensativa, con la curiosidad reflejada en sus bonitos ojos oscuros.

—Se diría que tienes la cabeza en otra parte. Has estado silencioso toda la semana y no has querido acompañarnos a ningún sitio.

Tenía razón. Había evitado asistir a la habitual serie de veladas y diversiones de todo tipo, sobre todo porque quería evitar a Isabella.

Y al mismo tiempo sentía ese impulso perverso e inquietante de verla. Normalmente sabía cómo funcionaba su mente. Su actual estado de ansiedad le recordaba de forma preocupante lo que había sentido por Marie diez años antes. Solo que entonces había sido un interés motivado por un enamoramiento juvenil, y ahora ya no era un muchacho.

—En este momento estoy muy ocupado —dijo con la voz más neutra que pudo.

Su madre no se dejó engañar. Alzó una ceja y en sus rasgos aristocráticos apareció un escepticismo burlón.

—Tú siempre estás terriblemente ocupado, Edward. Esa no puede ser la razón. Althea también lo ha notado. Pareces un tanto... no sé... distante.

Justo lo que un hombre necesitaba, pensó él con resignada y sardónica ironía, que todas las mujeres de la casa le analizaran.

—Si he estado distraído, es debido a la conflictiva situación política. Estamos debatiéndolo todo, desde la solicitud de Wellington de más tropas hasta las sanciones agrícolas.

—¿Eso provoca que te acuestes a horas razonables y te levantes al amanecer? —Su madre le escudriñó con tanta atención que le hizo sentir como si volviera a tener cinco años y le hubiesen pillado en una mentira flagrante. —Tu horario suele ser el contrario. En el Parlamento hay debates constantemente. Me parece que estás siendo evasivo y me pregunto por qué.

Desde que volvió de Essex, Edward no dormía demasiado bien. Se había adaptado a esa nueva afición por el amanecer, pero ya no le satisfacía tanto como cuando tenía a su lado a Isabella, cariñosa y dispuesta, y podía celebrar la salida del sol de la forma más placentera posible.

—Piensas acudir al baile de los Harrison está noche, ¿verdad?

Me parece que Charles y Althea, en cambio, van a ir a la ópera, y me gustaría que me acompañaras.

Si se lo pedía así, ¿cómo iba a negarse?

—Será un honor complacerte. Y por favor, deja de preocuparte por mí. —Se levantó de la mesa del desayuno, la besó en la mejilla con un afecto que no era en absoluto fingido, aunque no estaba interesado en quedarse para seguir siendo interrogado, y salió de la sala.

No había mentido. No es que algo fuera mal; es que algo no iba bien. Esa ridícula obsesión no se limitaba tampoco a pensamientos erráticos durante el desayuno. La noche anterior había soñado que estaba junto a aquella cremosa piel de satén, con la brillante cabellera caoba desparramada sobre su pecho, y un ardoroso placer mezclado con el elusivo aroma de lirios del valle. Para su desgracia se había despertado sudando y enrollado en las sábanas, por no mencionar intensamente excitado y erecto, cosa que no le había provocado un sueño desde la adolescencia.

La visión tenía una cara, delicada, preciosa e íntimamente familiar, enmarcada por esa mata de cabello sedoso, y dominada por unos ojos chocolates, enormes e increíbles.

Se había solventado la excitación él solo, pensando en ella. No era algo que hiciera a menudo.

En realidad no lo necesitaba. Cuando se trataba de sexo, había mujeres dispuestas y encantadas de ocuparse de él.

Un extremo que quizá recordaría más adelante. Por el momento, sin embargo, quería examinar a sus caballos. Últimamente no había pasado por la caballeriza, y la próxima semana se presentaba llena de reuniones, y ese horario frenético significaba que no dispondría de demasiado tiempo para pensar en lo que podía estar haciendo la incomparable lady Black.

Con Jasper.

No, afortunadamente no. Le proporcionaba una perversa satisfacción saber que Jasper no podía marcharse enseguida. Los asuntos políticos le tenían tan ocupado como a él. Cualquier arreglo al que pudiera llegar con Isabella, tendría que posponerse durante una breve temporada.

Cuando ordenó que le trajeran su caballo, Edward descubrió que al pensar en la inminente cita romántica entre ellos dos apretaba los dientes, cuya consecuencia inmediata era un ligero dolor en la mandíbula. Ante esa reacción, hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza para sí mismo, y la apartó de sus pensamientos a conciencia. El recuerdo de cómo ella le había rechazado seguía vivo en su mente. No había duda de que hablaba en serio. Tampoco podía culparla por no desear un escándalo en su vida, así que... todo estaba decidido. No necesariamente de forma satisfactoria para él, pero decidido.

¿O no?

El paseo a caballo hasta las afueras de la ciudad no le resultó agradable, porque las calles estaban húmedas por la lluvia de los últimos días, pero aun así el aire libre le sentó bien. Ya estaba harto de salas de reuniones mal ventiladas y de estar confinado en su estudio. El encargado de sus establos le recibió con una amplia sonrisa, y le palmeó la espalda con su fornida mano de modo informal. El rango que poseía no tenía ninguna importancia cuando se trataba de sus caballos de pura sangre, pues O'Brien gobernaba el establo como un rey; sus decisiones eran inviolables y Edward, después de una serie interrumpida de victorias, confiaba en él incondicionalmente.

Los establos, cuidados con esmero, eran compartimientos construidos con piedra y madera pulida, dispuestos en largas hileras y dominados por un persistente olor a heno y avena, y un ligerísimo e inevitable toque de estiércol. Era una instalación de primer nivel, digna de algunos de los mejores caballos de Gran Bretaña, y Edward siempre experimentaba cierta paz entre los animales que para él eran como niños.

—¿Cómo está la pata delantera de Satán? —preguntó. Siempre se interesaba en primer lugar por su favorito del momento.

—Ese valiente chaval está fresco como una rosa. Vamos a verlo, ¿le parece, señor? —O'Brien, pelirrojo y jovial, era un mago con sus carísimos pupilos.

—¿Y Baikal? —Era una de sus adquisiciones más jóvenes y aún una caja de sorpresas, y aunque el irlandés había insistido en comprar el potro por una cantidad aparentemente desorbitada, Edward no lo había dudado ni un minuto.

—Honestamente he de decirle que va a impresionarle. Recorrió algo más de kilómetro y medio en un minuto y medio, y todavía es joven.

—¿De verdad?

Pasó la hora siguiente recorriendo la instalación, poniéndose al día del bienestar de cada animal, compartimiento por compartimiento. Fue agradable olvidar los aspectos externos de su vida y sumergirse en su pasión personal.

Casi, casi, olvidó, durante un breve intervalo, su otra pasión, hasta que se acordó bruscamente cuando algo pequeño, peludo y muy torpe apareció trotando frente a él y estuvo a punto de hacerle caer.

—Perdone, excelencia —un joven mozo del establo cogió en brazos al culpable y retuvo al inquieto animal en el hueco del codo, —este es el travieso del grupo, sí señor.

Edward observó al cachorro que no paraba de moverse, pero en lugar de ver una bola de pelo y una lengua rosada que intentaba lamer con energía la cara del muchacho, visionó en su lugar un claro en el bosque y una mujer desnuda y muy hermosa en sus brazos, mientras ambos yacían en la indolente secuela de un exquisito placer, y él intentaba que ella le proporcionara aún más información sobre su vida.

«Mi padre nunca se preocupó de molestarse por nada que considerara un incordio. De niña, yo deseaba desesperadamente un cachorro, pero él siempre se negó y mi tía no quería ni oír hablar de ello... Ahora eso ya no importa, por supuesto...»

Pero incluso entonces, incluso en la bruma que sucede a un exceso sexual, él había notado en la voz de Isabella que sí importaba. Había adivinado también otra cosa. Su padre había incluido a la única hija que tenía en la categoría de incordio. Viajar hasta York y retorcer el cuello de aquel hombre insensible tenía cierto encanto.

Pero quizá en lugar de eso, Edward podía complacer aquel sueño infantil.

Al fin y al cabo, ella le había retado a hacer algo incluso más romántico que organizar una cena improvisada en la terraza.

—¿Hay una camada, entonces? —preguntó de manera impulsiva.

—De seis —asintió el joven.

—¿Lo suficientemente mayores para destetarlos?

—Apenas, excelencia.

—Me gustaría verlos, si puede ser —dijo Edward, complacido. —Tengo un amigo que siempre quiso tener un perro.

Al final escogió al salvaje que se había cruzado literalmente en su camino, y pese a que parecía más bien una mata de pelo que un perro de verdad, tuvo que admitir que la criatura era tremendamente cariñosa y entusiasta. Debería haberlo pensado mejor, pues se vio obligado a cruzar Londres de vuelta, sujetando aquella maldita cosa, y cuando llegó al punto en el que esta se orinó en sus pantalones, inmaculados hasta el momento, Edward se preguntó si se estaría comportando como un tonto sentimental.

El deseo apremiante de poder estar allí para ver la cara de Isabella cuando se lo entregaran, confirmó dicha sospecha. Pero eso era imposible, y ese deseo le convertía en un idiota aún mayor que el hecho de cruzar media ciudad cargando con un chucho.

En favor del taciturno lacayo que le abrió la puerta, hubo que decir que conservó su disciplinada expresión cuando Edward, agradecido, depositó el perro en sus brazos y dijo:

—Ocúpese de que lo alimenten y lo bañen y yo le daré una dirección donde entregarlo.

—Muy bien, excelencia.

Le vino a la mente la petición de discreción de lady Black y se detuvo un momento. Era impensable usar su carruaje, porque llevaba pintado el emblema ducal en el costado.

—Mi nombre debe quedar al margen de esto. Si quiere alquile un caballo. La dama deducirá que viene de mi parte.

—Por supuesto.

Subió sonriendo al piso de arriba para bañarse y cambiarse.

Puede que oliera a caballos y a orina de perro, pensó para sí con sardónica ironía, pero había sido una tarde satisfactoria, de hecho.

No había duda de que él la había estado esperando.

No, Isabella podía precisar esa observación: espiando.

Paul había surgido como una aparición repentina, y ella no tuvo más remedio que dejar que la tomara del brazo para subir la escalera. Si no estuviera segura de que la idea era ridícula, le habría acusado de merodear por el callejón contiguo a la casa, esperando su regreso.

—Qué casualidad que hayamos llegado al mismo tiempo —murmuró Paul, mientras la acompañaba hacia la puerta. —He venido en varias ocasiones, pero tengo entendido que ha estado usted visitando a una amiga en el campo.

Imágenes de aquella amiga acudieron a su mente. Una cabellera cobriza agitada por el viento, una pecaminosa sonrisa que fascinaba y cautivaba a la vez, un cuerpo esbelto que cubría el suyo mientras ambos se movían juntos en la comunión más antigua que podía haber entre un hombre y una mujer. ¿Era Edward un amigo? De hecho sí, ella pensaba en él de ese modo, dejando aparte su destreza sexual. Si lo analizaba, probablemente había hablado más con él en esos cinco días que con ninguna otra persona en toda su vida. Eso era culpa de Edward, porque se había mostrado interesado en lo que ella tenía que decir.

—Sí, estuve con una amiga.

Si el tono cortante de su respuesta molestó al nuevo vizconde, no lo demostró. Aquellas facciones familiares de los Black, angulosas y definidas, no revelaron nada acerca de sus sentimientos. Demasiado bien recordaba ella esa misma característica en su difunto marido. En cuanto Isabella hubo comprendido qué era Jacob en realidad, su apariencia física perdió absolutamente todo atractivo. Un monstruo era un monstruo, sin importar qué cara tuviera.

—¿Querrá usted pasar? —dijo, aunque verse obligada a hacer esa educada oferta le hizo sentir un vivísimo fogonazo de rabia.

—Si no quisiera hacerlo, no habría venido.

Aquel falso tono de satisfacción la molestó más que nunca, pero ella había estado varios años casada con su primo, aún más insufrible, y había aprendido mucho sobre autocontrol. Confió en que su sonrisa fuera tan fría como pretendía.

—Por supuesto. Por aquí, milord.

—Conozco muy bien el camino. Durante un tiempo creí que esta residencia sería mía.

Fueron unas palabras pronunciadas con supuesta ironía, pero Isabella recordaba bien qué parte de su herencia había cedido ante los albaceas, que habían discutido la legitimidad del legado.

No se hacía ilusiones. El no era un amigo, pero al menos su rencor era mucho menos patente que el que había mostrado Jacob. Cuando tomó asiento frente a él en el salón de las visitas y pidió unos refrescos, se quedó en silencio, esperando que Paul expusiera el motivo de su visita.

Tenía uno: de eso no cabía duda.

Él le devolvió la mirada, con sus ojos pálidos e inescrutables.

—Tiene usted un aspecto encantador, Isabella. Esa visita le debe de haber sentado muy bien.

—Gracias.

—Yo siempre he valorado su belleza, ¿sabe?

Su calculado interés solo consiguió que a Isabella se le erizara la piel. En el tiempo que pasó con Jacob había aprendido que un hombre podía desear a una mujer en un sentido carnal, y no sentir por ella el más mínimo afecto o cariño.

Al ver que ella no contestaba al comentario de ningún modo, la boca de Paul se curvó con una leve sonrisa. Estaba sentado con relajada naturalidad y vestía con su habitual elegancia rayana en el acicalamiento: una chaqueta de un azul llamativo, una inmaculada corbata con aguja de diamantes y pantalones beis embutidos en unas botas bruñidas.

—Seamos francos. Usted desconfía a raíz del desacuerdo sobre la disposición del patrimonio de mi primo. Creo haber dejado claro mi deseo de zanjar las cosas entre nosotros.

—No es necesario que volvamos a discutir eso nunca más. —Esa era una afirmación neutra. La verdad era que ella sospechaba que Paul no había sido del agrado de Jacob porque ambos se parecían demasiado.

El extendió las manos con un gesto de súplica.

—Por supuesto que lo es, si es motivo de discordia entre nosotros. Al fin y al cabo, somos parientes, y yo no quiero eludir mis responsabilidades para con usted. Como ya he dicho con anterioridad, soy su pariente varón más cercano y tengo derecho a poder opinar sobre su vida.

Ella no deseaba hablar otra vez sobre ese tedioso asunto.

—Solo somos primos lejanos por vía matrimonial. No se trata de un parentesco cercano, ni directo siquiera. Por otro lado, ya tengo a mi padre.

—He hablado con él.

Sobresaltada ante esa posibilidad, Isabella le miró fijamente.

¿Qué?

Paul apenas le devolvió la mirada con el rostro impasible.

—Naturalmente. Ya sabe que me preocupo por usted. Él opina que a partir del día que se casó con Edward y se convirtió en una Black, cesaron sus obligaciones para con usted.

Obligaciones. Le dolía pensar que su padre lo expusiera de ese modo, pero por desgracia le imaginaba diciendo exactamente eso. Isabella notó que sus manos, convertidas en puños, se aferraban a la tela de su vestido y aplastaban la delicada seda. Las relajó de un modo consciente.

—Soy una mujer adulta y viuda. No preciso ayuda financiera ni tampoco protección de nadie.

Dentro de su frialdad, él parecía un tanto divertido.

—Todas las mujeres necesitan protección. Desde que su período de luto ha terminado, más de un hombre se ha dirigido a mí con la intención de pedir su mano.

Pensar que no solo él asumía con arrogancia que podía entrometerse, sino que otros también lo hacían, la puso furiosa.

—Es muy amable por su parte que me proteja de mis pretendientes.

Él ni siquiera parpadeó ante el tono de sarcasmo que impregnó el comentario de Isabella.

—Su futuro me preocupa. Es usted demasiado joven para no casarse.

—En su opinión solo, milord. En la mía, mi edad me da libertad para esperar y decidir en caso de que desee casarme otra vez.

—Tiene usted una postura muy avanzada sobre ese tema, querida, pero...

—Milady...

La interrupción de la creciente controversia hizo que ambos miraran hacia la entrada. Norman, siempre impecable y meticuloso, estaba allí con una cómica expresión de terror. En las manos sostenía lo que parecía ser una descontrolada bola de pelo castaño.

—Perdóneme, pero acaban de entregar esto para usted. El hombre que lo trajo dijo que no había nota, pero que usted conocería el origen del... eh... presente. ¿Qué debo hacer con él? Isabella se quedó sin palabras durante un segundo, mirando al cachorro que su mayordomo tenía en las manos, y que llenaba de pelos su chaleco limpio con los contoneos de su cuerpo lanudo. En cuanto se planteó quién diantre le habría enviado un regalo tan insólito, surgió la verdad como el fogonazo de un relámpago en una tormenta de verano.

Edward. Ella recordaba haber confesado, durante una de aquellas tardes indolentes y divinas, con la cabeza apoyada en su musculoso torso desnudo, y rodeados por la fragancia del agua, la hierba y la tierra, que de niña siempre había querido un perro que le habían negado. No es que ella deseara hablar sobre su infancia, pero él se las arregló para conseguir que le diera más detalles de los que nunca le había contado a nadie. Tal vez fue el perverso encanto de Edward, o quizá la catarsis de hablar por fin con alguien por quien sentía un interés auténtico, pero se descubrió a sí misma confesando pequeñas cosas, como el frustrado deseo de tener una mascota.

Deseó echarse a reír de gozo ante aquel gesto. Deseó romper a llorar al mismo tiempo; estaba tan emocionada...

Isabella se levantó, se acercó y le cogió la pequeña criatura a Norman, que pareció agradecérselo. Dos enternecedores ojos oscuros la miraron y algo que pasaba por ser una cola rechoncha se agitó frenéticamente. Una pequeña lengua rosada empezó a restregarle la mano.

Ella se enamoró por segunda vez en su vida.

—Oh, Dios, ¿verdad que es adorable?

Norman, a quien le gustaba que la vida doméstica transcurriera de forma apacible y ordenada, parecía dubitativo ante la nueva adquisición.

—Si usted lo dice, milady...

—¿Quién demonios le enviaría un chucho? —dijo Paul en un tono contrariado.

Puesto que la verdad no resultaba conveniente, Isabella no contestó. En lugar de eso se inclinó y dejó a su recién descubierto amigo, que correteó hasta esconderse bajo un sofá tapizado y un segundo después volvió trotando hacia ella y se dejó caer a sus pies. Dio un pequeño ladrido, como si pidiera aprobación a tan maravillosa hazaña. Ella se la dio, inclinándose para acariciarle una oreja peluda.

—Nunca he tenido una mascota.

—Es un regalo bastante presuntuoso, si quiere saber mi opinión.

Isabella se echó a reír ante esa apropiada elección de palabras. No pudo evitarlo. El magnífico duque de Rothay era presuntuoso en extremo, pero en este caso su gesto le conmovió con una emotividad intensa e inexplicable. Si él le hubiera enviado diamantes, le habría considerado generoso y romántico, pero esto era algo realmente espléndido, ya que significaba que él había escuchado algo más que sus meras palabras cuando le habló de su decepción infantil. El había oído lo que había detrás de aquella explicación distante y del ligero encogimiento de hombros.

Rezó para que Jasper estuviera en lo cierto, y si había una forma de convencer a Edward para que considerara su relación como algo presente y permanente, en lugar de pasado y ocasional, quería intentarlo por lo menos.

Aunque corría el riesgo de destrozarse el corazón si aquello salía mal.

—Si hubiera sabido lo que hacía falta para que se dibujara una sonrisa como esta en sus labios, querida, yo mismo habría sacado a un perro callejero y sucio de algún arroyo inmundo. No imagino a una mujer haciendo un gesto de este tipo, así que me pregunto a quién más puede ocurrírsele la peregrina idea de hacer este tipo de regalo.

Aquel tono suave y casi amenazador provocó que ella alzara la vista y se irguiese con un destello de alarma en el estómago. Edward no podía saber de antemano que lord Black estaría allí cuando entregaran el cachorro, pero el momento era de lo más inoportuno. Paul la miró con los ojos entornados y la boca ligeramente tensa.

—Estoy segura de que es de Jessica —improvisó ella, consciente de que no mentía bien, y confiando en que él no notara el rubor de sus mejillas. —Me parece que comentó que una de las perras spaniels de su marido estaba a punto de tener una camada.

—No creo que esto sea una cría de un cazador de pura raza.

Sin duda tenía razón.

—¿Quién sabe quién es el padre?

Paul se puso de pie.

—Ya que por lo visto está ocupada en este momento, yo me marcho. Piense en lo que le he dicho.

La alegría se vio inmediatamente sustituida por el resentimiento.

—Si se refiere al matrimonio, lo siento, pero por ahora no está en mis planes de futuro.

El se ajustó el puño con elaborado detenimiento.

—Eso cambiará.

Cuando él se hubo marchado, ella se quedó mirando la puerta, preguntándose qué habría querido decir con aquel críptico comentario. Eso la inquietó, pues aunque se juró a sí misma que Paul no podría obligarla a hacer nada que no deseara hacer, por lo visto él estaba igualmente convencido de que sí podía.

Un brusco tirón en el ruedo de la falda hizo que desviara la atención hacia abajo. Recogió el regalo de Edward y abrazó aquel exuberante fardo. Un poco de amor incondicional en su vida sería agradable, pensó, incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa mientras borraba a lord Black de su mente.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

La sala de juegos estaba, como siempre, saturada de humo de tabaco empapado de olor a coñac y clarete, y las ventanas abiertas a la cálida noche apenas conseguían ventilar el ambiente.

En ocasiones las conversaciones eran estridentes, salpicadas de súbitas carcajadas, pero en su mesa había una atmósfera poco animada. Jasper contempló en silencio cómo el hombre que tenía enfrente mostraba sus cartas y recogía las ganancias de una mano más.

Por lo visto, el duque de Rothay estaba teniendo una noche de suerte.

Solo que él, para ser un hombre a quien sonreía la fortuna de ese modo, no parecía demasiado contento. Edward tenía un peculiar gesto en la boca que cualquiera que fuera algo más que un conocido, identificaría como de enfado. Jasper tenía la impresión de saber el motivo.

—Y digo yo, Rothay —refunfuñó lord Renquist, —¿le importaría mucho no jugar un par de manos para que los demás tengamos alguna oportunidad?

En los ojos verdes de Edward había un ligerísimo destello de algo parecido a la borrachera.

Puede que dicha suposición fuera correcta, si la cantidad de veces que había llenado su copa desde que ocupó su asiento permitía imaginar lo que había estado haciendo antes de llegar al baile.

—Yo no reparto las cartas. ¿Insinúa usted algo? —dijo arrastrando las palabras con relativa urbanidad.

El joven Renquist podía estar también algo bebido, pero no hasta el punto de no reconocer el matiz de calculada advertencia en la voz de Edward.

—Yo no insinúo nada. Solo era una broma.

—Ah, ¿sí?

La cara de Renquist palideció solo un poco.

—No muy buena.

—Limitémonos a jugar, ¿les parece? —Edward cogió sus cartas y las abrió con sus dedos largos y expertos y aquella atípica expresión algo hosca y malhumorada.

Jasper vio que los otros dos jugadores intercambiaban una mirada, con el claro acuerdo tácito de no irritar esa noche al habitualmente ecuánime y sereno duque de Rothay. Si un comentario tan inocuo podía ofenderle, quizá lo mejor era estar callado.

Después de dos manos desastrosas más, Renquist se excusó con extrema educación y se trasladó a una mesa donde se jugaba a los dados. A Jasper no le importaba perder un poco, ya que aquella noche estaba decidido a hacer el papel de perro guardián. En circunstancias normales confiaba en la corrección de Edward, pero la situación no era usual en absoluto.

Isabella estaba presente en la sala de baile mientras ellos jugaban a las cartas. Por consejo de Jasper, estaba bailando incluso, cosa que no hacía habitualmente. Esa noche estaba más bonita que nunca. Llevaba un escotado vestido crema de encaje que realzaba su centellante cabellera y su piel de marfil. Algo inidentificable había cambiado en ella desde que había vuelto de su estancia con Edward, y aunque parecía tan serena como siempre, tenía un aire distinto.

Los hombres lo habían notado. No solo porque bailara, aunque eso había provocado comentarios, sino por una diferencia más sutil que dulcificaba su habitual coraza de hielo.

De ahí la inquietud y el malhumor del duque, dedujo Jasper, porque nadie mejor que él sabía lo que suponía estar cerca de la mujer que uno desea y no poder aproximarse. Isabella estaba allí, Edward lo sabía y se veía obligado a mantenerse a distancia, mientras los demás hombres danzaban y coqueteaban con ella. Era una postura de contención desconocida hasta el momento en un hombre que solía tener lo que quería, especialmente si se trataba de mujeres.

No es que él se encontrara en una situación mejor, pensó Jasper, ya que Alice estaba allí también, encantadora con su vestido de tul rosa y el cabello oscuro recogido en alto para mostrar la silueta grácil de su cuello y sus hombros de satén. El podía pedirle un baile, por supuesto, nadie le daría ninguna importancia dado su parentesco con el tutor de la joven. Pero Jasper no estaba en absoluto seguro de que ella no le rechazara de plano si intentaba acercarse. Ser desairado en público provocaría comentarios, y aunque por su parte no le importaba demasiado, dudaba que a ella le hiciera feliz ser la protagonista de ambiguas murmuraciones. No se hacía ilusiones; ella le echaría la culpa.

De modo que, como Edward, tenía que mantenerse a distancia.

Uno de sus amigos cogió la silla vacante de Renquist en la mesa y solicitó incorporarse.

—Solo una palabra de advertencia, George —dijo Jasper en un tono neutro. —Ed tiene la suerte del mismo diablo esta noche. Siempre tiene buenas cartas.

—Gracias por avisarme. No jugaré demasiado fuerte, entonces. —George Winston, corpulento y sociable, se instaló y sonrió. —Hablando de suerte, ¿cómo va esa apuesta entre los dos, por cierto? ¿Cuándo conoceremos el triunfal resultado?

Un músculo de la mandíbula de Edward se tensó de forma visible, pero su voz fue bastante cordial.

—Aún no está decidido.

—Será en las próximas semanas, creo —dijo Jasper con una mueca deliberadamente apática. — No queremos apresurar demasiado las cosas.

Podía ser un error pinchar a Edward en su presente estado de ánimo, pero obligarle a reconocer los celos que sentía era parte del plan.

Winston, de buen carácter pero siempre demasiado charlatán, hizo un guiño.

—Quieres decir que no queréis apresurar a la dama. Debéis saber que todo el mundo está haciendo todo lo posible para intentar averiguar quién es ella. Dadnos una pista, vamos.

Edward se miró la mano como si fuera la cosa más fascinante del mundo.

—No.

—¿Es bonita? —George no estaba dispuesto a que le dejaran al margen. De hecho, todos los hombres de la mesa parecían tan divertidos como intrigados.

—¿Tú qué crees? —Jasper alzó una ceja.

—Lo supongo. ¿Pechos grandes?

Edward levantó la cabeza como un lobo olisqueando a su presa.

Si hubiera una forma discreta de decirle a George que especulaciones como esa podían traerle muchos problemas, Jasper lo habría hecho. Desde el otro lado de la mesa, con Una voz aparentemente desenfadada, Edward dijo sin más:

—Como caballeros, nos negamos a hablar de ello.

Una advertencia clara.

La fría mirada de sus ojos verdes declaró que el tema estaba zanjado.

Entonces arrojó las cartas en la mesa y se levantó.

—Perdónenme, caballeros, me voy.

Después de su abrupta marcha hubo un breve silencio. Él salió de la habitación con paso firme, como si tuviera un destino claro en mente.

—Yo opino que esta noche no es el de siempre, ¿verdad? —musitó otro de los jugadores.

Una señal muy prometedora.

—Esta pasada semana ha estado reuniéndose a diario con el primer ministro y su familia está en la ciudad. Puede que solo esté cansado —dijo Jasper sin más.

—¿El duque diabólico? —Gruñó George. —Yo le he visto beber hasta la madrugada, cambiarse de ropa e ir a una carrera de caballos sin más, y hacer lo mismo la noche siguiente. Ed no se cansa.

Jasper habría apostado el montón de fichas que tenía delante algunas más a que George se equivocaba. Había supuesto que, en ese momento, el legendario Rothay estaba muy cansado de estar cerca de los límites del territorio de lady Black y no poder siquiera rozarle la mano.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió y Edward se quedó inmóvil, confiando en no haber cometido envun impulso el error de su vida por escuchar a su revoltoso miembro. Isabella se dispuso a subir, pero al verle se detuvo y separó los labios, atónita por la sorpresa.

—Por favor, entra y te lo explicaré —dijo él en voz baja.

—Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella con un susurro colérico, y se quedó encaramada en el estribo, sin pasar al interior del carruaje.

—Hablé con tu cochero. Nos llevará a casa dando un rodeo. Así que, por favor, entra antes de que alguien se pregunte por qué no lo haces.

Eso hizo que finalmente ella pasara dentro, y el joven gales que la había llevado a Essex cerró la puerta. Con un exquisito crujido de sus faldas de seda, Isabella se acomodó en el asiento y al cabo de un momento el vehículo emprendió su camino. Le miró con sus luminosos ojos chocolate, pero estaba oscuro y él apenas podía evaluar hasta qué punto ella objetaba su presencia.

—Francamente espero que nadie te viera hablando con Huw ni, algo aún peor, subiendo a mi carruaje —comentó Isabella al fin.

—Fui prudente. —Lo había sido y se sentía endiabladamente satisfecho de haber charlado con el joven durante el tiempo que había pasado con Isabella en Essex. El cochero y él hablaron de caballos, una pasión natural y mutua que colocó al aristócrata y al criado en un plano común. Por otro lado, era obvio que Huw sabía con exactitud dónde pasó las noches su señora, así que no había ni pestañeado ni ante Edward ni ante su petición.

—No estoy segura de que sepas ser discreto, Rothay —le dijo ella en tono cortante, aunque en su boca se dibujó una tenue sonrisa.

—Por ti, estoy dispuesto a esforzarme al máximo. —Ante aquella familiar expresión de indulgencia en un rostro femenino, él se relajó un poco.

No es que para Edward hubiera sido nunca muy importante saber si una mujer deseaba su compañía, pero con ella lo era. Por increíble que pareciera, deseaba saber si ella le había extrañado como él la había extrañado a ella.

Isabella siguió riñéndole con severidad.

—Creo que te dije no. Me doy cuenta de que no estás familiarizado con la palabra, pero me temo que en este caso soy sincera. No quiero correr el riesgo de intentar tener una relación clandestina contigo. La lista de las personas que conocen mi viaje y mi estancia en tu propiedad ya es suficientemente larga en este momento. Además de Huw están la señora Sims, las doncellas que había allí, por no hablar de lord Manderville.

—Jasper no dirá nada. Nadie en Essex está informado de tu apellido y solo tú puedes responder de tu cochero, pero parece bastante leal. No nos descubrirán.

Ella bajó las pestañas con un estudiado gesto.

—Debe de ser agradable estar siempre tan seguro de que la vida irá como uno quiere.

Haber nacido rico y noble seguro que le otorgaba cierta confianza, no tanto innata como impuesta, pero en realidad él no quería debatir ese asunto; no teniéndola tan deliciosamente cerca. La ligera fragancia de su perfume puso en alerta máxima el cuerpo de Edward, que distinguió las seductoras curvas de sus pechos enmarcadas por el escote de su vestido. ¿Pechos grandes? No. ¿Pechos femeninos, perfectos y firmes, que cabían en sus manos y en su boca? Sí.

Cuando Winston había empezado a especular sobre la apariencia física de ella, una imagen demasiado vivida de aquel cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo apareció en su mente, y en ese momento, incapaz de reprimirse, había tomado una decisión que tendría que revisar más tarde cuando estuviera en un estado mental más sereno.

Cuando no estuviera en celo, apuntó una voz más civilizada e irónica en su cerebro. La creciente erección por el mero hecho de estar cerca de ella, era la prueba irrefutable de que su cuerpo estaba de acuerdo.

—Tengo grandes esperanzas de que esta velada mejorará, de veras. —Le retuvo la mirada y palmeó el asiento que había a su lado. —Ven a sentarte aquí.

—No debo —respondió ella en voz baja. —Y tú no deberías estar aquí.

—Sí debo. Estamos solos. Tu cochero pospondrá nuestra llegada hasta que yo le haga una señal. Deseo introducirte en los placeres de hacer el amor en un carruaje. Es un tanto estrecho, lo admito, pero puede hacerse con resultados deliciosos.

—No sé por qué tengo la sensación de que se trata de un arte que has practicado bastante a menudo. —Pese a la sequedad de su tono, Isabella hizo lo que Eward le pidió y se trasladó al asiento que le ofrecía. Se le escapó un ligero jadeo cuando él cambió de opinión y la levantó para colocarla sobre su regazo. Las tentadoras nalgas de ella se posaron sobre sus ingles y él se excitó aún más.

Los labios de Edward le acariciaron el cuello.

—Esta noche has bailado. No sueles hacerlo.

Isabella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para facilitarle el acceso, e hizo una pregunta ligera, como una telaraña de nubes.

—¿Me vigilabas?

Admitir que no había sido capaz de evitarlo parecía tan imprudente como colarse en su carruaje. Retirarse a la sala de juegos tampoco había servido de nada.

—Lo vi —susurró Edward.

—Yo también te vi —admitió ella con voz ronca, y sus ojos centellearon como joyas bajo la tenue luz.

De modo que se vigilaron el uno al otro. Él no quería pensar demasiado en eso. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en algo que le distraía de su vida habitual, y lo que debía hacer era mantenerse alejado de ella hasta que se le pasara la fiebre. Pero en lugar de eso allí estaba, robando unos instantes del tiempo de Isabella, como una especie de vagabundo ladrón que no tenía adonde ir.

Lo cual era ridículo. El tenía docenas más de sitios adonde ir. Antes, mientras bailaba con lady Whitmore, ella le había hecho una proposición flagrante, pero para empezar él había salido a la pista solo para rozar a Isabella al pasar.

La había declinado con la mayor educación posible.

Y en lugar de eso se pasó casi una hora sentado a oscuras en un carruaje.

Esperando.

Para esto.

—Hueles a flores —le dijo, recorriendo con la boca aquel delicado hueco bajo la oreja de

Isabella, mientras trataba de borrar esos inquietantes pensamientos. —Mmm.

—Edward...

—Shhh.

Le tomó la boca con un beso abrasador porque no deseaba hablar, ni analizar el motivo y el porqué de su presencia. Buscó la entrada con la lengua y acarició la de ella al encontrarla. Los brazos de Isabella treparon alrededor de su cuello y al abrazarle apoyó en él su cuerpo, flexible, esbelto e imperceptible comparado con el de Edward. Finalmente ella había perdido el miedo por completo, pensó él mientras exploraba su boca con lento y ardiente placer, y por la forma como le devolvía los besos, su buena disposición era indudable.

El carruaje siguió traqueteando y se balanceó al doblar una esquina, y ellos se desplazaron al mismo tiempo para contrarrestar la sacudida, con las bocas y los cuerpos unidos. Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba sin aliento cuando alzó la cabeza. Su erección era ahora como un trozo de hierro que protestaba contra el confinamiento de sus pantalones entallados.

«Pronto.»

Primero liberó un esbelto hombro femenino de la tela del vestido y tiró hacia abajo, más y más, hasta que un pecho tenso y rotundo quedó libre. Inclinó la cabeza y lamió la cima madura, probando, provocando, hasta hacer que Isabella se estremeciera entre sus brazos.

—Oh... —Brotó un jadeo gutural.

Era un placer sigiloso, en penumbra. Mientras él le chupaba el pecho, ella arqueó la espalda y le enredó suavemente los dedos en el pelo, proporcionándole un goce puro e intensamente masculino. Una cama habría sido preferible, pensó mientras la excitaba de un modo sutil, y pasaba la mano bajo su vestido y deslizaba los dedos por la parte interior del muslo terso y cálido, para encontrar un calor húmedo y tentador. Pero si lo único que podía tener era esto, lo aceptaría.

Tal vez ella tenía razón. Tal vez sus pasados encuentros con sus amantes le habían malacostumbrado; tal vez dio por sentado que ella había asumido un riesgo al relacionarse con él, debido a su maldita notoriedad.

Y tal vez no debería tener relaciones sexuales con ella en un carruaje en marcha, simplemente porque no tenía el aguante de aceptar su negativa.

En el momento en el que le levantó las faldas, con la delicada tela en las manos y el cuerpo tenso y clamando rapidez, vaciló. Era un desafortunado momento para tener un ataque de conciencia, pero por lo visto eso era lo que pasaba. Respiró honda y entrecortadamente.

—¿Cuántas veces durante nuestra relación voy a tener que suplicarte que me perdones por mi pretenciosa arrogancia? ¿Deseas esto, Isabella?

Ella respiró con ardor junto a su mejilla, y exhaló una imperceptible carcajada.

—¿No te parezco entregada?

—Cuando subiste al carruaje no.

—Eso fue una objeción a las implicaciones de tu presencia, no a tu persona. —Se le acercó más y le besó. Pegó ligeramente los labios y frotó contra él su cuerpo medio desnudo. Cuando se apartó, susurró: —Ya hemos corrido el riesgo, así que por favor no lo desaproveches. He estado pensando en ti, Edward.

—Soy un idiota egoísta, ya que solo eres tú quien corre un riesgo, y yo no te di ninguna opción.

Ella deslizó la mano hacia abajo y acarició el bulto entre las piernas de Edward.

—¿Podemos discutir eso dentro de unos minutos, por favor?

—¿Estás segura?

—Dios, sí, Edward... date prisa.

En otro momento, el poder que emanaba del hombre que la retenía habría hecho que Isabella se sintiera intimidada y vulnerable, pero ahora se deleitó en él, cuando Edward la desplazó con facilidad, se desabrochó los pantalones con ágil destreza, de modo que su pene erecto quedó libre, y le agarró la cintura.

—Levántate las faldas. —La brusquedad de la orden indicó hasta qué punto la necesitaba, y ella disfrutó de la idea de que la deseara, aunque aquello solo fuera una comunión física. Isabella obedeció, las levantó hasta la cintura y separó las piernas mientras él la alzaba para colocarla sobre sus caderas. Se unieron despacio, la mano de ella guió su miembro rígido y él la hizo caer. La sensación en el interior del vehículo en marcha, rodeados por las calles de la ciudad, fue espectacular, temeraria y pecaminosa.

Ella se sentía perversa, pero también experimentó una extraña libertad cuando acogió su erección con el cuerpo ansioso. Cabalgando en su regazo, empezó a moverse al ritmo del impulso de Edward, levantándose hacia arriba y deslizándose hacia abajo. Él retenía sus caderas con manos firmes, y cuando ella se alzó la penetró con evidente impaciencia, pero todavía con cierto control. Se sostuvieron la mirada mientras avanzaban hacia un erótico objetivo común.

El deseo se elevó hacia cimas nuevas, colmando los sentidos de Isabella, y el balanceo del carruaje se incorporó al ritmo con el que hacían el amor. Edward la sujetaba, con una especie de combinación de fuerza retentiva y gentileza; dando y tomando con un destello de deseo feroz en sus cautivadores ojos verdes. Su embriagador aroma masculino añadía combustible al fuego que azotaba el interior del cuerpo de Isabella, familiar y evocador de recuerdos imborrables del mismo placer seductor, inolvidable.

Ella separó los labios y empezó a jadear, intentando ahogar un evidente gemido, pero llegó a un punto en el que ya no le importó si Huw los oía, ni tampoco que todo Londres fuera testigo de su entregado éxtasis. El clímax surgió de pronto, abrasadoramente brillante y palpitante. Se agarró a él como si las primeras sacudidas del orgasmo la aprisionaran y la retuvieran con grilletes, y ahogó un grito contra la elegante chaqueta de terciopelo de Edward.

El tensó las manos a su vez de un modo casi doloroso, levantó las caderas con una turbulenta urgencia y ella notó que su cuerpo se estremecía por entero. Una vez, dos y tres sacudidas, mientras él eyaculaba y ambos quedaban suspendidos, fusionados y unidos en un éxtasis mutuo e irresistible.

Medio aturdida, Isabella se dejó caer sobre él. Notó apenas la boca de Edward pegada al pelo, sus brazos que ahora la estrechaban con ternura. Se quedaron así, unidos todavía, y poco a poco se moderó su respiración. Finalmente surgió una leve carcajada del pecho de Edward que tenía bajo el oído.

—Creo que nada me gustaría más que dar vueltas en un carruaje durante el resto de mi vida.

—No dudes en invitarme a acompañarte. —Ella balbuceó en voz baja esas palabras; con el cuerpo pegado a él y tan laxo que creyó no tener huesos.

—No me tientes. Como ya debes de haber notado, cuando se trata de ti el autocontrol no es mi cualidad más acusada. Con sugerencias como esta no me mantendrás a raya.

Había cierta irritación en aquel tono cariñoso y él se movió, solo un poco, pero ella lo notó claramente.

Hasta el momento, Isabella tenía la sensación de que la idea de Jasper de instigar con celos la habitual indiferencia natural de Edward había funcionado, pero ¿era eso tan solo lujuria? Un momento antes así lo parecía, pero la forma como la abrazaba ahora, como la acunaba contra él, sugería otra cosa.

—Conoces mis motivos para querer mantener en secreto incluso la sugerencia de una relación pasajera —dijo ella, mientras escuchaba el fuerte latido del corazón de Edward a través de las capas de su elegante atuendo.

—Sí.

—Pero no estás de acuerdo.

—Lo comprendo. Pero aun así no me hace feliz. Obviamente.

—O no te las habrías ingeniado para esconderte en mi coche.

Aunque fue precipitado y desacertado, la hizo sonreír que él hubiera hecho algo así.

—No es mi forma usual de acercarme a una dama, lo reconozco.

Oírle decir «usual» fue un baño de gélida realidad. Le recordó qué y quién era él, e Isabella hizo acopio de la suficiente fuerza para sentarse. Aún estaba con las piernas abiertas sobre su regazo, con su sexo dentro, y ambos rodeados por los racimos de espuma que formaban sus faldas.

Isabella notaba la tela de sus pantalones en el interior de los muslos.

—Me siento muy agradecida contigo, pero... temerosa.

Bajo la tenue oscuridad, los rasgos cincelados de Edward eran un tanto misteriosos y su expresión podía significar cualquier cosa.

—Del escándalo. Porque soy Rothay.

¿Por qué mentir?

—Sí.

—Yo también te temo, mi gélida lady Black.

Isabella alzó las cejas un instante, centelleó la esperanza y se le humedecieron repentinamente las palmas de las manos, pegadas a la chaqueta entallada de Edward.

—¿Y eso?

Hubo una vacilación evidente.

—Bueno, para empezar ese impulso de acechar en carruajes sin haber sido invitado. —En sus dientes centelleó una sonrisa lánguida y perezosa. —Mi magnífico magnetismo resultará comprometido si alguien lo averigua. De modo que ya ves, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Y ella se dio cuenta en aquel momento de que él había eliminado de la conversación cualquier matiz de seriedad. También era muy bueno en eso, muy bueno.

Apaciguó su decepción, recordándose a sí misma con desafecto pragmatismo que de todos los hombres del mundo, él era quien tenía menos posibilidades de ponerse de rodillas y lanzar poéticas declaraciones de amor de un modo tan fácil. Por lo visto ella le había dado lo que él quería y con eso bastaba. El había calmado su acceso de lujuria, estaba satisfecho, y ella era una distracción que olvidaría. Si se había sentido celoso, fue algo pasajero, como cuando un niño ve a otro jugando con su juguete preferido.

—Me parece que no te he dado las gracias por tu imaginativo regalo —murmuró Isabella. —Mi mayordomo no está demasiado contento de tener un cachorro corriendo por ahí, pero yo debo admitir que lo encuentro tremendamente divertido.

—De nada. Parecía una criatura bastante simpática y comentaste que querías uno.

—Fuiste muy considerado. —Le acarició la mejilla; apenas un roce con los dedos.

—O un soborno calculado, para conservar tu estima quizá.

—El curvó la comisura de los labios con ironía.

Con la misma facilidad atlética que había usado para colocarla allí, Edward la levantó de su regazo. Le ofreció galantemente el pañuelo para limpiarse los restos de los muslos, se abrochó los pantalones y después golpeó tres veces en el techo del carruaje.

—Le dije a tu cochero que me dejara a varias manzanas de tu casa —dijo con voz neutra. —Ya encontraré un coche que me lleve de vuelta al baile. Nadie sabrá nunca que estuvimos juntos.

Salvo que ella lo sabría, pensó Isabella con pragmática desesperación.

Y más le valía afrontar la realidad de que lord Manderville pudiera estar terriblemente equivocado. Edward se había presentado antes con una encantadora mujer mayor del brazo. El parecido familiar era tan claro, que ella lo supo incluso antes de que los anunciaran; eran madre e hijo. La llegada de la honorable duquesa había debilitado el ánimo de Isabella para seguir con el plan de Jasper. Jessica Newton siempre era una fuente de rumores y ella no tuvo que insistir demasiado para que su amiga le revelara los detalles sobre el linaje de la familia Mason.

Edward era el único hijo varón; el siguiente en la línea sucesoria era un primo lejano, que en ese momento residía en las colonias. Para su familia era importante que él tuviera un heredero y, según Jessica, cuanto más se acercaba a los treinta, mayor era el número de mamas esperanzadas y de jóvenes debutantes dispuestas a casarse para preservar la dinastía.

Posiblemente una viuda estéril no era en absoluto lo que la distinguida duquesa tenía en mente para un hijo tan apuesto y tan buen partido.

Isabella acabó de ajustarse la ropa y asintió, incapaz de hablar.

Si, en primer lugar, lograba algún día que él considerara siquiera el matrimonio. El juego era arriesgado y las probabilidades, escasas. Pero cuando se detuvieron, y él se despidió con un prolongado beso antes de bajar de un salto del coche, ella decidió que, dado que su primera experiencia con el duque diabólico había resultado tan bien, también valía la pena intentar eso.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

El nombre que aparecía en la tarjeta le causó verdadera sorpresa. Alice frunció el ceño, sin saber cómo interpretar la inesperada visita de una mujer que apenas conocía, pero asintió, porque no se le ocurrió razón alguna para no recibir a lady Black.

Por otro lado, tampoco se le ocurría ninguna razón para la visita de la joven viuda.

—Por favor, acompáñela a la salita. Yo iré enseguida —le dijo al lacayo que le había traído la tarjeta.

Thomas estaba fuera por algún asunto y Margaret había ido a la sombrerería, así que por lo visto le tocaba a ella el papel de anfitriona. Dejó a un lado el libro que había estado leyendo y se levantó, confiando en que su falda de muselina no estuviera demasiado arrugada, pues llevaba horas sentada allí, inmersa en una novela en la que las desgracias ajenas le hacían olvidar las propias.

Pocos minutos después entró en la salita de recibir, y vio que su invitada se había sentado en una de las butacas tapizadas de seda verde pálido, cuya tonalidad contrastaba con el vibrante colorido de su piel. Delicadamente hermosa con un vestido de día color crema bordado con florecillas azules, y su esplendorosa cabellera recogida en un tupido moño, lady Black la miró con aquellos característicos ojos chocolate de enormes pestañas y su típica actitud distante.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Brandon.

—Buenas tardes, milady.

—Gracias por recibirme.

—No faltaría más. Me complace mucho que pase a verme.

Si a Alice no le fallaba la memoria, las habían presentado en una ocasión, pero a menudo coincidían en acontecimientos sociales. Sin embargo, apenas se conocían lo justo para saludarse y se sentía desconcertada por la visita de lady Black.

—No es que pasara por aquí exactamente. Vine a verla con un propósito concreto, que espero que no considere reprobable.

Esto era más intrigante por momentos. Alice se sentó frente a su inesperada invitada y se alisó casi instintivamente las arrugas de la falda. Aunque Isabella era pocos años mayor que ella, tenía una actitud serena y distante que hacía que Alice se sintiera como una colegiala. No pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Reprobable?

—Le agradecería que lo que estamos a punto de hablar quedara entre nosotras.

Esa era una afirmación interesante.

—Si desea usted compartir algo confidencial, me sentiré muy honrada de complacerla. —

Alice habló despacio, sin intentar ocultar su sorpresa. —Aunque he de reconocer que estoy perpleja. Apenas nos conocemos.

En la boca de su visitante apareció algo que solo podía describirse como una sonrisa melancólica.

—Nadie tiene demasiados amigos y yo a veces pienso que tengo demasiado pocos. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez nos sorprendamos mutuamente. Yo creo que, al fin y al cabo, tenemos bastante en común.

—¿Nosotras? ¿Y cómo es eso?

—Bien, para empezar, tenemos casi la misma edad. También, en cierto sentido, ambas estamos prácticamente solas en el mundo. Usted, debido a la muerte de sus padres y yo, puesto que el mío hace como si yo no existiera. No olvidemos que me casé con un hombre a quien no amaba y que usted, según dicen, está a punto de hacer lo mismo.

Dicho de aquella forma, resultaba espantoso. Alice notó cuál era su reacción ante una observación tan directa, por cómo tensó la espalda y apretó los labios.

—¿Cómo diantre puede usted saber lo que yo siento por lord Hyatt?

No pareció que a Isabella Black le afectara la acidez del tono de voz.

—No lo sé. Por eso es por lo que he venido aquí a hablar con usted.

Decir que Alice estaba confusa era una obviedad.

—Discúlpeme, milady, pero no comprendo por qué eso puede importarle a usted.

Se alzó levemente una ceja caoba.

—Mi matrimonio fue algo terrible. Sinceramente no le deseo a nadie esa situación.

—James no tiene nada de terrible. —«Aparte de aquel beso desapasionado, claro», susurró una voz insidiosa.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Por lo que yo sé es un buen hombre. —Lady Black emitió un suspiro revelador, casi imperceptible. —Pero ¿usted le ama?

Nadie le había preguntado eso. Nadie. Ni su tutor, ni Margaret, ni siquiera el propio James.

Aquello la perturbó y, gracias a Jasper, a Alice ya le perturbaba bastante pensar en sus futuras nupcias. Ni que le fuera la vida en ello, se le ocurría cómo responder a la pregunta que nunca esperó que le hicieran.

Cuando el silencio se prolongó, unos preciosos ojos de chocolate centellearon con aparente comprensión.

—Ya veo —murmuró finalmente lady Black.

Alice tragó saliva de forma convulsa.

—Es un hombre amable.

—Tiene aspecto de serlo.

Ella odió el matiz de conmiseración que apreció en aquella ratificación.

—Y generoso.

—Estoy segura.

—Y buen partido. —Oh, maldición, ¿realmente había usado ella esa horrible expresión, diciéndolo así, abiertamente, como si fuera algo admirable?

—Lo es. —Lady Black sonrió apenas.

¿Por qué estaba pasando esto ahora? ¿Por qué una mujer a quien casi no conocía tenía que aparecer de repente para hablarle de sus dudas más determinantes? Ese era el peor momento posible.

O quizá el más fortuito considerando su persistente dilema.

Le resultaba imposible seguir sentada. Se levantó y cruzó la habitación. Apoyó un brazo en el pianoforte e inspiró larga y serenamente.

—¿Puedo preguntarle, por favor, por qué considera usted que esto es en algún sentido asunto suyo?

Lady Black vaciló y después irguió los hombros.

—Lord Manderville me pidió que hablara con usted en su nombre.

Jasper.

«Maldito sea.»

Alice se dio la vuelta con un movimiento rígido, propio de una muñeca, y clavó la mirada en su invitada. Naturalmente lady Black estaba exquisita con todo aquel brillante cabello castaño rojizo y su voluptuosa figura, esbelta pero curvilínea, como la tentación reencarnada para un varón lujurioso y lascivo como el conde de Manderville.

—¿El la envió para que intercediera en su favor? —preguntó con vehemencia.

—¿He intercedido?

Bien, lady Black tenía razón; no lo había hecho, pero aun así Alice se sentía ofendida.

Y celosa. Muy celosa, de un modo que le afectaba al alma, la mente y definitivamente la boca del estómago. Era como si tuviera allí una bola negra y pesada como el plomo. Recuperó la compostura.

—Nunca he oído comentarios en los que apareciera su nombre, madame, pero puedo imaginar el tipo de amistad que Jasper Whitlock debe de tener con usted. Es usted mujer y atractiva, y con eso está dicho todo.

Serena y sin dejar de mirarla con aquella ostentosa calma, lady Black negó con la cabeza.

—Él no me ha rozado la mano siquiera. Es más, ni lo ha intentado.

La situación se hacía más desconcertante por momentos.

—Entonces, ¿cómo puede ser amiga suya?

Un favorecedor rubor atravesó las facciones perfectas de la mujer en el otro extremo de la salita.

—Es una historia bastante complicada, pero en resumen yo opino que en realidad él es un hombre muy decente y que, sin ninguna duda, está más que un poco enamorado de usted. De ahí mi presencia aquí. Sí, deseaba que yo hablara con usted porque según él mismo reconoció, su encanto habitual no ha surtido efecto.

—Eso es porque usted está equivocada. Él es un espantoso canalla con los principios de un gato callejero.

Pero no fue una protesta dicha con suficiente convicción. Alice le veía todavía, allí, de pie en su dormitorio, y oía su conmovedora declaración: «Te amo...».

Deseaba creerle y sentir aquel destello de esperanza de que pudiera ser cierto; era como estar en el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo. De cualquier forma, ahora tenía auténticas dudas sobre si casarse con James, incluso sin las observaciones de su inesperada invitada.

—Comprendo que la reputación del conde la frene. Eso me indica que no está usted interesada solo en su físico, título y fortuna. El no es perfecto, pero a veces es de los más granujas de quienes nosotras nos enamoramos.

Alice preguntó con cierta vacilación en la voz:

—¿Habla usted por experiencia, lady Black?

En la cara de la preciosa joven que tenía a escasos pasos de distancia había una mirada casi de censura; sus ojos azul oscuro estaban enormemente abiertos, y apretaba los puños en los costados.

Le había costado un poco decidirse a cruzar el umbral de la casa que Whitlock tenía en la ciudad, y aún sería más duro admitir la pasión que sentía en aquel momento por Edward Mason. No obstante, Isabella había prometido a Jasper que le ayudaría, y por la expresión de la cara de Alice Brandon, este estaba totalmente en lo cierto respecto a sus sentimientos hacia él. La postura de su cuerpo indicaba cierta vulnerabilidad en su conmovedora aflicción, y la mera mención del nombre de lord Manderville la había puesto vehementemente a la defensiva.

El tenía razón. La señorita Brandon no sentía indiferencia en absoluto. Todo lo contrario, a juzgar por las intensas manchas de rubor que tenía en las mejillas.

—Sí, en efecto. —Isabella fingió una despreocupación que no sentía. —Pero no es de mi insensatez ni mucho menos de lo que he venido a hablar aquí, sino de la suya. Dígame, ¿cree usted que puede casarse con lord Hyatt y no lamentar la decisión?

—Si no pensara que elegirle es acertado, no habría aceptado su proposición.

—Perdóneme, pero la palabra «acertado» no tiene nada que ver con un ideal romántico.

Los labios carnosos de Alice se convirtieron en una línea tensa.

—Yo tuve un ideal romántico una vez, lady Black, y descubrí que estaba basado en una fábula, en un mito que mi propia mente pueril había inventado. Puesto que es obvio que Jasper ha hablado de mí con usted, tal vez ya sepa que una vez creí estar enamorada de él. Su apariencia y su encanto me trastornaron cuando ni siquiera había sido presentada en sociedad, de modo que era especialmente vulnerable. Yo soñaba que tal vez un día él compartiría mis sentimientos. Como una tonta, imaginé que cambiaría por mí.

—Creo que la entiendo perfectamente —murmuró Isabella sin poder evitarlo.

Alice meneó la cabeza, algún recuerdo lejano hizo que sus ojos brillaran y pestañeó fugazmente varias veces.

—Estaba muy equivocada.

—Él me contó su versión de la historia, y he de reconocer que creo que lamenta sinceramente tanto haberle hecho daño como perder su estima.

Lord Manderville no había sido indulgente consigo mismo en aquella breve exposición, y calificó su propio comportamiento como insensible y egoísta. Isabella imaginaba el precio que pagó su orgullo varonil al exponer con tanta franqueza sus sentimientos a una desconocida. Pero intuía que aquel comportamiento tan cándido se debía a que necesitaba su ayuda con verdadera desesperación. El incidente del carruaje con Edward parecía demostrar que el conde estaba cumpliendo con su parte, así que Isabella quería devolverle el favor. Aunque no se lo hubiera prometido a Jasper, aquella deprimente mirada en la cara de la señorita Brandon la había conmovido.

Ella sabía muy bien cómo se sentía Alice.

La joven que estaba de pie junto al lustroso pianoforte se alisó la falda con una mano temblorosa, el gesto ausente y una mirada muy directa.

—Sí, él me hizo daño y sí, perdió mi estima.

—¿Y cree usted que lord Hyatt puede curar su corazón roto?

La pregunta quedó allí, suspendida en la quietud de la sala.

La respuesta fue el silencio.

Finalmente, Alice dijo con dignidad:

—Yo creo que él me tratará bien, que me dará hijos y que nos entenderemos. El tampoco está enamorado de mí por lo que parece, y de hecho eso me tranquiliza. Significa que ambos queremos lo mismo de nuestro matrimonio. Compañía y una familia.

—¿Y la pasión? ¿Y si no hay hijos? Yo puedo decir con cierta autoridad que no hay garantías de eso. Entonces estarán ustedes dos solos… para siempre.

—Somos amigos. —La réplica fue inmediata, pero algo centelleó en los ojos de la otra mujer.

¿La duda? Quizá.

—Lo cual es agradable, estoy de acuerdo, pero no suficiente.

Isabella no estaba en absoluto acostumbrada a hablar de sus sentimientos, y mucho menos de algo tan privado como lo que había compartido con Edward; sin embargo, se dispuso a ser franca.

Al fin y al cabo, se había presentado sin que la invitaran y con la intención de hablar sobre algo muy personal.

—Aunque nunca le he contado a nadie la verdad sobre mi propio matrimonio, estoy dispuesta a contársela a usted. Sé que me informaron de un modo deplorable sobre lo que me esperaba y el resultado fue desastroso. Nuestras circunstancias no son idénticas, pero existe similitud suficiente como para que yo sienta que puedo ayudarla, al margen de lo que decida usted sobre lord Manderville. No obstante, si está firmemente convencida de su decisión, me iré.

Por un momento, Alice pareció sumida en un debate interior, pero entonces volvió y se sentó frente a ella en una butaca de brocado.

—No estoy segura —confesó con un ligero temblor de voz —de por qué exactamente deseo oír lo que tiene usted que decir, pero así es.

Tal vez fuera por cobardía, pero Isabella había confiado en parte que la rechazara, para no tener que hablar de algo que había hecho todo lo posible por olvidar. Asintió y apartó la mirada, concediéndose un momento para recuperar la compostura. Se aclaró la garganta, volvió a mirarla, sonrió y reconoció con ironía:

—Yo haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, pero esto puede ser embarazoso para ambas. Permita que empiece con la sencilla afirmación de que la intimidad entre un hombre y una mujer puede significar muchas cosas. El hombre equivocado puede convertirla en una experiencia perturbadora y espantosa, y el adecuado puede hacerla más placentera de lo que pueda imaginar jamás. Confío en que no me juzgue con demasiada dureza si le digo que yo las he experimentado ambas, ya que es del dominio público que solo me he casado una vez.

Alice la miró con aquellos encantadores ojos azul oscuro.

—Si su marido era el hombre equivocado, yo difícilmente la culparía por buscar consuelo en otra parte, milady.

—Mi marido, con toda franqueza, era un hombre terrible, y una mujer nunca es más vulnerable que cuando está sometida a las necesidades sexuales de un varón. Sí, sabemos que ellos suelen ser más altos que nosotras y que tienen una constitución física distinta, pero nosotras, en tanto que damas jóvenes y protegidas, no somos demasiado conscientes de hasta qué punto ellos son más fuertes. Tampoco somos conscientes, o yo no lo era, de la mecánica concreta del acto en sí. Si es usted como era yo, debe de haberse hecho preguntas, pero ese es un gran misterio del que nos mantienen al margen, porque hablar de ello se considera vulgar.

En las tersas mejillas de Alice había aparecido un tenue rubor.

—Ni siquiera Margaret me contará demasiadas cosas. Ha prometido explicármelo antes de la boda.

Aunque solo era unos años mayor, Isabella se sentía mucho más preparada y había pagado un precio muy alto por ese aprendizaje.

—Asegúrese de que lo haga, o no dude en preguntarme a mí. Un poco de información puede ayudar mucho para iniciarse en algo tan... personal. Mi intención ahora no es explicar los detalles anatómicos del proceso, sino explicarle la confianza emocional que implica. Supone un acto de fe inmenso. ¿Es usted capaz de imaginarse yaciendo desnuda junto a lord Hyatt durante el resto de su vida? ¿Puede imaginarle acariciándola por todas partes, incluso en las zonas más íntimas?

¿Quiere usted estar entre sus brazos, probar sus besos, o más bien le imagina pasándole la bandeja de las tostadas durante el desayuno?

—Por supuesto que he pensado en mí deber de esposa. —Alice empezaba a ruborizarse más a cada momento.

—¿Deber? —Le vino a la mente la experta pericia de las caricias de Edward y el oportuno e irresistible ardor que provocaban. Cómo la había hecho estremecer, notar en su interior hasta qué punto la necesitaba, el violento placer de sentir su boca pegada a la piel. Isabella arqueó las cejas.

—O se está usted engañando a sí misma, o el deber no ha de tener nada que ver con esto.

Le había tocado alguna fibra, porque Alice dijo a la defensiva:

—La mayoría de los matrimonios de la alta sociedad no están basados en el amor, sino en aspectos prácticos.

—Ciertamente. Y ya ve los resultados. Tanto los maridos como las esposas se distancian e intentan buscar lo que no tienen entre las cuatro paredes de sus dormitorios. ¿Cómo cree que lord Manderville y el duque de Rothay han construido sus formidables reputaciones de viciosos?

Seduciendo a jovencitas casaderas no. Eso seguro, o los hubieran arrastrado hasta el altar hace mucho tiempo. Incluso fueron capaces de hacer esa escandalosa apuesta y que a la gente bien le pareciera algo divertido y fascinante.

La mujer que tenía enfrente miró fijamente el estampado de la alfombra con los ojos entornados.

—Jasper sostiene que hizo la apuesta en un momento de borrachera, provocado por mi compromiso.

—Tengo la confirmación de que dice la verdad.

Se arrepintió de aquellas palabras en cuanto las dijo. Alice no era tonta y endureció la mirada al levantar la vista.

—¿Por parte del duque?

Sí, definitivamente había hablado demasiado. Era probable que la señorita Brandon fuera de fiar, pero Isabella acababa de relacionar su nombre con ambos hombres. Reprimió el impulso de hacer una mueca e intentó ofrecer su mejor imagen de viuda fría e irreprochable.

—La fuente no importa. Yo le creo. La cuestión es: ¿le cree usted? Lord Manderville afirma que la quiere, y con su título y su fortuna no puede considerarse un mal partido, por no mencionar que usted me acaba de decir que carece de sentimientos profundos por lord Hyatt.

Alice hizo un ademán de impotencia.

—¿Y se supone que debo anular mi compromiso basándome en la leve posibilidad de que

Jasper diga realmente la verdad? No olvidemos que tengo la convicción de que aunque fuera sincero, nunca será fiel. ¿Qué sabe del amor un hombre como él?

—Yo diría... —considerando el desasosiego que a ella misma le producía ese asunto, Isabella escogió cuidadosamente sus palabras —que él se daría cuenta de la diferencia con toda seguridad.

Entre su habitual indiferencia y su amplia experiencia en esto, seguro que él más que nadie se daría cuenta de que con usted es diferente.

—Amplia experiencia, en efecto —musitó Alice, aunque ya no tenía aquella beligerante expresión de rabia y rechazo en la cara, sino una mirada más taciturna, cercana a la desesperanza.

—Dígame, lady Black, si estuviera usted en mi lugar, ¿le creería? ¿Arriesgaría todo su futuro y desecharía la posibilidad de un matrimonio sólido y estable con un hombre bueno, para depositar sus esperanzas en un conocido libertino? No hace mucho, todo Londres se moría de curiosidad cuando su nombre apareció junto al de una reconocida adúltera en un caso de divorcio extraordinariamente escandaloso. Su alegato de inocencia puede ser cierto o no.

Edward también menospreciaba su mala fama y había mencionado hasta qué punto era pura fantasía. Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—Los rumores no son de fiar y no hay pruebas de que la acusación sea cierta.

Alice parecía impertérrita, excepto por el temblor de la boca.

—De acuerdo. Eso lo admito, pero aunque él crea que es sincero respecto a sus sentimientos hacia mí, ¿quién sabe cuánto durará eso?

Ese era un argumento válido. Isabella no podía negarlo.

Alice continuó, casi como si hablara para sí misma:

—El se siente culpable conmigo. Eso lo ha reconocido. Así que ahora se le ha ocurrido una manera de solucionarlo y de excusarse por lo que pasó en el pasado. Bien, yo no estoy segura de si estoy dispuesta a olvidar o a perdonar, y su capacidad para el amor permanente sigue planteándome un auténtico interrogante.

Al menos había un destello de duda en la voz de la encantadora señorita Brandon.

—Lo sé. —Isabella lo comprendía muy bien. Ella también era muy consciente de las consecuencias de estar enamorada de alguien con tan mala reputación como Manderville. El duque de Rothay ni siquiera había declarado que sintiera nada profundo por ella, de modo que su situación era aún peor.

Durante un momento ambas se limitaron a mirarse la una a la otra, y pareció surgir una especial atmósfera de fraternidad femenina.

Alice sonrió y le hizo una proposición:

—Aunque no estoy segura de los sentimientos que me provoca su visita, lady Black, ¿le apetecería una copa de jerez?

—Me encantaría y, por favor, llámeme Isabella.

_Queridísima Ali:_

_¿Tengo derecho al menos a pedir perdón por mi comportamiento de hace unos meses en Manderville Hall? He sopesado el asunto largamente y ni yo mismo soy capaz de responderme. Lo único que sé es que desearía borrar el recuerdo de tu expresión cuando saliste del invernadero aquella tarde. Si pudiera erradicar el acto que lo causó, ten por seguro que lo haría. Yo asumo toda la responsabilidad. Al fin y al cabo soy mayor, pero, por lo visto, estos años de más no han venido acompañados de mayor sabiduría._

_El recuerdo de nuestro beso me obsesiona aún más. Quizá debería pedir perdón por ello pero, con toda franqueza, no puedo. No lamento que ocurriera. Solo lamento mi desconsiderada conducta posterior. Por favor, acepta mis más profundas disculpas._

_No soy capaz de decirte cómo ansió ver que vuelves a sonreírme._

_Tuyo, con total sinceridad,_

_Jasper Whirlock, sexto conde de Manderville_

_A día 21 de noviembre de 1811_

Alice dejó deslizar el pergamino entre los dedos, con las manos temblorosas. Vio la carta planear hasta el suelo y quedarse allí, mientras ella se tragaba el nudo de la garganta.

¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera leído esto cuando llegó? Era una pregunta irrelevante, porque por entonces seguía todavía sumida en el desconcierto y la decepción, pero seguro que era significativo que no la hubiera tirado. ¿Podía ser en parte culpa suya todo esto? Al fin y al cabo,

Jasper no había pedido ser su caballero andante, el príncipe valeroso de sus sueños, el héroe apuesto de todas sus fantasías juveniles. Era solo un hombre y por lo tanto imperfecto.

«El no es perfecto, pero a veces es de los más granujas de quienes nosotras nos enamoramos...»

Ella había construido una imagen de Jasper que no era del todo real, y cuando él no se ajustó a ella, su mundo se deshizo en pedazos. No es que careciera de defectos precisamente, se dijo, recordando a lady Bellvue entre sus brazos, pero también era cierto que quizá no era del todo culpa suya.

La diferencia era que él había pedido perdón.

Ella no.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Aquella sala mal ventilada no era ideal ni mucho menos. Jasper se sentía impaciente y se revolvió en la silla. La sesión se había prolongado de forma interminable y él empezaba a tener dolor de cabeza. Lord Norton no pareció darse cuenta del tiempo que llevaba perorando hasta que los bostezos en la Cámara adquirieron proporciones de epidemia, y finalmente cedió sin ni siquiera haber expuesto un argumento válido.

Jasper no había sido el único en aburrirse hasta el hartazgo, a juzgar por la prontitud con la que los lores abandonaron el Parlamento. Fue un alivio salir al sol de la tarde.

Pocos días antes había recibido una breve nota de lady Black sobre su conversación con

Alice, en la que le manifestaba que ella había hecho todo lo posible, y la esperanza de que hubiera ido bien. Aquella tarde, Jasper estuvo dando vueltas por su estudio como un colegial inexperto, y más tarde aguantó una ópera terrible que no le interesaba. La única parte positiva de la velada había sido que la mujer que amaba no había aparecido del brazo de su prometido. Al menos no se había visto obligado a estar sentado allí, evitando escrupulosamente mirarlos. Fue un pequeño respiro en una situación en la que parecía tenerlo todo en contra.

Así que ahora Jasper tenía dos posibilidades. Podía ponerse su ridículo disfraz y visitar a Isabella de madrugada, para suplicarle que le diera detalles sobre su conversación, o podía arrastrarse hasta el dormitorio de Alice y preguntarle a ella.

Ninguna le atraía demasiado. Ambas ideas habían resultado precipitadas la primera vez.

Jasper era un hombre que nunca se precipitaba. Es decir, excepto si se trataba de besar a damas jovencitas en bibliotecas o invadir sus dormitorios para ofrecer indeseadas y no correspondidas declaraciones de amor.

Bien, quizá se precipitaba de vez en cuando.

«Maldición.»

Estaba claro que tendría que suponer que había ido bien. Pero ¿por qué debía pensar eso? No había ningún motivo en absoluto. Alice le había rechazado con toda frialdad.

Bueno, no, no le había rechazado. Con frialdad no. Le había despachado con el trémulo rastro de una lágrima involuntaria en la mejilla, y un tono de voz muy distinto del que habitualmente tenía.

Eso le dio esperanza. Puede que fuera una falsa esperanza, pero no sentía deseos de abandonar. Aunque esto fallara —si lo que fuese que Isabella le había dicho a Alice no surtía efecto porque él había arruinado las cosas de modo irremediable, —seguía queriendo ayudar a Edward.

No había forma de arrojarse a las llamas sin chamuscarse un poco.

Rothay House era una impresionante mansión de Mayfair, situada en Grosvenor Square, con todas las galerías y entradas suntuosas de rigor, y una fachada de piedra digna de una residencia real. Le ordenó a su cochero que esperara y subió la escalera, confiando en que Edward hubiera estado tan ansioso como él por volver a casa después del debate. El duque estaba allí, según le informó el conspicuo y formal mayordomo, y si su señoría fuera tan amable de esperar en el estudio como de costumbre...

Sí. Jasper esperó. También se sirvió él mismo una copa, antes de instalarse en la butaca habitual junto a la chimenea. La estancia tenía un olor familiar de whisky y libros antiguos.

—No es que no sea siempre agradable verte, pero ¿no acabamos de pasar una tarde insoportable juntos? —Edward entró y cerró la puerta. —Si has venido a quejarte de los argumentos de lord Norton, tendré que confesarte que no me he enterado de la mitad de su discurso.

Jaspper rió y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es por eso. A mí no me preguntes tampoco. Seamos francos; cuando el primer ministro se adormece y empieza a roncar, es que ha perdido a la mitad de tu público.

—Cierto. —Edward se sentó detrás del escritorio y extendió sus largas piernas con naturalidad y una expresión inescrutable. —De modo que deduzco que la política no tiene nada que ver con tu visita.

—No. Isabella y yo nos iremos el lunes. He reservado una habitación en una posada retirada cerca de Aylesbury. No está lejos, pero tampoco demasiado cerca, y es perfecta para una cita discreta. Todo está dispuesto.

El duque de Rothay no era una leyenda sin motivo. Permaneció relajado en su silla, pero en sus ojos verdes había cierto brillo que Jasper identificó con certeza. Hubo una pausa breve, casi infinitesimal.

—Pues dejemos que gane el mejor.

—Ese ha sido nuestro objetivo desde el principio, ¿o no?

Jasper oyó el choque de una espada imaginaria, la sacudida del metal contra el metal, casi inaudible en el silencio de la venerable estancia.

—Exactamente nuestro objetivo.—Edward parecía tan frío como siempre.

—¿No tienes ninguna objeción?

—¿Por qué debería, si no tengo ningún derecho sobre la dama?

¿Por qué ciertamente? La pregunta del día. Jasper no se engañaba. O al menos confiaba en que no.

—Cuando volviste parecías un poco afectado.

Fue una afirmación imprecisa. Edward echó una mirada a la ventana.

—Como ya sabes, el término afectación es ambiguo. Me sentía un poco afectado. Ya pasó.

¿Era cierto eso? No, no lo era. Si fuera así, su amigo no se mostraría tan cuidadosamente indiferente. La perfidia de Marie había dejado algunas cicatrices permanentes. Jasper lo entendía, pero recordaba la mirada en la cara de Isabella cuando él le preguntó si se sentía implicada emocionalmente. También recordaba la áspera advertencia de Ed aquella tarde en White's.

«Sé cuidadoso con ella...»

—Al menos, en cuanto esto haya terminado, ya no tendremos que ocuparnos de esa ridícula apuesta nunca más —dijo Jasper en un tono introspectivo y meditabundo. —Fue una idea absurda desde el principio, pero hemos suscitado tal interés, que nuestra vida social se ha convertido en algo francamente incómodo.

—Tienes razón.

—Al final de la semana próxima, ya estará decidido. —Descubrirás que es encantadora. —

Edward volvió a moverse, como si no consiguiera estar cómodo. «Tozudo idiota.»

—Imagino que sí. —Jasper bebió un sorbo de su copa con aparente naturalidad.

Edward abrió la boca para decir otra cosa, pero la cerró de golpe y permaneció en silencio.

Tamborileó los dedos sobre el escritorio con un gesto de impaciencia y luego se detuvo también, como si se diera cuenta de que aquel movimiento traicionaba sus sentimientos.

¿Una objeción? ¿Una solicitud de cancelarlo todo? Jasper comprendía y le dolía sinceramente la intensidad de la batalla interior de Edward. La ecuación era muy simple. Si Edward cancelaba la apuesta, estaría confesando hasta qué punto eran profundos sus sentimientos hacia Isabella Swan.

Satisfecho de que todo hubiera salido según el plan, Jasper se puso de pie.

—Únicamente pensé en pasarme y hacerte saber que nosotros ya lo teníamos todo arreglado.

Vosotros volvisteis hace casi dos semanas, ¿verdad?

—Once días —Edward captó la precisión de su respuesta y rectificó, —más o menos.

Jasper casi no fue capaz de reprimir la risa. No es que disfrutara con la tortura que estaba soportando su amigo, sino que sentía una compasiva solidaridad masculina, que sabía que

Edward no apreciaría hasta que reconociera su propia situación.

—De modo que supongo que veremos lo que la dama tiene que decir cuando todo esto haya acabado.

«Eso ha debido de ser una puñalada trapera.»

—Supongo.

—Más vale que te prepares, Ed; ella se habrá olvidado de ti en la primera noche.

Su amigo no se inmutó. Pero tampoco le dio su rápida y usual réplica.

Jasper se fue pensando que al menos había plantado la semilla. La cuestión era: ¿daría fruto alguna vez?

La sala estaba llena de piezas de tela, de ayudantes charlatanas y del agobiante aroma del perfume de gardenias de la modista. Había una muchacha de cabello oscuro arrodillada a sus pies, ajustándole el ruedo de la falda.

Alice se limitaba a estar inmóvil, con la espalda recta, las manos entrelazadas y un nudo de tristeza en la garganta.

—Es realmente magnífico, madame Dushane. —Margaret dedicó una sonrisa a la mujer que mariposeaba por allí. —Parecerás un ángel, Alice.

¿Tenía que usar la palabra «ángel»? Eso le evocaba imágenes de un hombre con el cabello dorado, a quien, con ironía, habían bautizado con ese apodo, y no precisamente por la santidad de sus aficiones. Un hombre con los ojos tan azules, que mirarlo era como observar el fondo de un mar cristalino, y con una sonrisa tan cautivadora que ninguna mujer que estuviera a su alcance era inmune a su poder.

¿Realmente debía estar allí de pie, con su vestido de novia, y pensando en Jasper Whitlock?

Pero ¿qué otra posibilidad tenía? Al fin, Alice se obligó a darse la vuelta y a mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Sí, era un modelo encantador con una falda de satén azul pálido cubierta de encajes, que provocaban un efecto etéreo. Iba ceñido a la cintura y subía en forma de un pudoroso corpiño que apenas insinuaba la curva superior de sus senos. Sobre la tela de las mangas raglán y del cuello habían cosido una sarta de pequeñas perlas que brillaban a la luz. El vestido era sensacional.

Sin embargo, ella tenía un aspecto horrible en comparación. Estaba pálida como un fantasma; las sombras que tenía bajo los ojos por la falta de sueño empezaban a ser evidentes, y le temblaba la boca mientras luchaba contra un insuperable impulso de echarse a llorar.

¿Por qué había leído esa carta?

Margaret apareció detrás, reflejada en el espejo.

—Alice.

—No puedo hacerlo.

Las palabras surgieron apenas como un leve suspiro. Margaret separó los labios y un destello de alarma cruzó su rostro. —Mi querida niña, yo...

—No puedo casarme con James. —Alice dio media vuelta. —Lo siento... Lo siento mucho...

Madame Dushane, una mujer de aspecto desaliñado con una barbilla prominente y unos pequeños ojos oscuros, alzó las manos con un gesto teatral.

—Es natural estar nerviosa, ¿no? Todas las novias sienten lo mismo. Se le pasará. Es usted como un sueño con este vestido. Él caerá de rodillas, rendido de amor a sus pies.

La inconsistente lógica de que un pedazo de tela pudiera inspirar una emoción que, en primer lugar, estaba casi segura de que James no sentía por ella, provocó en Alice el macabro impulso de echarse a reír, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso apretó los puños en los costados y negó con la cabeza.

—No son los nervios, madame. El vestido es muy bonito, pero dudo que vaya a necesitarlo.

Margaret se dio cuenta de que estaban en un local público y dijo inmediatamente:

—Querida, ¿por qué no le pedimos a una de las chicas que te ayude a quitarte el traje y a vestirte? Podemos hablar de esto en casa y volver después, en otro momento, para la última prueba.

Alice se desvistió con rapidez y eficacia. Sustituyó el traje de novia por su vestido amarillo de día —ese que había escogido porque confiaba en que aquel color alegre le levantaría el ánimo, —y salió de la tienda detrás de Margaret, hacia el carruaje que las esperaba. Habían previsto parar en varios sitios más, pero Margaret le dio instrucciones al cochero para que las llevara de vuelta a casa.

Alice se preparó para la regañina bien merecida que Margaret le daría, con su característico estilo cortés y conciliador. En lugar de eso, aquella mujer que la había criado como si fuera su propia hija se limitó a arquear las cejas en cuanto el coche se puso en marcha.

—Madame Dushane es una modista maravillosa, pero también una chismosa terrible. Creo que en cuanto lleguemos a casa deberías hablar con Thomas enseguida, de modo que lord Hyatt sea informado antes de que se entere por otra persona. Es un buen hombre y está a punto de que le dejen plantado. Cuanto menos humillante se lo hagas, mejor.

—¿No estás sorprendida?

—Queridísima Alice, no soy ciega. ¿No te pregunté después de la última prueba si todavía querías seguir adelante con la boda?

—Sí —admitió ella con un suspiro. Las lágrimas seguían allí, escociéndole detrás de los párpados. ¿Qué más habría notado Margaret? La cariñosa comprensión en los ojos de la anciana la ponía aún más nerviosa.

—Por otro lado, está claro que algo va mal cuando una futura novia palidece un poco cada vez que se prueba el vestido de boda.

—Lo sé.

—Me alegro de que hayas llegado a esa conclusión antes de la ceremonia y no al día siguiente.

—Gracias a lady Black.

Alice recordaba perfectamente la firme convicción en la voz de la joven viuda, cuando le habló de la trampa que suponía un matrimonio sin amor. Puede que ese fuera un punto de vista romántico, sobre todo entre la clase alta, donde los matrimonios concertados eran corrientes, pero la dama parecía hablar por amarga experiencia.

—¿Lady Black? Una mentora peculiar. No sabía que fuerais amigas.

De no haberse sentido tan perturbada por la dificultad de adaptarse a la firme decisión de cancelar el compromiso, a Alice nunca se le habría escapado, pero dijo:

—No lo éramos especialmente hasta el otro día. Es amiga de Jasper.

Siguieron traqueteando. La expresión de Margaret destilaba escepticismo.

—En circunstancias normales yo no hablaría de este tema contigo, pero dudo de que sea cierto.

No he oído ni una palabra al respecto.

—No su amante. —A Alice había dejado de preocuparle si se consideraba apropiado que ella estuviera informada del tema en cuestión. En las últimas semanas había crecido diez años. —Me dijo con bastante franqueza que él nunca la había abordado con intenciones dudosas.

—Dios del cielo —musitó Margaret. —Debe de haber sido una conversación muy interesante.

Sus motivos me intrigan, pero no se lo reprocho. Me tenías preocupada y a Thomas también.

Alice miró al suelo con las manos unidas sobre el regazo.

—Los dos sois demasiado buenos conmigo, como siempre.

—No digas bobadas. Aunque no te hayamos engendrado, tú eres hija nuestra en todos los sentidos. —Luego Margaret se aventuró a añadir: —También le tenemos mucho cariño a Jasper.

Siempre es difícil juzgar hasta qué punto debe uno interferir en la vida de los demás. Yo he estado intentando dejar que los dos lo averiguarais por vosotros mismos. He de decirte que no ha sido fácil.

Así que... ellos lo sabían. Conocían su pasión, los supuestos sentimientos de Jasper... y parecía lógico deducir que también eran conscientes de la desilusión que ella sentía.

Ellos sabían de su corazón destrozado. ¿Cómo creyó que sería capaz de esconderlo?

—¿Cómo se fía una de un hombre con su reputación? —Preguntó Alice con un terrible temblor en la voz. —Y rezo porque en este momento no me hagas el discurso del granuja reformado, porque no sería capaz de responderte como corresponde a una dama. Se trata del mismo hombre que recientemente hizo una escandalosa apuesta basada en su... bueno...

Se ruborizó. Aunque ella hubiera tenido... en fin, una cantidad embarazosa de... fantasías sobre cómo sería estar en sus brazos, hablar sobre ello era otro tema.

Margaret pareció entenderla.

—Los hombres jóvenes... o todos los hombres en realidad no son siempre las criaturas más prudentes del mundo.

—Eso es quedarse corta —refunfuñó Alice.

Su acompañante le dirigió una mirada directa.

—¿No se parecen bastante a las jovencitas impulsivas, que aceptan casarse con alguien por quien no sienten casi nada, solo para demostrar una tesis absurda?

—No es lo mismo.

—Explícamelo.

¿Cómo podía discutir después de su comportamiento en la modista?

—¿Qué hago ahora? —susurró Alice.

Margaret se inclinó hacia delante y le dio unas palmaditas en las manos, que seguían rígidamente entrelazas en su regazo.

—El amor es una cosa maravillosa, mi querida niña. No lo subestimes.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Una uña larga bajó por su pecho desnudo y le obligó a abrir los ojos. Edward pestañeó, empezó a incorporarse y luego gruñó y se dejó caer otra vez.

—Dios santo, ¿qué hora es?

—Las once, querido.

—Maldición, ¿es verdad eso?

Elaine Fields rió en un tono quedo y musical.

—Sí, es verdad. Dime, ¿qué recuerdas de anoche?

El miró a la mujer que estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, la cama de ella, por el amor de Dios. La habitación era de un rosa resplandeciente. Cortinas rosa, tapices rosa, empapelado rosa, incluso olía a rosa si es que tal cosa era posible. Debía de ser un día soleado a juzgar por los ardientes haces de luz que había sobre la alfombra. Le dolía la cabeza y tenía una desagradable sensación de sequedad en la boca.

—No mucho.

Elaine arqueó una ceja delicada y perfectamente perfilada. Era una seductora pelirroja de curvas opulentas, diez años mayor que él, y a pesar de la breve aventura pasajera que tuvieron años atrás, habían conseguido seguir siendo amigos. Cuando su anciano esposo murió y la dejó inmersa en una batalla financiera con los acreedores, él había utilizado su influencia para ayudarla a librarse de sus maniobras codiciosas y arbitrarias. Ser el duque de Rothay tenía sus compensaciones de vez en cuando.

También tenía inconvenientes, si se tenía en cuenta que a Isabella ni siquiera debían verla hablando con él.

—No me sorprende —murmuró Elaine. —Diría que nunca te había visto tan bebido, Eddy.

Debería haberme dado cuenta cuando llegaste, y haberme negado a ofrecerte más coñac.

Sospecho que sufrirás las consecuencias durante todo el día.

El tenía la ominosa sensación de que tenía razón. ¿Qué demonios había pasado la noche anterior? ¿Cómo había acabado con su antigua amante? Había acudido a una pequeña reunión, había escuchado a una jovencita destrozando a Bach en el pianoforte y después... ¿fue Manderville quien propuso ir a uno de sus garitos de juego preferidos? Debió haber sido él... simplemente no podía recordarlo.

¿No había aprendido todavía a no dejarse llevar por Jasper, nada menos?

—Solo me queda rezar para que estés equivocada —dijo con cínica resignación. —Por favor, dime que no fui demasiado grosero.

—En absoluto. Nunca había tenido una conversación tan interesante en toda mi vida.

—¿Conversación? —Al decirlo se dio cuenta de dos cosas. La primera que, aunque tenía el torso desnudo, seguía llevando los pantalones. Alguien considerado le había quitado las botas, gracias a Dios, pues no creía haber sido lo suficientemente educado como para quitárselas él mismo. La segunda era que ella le había traído té, y Edward nunca se había sentido tan agradecido en toda su vida como al ver la bandeja y la tetera humeante.

Ella captó la dirección de su mirada y con una pequeña sonrisa fue a servirle una taza.

—Estuviste muy filosófico, querido.

Él se incorporó con esfuerzo hasta quedar medio sentado, y aceptó su ofrecimiento con gratitud. Después de un sorbo maravilloso musitó:

—De acuerdo, adelante, ¿qué dije?

Vestida de seda color cobre, con elegantes encajes blancos en el corpiño y los puños, y apenas la sombra de unas pocas pecas en la nariz, Elaine volvió a sentarse y le miró con una ironía evidente que suscitó un destello de alarma.

—Querías tener un debate profundo y concienzudo sobre un tema que yo creía que tú ni siquiera considerabas.

Amor.

Ella no tuvo ni que decirlo.

—Estaba borracho. —Su excusa pareció la protesta de un niño petulante.

—Por supuesto que lo estabas. Debías de estarlo, porque me dijiste su nombre. Admito que al principio me costó bastante creerlo.

Por todos los diablos, había roto la promesa que le hizo a Isabella. La cabeza le dolía más que nunca, aunque sabía que podía confiar en la discreción de Elaine.

Ella se echó a reír y continuó con toda tranquilidad:

—No hace falta que pongas esa cara de pena. Yo no diré nada sobre tu inusual relación con lady Black.

Era un imbécil. Un borracho estúpido que revelaba confidencias. Darse cuenta de ello no mejoró su estado de ánimo.

—Gracias. Y supongo que también debo darte las gracias por aguantar mis historias inducidas por el alcohol. Mis disculpas.

—No son necesarias. ¿Y lo eran? —Elaine le palmeó la rodilla.

—¿Qué? —Edward bebió más té; ya no estaba tan mareado.

—Tan solo las historias de un hombre que se ha dejado llevar por la bebida. Parecías sorprendentemente sincero.

—¿Sincero en qué sentido? —Fue una pregunta cauta. ¿Quién sabía qué había dicho? Incluso era un misterio cómo había acabado en el endemoniado dormitorio rosa de ella.

—En creer que te has enamorado de la preciosa y distante viuda del difunto lord Black.

Verdaderamente había estado borracho.

—¿Yo dije eso?

Elaine asintió; una ligera sonrisa planeaba sobre su boca.

—Más que eso, ya lo creo.

—El coñac es un catalizador de la estupidez.

—Sí, cierto, pero también es un suero de la verdad.

Ella se recostó un poco y le miró con aire abiertamente especulativo.

—¿De verdad vas a permitir que se marche con Manderville durante una semana, si esa idea te produce tanto rechazo? ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad, sin más?

De modo que la traición era completa. No solo había revelado la verdad sobre el tiempo que pasaron juntos en Essex; había confesado todo lo relacionado con la propia apuesta y el papel de Isabella en ella. «Por todos los malditos diablos.»

El té estaba ardiendo, pero bebió un larguísimo trago que le abrasó por dentro hasta llegar a su estómago revuelto.

—Si pudiera averiguar la verdad, tal vez lo haría.

—¿La verdad? Ese es tu problema, querido Eddy. Has de averiguarla.

Las antiguas amantes convertidas en confidentes, reconvertidas en filósofas, no eran fáciles de tratar cuando uno sentía la cabeza pesada como una bala de plomo. Bebió otro sorbo de líquido humeante de la taza y se esforzó en reparar cualquier daño que hubiera hecho.

—Por favor, Elaine, estoy hundido. Ella es distinta, lo reconozco. Atrajo mi interés, por no decir que parecíamos tener cierta comunión en la cama. Sin embargo, no desea que su relación conmigo sea del dominio público y destruya su reputación, y ¿quién puede culparla? A menos que le proponga matrimonio, esto se ha terminado.

Silencio.

Elaine se limitó a mirarle. ¿Realmente había dicho matrimonio? Sí, lo había dicho. «Maldición.»

Apretó los labios.

—Ella no está interesada en volver a casarse. Lo dejó bien claro.

—La mujer en cuestión es joven y ha vivido protegida. Tus historias sobre su marido me indican que tuvo una experiencia horrible pero, para empezar, el hecho de que aceptara ir contigo a Essex demuestra que no está resignada a evitar a los hombres para siempre. Por lo que dices, cambiaste su forma de pensar de un modo que solo tú puedes conseguir, querido. ¿Acaso no os entendisteis... divinamente?

—Sería infernal si alguien se entera. —Le latía la sien y se la masajeó. —¿Y quién sabe? A lo mejor Jasper también le gusta.

Era una tortura imaginarlos juntos y notó que la cara se le tensaba con una mueca involuntaria.

A Elaine no le pasó inadvertida y le preguntó con afecto:

—¿Te gustaría oír el consejo que te di anoche, ahora que estás en condiciones de recordarlo?

La sonrisa de Edward fue sincera y compungida.

—Ya que cometí la descortesía de irrumpir sin que me invitaras, de beber hasta aturdirme y de dormirme en tu cama, supongo que sería de mala educación negarse.

—Necesitas olvidarte de una vez para siempre de Marie.

La sonrisa desapareció.

No era ciertamente ese nombre lo que deseaba oír ahora, cuando su cabeza retumbaba como un tambor al frente de una columna de soldados franceses.

—Tú —dijo de un modo que esperaba que resultara tranquilo e indiferente—pones demasiado énfasis en algo que yo ya he olvidado por completo.

—No sé por qué pero lo dudo. Yo vi cómo pasaba, ¿recuerdas? Esa es la razón por la que acabaste en mi cama, por pasajero que fuera aquello. Cuando se terminó, te convertiste de repente en el duque diabólico, y la seducción superficial ocupó el lugar de una actitud ante la vida que por lo que yo recuerdo era mucho más abierta y menos cínica.

—Yo entonces era un estúpido y aparentemente no he mejorado mucho.

—Apuró el té y pensó en coger uno de los bollos que había en la bandeja, pero decidió que no.

La mera mención del nombre de Marie le producía ese efecto. La sensación de incomodidad en el estómago no se debía solo a los excesos de la noche anterior.

—Ella te traicionó.

Sí, desde luego, esa era la verdad. Marie se había adueñado de su pasión juvenil y después destrozó su fe en el amor. Ella también era viuda y muy atractiva, y le había seducido tanto con provocaciones sexuales como con el patetismo de su situación supuestamente apremiante de mujer indefensa y sola.

Solo que ella no estaba sola. Él lo había descubierto de un modo que destrozó su vida.

Recibió una valiosa lección. Las damas vulnerables y hermosas probablemente solo le causaran dolor. Entonces... entraba en escena otra viuda tentadora, con la confianza herida y un potencial no explotado para la pasión, y allí estaba él otra vez, actuando como un ingenuo a pesar de su experiencia.

No. Isabella no se parecía en nada a Marie. Estaba seguro de ello. Casi.

—No hace falta que hablemos de esto.—Edward se incorporó y dejó caer las piernas a un lado de la cama. —¿Dónde demonios están mis botas?

—Tal vez no hace falta que nosotros lo hablemos, pero quizá tú deberías hablar de esto con ella.

—No hace ni un mes que la conozco.

El fantasma de una sonrisa acarició la boca de Elaine. Se movió con su habitual gracia perezosa para recuperar las cosas que él buscaba, y recogió las botas tiradas en el suelo.

—Yo creo que es una buena señal que hiciera falta tan poco tiempo para que te implicaras tanto sentimentalmente. Ella parece perfecta para ti, si deseas saber mi opinión.

—No lo deseo —gruñó él, y aceptó una bota.

Dios santo, le dolía la cabeza.

—Pues la noche pasada sí.

Edward levantó la vista mientras embutía el pie en el calzado.

—Si me caso será solo por cumplir con mi deber. Difícilmente puedo escoger a una mujer que ha dejado claro que no está interesada en un segundo acuerdo de este tipo, y que según las apariencias es estéril. Siento una pequeña obsesión lujuriosa que pasará. Siempre ocurre lo mismo.

Elaine le miró con gesto de preocupación y una expresión solemne.

—Mucho me temo que estás dejando que Marie te engañe por segunda vez.

Más valía que esto funcionara.

Isabella se apeó del carruaje y miró a su alrededor con cuidado, sin ver nada más que una calle larga y silenciosa y unos techos de paja. Un escenario insulso que no se correspondía con la naturaleza del encuentro. Puede que no fuera la cita más notoria de toda la historia de Inglaterra, pero seguro que era el presente tema de conversación de la alta sociedad.

La propia posada era pequeña y sin pretensiones, con una fachada sencilla y una especie de cartel asimétrico descolorido por el sol y las inclemencias del tiempo. Difícilmente tenía el aspecto del sitio donde uno de los amantes más renombrados planearía una conquista.

Huw, como de costumbre, no dijo nada y se limitó a escoltarla al interior del establecimiento, con una actitud tan discreta como siempre. Sin embargo, cuando se dio la vuelta para irse se detuvo y se giró otra vez.

—Milady.

Ella había estado examinando la modesta taberna; poco más que unos suelos de madera y unas mesas vulgares. Aunque era sencilla resultaba atractiva, tenía cierta gracia pintoresca y afortunadamente estaba limpia. Isabella arqueó las cejas.

—¿Sí?

—¿Está usted realmente convencida de que desea hacer esto?

Su mirada se tornó firme al observar al joven, cuya piel había adoptado un tono rojizo.

Por supuesto. El estaba al tanto de la apuesta y de su participación en ella. Durante los cinco días que ella había pasado con Edward, Huw se había alojado en la zona de servicio de Tenterden Manor, y debía de haberlo deducido fácilmente. Se quedó allí de pie con el sombrero en la mano y una ligera capa de polvo sobre el uniforme, debida al viaje. Su cabello oscuro y rizado enmarcaba un rostro cuya expresión era una mezcla de vergüenza y preocupación. Resultaba conmovedor.

Aun así, ella intentó disimular y preguntó de un modo vago:

—¿Hacer qué?

—No me corresponde a mí decirlo, madame, pero el duque... bueno, si quiere saber mi opinión, a él no le gustaría que estuviera usted aquí.

Isabella no pudo evitar el rubor, pues ese era el mismo muchacho que los había conducido a través de Londres, mientras ellos hacían el amor en su carruaje. Pero a pesar de eso, seguía molestándole un poco la presunción de que el duque pudiera opinar sobre lo que hacía. Al fin y al cabo, ese hombre no había declarado ningún sentimiento hacia ella hasta el momento.

Él la deseaba, cosa que era distinta. Ella ansiaba algo más. Sí, lo ansiaba, o ahora no estaría esperando a lord Manderville en una humilde posada rural.

Los criados lo sabían todo. Ese era un aspecto que Isabella olvidaba a menudo, porque en el pasado ella nunca había dado nada de qué hablar.

Sonrió compungida.

—¿Para qué crees que estoy aquí, en primer lugar? Espero que a su excelencia no le guste en absoluto.

En la cara de Huw apareció el amago de una sonrisa.

—Ya veo.

El muchacho parecía verdaderamente aliviado. Hasta ese punto llegaba el convincente encanto de Rothay. Ella recordaba haber oído a los dos hombres charlando sobre caballos en la hacienda.

La había impresionado que él se dirigiera al muchacho gales con la misma cordial camaradería que con cualquiera.

A Huw le gustaba él. A ella también le gustaba. Le gustaba demasiado para su tranquilidad de espíritu. La capacidad de gustar de Edward era infinita. De eso no había duda. Demasiadas mujeres podían dar testimonio de su magnético encanto.

Cualquier cosa que pudiera haber dicho a continuación fue silenciada por la llegada del hombre a quien justo estaba esperando. Bien, eso no era exactamente así. Ella estaba citada con lord Manderville. Esperaba... y deseaba a Edward.

El aspecto de Jasper era tan gallardo como siempre, aunque fuera vestido de manera menos formal de la que solía. Llevaba una sencilla corbata de lino blanco y la chaqueta colgada en el brazo, en lugar de realzando sus espaldas. Tenía el pelo alborotado como un muchacho y sus ojos azules ardían. Saludó a Huw con una educada inclinación de cabeza y a ella le hizo una reverencia, con una sonrisa que favorecía sus rasgos aristocráticos.

—Milady.

Isabella hizo un gesto de asentimiento al joven cochero para que se retirara, manifiestamente conmovida por su deseo de protegerla.

—Gracias, Huw.

Él vaciló un momento y luego se fue. Ella se dirigió al conde.

—Veo que hemos llegado casi al mismo tiempo, milord.

El posadero, a quien no le había pasado por alto el cochero con librea, ni la forma como se dirigían el uno al otro, apareció enseguida. Era un hombre voluminoso con una coronilla calva, una cara rubicunda y una nariz con un tinte rojizo, que indicaba que tal vez él también consumía demasiada cerveza.

Jasper le dio la mano a Isabella y le apretó ligeramente los dedos. Arqueó la ceja con un gesto altanero al dirigirse al propietario.

—Nos quedaremos unos cuantos días. Debe de haber recibido usted correspondencia mía la semana pasada.

—Nuestra mejor habitación, sí, por supuesto, milord.

—El hombre se secó el rostro sudoroso con un pañuelo, volvió a meterse el reloj en el bolsillo y los condujo por un tramo corto de escalera.

Ellos le siguieron. Isabella notó la ligera presión del brazo del conde y se dio cuenta de que había algo distinto en él. No le conocía bien, pero aun así lo sentía.

Entraron en una bonita habitación con paredes de entramado de madera, una enorme cama con una colcha estampada en distintos tonos azules y verdes, y dos ventanitas con vistas a un arroyo bordeado por un prado lleno de ovejas pastando. En la parte de atrás había un pequeño huerto rebosante de verduras que parecía prometedor, al menos en lo que al menú se refería.

Claro que ella no esperaba quedarse mucho tiempo.

¿Le importaría lo bastante a Edward para venir e impedir lo que se suponía que él creía que iba a pasar?

Jasper tenía la teoría de que sí. Ella no gozaba de esa misma confianza, pero suponía que no conocía tan bien a Edward como su amigo, en cierto sentido. Pero quería conocerle. Dios del cielo, anhelaba otro baile en la terraza a la luz de la luna o, aún mejor, despertarse otra vez medio desnuda y somnolienta a su lado, rodeada por su brazo, con el halo de su respiración pegado a la mejilla mientras él dormía...

—Ali ha anulado su compromiso.

Isabella, que estaba mirando por la ventana a una oveja flanqueada por un corderito a cada lado, se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

—Ya pensé que parecía usted aliviado cuando llegó. Ahora sé por qué.

—Lo que ha de saber es que cuenta con mi gratitud infinita. Lo que le dijo a ella tuvo el efecto deseado, fuera lo que fuese.

Isabella tomó asiento en una butaca junto a la pequeña chimenea.

—Simplemente le dije la verdad. Que si se casaba con lord Hyatt, estando enamorada de usted, los perjudicaría a ambos.

Jasper escogió acomodarse en la cama con toda naturalidad.

Claro, pensó Isabella con una punzada de ironía. No era precisamente novato en compartir pequeñas habitaciones de posada con gran variedad de damas. Para ella el riesgo era mucho mayor. Estaba poniendo en peligro su reputación, tanto como cuando había ido a Essex. No por pasión, sino por una treta.

Se sentía insegura, pero Jasper le había jurado que aquello sería un éxito.

—¿Ella admitió que estaba enamorada de mí?

—No.

Su señoría pareció alicaído. Sí, ese calavera de primer orden, con una reputación que haría enrojecer a cualquier doncella, parecía un niño a quien le acababan de quitar un caramelo.

—Ya veo. Yo tenía la esperanza...

—¿De verdad creía que ella le iba a decir algo tan personal a una mera conocida? Yo hablé casi todo el tiempo, pero para ser sincera, milord, creo que ella ya estaba pensando en romper con lord Hyatt.—Isabella enarcó una ceja. —Aunque haya roto el compromiso, dudo que le vaya a resultar fácil recuperarla. No es su amor por usted lo que está en duda, es su confianza. Ese es un material que una vez que se destruye es difícil de reconstruir.

—Eso ya lo sé. —Jasper cambió ligeramente de postura en el borde de la cama y rascó el suelo con las botas. —Le he dado muchísimas vueltas a esto, créame.

Él le había dado muchas vueltas. Alice era afortunada.

—Las mujeres tienen ideas románticas sobre cómo deben ser cortejadas y conquistadas.

Él sonrió débilmente.

—¿Va usted a darme lecciones sobre mujeres, milady? Le advierto que tengo fama de ser un experto.

Su encanto era ciertamente algo palpable. No era raro que Alice hubiera sucumbido. La propia Isabella habría sido vulnerable a él, si no estuviera tan atrapada por Edward. Sonrió.

—Si no fuera por su reputación... y la de Edward... nosotros no estaríamos sentados aquí, ¿no le parece?

Él la observó desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

—Si no fuera por la apuesta, usted y Edward seguirían siendo solo conocidos, Alice seguiría planeando su boda y yo me seguiría considerando impotente para cambiar las cosas. Creo que ahora no puedo lamentar esa apuesta.

—¿Vendrá él? —Su pregunta surgió de un modo involuntario y ella apartó la mirada al instante.

Jasper rió entre dientes.

—Ah, sí.

Su confianza era tranquilizadora, pero ella no estaba segura de compartirla.

—¿Por qué está usted tan convencido?

—Por varias cosas, pero sobre todo por los once días.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

—¿Once días?

—Él sabía exactamente cuántos días habían pasado desde que ustedes dos volvieron de Essex.

Conozca yo a las mujeres o no, conozco a los machos de nuestra especie, ya que soy uno de ellos.

Llevar la cuenta de algo así no suele formar parte de nuestra naturaleza. El contó los días. Con eso está dicho todo.

Isabella era aún una ingenua cuando se trataba de ese tipo de intrigas.

—¿Eso significa algo?

—Sí. Confíe en mi palabra.

—Confío en bastantes cosas. Si no me fiara de su integridad, no estaría ahora sentada aquí.

—Supongo que no. —Sus ojos azul celeste la miraron con algo parecido a una resignada ironía.

—Edward considera un engorro su actitud ante la censura de la sociedad.

—Un engorro para sus propósitos, quiere usted decir.

—Le gustan las relaciones sin ataduras, lo admito.

—Y la mayoría de las mujeres se pliegan a sus antojos.—Isabella se irguió en la butaca.

Jasper la miró muy serio.

—Cosa que usted no ha hecho. Mire cómo lo ha puesto de rodillas.

—Yo no he tenido demasiadas pruebas de ello.

—En el caso de Ed, que esté nervioso e irritable es una prueba en sí misma. Yo sé que nunca le había visto así antes. Bueno... —Jasper vaciló—digamos que solo le había visto una vez. En aquel momento resultó un desastre. Es lógico que sea cauteloso.

Ella estaba intrigada y recordó lo displicente que se había mostrado Edward cuando le preguntó si había habido alguien especial.

—¿Quién era ella?

—Si él desea decírselo, lo hará.

«Hombres», pensó Isabella, irritada. Cuando cerraban filas era imposible conseguir información.

Lord Manderville sonrió, arqueando aquella boca juvenil y bien perfilada.

Fue algo angelical y contagioso. Isabella no pudo evitarlo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

El dijo sucintamente:

—Esperar la grandiosa entrada.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

Había esperado demasiado, demonios. Edward detuvo su caballo y maldijo en voz baja. Sí, había estado dando rodeos, y aplazó e intentó negar su insoportable deseo de seguir sus impulsos, pero al fin había sucumbido. Dios, Dios. Los había seguido.

Todo el camino hasta Aylesbury. Una serie de inquisitivas preguntas a residentes locuaces, aunque solo parcialmente útiles, le indicaron que había localizado la posada correcta.

Por todos los demonios, estaba comportándose como un idiota.

Era modesta y pequeña, situada en un extremo del pueblo, con una cubierta a dos aguas y recipientes con flores bajo las ventanas. No era lo que él habría escogido, pero tampoco tenía derecho a escoger. Jasper estaba intentando ser discreto a petición de Isabella, sin duda.

Jasper e Isabella.

Juntos.

Edward desmontó, le arrojó las riendas a un chico que salió de los establos y se dirigió indignado hacia la puerta. El interior del lugar se le antojó apropiado, en un sentido rústico, para una aventurilla romántica.

Que debía ser justamente lo que ella quería, se recordó a sí mismo.

¿Le había dado Isabella alguna indicación de que deseara otra cosa?

Aquella noche en el carruaje, cuando él se había visto obligado a pedir favores a los sirvientes y a esconderse en la oscuridad como un ladrón solo para verla, la había decepcionado. Isabella no era lo bastante sofisticada como para disimular su expresión cuando él le había confesado que ella le provocaba cautela, y le había preguntado el porqué.

La respuesta era clara, se reprochó a sí mismo con severidad: porque recelaba de que ella le hiciera hacer cosas ridículas como cabalgar a toda velocidad durante horas, hasta alguna posada pequeña y rústica, para evitar que ella decidiera sobre una apuesta desafortunada e infantil.

Él quería a Jasper como a un hermano. Esta intromisión era también para salvar su amistad, al margen de otra cosa.

No, no lo era, se confesó a sí mismo con tristeza. Era por egoísmo, porque no podía soportar la idea de imaginarlos a los dos juntos.

En la cama. Acariciándose, besándose...

Tenía endiabladas esperanzas de que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Al verle entrar, un hombre pequeño y gordo había dejado de limpiar una de las mesas, como reacción al aire de impaciencia y determinación de la expresión de Edward.

—Estoy buscando a dos huéspedes —dijo este con voz tensa. —Una hermosa mujer con el cabello caoba y un hombre rubio y alto. ¿Dónde están?

El propietario observó sus costosas ropas y dedujo su estatus social.

—Milord, yo no puedo...

—Debe llamarme excelencia. —Edward le corrigió con un tono de voz letal. Si el peso de su título servía para proporcionarle las respuestas adecuadas, lo usaría. —Y por favor, responda a mi pregunta, o me limitaré a aporrear todas las puertas hasta descubrir dónde están.

—La primera habitación a la derecha, al final de la escalera.

—El posadero, que sujetaba el trapo de cocina con desgana con su mano regordeta, captó perfectamente la exasperación del tono.

Edward asintió y se giró, pero entonces volvió a darse la vuelta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?

—Varias horas, excelencia.

Al final de la confesión se oyó un chirrido. Edward farfulló una maldición entre dientes. ¿Por qué demonios había esperado durante tanto tiempo, dando vueltas por su endiablado estudio?

Fuera ya había empezado a oscurecer.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos, como si las prisas pudieran cambiar algo a esas alturas. Se detuvo frente a la puerta en cuestión, rígido e inmóvil, al oír una pequeña y leve carcajada.

Femenina y familiar. En Essex la había oído bastante a menudo, normalmente en forma de suspiro junto al oído, cuando estaban juntos en la cama. Espontánea y libre, y tan encantadora como todo lo de ella, cuando no lo reprimía bajo una gélida fachada de desinterés.

Edward levantó la mano para llamar y, al recordar otra escena, como un fantasma del pasado que vagaba bajo la tenue luz del pasillo, se quedó quieto.

Marie había desaparecido. Él lo sabía porque había estado pendiente de ella en todo momento; de la grácil fluidez de su cuerpo cuando bailaba, de la curva de su sonrisa, del balanceo de sus caderas cuando andaba.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Había salido a tomar un poco el aire? Verdaderamente hacía mucho calor; la estrechez de la sala era razón suficiente. ¿Por qué había ido a buscarla?

Porque lo supo. Al fin y al cabo a él le había pasado lo mismo. Aquella mirada fascinante, la breve presión sobre el brazo, la delicada y sutil escena de seducción.

Sí, lo supo.

De modo que en lugar de buscar en la terraza o en los jardines, había subido silenciosamente al piso de arriba. Y se quedó allí, en el lado equivocado de la puerta cerrada de un dormitorio, y los oyó.

Dios santo, los había oído. Se suponía que ella estaba enamorada de él; sin embargo, allí estaba, disfrutando de un momento de pasión con otro hombre... ni siquiera tuvo que entrar en la habitación para saber que era cierto.

Reconoció aquel leve gemido de placer... Él lo conocía. Lo tenía impreso en el cerebro, en las terminaciones nerviosas, en el corazón...

Entonces había abierto la puerta y ahora, comportándose como un idiota por segunda vez, la abrió de par en par con más fuerza de la que pretendía, haciéndola rebotar contra la pared con gran estrépito.

Con el corazón desbocado y dispuesto a enfrentarse a la peor de las posibilidades, descubrió en lugar de eso a la mujer con quien estaba obsesionado, sentada en una butaca junto a una chimenea de ladrillo, con una copa de jerez suspendida a la altura de los labios, y los ojos abiertos como platos ante su brusca aparición.

Completamente vestida, con todas las fruslerías femeninas en su sitio y el cabello todavía recogido en un sencillo moño. Jasper, sentado sobre la cama, también estaba totalmente vestido, desde las botas hasta la corbata de lazo.

No, no era en absoluto la misma escena en la que había irrumpido diez años atrás.

«Alabado sea Dios.»

El alivio le dejó sin habla. O tal vez fue otra cosa, algo parecido a la contrición. Ante el silencio subsiguiente, se las arregló para decir con brillantez:

—Buenas tardes.

Fue Jasper quien contestó. Su viejo amigo se puso en pie con un movimiento ágil y una discreta sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios. Sacó un reloj del bolsillo del chaleco con estudiada precisión, lo miró y volvió a guardarlo.

—Has tardado más de lo que pensé, Ed. «¿Qué?»

Edward quería fulminarle con la mirada, pero a pesar de llevar años de práctica en el control de sus emociones, no lo consiguió y dijo con frialdad:

—¿Te importaría explicar ese comentario?

—¿Te importaría explicar tu presencia aquí? —Jasper se dirigió lentamente hacia la entrada. — No a mí, por supuesto, porque yo me voy. Pero estoy seguro de que lady Black querrá oír lo que tengas que decir. Ven a verme cuando vuelvas a Londres.

«¿Qué demonios está pasando?»

Edward se apartó de la trayectoria de su amigo, que le rozó el hombro al pasar. En la cara de Jasper había una ligera pero inconfundible sonrisa de ironía.

Sí, como si Edward no se burlara ya suficientemente de sí mismo. Justo lo que necesitaba, que alguien más se riera de él.

Pero era difícil estar muy molesto, si de pronto estaba a solas con Isabella. Solo. Con ella. En una posada remota en el campo.

Un sueño hecho realidad. No, una fantasía masculina hecha realidad. O tal vez una combinación de ambas.

Definitivamente ella tenía un aspecto encantador, con su sencillo vestido de muselina rosa pálido, la ropa arrugada por el viaje, y aquellos luminosos ojos chocolate que le clavaban la mirada desde el otro extremo de la pequeña habitación.

La cama, constató Edward, parecía bastante confortable.

Más tarde le daría las gracias a Jasper por haber elegido ese sitio.

—¿Me esperabas?

Ella respondió con voz queda:

—Confiaba en ello.

Ella confiaba. Dios santo, aquello le quedaba grande.

—Ni siquiera yo sé por qué estoy aquí. —Exasperado, Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo con la respiración entrecortada. —Salvo que realmente no podía aceptar la idea de que soportaras la segunda parte del trato.

—¿Así que viniste a salvarme? —Estaba sentada allí, sujetando la copa con la punta de los dedos y el rostro impenetrable. Normalmente él interpretaba lo que estaban pensando las mujeres. No, eso era falso... suponía lo que pensaban las mujeres, pero interpretarlo era algo distinto. Ahora, la verdad, no tenía ni idea.

Edward pasó al interior del dormitorio y cerró la puerta al entrar.

En ese momento desterró el fantasma de Marie no solo al pasillo, sino al pasado, para siempre.

—Vine por ti —dijo con simple honradez. —Ahora estás obligada a ayudarme a entender qué significa eso exactamente.

—¿Obligada? —Isabella alzó sus cejas caoba, pero cada vez estaba más ruborizada. —Rothay, debes comprender que solo porque seas un amante experimentado, atractivo en todos los sentidos y capaz de encantar a una serpiente para que salga de su cesta, eso no me convierte necesariamente en una de tus conquistas.

—Ah, ¿no? —sonrió él.

¿Cómo podía haberlo dudado en algún momento?

—Bien —dijo ella con esa misma voz pragmática y severa, típica de lady Black, que contradecía la ardiente expectativa que había en sus ojos, —no estoy convencida de ello.

Nadie sabía cómo lanzar un desafío como ella. Nadie. Con una sola nota había conseguido poner su vida del revés. Y mira lo que estaba haciéndole ahora. Isabella seguía en el otro extremo de la habitación, y sin embargo él notaba cómo crecía su erección ante la simple posibilidad de tenerla cerca.

Esto no era simple deseo. Eso ya lo había sentido. Muchas, muchas veces. Era el agua que movía el molino, era lo que impedía que pensara en Marie, era el pasado.

Esto era diferente. Esto había sido diferente desde el momento en que la había besado, aquella cálida tarde en la terraza de Essex, y había probado por primera vez su vacilante pero ansiosa pasión.

O tal vez cuando Isabella se había quitado el sombrero y el velo, allá en la sórdida tabernucha...

Oh, maldición, ¿a quién demonios le importaba cuándo? Había sucedido.

Sin más.

Él tenía un aspecto magnífico.

Hosco, un poco despeinado, desmejorado, irritado, y sin embargo ella reconocía con vivida claridad aquel brillo de sus preciosos ojos verdes.

Deseo.

El escandalosamente delicioso duque de Rothay la deseaba.

¿Era excesivo esperar que eso no fuera lo único que le había hecho venir desde tan lejos?

Era difícil estar segura, a juzgar por el bulto que tenía en los pantalones cuando se despojó de la chaqueta. Pero, tal como lord Manderville había señalado, cuando el duque diabólico deseaba que una mujer colmara sus necesidades básicas, no precisaba recorrer ninguna distancia para encontrarla.

Pero él había venido.

El riesgo había valido la pena.

Edward avanzó con determinación a través del dormitorio. Isabella bebió compulsivamente un sorbo de jerez, sin apartar los ojos de la esbelta silueta que se acercaba a ella. Era tan alto, tan masculino y poderoso como le recordaba, e igual de intimidante que la última vez que ambos se habían sostenido la mirada a través de un salón de baile abarrotado.

Salvo que él se detuvo frente a su butaca y extendió la mano, en lugar de hacer algo más aparatoso como levantarla en brazos.

Una mano extendida. Solo eso.

Era un símbolo de lo que ella esperaba que le ofreciera. No solo placer pasajero, sino una unión mucho más determinante. Edward había venido desde Londres para impedir que ella siguiera adelante con su oferta de arbitraje, y lord Manderville había hecho mutis como estaba planeado, dejándolos a solas. Hasta el momento todo estaba saliendo bien.

Isabella sintió vibrar en la muñeca y en la garganta el latido acompasado de su corazón.

Tomó la mano que él le tendía, entrelazó los dedos y dejó que Edward la pusiera de pie con gentileza.

—Como dije, yo confiaba...

Se detuvo, vacilante, sin saber cuánto estaba dispuesta a ofrecer.

Él tenía una leve sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Un mechón de pelo cobre sobre la ceja. Polvo del camino en los pantalones y en las botas. Le cogió la copa de jerez de la mano y la dejó a un lado.

—¿Confiabas en qué?

Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué perjuicio había en decirlo? Bien, quizá había un riesgo, pero Edward había recorrido una distancia importante para interponerse, y aunque Jasper juró que eso pasaría, a ella le sorprendió y la hizo feliz.

—Confiaba en que vendrías.

Se arqueó una ceja caoba.

—Yo confiaba en no hacerlo —dijo él con un quedo murmullo, antes de hundir sus labios en la boca de Isabella.

Aquello no fue en absoluto un beso tierno. Fue intenso, exigente, pero al mismo tiempo rendido en cierto sentido. Isabella se apoyó en él, dejó que se abriera camino con la lengua y los labios, y descubrió que tenía las manos en la solapa de su chaqueta y los senos contra su pecho.

Podía perdonarle incluso aquel áspero tono de voz, ya que obviamente él creía que estar allí era un error.

El duque diabólico no era en absoluto encantador en aquel momento... y a ella le encantaba.

Adoraba el ansia impulsiva de aquel abrazo, adoraba la falta de gentileza. Él era capaz de fascinar de forma premeditada y tentadora, de seducir de un modo irresistible, pero esto era algo totalmente distinto. Sus manos deambularon sobre el cuerpo de Isabella y ambos se fundieron en uno.

Una cabellera cobriza le acarició la mejilla. Una boca exigente y ardorosa le poseyó los labios y ella sintió su miembro, rígido y erecto, incluso a través de la ropa. La pequeñez de la habitación no importaba; la oscuridad del cielo no significaba nada; todo su mundo se reducía a un hombre.

Eso lo decía todo.

Un hombre.

—Edward —murmuró junto a sus labios.

Él contestó con un susurro:

—Estoy aquí. Que Dios me ayude, no soportaba estar lejos.

Sí. Él estaba allí. Eso convertía su cuerpo en algo tenso y anhelante.

—Me alegro.

—Déjame demostrarte hasta qué punto estoy aquí. —La condujo hacia la cama.

Edward conjuró la magia con sus manos. Ella no tuvo ninguna posibilidad, pero tampoco lo deseaba. Le desabrochó el vestido y lo retiró de sus hombros con tal rapidez, que ella apenas notó cómo se deslizaba y se desparramaba en el suelo. Camisola, medias y zapatos fueron despachados con la misma velocidad con la que la levantó para depositar su cuerpo desnudo sobre el cobertor.

—Ahora sí que vale la pena haber viajado desde Londres hasta aquí —dijo él mientras empezaba a desnudarse con parsimonia y sus ojos erraban por el cuerpo de ella.

Isabella había extrañado esto, mucho. La descarada audacia de aquella mirada y el consiguiente torbellino de excitación en su vientre. Él se despojó limpiamente de su ropa y durante un minuto se limitó a estar allí de pie, como si se diera cuenta, con una intensidad igual a la de su deseo, de que aquel momento era realmente importante para ambos.

Después trepó a la cama y al interior de los brazos de Isabella; se deslizó por completo sobre ella, y reclamó de nuevo su boca con los labios. Esta vez fue un beso lento y perverso, con su pene erecto y duro entre los dos. Isabella se restregó contra aquel miembro henchido, y obtuvo un gruñido de aprobación desde lo más profundo del pecho de Edward.

A ella le encantaba la forma como él movía las manos sobre su cuerpo; la cálida sensación de su boca sobre el cuello, mientras ella se arqueaba entre sus brazos; el aroma de su piel. Ya estaba húmeda y dispuesta, ansiosa por sentirle en su interior. Separó las piernas de forma natural; una invitación que él no dejó pasar. Edward apuntaló su peso con los antebrazos y aceptó la oferta.

Usó las rodillas para abrirle más los muslos mientras se preparaba para penetrarla.

Por un momento se detuvo; la tensión de su musculosa silueta puso de manifiesto la contención que ello suponía.

—Yo nunca soy posesivo.

No fue una sorpresa que todavía tuviera problemas para definir sus actos.

Isabella miró hacia arriba. Un placer lánguido asaltó sus sentidos mientras la expectativa hacía vibrar todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

—Lo sé.

La punta de su miembro erecto descansaba contra la cavidad de Isabella, pero él no se movió.

—Pensar en ti con Jasper, oh demonios, en ti con cualquiera, era superior a mis fuerzas. Era una tortura.

Más que las palabras emotivas, fue la mirada lúgubre de su rostro tan apuesto lo que la hizo sonreír. Le acarició la mejilla.

—Yo no lo hubiera hecho en ningún caso.

—¿Por qué no? Dime.

Ella captó el tono intenso y ronco de su voz. El hecho de que Edward Mason, el diabólico amante de tantas mujeres, cuyo dulce y experto carisma era objeto de comentarios que se disimulaban tras manos enguantadas allá donde iba, le estuviera suplicando una especie de declaración previa le resultó patéticamente divertido. Él era muy bueno en todos los aspectos relacionados con hacer el amor, pero en apariencia ese mismo amor era algo que desestabilizaba su habitual calma imperturbable.

Ella tampoco era muy buena en esto. Pero lo intentó.

—No puedo imaginar estar con nadie más que contigo.

—¿Por qué no te habrías acostado con Jasper? Ese era el pacto. Las mujeres le encuentran tremendamente atractivo.

¿Se sentía Edward, verdaderamente inseguro con respecto a ella?

Al darse cuenta de aquello, Isabella se sintió eufórica.

—El pacto fue antes —dijo con un tono tranquilo y directo.

—¿Antes de qué?

Edward entornó los ojos por un instante. Ella sentía el calor que emanaba de él, la evidencia de su deseo presionaba su piel ansiosa, el leve temblor en sus brazos mostraba la cantidad de control que le exigía no culminar el acto que ambos deseaban con tanta desesperación.

—Antes de ti, Edward.

—Sigue. —Aquel tono de impaciencia exigía algo. La mirada de su rostro decía que había cabalgado tras ella, y que en la declaración que ella hiciera debía de haber una razón sólida para justificar eso.

Isabella no había declarado su amor a nadie nunca en la vida, pero también era cierto que nunca había amado a nadie antes. A su madre quizá, de niña, pero no se acordaba de ella en realidad. Ni su padre frío, severo y distante, ni su tía insensible y sumisa, y menos que nadie Jacob, a quien odiaba, le habían inspirado sentimientos de cariño. Edward, con sus hábiles y gentiles caricias y su sonrisa irresistible, se había ganado no solo su cuerpo sino también su alma.

Un silencioso baile en una terraza a la luz de la luna y ella estuvo perdida.

Se esforzó en decir lo adecuado.

—Desde que me tocaste... desde Essex... supe que no podía. En cuanto volvimos se lo dije a Jasper y retiré mi oferta.

—¿De modo que esto era una trampa?

La última cosa que ella deseaba era que él sintiera eso. Alzó la mano y le acarició la boca con la yema del dedo.

—No. No sé cómo llamarlo, pero así no. Creo que Jasper suponía que si tú creías que iba a seguir adelante con esto, analizarías tus sentimientos.

—¿Se le ocurrió pensar que yo no tenía deseos de analizar mis sentimientos?

Ella no pudo evitar reír ante el tono de disgusto, pero seguía sintiendo cierta timidez cuando dijo:

—Estoy encantada de lo que pasó porque... —alzó ligeramente las caderas para enfatizar la frase, —ahora estamos aquí. Así. ¿Te importaría...?

Edward pareció satisfecho con aquella declaración incompleta, pues gruñó con una sonrisa que tenía cierto aire lobuno.

—No me importaría en absoluto.

La penetró con rapidez, con ímpetu y con fuerza suficiente para hacerla jadear. Envainó por completo su pene rígido hasta el fondo y la maravillosa sensación la hizo temblar. Isabella cerró los ojos.

—Sí.

Se movieron al unísono y sus cuerpos expresaron lo que por lo visto ellos no podían decir con palabras. El ritmo era desatado, salvaje, y Isabella se deleitó en él mientras escalaba hacia aquel paraíso.

No, no podía imaginar hacer algo tan íntimo, tan maravilloso, con nadie que no fuera el hombre que se movía con ella ahora, buscando juntos... descubriendo...

La culminación fue extática, un placer tan agudo que ella sintió como si el mundo se parara y el cielo se desplomara. Se estremecieron a la vez, envueltos en sensaciones, inmóviles y regodeándose, tras dejarse caer en una maraña de brazos y piernas y ambos reacios a hablar, una vez que su aliento empezó a serenarse y a convertirse en respiración normal.

Edward había llegado al clímax después que ella. Aún desnuda en sus brazos, con el cuerpo húmedo en la secuela de una pasión tempestuosa, una parte de Isabella seguía atónita y sin creer que aquello hubiera sucedido realmente.

Un dedo esbelto dibujó un sendero a lo largo de su mandíbula y le acarició el labio inferior. La miraban unos ojos verdes bajo un velo de pestañas entornadas. Edward sonrió, pero aquella no era la mueca habitual y despreocupada de sus labios. Era, por el contrario, algo casi melancólico, una palabra que ella nunca habría aplicado al duque de Rothay.

—¿Aún sientes temor?

Isabella se movió, cosa que le costó cierto esfuerzo pues se sentía tan maravillosamente saciada y satisfecha.

—¿Qué?

—Aquella noche en tu carruaje, me dijiste que yo te inspiraba temor.

Ella negó con la cabeza y su pelo recorrió sus hombros y su espalda desnudos.

—Dije que sentía temor al escándalo.

—¿Ya no lo sientes?

¿Eso quería decir que Edward nunca iba a ofrecerle más que lo que acababan de compartir?

Sin saber exactamente cómo responder, Isabella se recostó contra él, en silencio, vacilante, sintiendo que su felicidad se desvanecía un poco.

—Isabella...

—Si me estás pidiendo que vuelva a tener una aventura contigo —admitió ella despacio, — confío que este no sea el motivo por el que cabalgaste hasta aquí. Aquellos días que pasamos juntos fueron una revelación para mí. Eso ya lo sabes. Sexualmente, sí. Pero en tu cama no descubrí solo sabiduría. ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en el claro del bosque e hicimos el amor por primera vez? Sé que no hice el comentario provocativo que tú deseabas, pero te dije la verdad. Eres un hombre muy bueno, Edward. Aparte de todos esos detalles de título, linaje, riqueza y de la destreza sexual, tú eres... tú.

Él le acarició la barbilla con dulzura y la obligó a levantar la cabeza para poder compartir la mirada.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

Cómo deseaba Isabella poder ser indiferente. Pero no pudo y susurró:

—Yo me enamoré de ti. De ese hombre, no del duque diabólico, sino del real.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Tres días. Habían pasado tres días desde que había vuelto a Londres, desde aquella pequeña posada donde imaginaba que Edward e Isabella estaban disfrutando inmensamente.

Jasper, en cambio, no lo estaba pasando bien. Mantenerse alejado de la residencia de su tío en la ciudad había sido una tortura, pero no sentía ningún deseo de aparecer en la puerta, como un buitre que se posa sobre un cadáver, en el instante en el que se hizo pública la anulación del compromiso de Alice. De modo que esperó.

Tres días muy largos.

El crepúsculo había llegado cargado de insidiosas intenciones y después la oscuridad, y él seguía sentado, taciturno y vacilante. Su escritorio, habitualmente limpio, estaba repleto de documentos que apenas había hojeado, porque no tenía capacidad para concentrarse. Una bocanada de brisa nocturna trajo consigo aromas de la calle y del jardín, el olor era una mezcla ecléctica del humo de la chimenea y de rosas a punto de marchitarse.

Era tarde. Quizá debería ir a White's o a Brook's, cualquiera de los dos clubes, buscar un rincón y una botella de whisky y...

¿Y qué? ¿Sentarse a pensar en ella en otra parte?

Sí, eso sería provechoso.

El sonido de un leve chirrido le despertó de su ensimismamiento. Al darse cuenta de que no estaba imaginando cosas frunció el ceño, alarmado, y al ver una esbelta pierna deslizándose sobre el alféizar, se sentó, paralizado.

Podía haberse asustado, pero puestos a pensar, los intrusos no solían tener unas pantorrillas tan bien formadas. Ni tampoco llevaban vestidos de noche de seda color crema. Fascinado por la sorpresa, Jasper se quedó inmóvil en su butaca.

Pero su corazón había empezado a latir.

Alice aterrizó en el suelo con la respiración apreciablemente agitada, y después se irguió y se sacudió la falda. Las cortinas que tenía detrás se movieron con un revoloteo que enmarcó su cuerpo estilizado. Como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo que trepara por la ventana de su estudio, ella se limitó a decir:

—Vi que había luz.

Con cierta tardanza, porque seguía atónito, Jasper se puso de pie de un salto y estuvo a punto de tirar la silla.

—Ali, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Ella, con su cabello de ébano y su piel de marfil, siguió allí con la barbilla ligeramente levantada y una mirada desafiante en sus ojos azules.

—¿No es este el método que solemos usar para visitarnos el uno al otro?

Él le devolvió la mirada, preguntándose si no estaría sufriendo algún tipo de alucinación absurda.

—Demonios, no. Si quieres visitarme, y las damas no visitan a los caballeros, ven con un batallón de acompañantes y por la puerta principal.

La barbilla de Alice se alzó un poco más.

—Ya entiendo. Hay una serie de normas para ti y otras muy distintas para mí. Es perfectamente correcto que tú trepes por la ventana de mi dormitorio, si tienes algo que decirme, ¿y yo no tengo la misma libertad?

Jasper se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—Por Dios santo, Ali, ya sabes que no. ¿Margaret y Thomas saben que estás aquí?

—Claro que no.

Él se sintió palidecer.

—Por favor, dime que no has venido andando.

—No iba a pedir el carruaje, ¿verdad? Esto no está lejos y yo no soy una lisiada.

Una mujer joven, sola por las calles a... Jasper echó una ojeada al reloj y vio que era más de medianoche... aquellas horas; aunque el vecindario fuera tranquilo y respetable, era una imprudencia suficiente para que sintiera un temblor en las rodillas.

—Dios —musitó, —eres una pequeña majadera.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

El término obstinada no bastaba para describirla. Jasper le habló con dureza, porque seguía conmocionado por el riesgo que ella había corrido, no solo para su reputación, también para su seguridad.

—Voy a dejarte a salvo en casa.

—No. —Ella inspiró bruscamente y meneó la cabeza. —Ahora tengo el valor para hacer esto.

Mañana por la mañana quizá cambie de parecer. Además, quiero seguir adelante y no dedicar ni un minuto más a esta batalla interior que por lo visto no puedo resolver. ¿No estás interesado en lo que me ha traído hasta aquí?

Era la misma pregunta que él le había hecho, la noche que se había sentido tan desesperado como para trepar hasta su dormitorio.

Ella le había contestado que no.

Pero no había dicho la verdad. Él lo había visto en la vulnerabilidad de sus ojos.

Ya había habido bastantes malos entendidos entre ellos como para empeorar la situación con más mentiras. Jasper dijo simplemente:

—Ya debes saber que sí.

Y con la venia, Alice dudó. Estaba tan encantadora bajo el leve resplandor de la tenue luz de la lámpara... El vestido crema hacía que pareciera más joven e inocente que nunca. Aunque era lo bastante escotado para insinuar un poco las curvas superiores de sus pechos firmes. Ya no había nada infantil en ella. Era una mujer seductora en todos los aspectos, incluido su espíritu independiente.

Y eso era algo cautivador, cosa que él no necesitaba. Él ya era su cautivo.

—Me he enterado —dijo para ayudarla.

Ella no intentó fingir que no sabía de qué le hablaba.

—Sí. Imagino que a estas alturas todo el mundo sabe que cancelé mi compromiso con James.

Me sentí terriblemente mal al hacerlo, pero no tan mal como si le hubiera hecho el flaco favor de casarme con él. Me parece que ni siquiera le sorprendió demasiado, tal como tú dijiste.

Jasper se limitó a mirarla. Arqueó una ceja, despacio.

—No seas engreído —dijo ella.

Habría sido más efectivo si no se le hubiera quebrado la voz. No fue gran cosa, tan solo un desliz en el tono, pero bastó. Para la esperanza.

—Intentaré no serlo —murmuró él. —Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que haya algún motivo para que sea engreído. ¿Lo hay? Salvo, quizá, tu insólita aparición y presencia aquí a estas horas.

—Sigo enfadada contigo. —Ella ni siquiera contestó a la pregunta.

—Lo he notado —admitió él con lúgubre ironía. —Nunca había pagado tan caro un error.

Ella le miró con ojos luminosos, la boca le temblaba solo un poco.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué he de hablar contigo. Durante todo el año pasado he estado intentando que la imagen de un hombre a quien creía conocer se ajustara a quien eres tú realmente, y no ha sido una tarea agradable. Dame una razón lógica para confiar en ti.

A él no se le había ocurrido pensar en ningún momento que aquello fuera a ser fácil. Había una cierta ventaja, y desventaja, en conocer tan bien a alguien. Ella amaba de forma total, pero acusaba la traición con el mismo apasionamiento. Jasper se concedió un momento y después dijo en voz baja:

—Ali, sé que el año pasado me comporté de forma insensible y estúpida. Por favor, no dudes en considerarme así. Pero escúchame un momento, ¿no puedes entender que lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros me parecía tanto prohibido como antinatural? Tú eras tan joven y allí estaba yo, con esa reputación que no puedo evitar y que proviene en parte de mi padre. Más una desacertada inclinación por la protegida de mi tío. Me resultaba bastante difícil saber cómo actuar.

—De manera que caíste directamente en los complacientes brazos de lady Bellvue. —Su mirada acusadora era inconfundible. Aún estaba enfadada.

Pero también estaba allí. Había acudido a él.

—Te he explicado el porqué y me he disculpado.

—Jasper buscó a tientas las palabras adecuadas, algo que mitigara la tensión que expresaba la postura de los gráciles hombros de Alice. —Antes ni siquiera se me había ocurrido pensar en el compromiso.

—¿Antes?

Aquella pregunta, formulada con delicadeza, le planteaba un desafío. Muy bien. Ella necesitaba oírlo. El la satisfizo:

—Antes de ti.

—Y ¿ahora sí?

—¿Dispuesto a pensar en el compromiso?

—Sí.

Ella tragó saliva y los músculos de su cuello se tensaron visiblemente.

—Necesito pruebas.

Bien, era bastante difícil cumplir esa orden, pero ella merecía por lo menos lo que Hyatt le había dado, e incluso más.

—Cásate conmigo, Ali —dijo Jasper con la voz ronca.

Ella dio un paso hacia él; en su cara había una expresión difícil de interpretar.

—¿Quieres que me case contigo?

—Te lo acabo de pedir. —Jasper no podía creer que lo hubiera dicho tan fácilmente, renunciando a su libertad, sin dudas ni excusas. —Sí, quiero que te cases conmigo. Que seas mi esposa.

—Si eres sincero, zanjémoslo pues. —La cara de Alice mostraba cierta determinación, con sus finas cejas ligeramente unidas y sus dulces labios apretados. —Tómame.

Él se quedó inmóvil, con todos los músculos en tensión. Atónito e impresionado, la miró fijamente.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tienes problemas de oído? —Ella se acercó más y a él no se le pasó por alto el gentil balanceo de sus caderas, provocativo tanto si lo hacía de forma consciente como si no. —Llévame a tu cama. Tenemos hasta el amanecer.

Jasper se quedó sin habla. Aunque sus emociones se resistían a la sugerencia, sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba. Al cabo de un momento acertó a decir:

—No tengo intención de tratarte de forma poco honorable.

La sonrisa de ella fue inesperadamente seductora para una joven inexperta.

—Se supone que tú eres el amante más hábil de Inglaterra, ¿no es verdad? Creo que es eso lo que has proclamado ante toda la alta sociedad. Incluso se dice que has apostado una pequeña fortuna para defender ese título.

—Estaba...

—Sí, lo sé —interrumpió ella levantando la vista hacia él, con la sombra de sus curvas y de sus exquisitas facciones iluminadas por la luz trémula. —En aquel momento estabas borracho, pero aun así esa idea debe de haber surgido de cierta convicción íntima y yo quiero que lo demuestres.

A mí.

—Alice. —El reproche perdió efecto cuando él dirigió la mirada hacia su boca de forma involuntaria. —No me tientes, por favor.

—¿Por qué no?

—Thomas me cortará la cabeza, para empezar.

—No se lo digamos. —Ella se acercó lo bastante para colocarle una mano sobre el pecho. Él sintió la leve presión a través de la ligera camisa de lino. —Es algo que yo deseo. Sin dudas, sin posibilidad de que tú cambies de opinión y sin que haya vuelta atrás para ninguno de los dos. Si hay algo que sé de ti es que no seduces a jovencitas inocentes. Ni siquiera cuando me decía a mí misma que te odiaba, consideraba que este fuera uno de tus pecados.

Era verdad. Él no hacía eso.

—Así que —ella continuó, como si estuviera proponiendo algo lógico y perfectamente coherente —si haces esto... si me comprometes, sabré que tu propuesta es auténtica.

—Es auténtica —protestó él sin saber cómo actuar, porque recibir proposiciones de una dama joven y respetable quedaba fuera del ámbito de su experiencia. Las dudas de Alice eran en cierto modo ofensivas, pero él tampoco le había dado demasiados motivos para la confianza.

—Entonces ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Podemos esperar hasta la noche de bodas.

Jasper luchaba desesperado por comportarse como un caballero y evitar aquella repentina erección. Ella estaba tan cerca, tan tentadora, focalizaba de tal modo todos sus deseos...

—Yo no quiero esperar. Esto es importante para mí.

La convicción de su voz le desarmó. Maldición, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Postularse para una canonización? La mujer que deseaba más que nada en el mundo le estaba pidiendo que la llevara a la cama. Por otro lado, susurró una voz traicionera en su interior, la anulación de su compromiso había generado bastantes rumores, y ella no podía prometerse formalmente de un modo inmediato sin que los comentarios adquirieran proporciones ensordecedoras, de modo que una boda rápida y discreta era apropiada en cualquier caso.

Jasper lo intentó una vez más.

—Te acompañaré a casa.

—No. Tú afirmas que me amas. Demuéstralo. —Le temblaron los labios. No mucho, pero bastó para que él se diera cuenta.

—No solo lo afirmo. Te amo —dijo Jasper con la voz tomada.

—Entonces bésame.

El deseaba tocarla, besar aquellos dulces labios, abrazarla fuerte y hacer que ella se preguntara cómo podía ser aquello.

Cómo sería. Él sabía cómo dar placer a una mujer, cómo provocar esos ardorosos suspiros y movimientos sutiles, cómo llevarla al borde del éxtasis y hacer que se deslizara por el precipicio, justo en el momento apropiado.

Alice alzó la vista hacia él; estaba tan bella que Jasper tuvo que contener la respiración.

—¿Entiendes lo que esto supone para mí? —Su voz era débil; sus ojos, acuosos.

—Durante el pasado año —le informó él, bastante afectado también, —he aprendido bastante sobre el amor frustrado, Ali.

—Enséñame. Creo que yo también sé lo que es.

No pudo resistirlo. El impulso de abrazarla era demasiado fuerte. Como el brillo azul celeste de sus ojos. Jasper la atrajo hacia sí. Deslizó los pulgares por la superficie de sus mejillas, impregnadas ahora de una humedad reveladora, y le acarició apenas las cejas con los labios.

—Permite que te lo defina. Podemos comparar nuestras notas. Es una tortura, pero a la vez es el mayor de los placeres. Te destroza el corazón, pero también es algo jubiloso. Es prodigioso y desesperante al mismo tiempo. ¿Voy bien?

Un gesto de asentimiento casi imperceptible, entre sus manos que la acunaban.

—Ali. —Jasper bajó la boca.

—Sí.

Sus labios se encontraron, se acariciaron, se separaron y volvieron a encontrarse. Con todas las legiones de mujeres, con todos aquellos coqueteos sin importancia, charlas desenfadadas y momentos de abandono en alcobas prohibidas, él jamás se había sentido así. Jamás ese derroche de ternura, jamás esa necesidad agónica, jamás un deseo tan intenso.

Solía sentirse orgulloso de su sutileza —eso era del dominio público, —pero cuando Alice se movió entre sus brazos y su cuerpo esbelto tembló, Jasper perdió la conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. Lo único que podía pensar era lo cálida y sedosa que era la boca que sentía en los labios y en el tímido roce de aquella lengua, que envió una sacudida de puro deseo directamente a sus ingles; en lo celestial que era su sabor.

Aunque el planeta hubiera dejado de girar sobre su eje, aunque todos los pájaros de la tierra hubieran enmudecido y los océanos se hubieran secado, el mundo no habría cambiado tanto para Jasper.

Prolongó el momento; probó, jugó, susurró su nombre al oído, reteniéndola con delicadeza con una mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

Pero finalmente aquello dejó de tener sentido; tuvo que levantar la cabeza y mirarla.

A los ojos, esperando, rezando por ver el mismo destello de luz que había allí un año antes de que él lo ensombreciera y lo destruyera.

Sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, pestañas muy largas, la nariz recta, la silueta de su enjuta mandíbula varonil y perfecta. Y su boca, tan capaz de esa devastadora sonrisa de la que tanto hablaban las mujeres, como de esos besos tan tiernos y persuasivos que le provocaban temblores en las rodillas... Bueno, ella no podía ni siquiera describirlo.

No obstante, en aquel momento, Jasper no sonreía en absoluto. Posaba la mirada en ella como con una pregunta implícita.

—Te amo.

Esta vez él lo dijo sin vacilar. Sin sentir que se despeñaba por un precipicio hacia una muerte dolorosa, no hubo rastro de dudas.

Jasper la amaba. Cuando Alice pensó de nuevo en todas las fantasías infantiles —y ya no tan infantiles, a medida que fue creciendo—que había tenido sobre este momento, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios.

—Siempre creí tener una imaginación excelente, pero ahora tú me has convencido de lo contrario.

Las manos que le rodeaban la cintura se tensaron levemente.

—¿Y eso?

—Aquel primer beso fue muy romántico y yo no creía que fueras capaz de superarlo. Quiero saber más.

—Esta vez no va a parecerse en nada a lo que pasó el año pasado, te lo prometo. —El tono alterado de su voz la hizo estremecerse ante la expectativa.

—Necesito esa promesa. —Ella le deslizó los dedos suavemente por el brazo. Notó sus músculos en tensión a través de la camisa.

—Ya lo sé. —El la besó otra vez, pero levemente ahora; tan solo rozó sus labios con los de ella.

—Dime qué más quieres. Todos tus sueños.

No era poco lo que pedía aquel hombre. ¿Un acto de fe que la llevara a sus brazos y a su lecho, y sus sueños además? Alice vaciló hasta que él dijo con voz grave:

—Ayúdame. No me interesa cometer más errores que tarde un año en reparar.

Puede que ella no fuera experimentada como las mujeres con las que él solía relacionarse, pero estaba suficientemente arropada entre sus brazos, como para notar la rígida protuberancia que sobresalía de sus pantalones. El rubor invadió sus mejillas y apretó el rostro ardiente contra su pecho.

El no pensaba soltarla. Le cogió la barbilla con sus exquisitos dedos y la levantó hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

—Alice...

—Te deseo —confesó.

—Oh, me tienes —respondió él. Intensificó el abrazo, con la respiración ardiente contra su sien.

Ella había pagado un elevado precio por esto, pero ahora ansiaba oírle decir aquellas palabras.

Tal vez incluso un año de tristeza, rechazo y desilusión valía la pena por vivir este momento.

Él sonrió. Normalmente aquello hacía que palpitara el corazón de todas las mujeres presentes, pero esta vez era para ella sola, y ella era la única mujer que lo veía.

Alice quería esto. Le quería a él.

—No pares —dijo. Esas dos palabras eran las mismas que había musitado un año antes, pero ahora tenían mucho más significado.

—No lo haré —le aseguró él. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido, tenía los párpados caídos. —Si lo intentara no podría. Si esto es lo que deseas, ven conmigo.

Jasper le tiró de la mano con gentileza y la guió desde la habitación a través del pasillo en penumbra, hasta que llegaron a una escalera. La silenciosa quietud de la casa se le antojó algo prohibido, pero lo cierto era que ella estaba haciendo algo totalmente prohibido y que, no obstante, ella había requerido.

«Podemos esperar a nuestra noche de bodas...»

Su marido.

Iba a casarse con el infame conde de Manderville. El escándalo que se provocaría en cuanto la alta sociedad tuviera noticias de la pareja sería sobrecogedor, pero no tan sobrecogedor como la perspectiva de darle la mano y permitirle que la guiara hasta su alcoba.

Porque ella lo había pedido como si fuera una prueba de fuego.

Ahora no había vuelta atrás, pensó mientras subía los escalones y notaba la calidez y la firmeza con la que Jasper mantenía sus largos dedos entrelazados con los suyos. Bien, eso no era exactamente cierto, porque aunque había notado lo excitado que estaba cuando la besó, ella sabía que si el coraje la abandonaba él la dejaría marchar.

—¿Todavía estás segura? —preguntó él como si leyera sus pensamientos, con la mano en el vistoso tirador de la primera puerta del pasillo del piso de arriba. —Aún puedo llevarte a casa y confiar que puedas colarte sin que te vean, pero de cualquier forma...

Ahora ya no había manera de que ella volviera. Había roto con James, había arriesgado su reputación saliendo de la casa a hurtadillas, había desnudado su alma y había hecho esta escandalosa oferta.

—Jasper, estoy segura.

Entonces él la besó. La besó mientras la hacía entrar, la besó mientras la conducía a la cama hasta que chocó con la parte de atrás de las piernas, y la besó mientras empezaba a desabrocharle el vestido. Alice notó solo de un modo vago cómo caía la ropa. La única cosa en el mundo era la urgencia de la boca de Jasper, enardecida y hambrienta, contra la suya. Ella ensartó los dedos en su cabello sedoso, sintió el ardor de su piel contra la palma de la mano y se deleitó en la certeza de que él la deseaba. Estaban tan estrechamente unidos que el poderoso latido del corazón de Jasper hizo vibrar las puntas de sus senos. Cada sonido reverberaba a través de su propia alma.

—Ali, Ali —musitó él pegado a su boca, apartando prendas con las manos, recorriendo su piel.

Ella descubrió que no había tiempo de sentir vergüenza o timidez cuando él la desnudó de golpe y la dejó sobre la cama. Era grande, cómoda y espaciosa, tanto que incluso cuando él se despojó de la camisa y se despegó los pantalones del cuerpo, cuando se reunió con ella — absolutamente masculino, impresionante y excitado, —siguió habiendo espacio.

Era magnífico. Fuerte, escultural, bello.

—Te necesito. —La abrasó con la mirada. Ella sintió la ardiente vibración de su erección contra la cadera y supo que decía la verdad. Unos poderosos brazos la estrecharon y aunque quizá debía haber estado asustada, sencillamente... no lo estaba.

—Voy a darte placer hasta que grites —le prometió, mordisqueándole el cuello. —Hasta que grites mi nombre.

Alice se arqueó, incapaz de creer lo que iba a hacer... entregarse a Jasper finalmente.

—Hazlo —jadeó.

—Porque tú deseas comprometerte. Porque no quieres echarte atrás.

—Su respiración le hacía cosquillas en la oreja.

—Sí.

—Porque tú... ¿me deseas? —Jasper trazó con la lengua un interesante arco a lo largo de su cuello. —¿Lo suficiente como para entregar tu virginidad, como una ofrenda para sellar nuestro pacto? Permite que te diga que es una estrategia efectiva, mi amor.

«Mi amor...»

En otras circunstancias, Alice podía haber negado esa insinuación de que ella hubiera planeado algo de esto. Cuando en realidad había dado vueltas por su habitación, reflexionó, se enfadó, después lo pensó y volvió a enfadarse. Hasta que el reloj anunció la medianoche no reunió el valor suficiente para salir de la casa en la oscuridad como una ladrona. Bajó sigilosamente la escalera de atrás, cruzó la puerta de servicio y recorrió la calle aprisa para llegar hasta él. Esa luz en la ventana de la planta baja del domicilio de Jasper había sido una bendición, un regalo. Ella había imaginado que tendría que llamar y preguntar por él, despertando a la mitad de los residentes. De este modo era mejor.

De este modo era como un sueño hecho realidad.

El descubrió su pecho desnudo con la boca. Un calor húmedo se cerró sobre su pezón y ella jadeó y se arqueó de nuevo sobre la suavidad de las almohadas, con el cuerpo repentinamente en llamas. Jasper chupaba con dulzura. Enroscó la lengua alrededor del vértice tenso, hasta que ella se sintió como si hubiera dejado de respirar y se dio cuenta de que esto estaba pasando realmente. Estaban desnudos y abrazados; él inclinaba su cabeza rubia sobre ella y hacía cosas mágicas, mágicas, con la boca.

—Oh. —Alice se agarró a él, con el cuerpo en tensión, sintiendo los efectos de los besos de Jasper en la boca del estómago y en la cavidad entre las piernas.

¿Así era? ¿Era eso sobre lo que susurraban las mujeres?

—Dios, Ali, te deseo tanto... —Su barba incipiente le acarició la piel. Cogió entre las manos

el pletórico montículo, lo moldeó, y rozó con el pulgar la punta erecta del pecho que tenía delante.

—Jasper. —Ella tenía la voz crispada, vacilante.

—Necesito probar cada centímetro tuyo.

La seca aspereza de aquel tono incrementó la temblorosa reacción de ella a su seductora caricia. Él exploró sin prisas el otro pecho con los labios y la lengua, y después rozó con la boca el valle que había entre la carne que albergaban sus manos.

Ella deseaba gritar de placer y apenas consiguió contenerse. Retuvo el labio inferior entre los dientes y sofocó un quejido. ¿Se suponía que era así?, se preguntó. Aquellos besos embriagadores, el azote ardiente y perverso de su boca sobre la piel, la sensación de entrega y abandono.

Sí, decidió al cabo de un momento, mientras él lamía un enardecido sendero a lo largo de su clavícula, y emitía un sonido sordo con la garganta. Esa era exactamente la razón primigenia por la que él y el pecaminoso duque de Rothay habían hecho esa apuesta. Porque él sabía con exactitud qué hacer. Debía saberlo, porque ella no tenía ni idea y allí estaba, debajo de Jasper, con el cuerpo entregado a su placer carnal... ¿o era el de ella? Sus sentidos estaban sojuzgados y los límites de la definición eran vagos, borrosos.

Cuando él se desplazó más abajo con una lluvia de besos a lo largo de su estómago, ella no lo comprendió hasta...

Oh, Dios, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la boca de Jasper estaba en un sitio que nunca soñó que nadie quisiera probar, y de que él decía la verdad cuando prometió que sería por todas partes.

El éxtasis feroz que provocó ese escandaloso beso entre sus muslos separados creó un torbellino en su cabeza. Jasper la empujó y le separó las piernas para facilitarse el acceso; volvió a bajar la cabeza y obtuvo un grito revelador que ella no pudo evitar que surgiera de su interior más profundo.

—Perfecto —murmuró él, sin dejar de acariciar aquella carne sensible con la boca. —Déjate llevar, Ali. No te resistas. Vamos a hacer esto de la forma correcta. Quiero que estés unida a mí para siempre.

¿No resistirse a qué...? Oh, Dios, ella reaccionó con una sacudida a la invasión de su lengua, gimoteó ante el hábil coletazo de esta en el punto justo, y notó que su mano temblaba cuando le agarró la cabeza para apartarle.

O para acercarle más. No lo sabía; su cuerpo estaba tan subyugado...

Entonces llegó. Como una ola enorme que avanzó, permaneció suspendida y después bajó en picado con un estrépito desbordante. Alice se retorció, intentó respirar, y se estremeció como si las ondas avanzaran a través de ella con extáticas pulsaciones.

Fue... increíble.

Tan irresistible que apenas se dio cuenta de que él ajustaba su posición, deslizándose hacia arriba, deslizándose hacia dentro. Su sexo la penetró, primero solo con una presión contundente, y después de forma más plena, mientras empezaba a tomar verdadera posesión de su cuerpo.

—Probablemente sientes esa prueba de mi lealtad que deseabas, Ali. —La besó, sus bocas se unieron de un modo breve y rudo y él cerró los ojos. Estaba más hermoso que el David de Miguel Ángel. Esculturales músculos de mármol y rasgos apolíneos, y una expresión que indicaba supremo control. —Yo tomaré lo que tú quieras ofrecerme e intentaré devolvértelo por partida doble. Ábrete solo un poco más para mí. Seré tan gentil como sea posible.

Estremecida aún por la intensidad del placer que él le había dado y vagando todavía entre las secuelas, Alice no se resistió; dejó que él le separara más los muslos.

—Yo no he hecho esto nunca antes —susurró él pegado a su boca, y se hundió un poco más, extendiendo aquella cavidad femenina con su inexorable irrupción. —Si cometo algún error, perdóname.

Alice luchó contra el impulso de reír, inapropiado en aquel momento.

—Pero tú has...

Ella se detuvo sin aliento al sentir la punzante sacudida de su membrana virginal al romperse, y entonces él se enterró por completo en su interior.

Todo él. Toda ella. Juntos. Era incómodo, pero era un dolor insignificante comparado con la maravilla de estar tan unidos, tan cerca.

—Lo siento —susurró Jasper y le besó la mejilla, la punta de la nariz, la comisura de la boca.

Después musitó contra sus labios: —Ahora eres mía... para siempre.

—Siempre he querido serlo —le dijo ella, y clavó apenas las uñas en sus musculosas espaldas, absolutamente triunfante. —Para siempre.

Jasper se quedó quieto, atravesándola pero sin moverse. Tenía una expresión en la cara peculiar e intensa, que se contradecía con su habitual e indolente encanto.

—No lo has dicho. Diría que este es el momento perfecto. Sé que soy egoísta, pero aunque me acabas de obsequiar con lo más preciado que una mujer puede darle a un hombre, deseo más que tu pureza, Ali. Por favor, dime.

Ella miró fijamente sus ojos celestes, conmovida por la súplica que había en su voz.

—Te amo. Siempre te he amado. En parte ese era el problema. Incluso cuando me decía a mí misma que te odiaba, en el fondo sabía que te seguía amando.

—En este momento —dijo él en voz baja, con un sospechoso brillo acuoso en los ojos, —me siento el hombre más afortunado de la tierra. —Entonces se apoyó en un codo y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos. —Soy el hombre más afortunado de la tierra.

¿Estaba de verdad el notorio conde de Manderville conmovido hasta las lágrimas?

Pues sí, comprobó ella, alzando la mano para acariciar maravillada esas pestañas aterciopeladas y el rabillo del ojo donde descubrió un minúsculo rastro de humedad.

—Jasper.

Una mano resbaló sobre su hombro, los dedos gráciles de él se deslizaron con sugerentes caricias.

—Hablamos luego, ¿de acuerdo?

Alice levantó las caderas un poco, sin pensar, feliz de que la incomodidad fuera cediendo, mientras su cuerpo se hacía a la sensación de plenitud y posesión.

—¿Se ha terminado? —dijo con la voz sin aliento, por una razón que casi no comprendía y una extraña excitación que reemplazó cualquier sensación de temor.

—No. —Resurgió aquella familiar sonrisa, esa que ella había echado tanto de menos, imprudente y juvenil, con un gesto de los labios tan embriagador como una copa de buen vino. —

Ahora que nos hemos declarado nuestros sentimientos mutuos, acabemos esto tal como tú pediste. Créeme, no hemos terminado en absoluto. Deja que te enseñe.

Jasper empezó a moverse, fluida y enérgicamente pegado a ella; en ella. Su miembro rígido se deslizó hacia atrás y luego embistió hacia delante y, para sorpresa de Alice, esa fricción le pareció primero una sensación interesante, que luego se convirtió en algo completamente distinto.

Estimulante, decidió cuando su cuerpo empezó a adaptarse y a responder al ritmo de las embestidas y las retiradas. Él deslizó la mano entre ambos, la acarició y frotó mientras seguía y ella sintió destellos de placer con cada caricia, con cada sacudida.

—Otra vez, Ali —insistió él con los ojos entornados. —Por mí.

¿Qué quería?, se preguntó ella apuradísima, hasta que sintió aquella interesante tensión y arqueó la espalda. Apretó los muslos alrededor de las caderas de Jasper y emitió un sonido muy impropio de una dama, un gemido que emergió de su garganta.

La sensación era tan... buena. Muy buena.

Increíble.

Inconcebible.

Se agarró a la colcha con los puños, dejó de respirar y el mundo se alejó volando. Ella se estremeció y se colgó de él, piel húmeda contra piel húmeda, con el cuerpo temblando de placer.

Jasper gruñó y se quedó inmóvil, con los músculos duros y rígidos, y ella notó el latido de un curioso fluido cálido en su interior.

El dormitorio quedó en silencio salvo por la respiración entrecortada de ambos. Alice, por la razón que fuera, empezó a reír, débilmente, pues no estaba segura de poder respirar. Rodeó con los brazos el cuello de Jasper y murmuró pegada a su piel:

—Ahora te creo. Deseas casarte conmigo.

Los labios de Jasper planearon sobre su frente.

—Nunca he sido tan sincero en toda mi vida.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

Todo paraíso tiene su serpiente rastrera.

La tarjeta de visita llegó en una bandeja de plata y al principio Isabella la miró con desinterés, pero cuando reconoció el nombre impreso, una sensación de aprensión le provocó un vuelco en el estómago. Aunque normalmente le habría rechazado, por lo visto ese día tal cosa no era posible, según su mayordomo.

—Ha insistido mucho, milady, y dice que sabe de buena tinta que está usted en casa.

Ella no acababa de entender cómo podía ser eso, pero la última vez que había hablado con él, Paul había aparecido de pronto justo en el mejor momento.

O en el peor, según el punto de vista de cada cual.

Norman ya no era joven y no era alguien que pudiera a expulsar a Paul Black, que tenía veinte años menos y era infinitamente más decidido. Isabella pronunció por lo bajo una maldición muy impropia en una dama y murmuró:

—Muy bien, hágale pasar.

—No será necesario. Buenos días, milady.

Ella, atónita ante el descaro de Paul que había seguido al mayordomo sin esperar a recibir respuesta a su petición, miró fijamente a aquel hombre, que entró en la sala y empujó al pasar a un Norman visiblemente indignado.

Mientras él recorría a zancadas la estancia, ella constató que su primo —no es que ella estuviera encantada con el parentesco—vestía de ciruela. Era imposible no fijarse. Morado oscuro en la chaqueta, un matiz menos intenso en el chaleco bordado, pantalones lavanda e incluso unos zapatos de ese tono, con unos calcetines blancos de seda. En sus pálidos ojos brillaba la gelidez acostumbrada y torcía la boca de una forma que hizo que Isabella contuviera el aliento de miedo.

Llevaba el pelo negro peinado hacia atrás, apartado de sus facciones atractivas y altaneras, y curvaba ligeramente el labio.

Una expresión que a ella no le gustó nada en absoluto.

—Ha regresado usted del campo, según veo. —Sin que se lo indicaran y sin más que una breve e insignificante inclinación de cabeza, él se levantó los faldones de la chaqueta y tomó asiento.

Con gran naturalidad. Como si la sala fuera suya y no de ella. —Esta es la segunda expedición en un mes, ¿verdad? Es curioso, no sabía que viajara usted tan a menudo

¿Cómo demonios sabía él dónde había ido?

—Sí —dijo sin casi entonación.

Las siguientes palabras de Franklin le produjeron escalofríos.

—¿Cómo están Rothay y Manderville?

«Oh, Dios santo.»

La mente se le quedó en blanco durante un segundo.

«Piensa...»

Isabella había estado revisando la correspondencia en aquella salita y apartó la carta que había estado leyendo con mucho tino, para que él no detectara que le temblaba la mano.

—¿Perdón?

—Esos dos lascivos granujas son la comidilla de la ciudad en este momento. ¿Cómo están? —Franklin se reclinó de nuevo en una de las butacas con aire triunfal, y una sonrisita de suficiencia en la cara.

¿Realmente sabía algo o la estaba tanteando?

Un escalofrío estremeció a Isabella, a pesar del cálido sol que aquella mañana entraba a raudales por las ventanas, y proporcionaba a la aireada salita un confortable calor.

—Estoy confusa, milord. ¿Cómo voy a saberlo yo?

—Mi teoría es que usted, a pesar de que las apariencias harían creer a todo el mundo que no es cierto, es naturalmente el juez de su jactanciosa competición. ¿Por qué si no se habría citado con ambos en una lóbrega tabernucha?

A Isabella se le encogió el estómago.

—Eso, señor mío, es mentira.

Él se inclinó hacia delante con las manos sobre las rodillas.

—Ah ¿sí?

—Por supuesto. ¿De dónde ha sacado una idea tan peregrina?

—En efecto, ¿de dónde?

Iba a ser muy difícil mantener esa especie de juego absurdo del ratón y el gato, con el corazón desbocado como los cascos al galope de uno de los fabulosos caballos de Edward.

—Me parece que es una pregunta muy clara.

Pero él no la respondió.

—Me interesa mucho saber el resultado. Dígame, ¿Manderville no consiguió estar a la altura?

Tengo entendido que él llegó primero, pero que no se quedó mucho tiempo. En cambio usted y el duque pasaron varias noches juntos. ¿Deduzco que Rothay es el ganador?

Ante la terrorífica certeza de que él lo supiera realmente, ella se sintió desfallecer. Paul era la última persona en el mundo que deseaba que tuviera alguna ventaja sobre ella. Intentó por todos los medios guardar la compostura. Esa había sido su única defensa contra Jacob, y ciertamente la necesitaba en ese momento.

—¿Tiene usted algún motivo para venir aquí y lanzar estas escandalosas acusaciones contra mí? —dijo en un tono muy convincente.

Paul chasqueó la lengua.

—Vaya, de repente se ha puesto usted pálida. ¿Quiere que le traiga algo?

«Váyase —gritó mentalmente. —Fuera.» Pero por otro lado, no quería que se fuera hasta saber con qué intenciones había venido.

—Me encuentro bastante bien, gracias.

—Desde luego. Está usted encantadora. Me gusta cómo le sienta este color, pero su belleza es innegable se vista como se vista. O si no va vestida, estoy seguro. Sospecho que me va a parecer aún más atractiva cuando esté desnuda en mi cama, con las piernas separadas, como la pequeña furcia que ha demostrado ser.

Isabella sintió la bilis en la garganta. Las manos le temblaban y las apretó como puños con tanta fuerza, que le dolieron los nudillos. Durante un momento solo fue capaz de observar fijamente la mirada de sádico regodeo que él tenía en la cara. Aquel parecido con Jacob era como revivir una pesadilla. Ella había visto antes aquel brillo lascivo en unos ojos pálidos muy similares, y experimentó lo que ello significaba.

—No importa que me amenace con contar vilezas sobre mí, no seré su amante —dijo con total e imperturbable convicción.

—Yo tampoco quiero que lo sea.—El tono tenía un matiz burlón, y Paul sonrió de un modo que haría parecer atractivo a un reptil. —Le estoy proponiendo matrimonio. Su lasitud moral es algo que puedo pasar por alto, si pienso en la fortuna que voy a ganar.

¿Un segundo matrimonio con un hombre que le recordaba tanto a su brutal e insensible marido, que solo con verle sentía náuseas? La idea era tan repugnante que tuvo que ahogar una carcajada histérica. Con mucho, el ostracismo social era preferible.

Isabella le miró a los ojos.

—Jamás.

Él entornó los párpados y sus mortecinas mejillas enrojecieron.

—Me parece que no me ha entendido bien. No tiene usted alternativa.

—Tengo muchas alternativas. Por favor, salga de mi casa.

El énfasis tuvo el deseado efecto y Paul apretó los labios. También se puso de pie, pero no hizo ningún movimiento en dirección a la puerta. En lugar de eso, dio un paso hacia ella.

—La destruiré. Mancharé su nombre hasta que no vuelvan a recibirla en ningún sitio. Hasta que ningún hombre decente dirija su mirada hacia usted a menos que desee un revolcón rápido con una famosa prostituta.

—Nadie creerá sus maliciosas mentiras, milord. Mi fama de discreta y distante es conocida por todos.

—Aquello era un farol, pero no le importó. Lo único que quería era que se alejara de ella.

—Tengo el testimonio de los hombres que contraté para vigilarla, mi querida Isabella. Aparte de una declaración escrita del posadero. Dice que usted llegó con un hombre y se marchó con otro. ¿Creía usted que eso no llamaría la atención? Si le sirve de consuelo le diré que a la mujer del posadero le pareció bastante romántica la aparición del duque, pero también es verdad que muchas mujeres caen bajo el embrujo de Rothay, según tengo entendido. La posadera los describió a los tres perfectamente.

—¿Por qué hizo que me siguieran? —Lo último que quería era enzarzarse en una conversación con él, pero estaba claro que era el enemigo, y de su experiencia con Jacob había aprendido que le convenía evaluar sus tácticas. Eso la había ayudado a sobrevivir sin apenas daños, o en eso confiaba.

—Usted tiene algo que yo quiero.

—El dinero.

¿Debía comprarle? Por un momento, Isabella se preguntó si valía la pena entregar la fortuna que había heredado para librarse de él.

Entonces, con una mirada bastante insultante, él repasó su cuerpo al detalle y rectificó en voz baja:

—Quiero dos cosas.

Eso ni pensarlo.

—Váyase —le ordenó, orgullosa de que su voz fuera firme y terminante, —y sus derechos familiares no significan nada para mí, así que por favor no vuelva visitarme nunca más.

Él avanzó un paso más, lo bastante como para tocarla. La amenaza centelleaba en sus ojos.

—Esta casa debería ser mía. Y usted también. Todo lo que era de Jacob debería ser mío. El título no significa casi nada sin la fortuna que él le dejó a usted en lugar de a mí. Tengo el propósito de conseguirla de un modo u otro.

La frialdad de su tono le provocó un escalofrío, que le subió por la espalda. Isabella se alarmó, pero se negó a rendirse.

—Voy a llamar para que alguien le acompañe a la calle, milord.

—No, no lo hará.

La repentina embestida la cogió desprevenida. No es que confiara en él, pero los caballeros de visita con pantalones lavanda, puños de encaje y tarjetas repujadas, no suelen sujetar a sus anfitrionas, ni taparles la boca con una mano implacable.

Indignada, Isabella empezó a luchar. Una espantosa conciencia de la desigualdad de tamaño que había entre ellos empezó a invadirla, junto a atroces recuerdos de una situación idéntica, en la que ella se sentía abrumada e impotente. Cuando él la llevó a rastras hasta un pequeño sofá del rincón y la colocó allí por la fuerza, ella se quedó como muerta, con las extremidades paralizadas y la mente agarrotada con la horrible certeza de que podía pasar algo inevitable.

Paul le acercó bruscamente la cara y siseó:

—Fría ramera. Siempre mirándome como si yo fuera una especie de parásito, eludiendo mis visitas, fingiendo que no estabas en casa cuando yo sabía muy bien que sí. Mi primo debe de haber disfrutado mucho de ti para dejarte su fortuna, y yo también deseo probar eso. Lo exijo, por mucho que tú intentes negármelo. Después, estarás obligada a aceptarme o a despedirte de una vida respetable.

«No.»

No. Isabella había soportado aquello demasiadas veces para permitir que volviera a pasar. La delicadeza de las caricias de Edward, su sonrisa traviesa y encantadora, la pasión en sus ojos verdes inundaron su mente. El no le había propuesto matrimonio exactamente, pero de sus entrañas había surgido la promesa de amarla, y ella esperaba que quizá, quizá, lo hiciera, a pesar de que su cuerpo fuera incapaz de concebir un hijo.

Isabella dio un mordisco, y consiguió clavar los dientes en la palma de la mano con la que la retenía su atacante, y probó el amargor metálico de la sangre. Paul redujo la presión por un momento y soltó una maldición, y ella, un grito leve y entrecortado.

—Eres una bruja. —La cara de Paul, desencajada de rabia, estaba unos centímetros por encima de la suya, y estaba convencida de que le habría pegado de no ser porque le preocupaba más que estuviera callada. Ella se retorció, luchó contra el peso del cuerpo que la inmovilizaba, intentando liberarse a arañazos. Él le subió la falda de golpe y le manoseó el muslo.

«No, esto no. Esto no. Por favor. »

¿Realmente iba a violarla en su propia casa? ¿En la cómoda salita que ella usaba como refugio para tomar el té de la mañana y meditar un poco, mientras repasaba la correspondencia diaria?

No.

De repente oyó un estrépito y Paul gimió y dejó de retenerla. Después se relajó, la aplastó con el peso de su cuerpo y dejó caer la cabeza a un lado. Para su sorpresa, Isabella se vio empapada de agua y pétalos de rosa.

La cara de Alice Brandon, preocupada y sombría, emergió ante sus ojos. En su mirada azul había un matiz de indignación asesina.

—Siento el desorden, pero espero haberle matado —dijo sin más.

Anlice no sintió remordimientos al contemplar al hombre que cayó al suelo, tras el forcejeo de Isabella Black para apartarle. La recién llegada se sentó temblando. ¡Y pensar que había dudado de hacerle esta visita inesperada, porque era demasiado temprano para presentarse, aunque se sentía impaciente por darle las gracias a alguien a quien ya consideraba una amiga y compartir con ella la noticia de su próxima boda!

Mientras examinaba los pedazos de cristal rotos, las gotas de agua sobre la alfombra de flores y la sangre que brotaba del corte que el hombre tenía en la cabeza, Alice supuso que irrumpir en lo que parecía una agresión escandalosa y zurrar al villano era un acto de amistad.

De modo que quizá ya le había dado las gracias, aunque de una forma bastante violenta.

Lady Black estaba pálida como la cera. Su cara, habitualmente encantadora, se había transformado en una máscara fantasmal. Tenía mechones de pelo caoba, húmedos y revueltos, como sierpes en su cuello grácil, y el vestido, empapado y pegado al cuerpo, gracias al impetuoso impulso de Alice de usar un jarro que estaba a mano para propinarle a su atacante un enérgico porrazo.

—¿Está usted bien? —Alice se sacó un pañuelo de la manga y se lo entregó. Era una pieza de encaje demasiado pequeña, pero mejor que nada.

—¡Milady! —El anciano mayordomo que había abierto la puerta estaba en la entrada, horrorizado. —Señoría, ese vil canalla... vaya. Nunca le hubiera dejado entrar de haber sabido que...

—No es culpa suya en absoluto.

Isabella sintió un escalofrío y fue a sentarse en una parte del sofá menos húmeda y bastante alejada de la silueta postrada de Franklin. Se secó la cara con el pañuelo que le había ofrecido Alice. Era difícil saber si la humedad era por las lágrimas o por el agua del jarrón para las rosas frescas. Miró a Alice con unos ojos chocolate que brillaban.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

Las pestañas de lady Black se juntaron cubiertas de rocío y murmuró:

—No, sinceramente, gracias.

Sí, definitivamente eran lágrimas. Alice no la culpó. Ella habría llorado a mares en similares circunstancias. Se dejó caer a su lado, sin hacer caso de la humedad de la tela del sofá, y cogió la temblorosa mano de la otra mujer.

—Por supuesto que la ayudé. Acababa de decirle a su mayordomo mi nombre cuando la oí gritar. Normalmente nunca voy de visita tan pronto por la mañana, pero ahora me alegro de haberlo hecho.

—Fue en el momento justo. —Isabella sonrió. —Supongo que eso es innegable. Cuando me di cuenta de sus intenciones, ya era demasiado tarde para pedir ayuda.

Ambas contemplaron al hombre tendido boca abajo en el suelo, como si fuera un repugnante montón de basura.

—Imagino —dijo Alice con voz resolutiva—que tendremos que hacer algo con él.

—Supongo que sí. —Isabella la miró, desfallecida. —¿Puedo mencionar otra vez lo contenta que estoy de que llegara usted cuando lo hizo?

—Me lo imagino.

Un escalofrío sacudió los esbeltos hombros de lady Black. Pareció darse cuenta de que tenía las faldas revueltas y se las colocó de un modo más recatado.

—Milady, ¿qué quiere que haga? —Se diría que el mayordomo estaba más que levemente disgustado por lo que había estado a punto de pasarle a su señora. —Un juez sería lo apropiado a mí entender.

Isabella meneó la cabeza.

—Déjeme pensar un momento. Me temo que estoy envuelta en un escándalo, haga lo que haga.

—Por favor, no me diga que va a permitir que salga indemne de esto —dijo Alice con firmeza. —Yo soy testigo, por si lo niega.

Un leve quejido les indicó que él se estaba despertando.

—Yo le conozco. —Isabella estaba más blanca que nunca. —Si no voy con cuidado, él convertirá esto en algo más desagradable de lo que ya es. Voy a tener que manejarlo. —Irguió los hombros y la rudeza de su tono indicó que había tomado una decisión. —Lo único que puedo intentar es sortear el peligro, sin hacer que las cosas empeoren. —Miró al atribulado mayordomo.

—¿Podría hacerme el favor de ocuparse de que venga alguien para meter a lord Black en su carruaje y enviarle a su casa?

—Por supuesto. Naturalmente.

El hombre salió corriendo; parecía aliviado de que volvieran a asignarle una tarea. Fue eficiente además, pues a los pocos minutos entraron a toda prisa dos jóvenes, levantaron del suelo al hombre semiinconsciente y se lo llevaron de la habitación.

Alice miró intrigada a la mujer que, menos de una semana antes, había aparecido con tanta tranquilidad en el umbral de su puerta y se había tomado el tiempo y la molestia de disuadirla de algo que, visto en perspectiva, era una enorme equivocación. Casarse con James la habría convertido en una persona herida y triste, y puede que incluso hubiera arruinado la vida de ambos. Golpear en la cabeza con un jarrón lleno de flores al aparentemente despreciable lord Black, era una buena manera de empezar a pagar una impresionante deuda, pero ella estaba dispuesta a hacer más.

A pesar de que la habían empapado con agua y casi violado en su propio sofá, lady Black era capaz de rodearse de un aire de reserva.

—No entiendo cómo va a conseguir estar tranquila, si este hombre no paga por su afrenta —dijo Alice con franqueza—Yo también opino que denunciarle ante un juez es la mejor medida.

No me parece que usted sea la clase de mujer que vaya a permitirle salir indemne de una tentativa tan ruin.

Isabella la miró con aquellos extraordinarios ojos de chocolate.

—No puedo protegerme de toda eventualidad. Él intentó chantajearme y, cuando no le funcionó, me atacó. Creo que quizá sería mejor si me limitara a darle el dinero que tanto desea.

Quizá entonces me dejaría tranquila.

—O quizá entonces tendría todavía menos poder sobre él —señaló Alice. —Contrate un escolta. O varios. Haga pública la forma en que acaba de tratarla.

Lady Black negó con la cabeza.

—Ojalá fuera tan sencillo.

¿Por qué no lo era? Alice arrugó la frente. Al cabo de un momento dijo despacio:

—Estoy confusa. Ha hablado usted de chantaje. Cómo es posible que él...

—La apuesta —interrumpió Isabella todavía pálida, pero con aire decidido.

La apuesta. Alice tardó un instante en comprender y luego cayó en la cuenta de lo que tal vez quería decir la otra mujer.

—¿Usted? —Alice estaba atónita y sintió una punzada de celos. —Usted dijo que Jasper jamás...

—No me tocó. —Lady Black frunció sus labios temblorosos. —Está enamorado de usted. No lo hubiera hecho, créame. Creo que al principio lord Manderville creyó que podía... pero las cosas cambiaron.

—¿Por qué hizo usted algo así? —Considerando las circunstancias y puesto que Jasper estaba implicado, Alice creyó que tenía derecho a preguntar. —Perdóneme, pero me parece bastante impropio.

—Tenía mis razones —dijo Isabella con una sonrisa crispada. —Dígame, si usted quisiera saber si es verdaderamente desapasionada y deficiente como mujer, ¿qué mejor que acudir a dos hombres que dicen ser unos amantes superlativos? Supongo que yo era consciente de los riesgos, de modo que el actual estado de cosas es absoluta responsabilidad mía. Ambos me prometieron el anonimato, pero yo minusvaloré el interés de Paul por mi herencia. Él quiere casarse conmigo para conseguirla y cuando yo decliné esa encantadora oferta, intentó tomarme por la fuerza.

Después de esto será más vengativo que nunca.

Alice se dio cuenta de las implicaciones de ser etiquetada como la licenciosa jueza de la competición, objeto de los comentarios de todo el mundo, en una sociedad predispuesta a juzgar a las mujeres con implacable rigor.

Lord Black había descubierto de algún modo la secreta participación de la viuda de su primo.

Pese a que ella y Jasper nunca participaron en los hechos en sí, el que ella hubiera tenido algún papel le reportaría tan mala fama como la de Jasper y el duque, sino peor, por motivos de género.

—Comprendo su dilema —murmuró Alice.

Isabella se presionó la frente con una mano temblorosa e inspiró de forma inaudible.

—Al anochecer mi reputación estará hecha jirones. Puedo intentar plantar cara, supongo, pero no creo que tenga la suficiente fuerza para ello. Cuando Paul empiece a contarlo, todos recordarán que no hace mucho estuve fuera al mismo tiempo que Edward. Negarlo sería inútil.

Alice no pudo evitar recordar cómo, en su encuentro anterior, la mujer que se sentaba a su lado le explicó las diferencias que podía haber entre dos amantes. Si su anterior marido había sido un hombre horrible, algo que por lo visto era cosa de familia, ¿significaba eso que el duque de Rothay era el hombre que...? ¿Cómo lo había expresado Isabella? ¿Lograba que hacer el amor fuera un placer inimaginable? Dado que ahora Alice sabía muy bien a qué se refería, tuvo que preguntarse sobre la relación de la encantadora lady Black con el infame Rothay.—¿Qué hay del duque? Seguramente él la ayudaría a negar tal acusación —comentó en voz baja.

Con un aparente cansancio infinito, Isabella dejó caer la mano sobre el regazo.

—No. Soy una mujer adulta y participé en el acuerdo por voluntad propia. No voy a pedirle que mienta por mí y, por otro lado, él ya me ha dado más de lo pueda usted imaginar.

Alice se dio cuenta con sobresalto de que la preciosa y habitualmente distante lady Black se había enamorado del duque diabólico. Estaba allí, en la conmovedora expresión de la cara de Isabella, grabado en el gesto de su boca y en el matiz de tristeza de sus ojos.

—¿De veras? —murmuró, mientras adquiría una noción nueva de la situación. Isabella asintió.

—Aunque yo esperaba que sus sentimientos estuvieran tan comprometidos como los míos, este no parece ser el caso. Para serle sincera, he pensado marcharme del país. Tal vez todo esto es una señal de que debo seguir adelante con este plan.

—Yo no creo que huir vaya a solucionar nada —objetó Alice, intentando pensar cómo ayudarla.

Con reposada dignidad, Isabella la contradijo:

—Me parece que no tengo muchas opciones. Contesté a la apuesta de lord Manderville y el duque sobre todo porque quería cambiar mi vida. Así fue, pero no tal como yo lo había planeado, como suele suceder. —Se levantó, con elegancia, pero manifiestamente pálida y afectada. — Detesto ser una anfitriona descortés, sobre todo después de lo que usted acaba de hacer por mí, pero creo que puede entender que necesito empezar a disponer lo necesario. ¿Me disculpa?.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

Edward venció una infrecuente sensación de desasosiego y estudió el famoso mural que había en la pared de enfrente del salón principal. ¿Quién lo había pintado? Así de repente, no podía dar con el nombre. Esa placentera escena de bosques y agua simbolizaba un ideal de tranquilidad, completado con un juguetón Cupido atisbando tras un edificio neoclásico con el arco en la mano.

La vida real no era tan sencilla. No había ninfas angelicales apuntando con certeras flechas... o quizá las había. Era difícil saberlo. A él le habían alcanzado, de eso no cabía duda, y aunque había llegado a la conclusión de que no iba a recuperarse de esa herida, seguía teniendo que afrontar las realidades de la vida.

Levantó una ceja ante aquella figura de aire travieso con una corona de laurel en la cabecita.

—¿Deseabas hablar conmigo? —Su madre entró en la estancia con una mirada inquisitiva en la cara y tan hermosa como siempre, vestida de seda de color rosa y perfectamente peinada y arreglada. En su cuello y su muñeca centelleaban los diamantes.

El se inclinó.

—Madre. Te agradezco que me recibas.

Ella alzó las cejas.

—Eso suena peligrosamente formal, Edward. Lo mismo que tu nota. ¿Para qué enviar a un lacayo, cuando puedes venir a verme en persona en cualquier momento? ¿Te importaría aclarármelo, querido? Has estado un poco raro desde que volviste de tu viaje.

En cuanto hiciera eso... en cuanto se lo contara... sería oficial, y la idea le producía desasosiego.

Ella tenía razón, probablemente había estado vagando por ahí como un idiota. En realidad no estaba consiguiendo nada, más que darle vueltas a la situación. Se aclaró la garganta, se dispuso a decírselo sin más y entonces, en lugar de eso, musitó:

—Necesito un coñac. ¿A ti te apetece algo?

—¿Yo necesito algo? —Ella se sentó en un sofá de satén marfil y le miró fijamente. —He de decir que tu expresión me está inquietando.

—Pues mira que a mí... —dijo él, malhumorado. Sirvió coñac en una copa, bebió un buen sorbo y después dejó la bebida a un lado. —Tengo algo importante que decir. Pensé que era mejor que estuviéramos a solas y creo que esta formalidad —señaló el elegante salón —es adecuada para el momento.

Ella apoyó las manos en el regazo con sus cejas morenas arqueadas.

—Ya puedes imaginar mi curiosidad. ¿De qué se trata?

—Estoy... en fin... pensando en casarme.

Ella abrió la boca apenas y los ojos como platos. Tras un prolongado instante, dijo:

—Comprendo. Debo de estar desinformada. No sabía que estuvieras cortejando a nadie. De hecho, estoy segura de que, de ser así, me lo habrían contado. La alta sociedad está muy pendiente de todos tus movimientos.

—Mi reputación exige discreción. Ella no está interesada en que nuestra relación sea pública.

Su madre se enfadó. Centellearon sus ojos oscuros y su tono fue gélido:

—Tenía entendido que ser la duquesa de Rothay era uno de los destinos más codiciados de Inglaterra.

El sonrió con ironía ante aquella muestra de defensa maternal.

—Al principio nuestra relación no tenía nada que ver con mis intenciones actuales. Deja que te lo explique de otro modo. La dama tiene una reputación impecable y yo prácticamente lo contrario. Sé que eres consciente de ello. Se me considera un calavera y en parte tal vez me lo merezco.

Hubo un breve silencio y después su madre suspiró.

—Yo no pienso censurarte, aunque no siempre he aprobado todo lo que se comenta. No obstante, los hombres jóvenes con título y fortuna suelen tener más tentaciones que otros. Tal vez esto solo sea la excusa de una madre, pero yo siempre he considerado exageradas la mayoría de las murmuraciones.

El captó el deje burlón.

—No confirmaré ni negaré nada en concreto y lo dejaremos así, ¿te parece? En cualquier caso, tengo la intención de prometerme en matrimonio en breve, y quería decírtelo.

La curiosidad brilló en aquellos ojos oscuros.

—Estoy encantada, como es natural. El secreto es un poco desconcertante, sin embargo.

Cualquiera de las familias que conozco recibiría con los brazos abiertos una petición formal de tu parte. Hay una diferencia entre lo que un hombre hace en privado cuando es soltero y cuando decide elegir esposa. He visto cómo las matronas de la alta sociedad hacen desfilar a sus hijas delante de ti, tengas mala fama o no. ¿Quién es ella?

Esta era la parte complicada. En primer lugar, no estaba del todo seguro de que Isabella le aceptara. Ella le había dicho que no deseaba volver a casarse, pero también que le amaba. Además quedaba el otro asunto por resolver.

—Isabella Black —dijo Edward serenamente.

—¿La joven viuda del vizconde? —Su madre permaneció muy quieta en el asiento, con la sorpresa grabada en las facciones.

—La misma.

Ella digirió aquello.

—Es encantadora... bien, más que encantadora, de modo que comprendo que te atraiga, pero...

—¿Pero? —apuntó él, cuando ella se quedó callada.

—No sé. Esto me desconcierta bastante, Edward.

—Soy consciente de que no se trata de un enlace especialmente ventajoso, eso ya lo sé. Sin embargo, antes de que hables de linajes, genealogías y alianzas sociales, permíteme decirte que de todos modos nada de eso me ha interesado nunca y creo que ya he dejado clara mi postura sobre el tema con anterioridad. —El tono era severo, así que intentó suavizarlo. —He reflexionado sobre ello, créeme.

Su madre movió la cabeza y la luz del mediodía captó los destellos de las hebras plateadas de su cabello.

—No iba a decir nada de eso.

—¿No? —El arqueó una ceja. Se preparó para las objeciones. Sí, él era Rothay, podía hacer lo que le apeteciera y su familia difícilmente podía impedirlo, pero aun así los quería y deseaba su aprobación. La preocupación por Isabella también hacía que deseara de ellos un apoyo incondicional. Ella ya había soportado bastante dolor con la desatención de su propia familia. El rechazo de los parientes de Edward le haría más daño y él sencillamente no podría soportarlo.

—Iba a preguntarte cómo es que la conoces. No he oído ni el más mínimo comentario sobre una relación.

La maldita apuesta. Bien, él no iba a confesar la verdad. En lugar de eso dijo:

—Nos movemos en los mismos círculos sociales. Tú la conoces.

—A eso me refiero. Me la han presentado. Conocerla es algo totalmente diferente. Es bastante distante.

Edward hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, al recordar la calidez y la franqueza de Isabella.

Por no mencionar la faceta apasionada que ella ocultaba al mundo con tanto cuidado.

—En cuanto la conoces es todo menos distante. Aparte de inteligente, culta y elocuente. Carece absolutamente de malas intenciones, por lo que mi fortuna no tiene nada que ver con esto, y dudo que mi título le importe lo más mínimo.

—Se pasó la mano por la cara y añadió con un suspiro: —No estoy nada convencido de que vaya a aceptarme cuando se lo pida.

—¿Por qué diantre no aceptaría? —Su madre parecía indignada.

—Su primera experiencia matrimonial fue un desastre. Me ha dicho claramente que no tiene intención de volver a casarse. —Se detuvo por un momento y luego añadió con voz serena: —Lo cual suscita otro asunto que estoy seguro que te plantearás, si no lo has hecho ya. Existe la posibilidad de que sea estéril. En el curso de varios años de matrimonio no se quedó embarazada.

No hubo respuesta, solo silencio. Edward bebió otro trago de coñac y continuó:

—Yo confiaba en que lo aprobaras de todas formas. A Althea le gustará. A ti te gustará, estoy seguro. Y lo más importante, me gusta a mí. No ignoro cuál es mi deber, madre. Me doy cuenta de que el título y la parte del patrimonio adscrita al mismo irían a parar a un primo lejano, si yo no lograra tener un hijo. Es un dilema endiablado tener que decidir si sacrificar la felicidad personal vale la pena, a cambio de correr el riesgo de casarse con una muchachita que tal vez me dará un heredero varón o tal vez no. Esa idea nunca me ha parecido atractiva y ahora menos. Yo solo tengo esta vida.

—¿Y ella la convertiría en plena? —Fue una pregunta hecha en voz baja. Su madre le miró fijamente a la cara.

Desde que regresó de Aylesbury, Edward no había hecho otra cosa que sopesar el asunto.

—Eso creo. Cuando me descubrí a mí mismo considerando la idea de verla todos los días, empecé a cuestionar mi grado de indiferencia. Nosotros... hablamos. La primera vez que la vi, citó a Alexander Pope y me impresionó su falta de falsos melindres. Hablamos de la reciente mecanización del Ministerio de la Guerra, comentamos textos de Horacio y de Virgilio y —no pudo evitarlo y sonrió al recordar la discusión—a ambos nos gusta la obra de Herr Mozart, pero ella opina que Haydn es el verdadero maestro.

—Ya... entiendo. —Fue una afirmación discreta.

¿Lo entendía? El deseaba que lo entendiera.

—Eso, combinado con el idéntico entusiasmo que siento hacia su innegable atractivo femenino, fue una especie de revelación. Ella me interesa.

Su madre se reclinó ligeramente en el asiento y agudizó la mirada.

—Esta singular sonrisa me indica que vas en serio.

—Creo que sí —dijo él con parsimonia. —Pero estoy preocupado. Si se lo pido y tengo la suerte de que acepte, quiero que la recibáis afectuosa e incondicionalmente. No puedo someterla a más indiferencia y dolor.

—Y eres protector. Qué signo tan prometedor. —Con gran alivio por su parte, la honorable duquesa le obsequió con una sonrisa luminosa, aunque un tanto empañada. —Querido, estoy encantada por ti, por supuesto. ¿Qué madre no desea que su hijo sea feliz?

—¿Lo apruebas? —Allí estaba él, un hombre crecido y un poderoso duque, nada menos, desesperado por la aprobación de su madre. Pero para él era importante que su familia aceptara el enlace sin reservas.

La duquesa levantó las cejas con un gesto altivo del que solo ella era capaz, concebido para congelar el ambiente.

—Si te rechaza, déjame hablar con ella. Aceptará, ya lo verás. Y en cuanto a su infertilidad, solo podemos esperar y ver. Aunque todo el mundo suele culpar a la mujer, puede que el culpable fuera su marido. Quizá esto no sea un problema. En cualquier caso, la fertilidad no es ninguna garantía. El conde de Wexton tiene seis hijas y ningún hijo, pobre hombre. Las dotes de todas ellas le llevarán a la ruina, estoy segura.

La idea de tener que vérselas con seis jovencitas era un tanto sobrecogedora y Edward habría dicho algo al respecto, salvo que alguien carraspeó sonoramente a sus espaldas.

Se dio la vuelta y vio allí a uno de los criados.

—Le suplico que me perdone, excelencia, pero fuera hay un joven que insiste en verle inmediatamente. Se niega a exponer los motivos, pero dice que le diga que su nombre es Huw. No dice nada más. Yo le habría echado, pero él jura que usted deseará hablar con él.

¿El joven cochero de Isabella había venido a verle? Era algo lo suficientemente poco convencional como para que le invadiera un fogonazo de alarma, y la palabra «inmediatamente» no ayudó. Edward asintió.

—Por favor, acompáñele a mi estudio y dígale que yo iré enseguida.

—Sí, excelencia.

Edward miró a su madre con aire de disculpa. Un tipo de ansiedad distinto reemplazó la anterior inquietud por hablarle de ese nuevo rumbo en su vida. Ella le había apoyado de forma notable, y así había aplacado sus dudas. Reflexionó con rapidez y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla.

—Perdóname, pero tengo la sensación de que esto es importante. Te veré en la cena.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —Ella interpretó correctamente la expresión de Edward y frunció el ceño, preocupada.

—Espero que no —contestó él, sombrío, —discúlpame.

Recorrió a toda prisa el pavimento pulido del vestíbulo, interpretando con una creciente aprensión un contundente staccato con las botas que llevaba. «Puede que no sea nada», se dijo.

Quizá Isabella deseaba verle pero no quería enviar una petición escrita, y en su lugar utilizaba a Huw como medio de comunicación. Al fin y al cabo, después de Aylesbury se separaron sin aclarar nada. El no le había pedido matrimonio entonces porque no estaba preparado. No tenía anillo, ni discurso ensayado, ni idea siquiera de estar pensando en un cambio tan radical en su vida.

Isabella no le había pedido semejante declaración de amor, ni tan solo la promesa de un futuro encuentro, y dado que los sentimientos de Edward eran tan confusos, él había aceptado agradecido su silencio sobre el futuro.

Pero durante el viaje de vuelta a Londres, se había dado cuenta de la profundidad de sus emociones. De que sería incapaz de verla en público y mantenerse a distancia, de cómo anhelaba despertarse todas las mañanas junto a ella. A lo largo de todos aquellos kilómetros consideró la palabra «matrimonio» con creciente certidumbre. Con el problema de la posible negativa de su madre solucionado, lo único que tenía que hacer era convencer a Isabella de que sería un marido apropiado.

Como le había dicho a la duquesa, ella no estaba interesada en su posición social o financiera, pero él sabía muy bien que no le gustaba su reputación. Solo eso, aparte de la reticencia de Isabella a ceder el control sobre su propia vida, podía hacer que le rechazara. La infidelidad era habitual en su clase social, especialmente entre los varones. Ciertamente él nunca se había planteado la fidelidad, excepto en términos muy abstractos, pero también es cierto que nunca se había prometido a ninguna mujer.

A ella se la ofrecería, si le aceptaba.

¿Era eso el amor?

Huw esperaba nervioso junto a la chimenea, movía la gorra entre las manos, tenía el cabello rizado alborotado y una mirada triste en la cara. Edward entró en su estudio, cerró la puerta y dijo sin preámbulos:

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—Mi milady no sabe que estoy aquí, excelencia —tartamudeó el joven. —Es responsabilidad mía.

Edward sintió una nueva punzada de aprensión. Cruzó hasta su escritorio, se sentó detrás y señaló una silla con un gesto de la mano.

—Entonces esto es entre tú y yo. Dime.

Huw parecía incómodo. Miró la tapicería de terciopelo de la butaca como si tuviera miedo de ensuciarla, pero luego se apoyó en el borde y se aclaró la garganta.

—Es él, señor. Lord Black, ese bastardo. Pensé que usted debía saberlo.

Edward recordó que Isabella había mencionado a aquel hombre con desprecio.

—¿Qué pasa con lord Black? —preguntó con brusquedad.

—Siempre se cuela a escondidas. Ella no quiere verle, así que él aguarda, o envía a uno de sus lacayos para que espere y vea si ella está en casa. —El muchacho estrujó la gorra con las manos, tenía los nudillos visiblemente pálidos. —Y esta mañana se ha presentado allí, le ha dado un empujón a Norman y después él... él... bueno, excelencia, no hay forma agradable de decir esto.

Intentó aprovecharse de ella, eso.

Edward sintió estallar en su cerebro una llamarada de ira.

—¿Está herida?

—No, señor. Una joven dama que vino de visita golpeó a su todopoderosa señoría en la cabeza.

Jones y yo le tiramos dentro de su carruaje y le dijimos al cochero que se llevara la basura a casa.

Supongo que ahora está allí, con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Pero volverá a buscarla, créame. Yo conozco a los de su ralea, lleven ropa cara o harapos. Lo que él pretende es su dinero. Eso está claro. Como ella no quiere saber nada de él, busca su perdición para obligarla a casarse.

Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie, aunque no tenía conciencia de haberse levantado.

—Gracias por contármelo, Huw —dijo, y añadió con un tono de promesa: —Me ocuparé de lord Black.

Margaret miró fijamente a Japer, por encima del borde de su taza de té, con resignada reprobación.

—Las palabras «cuanto antes mejor» me incitan a sacar cierta conclusión.

El arqueó las cejas, demasiado feliz para sentirse propiamente reprendido. Incluso el día, cálido y soleado, era un reflejo de su estado de ánimo. Hacía una tarde muy agradable y en la salita familiar había una luz dorada. Jasper dijo con un tono neutro:

—He esperado a Alice mucho tiempo. ¿Me culpas por querer una boda rápida ahora que ella ha aceptado?

Su tía suspiró.

—Supongo que no. En cualquier caso, debe de haber licencias especiales para eso. Aun así, vuestra precipitada boda, justo después de la ruptura de su compromiso, va a provocar un alud de chismorreos.

Thomas, que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio, soltó una risita.

—No creo que a Jasper nunca le haya preocupado demasiado lo que diga la gente, querida.

Además, la felicidad acalla los comentarios de la gente, que se da cuenta enseguida de que es un enlace por amor y perderá el interés. A la alta sociedad le fascina la controversia. La felicidad conyugal aburre mortalmente.

Una verdad crítica, pero exacta, pensó Jasper.

—Me alegro de que no haya objeción, pues. ¿Qué os parece mañana por la tarde?

Margaret pareció aturullarse; su taza de té vibró sobre el plato.

—¡Jasper! ¡Mañana!

—He hablado con Alice y ella está de acuerdo en hacerlo en cuanto yo lo tenga todo organizado. Lo más pronto posible era mañana.

—¿Cuánto te costó eso? —Thomas parecía simplemente divertido. —Apuesto a que una pequeña fortuna.

Eso había costado. El precio de la conveniencia siempre era alto. Alice lo valía, y él descubrió que estar tan cerca de que estuviera unida a él en todos los sentidos, incluido el legal, le provocaba impaciencia.

—No me importó —admitió Jasper sin molestarse en disimular. —¿Quién puede pensar en algo tan banal como el dinero, comparado con tenerla a ella como esposa?

Margaret y Thomas intercambiaron una mirada. Fue una comunicación sin palabras, emotiva y obviamente íntima. Thomas extendió la mano, tomó la de su esposa y se la llevó un segundo a los labios.

—Creo —dijo—que sé muy bien a qué te refieres.

Y después de todos los años que llevaban de matrimonio, Margaret aún se ruborizó.

—Tú siempre has sido un sentimental sin remedio.

—Supongo que lo soy —respondió Thomas con un pequeño e impenitente encogimiento de hombros.

Se dirigió de nuevo a Jasper:

—Tienes mi permiso para casarte con Alice, por supuesto, pero siempre lo has tenido. Era tu propia mente la que necesitaba reconciliarse con la idea.

La llegada del objeto de su conversación entre una oleada de bordados de muselina, cabello de ébano y respiración agitada interrumpió la charla, y Jasper se levantó al minuto. Sonrió, pero Alice no le devolvió la sonrisa.

El sintió un espasmo en el estómago. ¿Seguro que no había cambiado de idea? Después de la pasión dulce y ardiente que habían compartido...

—Buenas tardes. —Ella saludó someramente a Margaret y a Thomas. —Perdón por la tardanza.

Estaba con una... amiga. Yo... bien, Jasper, ¿podría hablar contigo, por favor?

A él le había sorprendido su ausencia, pero Margaret le dijo que había salido con su doncella a hacer unos recados, y su tía no parecía preocupada, así que él no había pensado demasiado en ello.

—Desde luego. —Su voz era un poco grave. Su prometida le cogió de la mano.

—¿Un paseo por el jardín, entonces?

El asintió confundido, se inclinó ante Thomas y Margaret, que parecían igualmente sorprendidos, y se dejó conducir afuera, al jardincito tapiado que había en la parte de atrás de la casa. Bajo los árboles en flor y por los senderos de piedra bañados por el sol, la sombría expresión de la joven que le retenía la mano resultaba incongruente.

Pero era prometedor que siguiera agarrada a los dedos de su mano.

—Alejémonos de la casa —propuso ella. —No quiero que me oigan.

—Lo que tú quieras, por supuesto.

—Te lo explicaré dentro de un momento. —Ella arrugaba la frente con un bonito gesto.

Jasper, que habría ido con ella de la mano hasta más allá del límite de un precipicio, no discutió.

Al cabo de un momento, cuando casi habían llegado al final, al extremo más alejado de la casa, ella le soltó la mano y se dio la vuelta hacia él.

Sus ojos azules, esos que a Jasper le parecían tan preciosos, con esas pestañas castañas y un intenso tono cobalto, le miraron con reproche.

—Tú empezaste esto, según admitiste. Ahora debes ayudarla.

Ni siquiera estaban casados todavía y ya estaba metido en un lío.

—¿Ayudar a quién y empezar qué? —preguntó Jasper, perplejo.

—Sé que lady Black era quien debía decidir el resultado de vuestra apuesta.

«¡Por todos los diablos!» El abrió la boca para decir Dios sabe qué, pero Alice se adelantó.

—Ella me dijo que no había pasado nada entre vosotros. Considerando sus sentimientos hacia el duque y sus motivos para participar en la competición, yo le creo. El problema es que lo que tú le propusiste a Rothay como un divertido desafío amenaza ahora con destruirla a ella. En cierto sentido, tú eres responsable e, indirectamente, yo también.

El era culpable en cuanto a la apuesta, pero no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablado Alice.

—¿Destruirla cómo?

—Lord Black sabe que ella se ofreció a ser vuestro juez. Puedo decir de primera mano que es un canalla sin conciencia. Amenazó con causar su perdición ante la sociedad, pero no sin antes intentar su perdición literal. —Alice se detuvo y después encogió sus gráciles hombros. —Me temo que le dejé inconsciente.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —Jasper contempló consternado a su futura esposa. —Alice, ¿te importaría aclararme de qué estás hablando?

La historia, contada con palabras rápidas y concisas, le provocó una oleada de ira cuando se enteró de que Isabella había topado con las viles intenciones de Black. Cuando Alice terminó, Jasper estaba furioso y podía imaginarse cómo se sentiría Edward.

—Si Black sigue adelante con su amenaza, habrá cometido el último error de su miserable vida—dijo entre dientes. —Ed le arrancará las extremidades una a una. Más que eso, le desafiará a un duelo.

—Sinceramente, eso espero. —Allí, entre jardines, con su femenina silueta rodeada de brillantes hojas verdes y delicados capullos, Alice no solo parecía indignada, sino feroz. —

Desgraciadamente, ella se niega a contárselo. Yo se lo aconsejé, pero no quiso ni oír hablar de avisarle.

—¿Por qué diablos no? —Jasper comprendía a las mujeres cuando se trataba de sus cuerpos, su vulnerabilidad ante los gestos románticos, su sensibilidad ante una actitud o una mirada, pero nunca afirmaría que entendía su lógica.

—Ella no quiere arrastrarle a su lado de esa forma. Cuando él aparezca, si es que lo hace, prefiere que no sea porque se siente responsable de salvarla de lo que ella califica como «su propia insensatez», sino porque la ama y lo admite libremente. Yo la comprendo muy bien.

Una sonrisa de ironía se dibujó en los labios de Jasper.

—Sin embargo, deseas que yo intervenga, ¿tengo razón?

—Toda.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

—Usted no lo entiende —dijo Edward con su tono más aristocrático, gélido e implacable. —No me importa si lord Black me recibe o no. Yo voy a verle.

El sirviente captó correctamente la cara con la que le miró y la convicción de su voz. Era joven, y quince centímetros más bajo que Edward, y su afligida expresión indicaba que no se sentía capazvde solucionar la situación. El lacayo carraspeó y dijo con voz crispada:

—Está indispuesto, excelencia.

—Ya imagino que lo está, por lo que me han dicho. No obstante, déjeme pasar y dígale que si no tiene agallas suficientes para bajar, registraré la casa hasta encontrarle.

Ante tal determinación, el criado accedió, y cuando el muchacho retrocedió y sostuvo la puerta para dejarle pasar al vestíbulo, Edward pensó que probablemente era porque un hombre como Black no inspiraba demasiada lealtad.

Le condujeron a lo que quería ser un salón de visitas. El mobiliario era escaso y no solo viejo, también raído. Edward sabía que Isabella había heredado la residencia Black en la ciudad, por lo que esta debía de ser alquilada. No se sentó, sino que se quedó de pie junto a la chimenea y echó un vistazo al reloj del rincón. Se dijo que le daría cinco minutos a Black, y reprimió el impulso de empezar a dar vueltas por la habitación.

Casi nunca perdía los nervios. Su autocontrol era en parte innato y en parte adquirido, porque su rango y responsabilidades así lo exigían. Pero ni siquiera solía levantar la voz muy a menudo.

Claro que tampoco recordaba haber sentido jamás una ira tan asesina.

Aquel tipo había tocado a Isabella. Peor que eso; sin duda la había atemorizado.

—¿Qué demonios quiere, Rothay? —La pregunta procedía de la puerta. —¿Cómo se atreve a entrar por la fuerza en mi casa?

Edward se dio la vuelta, concentró la mirada en el hombre que entró en la habitación y se percató con satisfacción del color mortecino que tenía alrededor de la boca, como si a su señoría le doliera algo.

—Siento la tentación de matarlo —le dijo con placer.

Se heló la expresión despectiva en la tez pálida del otro hombre, que al cabo de un momento espetó:

—No tengo ni idea de por qué. No sé lo que esa fría ramerilla le contó pero...

Al oír el insulto, Edward dio un paso hacia delante.

—Aún puede que lo haga —dijo como si reflexionara, entornando los ojos y adoptando una postura claramente amenazadora. —Teniendo en cuenta mi actual estado de ánimo, le aconsejo que revise sus calificativos cuando se refiera a lady Black. Me causaría un gran placer descuartizarle en pedacitos con mis propias manos.

Black se puso tenso.

—¿Por una mujer? ¿Usted?

—Por esta mujer sí.

—Vaya, no me diga, Rothay; ¿acaso no es más que una de sus ocasionales compañeras de cama? Usted cambia de mujer como de camisa. Además, me cuesta creer que este asunto le afecte personalmente en algún sentido. Ella es una fulana que se ofreció a abrirse de piernas a dos hombres. ¿Por qué ha de importarle que me conceda a mí esos mismos favores?

Edward sintió que sus manos se convertían en puños. Una niebla roja oscureció por unos instantes su visión. Respiró profundamente; sabía que si tocaba a Black ahora podría partirle el cuello, y dijo entre dientes:

—Si tuviera usted la más mínima idea de lo tentado que estoy de olvidar el hecho de que el asesinato es un delito en Inglaterra, cerraría la boca en este mismo instante. Tal como están las cosas, puedo desafiarle y matarlo mañana al amanecer, sin sentir más remordimientos que si hubiera pisado a un insecto. Ahora, se callará y escuchará lo que tengo que decir, ¿entendido?

Por un momento, se preguntó si el otro hombre, que tampoco se había sentado, se daría la vuelta y echaría a correr. Lord Black pareció comprender al fin que corría un peligro real, pues perdió aquel aire bravucón y adquirió un color enfermizo.

—Bien, eso está mejor —dijo Edward en voz baja. —Veo que nos entendemos. Este es el trato.

Usted se mantiene lejos de ella. Muy lejos. No la mira, no se pone en contacto con ella. Si asiste a un acto y ella está allí, se marcha inmediatamente. Le recomiendo que pase una temporada en el campo, los seis próximos meses como mínimo, hasta que yo me calme. No puedo responder de mi templanza si está en la ciudad y nos encontramos. Me parece que esta parte está bastante clara.

Black abrió la boca como si fuera a protestar, pero la cerró sabiamente. Sus ojos blanquecinos se habían convertido en rendijas y le temblaban las manos. Los hombres que aterrorizaban a las mujeres solían ser unos meros cobardes, y él no era una excepción.

—Déjeme seguir. Si cuenta usted alguna vileza sobre ella, le destruiré. Social, económicamente; en todos los sentidos. La familia Mason tiene influencias en todos los rincones de Inglaterra y en el continente también, por cierto. El príncipe regente es amigo mío. Será usted marginado, lo perderá todo y le desterrarán. Si tiene la tentación de poner a prueba mis palabras, limítese a contar por ahí que Isabella tuvo algo que ver con aquella apuesta.

—Si lo hace, tendrá que vérselas también conmigo.

Aquella despreocupada afirmación tenía un trasfondo férreo y Black, sobresaltado ante el sonido de otra voz, dio media vuelta.

—Manderville —dijo con la voz entrecortada y aspecto de estar claramente enfermo. Ahora tenía gotas de sudor en la frente.

Era Jasper. Estaba de pie en la entrada, con un hombro apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

—Su lacayo creyó conveniente franquearme el paso, dado que Ed ya estaba aquí. Veo que lo tiene todo controlado, pero reconozco que imaginé un derramamiento de sangre cuando supe que había llegado el duque de Rothay.

—Eso aún puede suceder —dijo Edward pronunciando con meticulosidad cada palabra, —si vuelve a insultar a la dama. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Jasper?

—Mi prometida. —Jasper lo anunció con naturalidad y aplomo, mirando a Black. —Creo que ustedes dos se conocieron esta mañana, cuando ella arrojó un jarrón de flores contra su duro cráneo, Black. También se me ordenó que le quitara de la cabeza a su señoría la idea de que puede molestar a lady Black sin sufrir por ello. Veo que te me has adelantado.

—Podría presentar una denuncia por agresión contra ella —dijo Paul, pero fue un intento de desafío banal, que la expresión de sus ojos desmentía. —Lo que vio fue un momento romántico que malinterpretó. Isabella me sedujo y cuando nos sorprendieron, lo negó. Yo...

Entonces Edward avanzó con un par de zancadas, agarró al hombre por la camisa y le tiró contra la pared con tanta fuerza que el cuadro que había sobre la chimenea se tambaleó.

—Puede que me haya usted presionado demasiado.

Black jadeó cuando Edward le inmovilizó con el antebrazo. La cara del hombre se tiñó de un rojo mate y su respiración se convirtió en un pitido, cuando Rothay le presionó lo bastante como para asegurarse de que quedara claro que hablaba en serio.

Al cabo de un momento, Jasper dijo en tono cansino:

—Entiendo que matarlo te apetezca mucho, pero si tienes la intención de dejarle vivir su miserable vida, más vale que le sueltes ya, Ed.

Su amigo tenía razón. Edward consiguió dejarle ir con cierto esfuerzo y dio un paso atrás.

Masajeándose la tráquea con las manos, y con los ojos pálidos y acuosos, Black se dejó caer.

—Recuerde todas y cada una de las palabras que le he dicho —dijo Edward con aspereza. — Isabella está bajo mi protección en todos los sentidos, y eso incluye mi apellido.

—Creo que lo has dejado claro —apuntó Jasper con sequedad.

Ambos salieron juntos y con un par de zancadas pasaron junto al nervioso lacayo y abandonaron la casa. Edward miró a su amigo.

—Gracias por querer defender a Isabella.

—Lo primero que hice fue ir a contarte los acontecimientos de esta mañana, pero por lo visto ya estabas informado. —Jasper sonrió. —Me parece que al final he servido de poco, aunque podía haberte ayudado a deshacerte del cadáver. Aunque dudo que le hubieran echado en falta.

—El cochero vino a contármelo. Parece que Huw la aprecia sinceramente y se lo agradezco.

—Tú también la aprecias, a juzgar por tu aparición en Aylesbury y por lo afrentado que te sientes en este momento. —Jasper se detuvo. —¿Interpreté correctamente eso que dijiste de que ella estaba bajo la protección de tu apellido?

—Isabella todavía no ha aceptado, pero tengo esperanzas de que se case conmigo. —Edward alzó una ceja. —Hablando de esto, ¿te oí decir tu «prometida»? ¿Cuándo ha pasado y quién demonios es ella?

—Ha pasado recientemente y en muchos sentidos es el resultado directo de la apuesta.

Alice ha hecho que reconsidere algunas de mis prioridades en la vida.

Edward se mostró sorprendido.

—¿La joven pupila de tu tío?

—La misma. —Jasper vaciló y se encogió de hombros. —Hace bastante tiempo que estoy enamorado de ella, pero era demasiado tozudo para admitirlo. Estuve a punto de perderla.

—Entiendo. —Edward conocía a la señorita Brandon, por supuesto, pero en vista del hecho de que era una jovencita casadera, había evitado cualquier contacto posterior. Él sabía que se había prometido hacía poco, y por eso comprendía ahora algunas de las preocupaciones de Jasper durante los últimos meses.

Mientras un carruaje pasaba calle abajo, ellos se miraron el uno al otro, envueltos en la calidez de la tarde, con los rostros iluminados por una mutua expresión de regocijo.

—Me alegro mucho por ti. Es una muchacha encantadora —dijo Edward.

—Yo también estoy contento por ti.

—Todavía no está decidido —murmuró Edward, —pero con suerte pronto lo estará. Te haré saber cómo termina.

Saltó al interior de su coche y dio un golpe en el techo.

Menudo desastre. No solo ese día, sino toda su vida.

Isabella se miró al espejo, vio los restos de llanto en sus mejillas, su cabello alborotado y la expresión abatida de sus ojos. Ya había empezado a disponer las cosas. Había escrito a un agente para que pusiera en venta la casa de la ciudad. Después había subido a descansar y finalmente cayó en un sueño desasosegado.

Era difícil definir el torbellino de sus emociones, pensó mientras se retiraba las horquillas del pelo y cogía el cepillo.

Había sucedido una catástrofe —se estremecía al recordar las rudas manos de Paul sobre su cuerpo, —pero a pesar de que el ingenio de Alice la había rescatado, no se hacía ilusiones de que el primo de su marido mantuviera en secreto lo que sabía sobre su papel en la apuesta.

La innegable verdad acerca de su relación con el duque diabólico se haría pública, y aun si

Jasper Whitlock negaba haber tenido contacto alguno con ella, toda la alta sociedad sabría que se había prestado a ello. En el momento en el que se supiera, y no creía que Paul perdiera demasiado el tiempo, pasaría de la consideración de inaccesible a la de promiscua.

Había una parte en ella, rebelde e ilógica, que no le daba importancia a los rumores. Si lo ponía en la balanza contra no haber yacido nunca en brazos de Edward, no haber probado nunca sus besos seductores, ni conocido el ardor de su sonrisa... bien, el coste del ostracismo social era alto, pero ella sabía que valía la pena. Había pasado de existir a vivir. Abstraída, murmuró burlándose de sí misma:

_¡Querida, maldita, perturbadora ciudad! De tus necios ya no me burlaré más; este año, en paz tus críticos vivan, tus prostitutas duerman en calma._

«Adiós a Londres» de Alexander Pope era una de sus obras favoritas, pero ahora adquiría un matiz cínico desconocido hasta ese momento.

El golpe súbito que se oyó en su puerta fue somero, pues esta se abrió antes de que ella la atendiera. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Edward entró en la habitación, alto y muy varonil en aquel refugio de colores pastel y muebles exquisitos.

Ella no pudo evitar un gemido de sorpresa ante tal audacia, aunque para entonces ya le conocía suficientemente bien como para esperar esos actos temerarios. La situación era más escandalosa por momentos. Ahora el diabólico duque estaba en su dormitorio. La casa entera debía de estar muerta de curiosidad.

Y al día siguiente, sin duda, todo Londres hablaría de ello.

Ella se sintió perversamente feliz al verle, pese a la impertinencia de presentarse en su habitación sin haber sido invitado. El se quedó allí de pie, con su reluciente cabello cobrizo ligeramente alborotado y una luz sombría en sus ojos verdes. Como siempre, ella se sintió impresionada ante el poder magnético de su presencia. Ni siquiera habría sabido qué decir, de haberlo intentado. Su llegada, inesperada e inoportuna, la había dejado sin palabras.

Él habló primero para explicar simplemente:

—Necesitaba verte. Para asegurarme de que no estabas herida. —Al ver que ella seguía sin decir nada, añadió: —Huw me contó lo que había pasado.

Isabella, aún sobresaltada porque hubiera irrumpido sin más en su dormitorio, recuperó el habla.

—¿No se te ocurrió que yo podría haber bajado si me hubieran informado de que deseabas verme?

Nicholas se limitó a sonreír ante aquel tono de ofensa.

—Quizá podría haberlo pensado. No quise esperar.

¿Por qué tenía que hacerle esto ahora, cuando ella se sentía tan vulnerable y estaba conmocionada?

—No deberías estar aquí —dijo, aunque sin convicción. Su mano empezó a temblar e inmediatamente dejó el cepillo. —Ni siquiera estoy vestida.

—Me gustas más sin vestir —contestó él, con una mirada ardiente, fascinante. Avanzó hacia ella. —¿Te hizo daño ese canalla? Todos dicen que no, pero yo pensé que quizá me necesitabas.

¿Le necesitaba? Dios, sí. Más de lo que pensaba, y toda objeción a la presunción de Edward de que podía presentarse sin más en su hogar e invadir su dormitorio desapareció. Si todo era ya un desastre, ¿qué le importaba que todo el mundo le viera, o que él creyera que tenía todo el derecho a pasearse por su alcoba cuando ella llevaba solo una camisola? Hiciera lo que hiciese, pronto todo Londres conocería su relación, y el confort de los brazos de Edward era tentador.

—Yo... —empezó, pero se detuvo sin saber muy bien qué iba a decir. Se le escapó un leve sollozo.

Ella casi nunca lloraba. Desde su noche de bodas había prescindido de las lágrimas como algo inútil.

—Mi amor. —Edward estaba allí. La cogió en brazos y se sentó en la pequeña banqueta que había frente al tocador, acunando su cuerpo entre sus brazos, como si ella fuera algo precioso y frágil. —Ya pasó. Me he ocupado de todo... de él. Estás a salvo. Conmigo.

¿Acababa de llamarla su amor? De entre todas aquellas que fluían con tanta facilidad de sus labios, él nunca había escogido esa expresión de cariño. Isabella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y se permitió el lujo de pensar que era sincero. El aroma de Edward evocó momentos de interludios idílicos y suntuoso placer.

El resto de sus palabras las digirió un momento después.

—¿Qué quiere decir que te has ocupado de él?

Edward presionó la boca contra su sien con una delicada caricia.

—Disponer de fortuna y de una buena posición tiene ciertas ventajas. Esta tarde le hice una visita a lord Black. Digamos que él y yo llegamos a un pacto. El sigue vivo, de momento al menos.

Horrorizada, Isabella se revolvió y levantó la cabeza para poder verle la cara.

—Edward...

Hablaba en serio. Lo vio en aquel fulgor de ira que aún había en sus ojos, pese a la ternura de su abrazo.

En su sonrisa no había el menor rastro de humor.

—Estoy seguro de haberle convencido, sobre todo cuando le eché las manos al cuello. Supongo que mi reacción fue brutal, pero justificada, considerando mis sentimientos hacia ti. Hubiera podido hacer que le procesaran y le condenaran, pero estaba seguro de que tú no habrías querido soportar el calvario de un juicio público. Lo mismo que si le hubiera retado. Tu nombre también habría salido a la luz, y yo te prometí discreción.

El corazón de Isabella había empezado a palpitar lenta e intensamente. Bajo sus nalgas, los muslos de Edward parecían de acero; sus brazos, fuertes y protectores.

«... mis sentimientos hacia ti...»

Él le susurró al oído con su aliento cálido:

—¿No dijiste que me amabas por ser quien soy, no lo que soy? No el duque, sino el hombre en sí mismo.

Ella notó que le temblaban los labios cuando intentó una sonrisa.

—Ya sabes que sí.

Él la estrechó más, acunándola en sus brazos.

—Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, yo malinterpreté las palabras «Te amo» como apego a mi corazón, no a mi título y a mi patrimonio. Yo era joven, arrogante y estúpido, y ella era algo mayor y absolutamente deshonesta.

Isabella se había preguntado qué era exactamente lo que le había hecho tan cauto ante cualquier implicación emocional. Descansó en su abrazo y deseó en secreto que se lo contara.

En la boca de Edward se dibujó aquella sonrisa triste; sus pestañas, largas y densas, proyectaron una sombra sobre sus ojos negros.

—Descubrí la verdadera naturaleza de Marie de un modo brutal: tuve el privilegio de encontrarla en la cama con otro hombre. Más tarde me enteré de que lo había planeado todo, incluida la primera vez que nos vimos. Le confesó a otro de sus amantes que, mucho antes de que nos conociéramos siquiera, ya le había echado el ojo a mi título y a mi fortuna, y al prestigio que implicaban. De modo que convenció a una amiga para que nos presentara, y cayó en mis brazos con decidido entusiasmo, pero no se molestó en romper sus otras relaciones. Puede que esto te parezca increíble, pero a los dieciocho años yo era ingenuo y romántico.

Ella había experimentado una desilusión similar a la misma edad, cuando se casó.

—Lo comprendo.

—Es difícil quitarse de encima la humillación que sentí al darme cuenta de que había mucha gente que sabía exactamente lo que ella estaba haciendo, y la facilidad con la que yo me dejé llevar. Entonces me consagré a la misión de destruir al personaje de Edward Maspn, ese duque joven y susceptible.

Era difícil imaginarle sin su aplomo natural y sofisticado en todos los sentidos. El encanto irresponsable de Edward era como el brillo de una piedra preciosa.

Isabella sonrió y la acarició la mandíbula.

—Me parece que lo conseguiste.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Dios sabe que lo intenté. Durante la pasada década he jugado con el amor en el sentido físico, pero manteniéndome a distancia de lo demás. Juré que nunca volvería a cometer un error como aquel —hizo un insólito gesto de indefensión con la mano, —pero aunque sea cauto, creo que tú no mientes acerca de tus sentimientos. Yo no te haría daño para preservar mi estilo de vida, y tú has dejado claro que ser amantes es algo impensable. Me parece que no nos quedan más opciones que la obvia. Últimamente no he pensado en otra cosa y eso ha vuelto mi vida del revés.

—Yo juré que nunca volvería a confiar lo bastante en un hombre como para volver a casarme.—Isabella sintió desvanecerse el horror de ese día; la frustración y la ofuscación en la voz de Edward eran más persuasivas que ninguna edulcorada declaración de amor. —¿Lo ves?

Compartimos los mismos recelos.

En los ojos de Edward brillaba una luz solemne.

—¿Y si ambos rompemos nuestras promesas íntimas? ¿No es esa una buena forma de iniciar una vida juntos?

Ella sintió brotar una emoción tan intensa, que apenas podía hablar.

—Creo que considerando la naturaleza de las promesas y el porqué fueron hechas, sí. Pienso que sería una forma excelente de volver a empezar.

Finalmente apareció. Primero levantó la comisura de la boca y después sus ojos adquirieron un destello de malicia. El duque diabólico resurgió.

—Como si estuviera dispuesto a dejarte escoger. Incluso mi madre me dijo que sería un idiota si no insistiera en una boda rápida. Ella da consejos con mucha facilidad y yo le hago un caso moderado, pero en este caso particular estoy de acuerdo con ella.

¿Lo había hablado con su familia y ellos lo aprobaban?

—¿Sabe ella que soy estéril? —Le dolió decirlo. Dios, cómo le dolió.

—Señaló que eres joven todavía y que no hay ninguna prueba de ello. Además, creo que se siente muy aliviada al ver que pienso en el matrimonio con algo más que indiferencia y triste resignación. Se da cuenta de que mis sentimientos pesan más que su preocupación por la transmisión del título y el dinero.

Isabella se sentía más mareada que nunca, pero ahora era la felicidad lo que hacía que le diera vueltas la cabeza.

—¿Qué pensará del escándalo?

Qué típico de él no preocuparse por eso.

—Si Paul...

—Ya te he dicho que me he ocupado de todo. El no dirá una palabra, confía en mí.

—Confío en ti.

Surgió con mucha facilidad, porque era verdad. Edward se movió. Se puso de pie, volvió a dejarla en el banquito y se colocó frente a ella con una rodilla en el suelo. Su atractivo rostro seguía serio y sereno. Tomó las manos frías de Isabella entre las suyas y las retuvo con gentil contundencia. Su mirada suplicó, buscó, y a ella le llegó a lo más profundo del alma.

—¿De verdad? ¿Lo bastante como para darle una oportunidad a un hombre con una reputación como la mía?

¿Estaba el duque de Rothay realmente a sus pies, proponiéndole matrimonio? Todas las mujeres de Londres se derretirían si estuvieran en su lugar. Quizá todas las mujeres de Inglaterra... o del continente entero...

—Edward... —Su voz fue apenas un gemido entrecortado.

—Me bastaría con un «sí» para calmar un poco mis nervios.

¿Edward Mason nervioso? Ella notó el ligero temblor de aquellos esbeltos dedos de bronce que se aferraban a los suyos, y un gesto de tensión alrededor de los labios que no había visto nunca. No quedaba nada del aristócrata arrogante, y en su lugar estaba el hombre de quien ella se había enamorado con tanta facilidad. El amante gentil y considerado que se había olvidado de sí mismo para tranquilizar a una mujer aterrada; el hombre que ideaba veladas de ensueño a la luz de la luna, y bailes románticos en terrazas, y clandestinos y sensuales recorridos en carruaje.

—Sí.

La tensión se disipó. Él le presionó fugazmente los dedos y su sonrisa adquirió un audaz fulgor de victoria. Aún de rodillas, le dijo:

—He estado estrujando mi débil cerebro para intentar dar con la forma más romántica posible de hacer esto. En ningún momento pensé que ese infame Black fuera el catalizador. —Se detuvo y dijo con un matiz de ironía: —Me temo que nunca me he declarado.

—A mí tampoco se me ha declarado nadie —admitió ella con la voz tomada por la emoción, — pero a mi juicio lo has hecho muy bien.

Edward se llevó una mano de Isabella a los labios y le acarició el dorso de los dedos con un beso. Alzó de modo peculiar una ceja oscura.

—Perdóname por parecer un marido autocrático, incluso antes de que nuestros nuevos votos hayan reemplazado a nuestras promesas, pero tus días como juez han terminado, mi amor.


	29. Epílogo

**Lo siento muchísimo con todas las lectoras, de verdad no fue mi intención abandonar esta historia, solo que el hijo de puta de mi disco duro de mi notebook se daño, e intente sacar la información de manera externa pero el muy cabronazo no dejo porque estaba muy jodido, se imaginan lo que es perder TODA tu información, perdí archivos de la universidad, la última corrección de mi tesis de grado, libros, fotos, música y demás, bueno después de la negación y el llanto no me quedo de otra que ponerme a trabajar en la corrección de mi tesis y realizar la presentación, no se imaginan lo frustrante que resulta ser hacer todo de nuevo, y finalmente descargar de nuevo mis sagas y libros y dejando de lado mi patética situación aquí les dejo lo que faltaba de la historia. **

Epílogo

El chal de seda se deslizó sobre sus hombros, e Isabella tragó el manojo de nervios que se alojó repentinamente en su garganta. El criado se marchó corriendo y ella notó la ligera presión de la mano de su esposo en la espalda.

Edward bajó los ojos y le escudriñó la cara.

—¿Estás convencida de estar lista para esto? Esta mañana no te encontrabas bien. Siempre puedo decirle al carruaje que dé la vuelta.

Ella sonrió y afortunadamente consiguió ser convincente.

—En algún momento hay que hacerlo. Este es tan bueno como cualquiera.

Aunque él aún no lo sabía, era mejor hacerlo ahora que al cabo de unos meses. La sospecha de que podía estar embarazada le provocaba una alegría exultante a la que aún no podía abandonarse. Siempre había tenido unos período muy regulares, pero ahora tenía un retraso y había algunas otras cosillas que apuntaban en la misma dirección, incluyendo esa indisposición matutina. Vaciar el estómago cada mañana en una palangana no era exactamente placentero, pero la idea de estar esperando un hijo suyo era celestial.

Aquella tarde, en el claro del bosque en Essex. Había sucedido entonces. Por algún motivo estaba convencida de ello.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Solucionemos esto lo más rápido posible. Aunque a mí no me apetece demasiado.

—Junto a ella, Alice Whitlock, la nueva condesa de Manderville, sonreía nerviosa.

Estaba deslumbrante con un vestido de seda melocotón que resaltaba aún más su tonalidad dorada y la cabellera de ébano peinada con aquel elaborado recogido. —Margaret dice que desde que apareció en el periódico el anuncio de que debido a circunstancias imprevistas, ambos habíais cancelado la apuesta, toda la buena sociedad se muere por saber la razón. Imagino que esta velada será, como mínimo, interesante. Todo el mundo hablará de nosotros.

A su lado, con un elegante traje de noche marrón y crema, y el cabello enmarcando aquellas facciones que habían hecho estremecer el corazón de tantas mujeres, su espigado marido tenía una divertida expresión en los ojos. Jasper dijo con aire perezoso:

—Te aseguro que te preocupas sin razón. Al principio parlotearán un poco y después todo el mundo se olvidará de nosotros.

—Exacto. —Edward se ajustó el puño con aire relajado. —Debo afirmar que el plan me parece bastante brillante, qué queréis que os diga.

—Como que se te ocurrió a ti —murmuró Isabella y lanzó una mirada compungida. —Cuando lo propusiste me pareció bien, pero ahora me aterra.

Aquello había sido idea de Edward. Dos licencias especiales y una discreta boda doble, sin anunciar públicamente los enlaces en la sección de sociedad del periódico, ya que ninguno de ellos estaba interesado en un noviazgo largo, ni en más escándalos. El truco les había ahorrado el alboroto, así que pudieron disfrutar de unos días a solas, antes de que la gente bien se oliera la apasionante noticia de que dos de los calaveras más famosos de la sociedad londinense se habían casado el mismo día.

Uno de ellos con una viuda estirada, que tenía fama de ser inaccesible, pero que Rothay había sido seducido hasta su lecho, y el otro con una joven que había anulado su compromiso, para rendirse a los persuasivos encantos de lord Manderville. O versiones similares, adornadas con un montón de especulaciones, sin duda.

Era fácil imaginar los rumores que se desatarían. Isabella inspiró profundamente y se cogió al brazo de su marido. La apuesta también saldría a la luz. Por supuesto que sí. Los cuatro unidos en un frente común parecía lo mejor.

—¿Preparada? —Edward, con su traje gris entallado, y más gallardo y apuesto que lo que debería estar permitido en un hombre, sonrió con deslumbrante tranquilidad. —Limítate a actuar como si fuéramos las únicas personas de la sala.

—Lo intentaré. —Ella alzó la barbilla y recurrió a su pose más distante.

Jasper y Alice empezaron a bajar los peldaños de la escalera. El salón de baile de la planta noble estaba abarrotado y animadísimo, pero cuando el mayordomo anunció con su voz sonora y majestuosa al conde y la condesa de Manderville, se produjo una pausa repentina en cientos de conversaciones.

Isabella se preparó, pues ellos eran los siguientes.

—El duque y la duquesa de Rothay.

En la estancia se hizo el silencio. Incluso la orquesta dejó de tocar.

«Ah, no, no tengo los nervios destrozados en absoluto», pensó Isabella con cinismo. Esperaba tener el mismo aspecto tan sereno y sosegado como siempre, pero estaba muy acalorada. Notó que le ardía la cara ante las miradas atónitas de varios cientos de personas.

Como si medio Londres no estuviera observándolos con la boca abierta, Edward murmuró en tono despreocupado:

—Espero que el champán esté bien frío. Lo detesto si no está prácticamente helado.

¿Eso era lo que le preocupaba? ¿La temperatura de las bebidas que iban a servirles? Isabella no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír. Aquel sonido flotó sobre la silenciosa quietud, algo se quebró y aquella calma sobrenatural fue sustituida por el parloteo de las voces.

Tal vez no era tan mal plan después de todo. En realidad, si Isabella conseguía soportar esa velada, lo peor ya habría pasado.

La marea de elegantes invitados, ansiosos por felicitarlos, y que naturalmente esperaban alguna jugosa información sobre los idilios secretos, fue abrumadora. Pero Edward permaneció a su lado y esquivó las preguntas obvias con su inimitable estilo, limitándose por lo general a arquear una ceja. Después de soportar una hora agotadora, se las arregló para liberarla de las apreturas y se la llevó a la pista para un vals.

—A veces se responde mejor con los hechos que con las palabras.

Al principio, Isabella no terminó de comprender lo que quería decir.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo fuerte y muy cerca que la abrazaba. Casi como aquella tarde, cuando estaban solos en la terraza de su propiedad de Essex. Entonces a ella le había parecido algo escandaloso. En este ambiente, con toda la buena sociedad pendiente de ellos, era algo aún peor.

No le llamaban el duque diabólico sin razón. El primer impulso de Isabella fue dejar una distancia decente entre ambos. Ya iban a hablar bastante sobre ellos, en cualquier caso.

—No. —Edward no aflojó la garra de su brazo cuando ella quiso separarse. —Deja que lo vean.

—¿Que vean qué? —Protestó Isabella con un leve siseo. —¿Que no te molesta ser el centro de todas las habladurías? Eso ya lo saben. Sin embargo, a mí me preocupa.

—Deja que vean que te amo.

Ella tropezó con el vuelo del diáfano vestido azul oscuro que lucía a petición de Edward; las faldas se le arremolinaron alrededor de las piernas al moverse. Pero él le rodeó la cintura con el brazo, manteniéndola erguida con su inflexible apoyo, y sus ojos verdes, conmovidos por la emoción, le sostuvieron la mirada. Con el vaivén de la música ella se olvidó de la multitud atenta, de los susurros, de las miradas ávidas. Una felicidad que no creía posible convirtió la noche de un juicio en una victoria.

Edward inclinó la cabeza para acariciarle la sien con la boca, mientras ambos se daban la vuelta. Aquella tierna caricia era un gesto demasiado personal para que lo vieran cientos de testigos.

A ella no le importó. «Te amo.»

Él no lo había dicho antes y ella tampoco lo había exigido.

Tal vez él tenía razón. Estaba segura de que los chismosos se estaban preguntando cómo la distante lady Black había capturado al guapo y malicioso duque, sin que apenas se les hubiera visto intercambiar una mirada en público.

No lo hubiera hecho, de no haber sido por una apuesta muy indecente.

¿Seguía teniendo los pies en el suelo? De ser así, no lo notaba.

—¿He mencionado antes lo agradecida que estoy por la existencia del clarete? —murmuró.

Él se echó a reír, al comprender que se refería a aquella profética noche en la que Jasper y él habían ideado el desafío; pero sus ojos tenían una expresión seria.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

—No.

—¿Entonces? —La hizo girar con elegancia. Haciendo caso omiso de la escandalizada audiencia, ella susurró:

—Abrázame más fuerte.

_**FIN**_

**Muchas gracias a ****CASBABYSWAN por comentar cada capítulo, no tenía en mente dejar nota porque deseaba poner el epilogo tan pronto como me fuese posible, gracias por tu paciencia eres un sol, y a las demás lectoras que estuvieron pendientes de la historia, besos a todas!.**


End file.
